Fortress Of Shadows
by aks100
Summary: Harry's seventh year but he hasn't returned to Hogwarts. He can't especially when it's new headmaster is his mortal enemy, Harry has to learn to cope with Dumbledore's death, while he must deal with his own life. Chapter 22 reposted!.....pre HBP
1. Depressing Summer

**A/N:-Hiya, this is the fourth in my The Old And The New series, it also happens to be the last in the series before the Next Generation Series. Anyway, this is Harry's seventh year. Ok, so when you've finished reading this chapter, click the review button and then leave me a review :)**

**Recap of The Old and The New: Harry has met his Godmother, April Marsden, who is Head auror and her daughter, Jenny, who is currently Harry's Girlfriend. Harry has discovered he is the heir of Gryffindor and that he has a sister called Emma, who was adopted by the Malfoys. Dumbledore was killed and Voldemort took over the school**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Harry Potter or it's universe, I own the Characters April Marsden, Jenny Marsden, Jenny Chang, Lee Chang. Have fun :)**

* * *

Harry Potter sat and stared aimlessly at an empty bird cage as the hot summer's day wore on. He was fairly tall with messy brown hair that had a tendency of pointing in all directions. He put a hand to it and tried to flatten it over his scar that marked him when he was a baby. The lightning shaped scar rested on his forehead just above his blazing Emerald green eyes. Harry never took his eyes off the empty bird cage until he decided that he should write a small note to one of his friends. His black wire-rimmed glasses lay on the bed next to him. He picked them up and put them on as he went to his desk and picked up his quill and held it poised over a piece of parchment. What was he going to say? Hope you've had a good summer? Of course they hadn't their headmaster had just been killed by the most evil wizard of all time and they all knew that their only hope was Harry. He glanced around on the desk looking for something that would inspire him to write something when his eyes settled on a piece of long slender wood. He picked it up Hermione's wand. He still had it and still hadn't been able to give it back to her. His house elf had brought his to him after the battle at the school but Harry had forgotten to tell the house elf to go and give back the wand. His house elf wouldn't dare try and take the wand back anyway, it was so precious. Harry sighed and dipped his quill into some ink

**Dear Jenny,**

**I hope you had a good birthday, I'm sorry I couldn't write earlier but I'm under orders to write letters when absolutely necessary. You know what kind of danger I'm in and what danger all my friends are in. I miss you so much it actually hurts. I will give you a present when I see you again, if I see you again. How is everyone? Are you in contact with anybody and is your mum ok? Could you tell Hermione I still have her wand and I'm sorry for keeping it.**

**I love you so much, **

**Harry**

X X X 

Harry put his quill down and read the letter again. His girlfriend would understand everything, she had to. Harry would give anything to be with his girlfriend or any of his friends right now. He didn't know how any of them were. The last time he'd seen any of them he had been witnessing the dark Lord Voldemort kill his old head master and mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Harry folded up the letter and held it in his hands for a few moments. This letter was going to be in his girlfriends has soon after his owl got back. Harry put it on the table and picked up his own wand.

"Shoner." Harry said. A house elf walked into his room and bowed slightly

"Yes Harry, sir." He asked sombrely.

"I'm not really feeling hungry so could you save my dinner again." Harry said. Shoner nodded and headed downstairs to tell Harry's aunt Petunia. Harry lived at Number four Privet drive with his mother's sister, Petunia and her husband and son. He was never welcome and this year had been particularly unpleasant as he arrived a month earlier then anyone had expected. Harry turned to his window and looked out into the neat garden of number four. He would give anything to sit outside or go wandering around in the streets like he had been accustomed to doing in his previous holidays but he had no such luck as no one was taking any chances, no one knew how powerful the protection spell around him would last. After a few minutes Harry lay down on his bed again absolutely defeated. His mind was still a mess as he tried to sort through the events of the previous year. So many of his friends had lost their family, Hermione had lost her parents, Ron and Ginny had lost Percy, their older brother. Harry himself had found his Godmother and a god sister, who was now his girlfriend. He had also found his blood sister, Emma, who thought she was a Malfoy and sister of Harry's enemy, Draco Malfoy. He couldn't believe what had happened to her. She had been adopted by the Malfoy's and was almost as evil as Voldemort himself. She had tried to kill Dumbledore but failed when her wand refused to let out the killing curse that Voldemort had later cast on Dumbledore. Harry gave out an angry shouted and put his arms over his face.

"Why me!" He shouted. "I haven't done anything wrong!" He turned over in his bed as his owl, Hedwig, flew into his window. Hedwig didn't need Harry to tell her that the letter was for Jenny. She just picked it up in her beak and flew out again, leaving Harry to simmer in hate, hurt and anger. He had never felt this bad and there was nothing anyone could do to ease the pain. He didn't even know if half his friends were alive or not. All he knew was that Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was now under the rule of Lord Voldemort, which meant there was no way that Harry would be returning to that school unless he had a death wish and a suicidal mind. Harry was the only person who could defeat Lord Voldemort, so Harry would either have to be murdered or be a murderer. Harry didn't want to be either one of them but given the choice he'd probably rather kill Voldemort then die at his hands. He had promised Hermione, Ron and his parents. Even though his parents were dead, another loss he had suffered, killed at the hands of Lord Voldemort because of a stupid Prophecy. No one else would die, Harry wouldn't let anyone else die. He slowly drifted into a troubled sleep.

* * *

_"Harry" came the voice on an angel. Harry turned to see a beautiful young girl, just under two years younger then him smiling at him. Her blonde hair was longer then he remembered and her dark eyes sparkling with happiness. Harry grinned and pulled the girl into a hug._

_"I've missed you so much." Harry said. The girl laughed and kissed his cheek._

_"I know. It's been so long since I've seen you." She said. "I've missed you so much"_

_"Is this a dream?" Harry asked. The girl looked at him thoughtfully._

_"Well, it's sort of a dream. I found a way of us being able to talk to each other while we're apart. I as searching through my library in America"_

_"You have a library?" Harry asked._

_"In my American house, but yeah, I came across this book that let me access your mind when you're asleep so that I can talk to you. It only works if you're a Legillmen, which I am, as you know" The girl said with a grin._

_"I've missed you so much Jenny." Harry said. Jenny gave him a sad smile_

_"I miss you to, I've tried to get my mum to let me stay in England but she wants me in America because it's too dangerous. I don't think she'll be letting me return to school this year." Jenny said slightly distraught, "Though I suppose I can see her point, with Voldemortbeing the headmaster and all"_

_"How is your mum?" Harry asked. Jenny frowned. _

_"She's still in hospital. The spell went straight through her and no one knows how to stop the bleeding because no one knows what spell was used." Jenny said distressed. Harry pulled her into a hug. "Oh, and Hermione says hi and that she would like her wand back some time soon." Jenny said._

_"I'll give it to her as soon as I can. I love you Jenny." Harry said. Jenny was about to say something when there was a loud bang._

"Wake up!" Dudley said banging on the door. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. Everything around him was blurry and he grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"Dudley!" Harry said annoyed, Harry picked up his wand and headed outside. "What did you do that for!" Harry asked.

"Dinner." Dudley said.

"I was talking to my Girlfriend! Why did you-"

"You have a girlfriend?" Dudley asked. He laughed at this and his chins wobbled slightly. He was quite beefy and very strong with a deadly punch but he still had a bit of flab and several chins. "Who would want to go out with you? She must be a right loser and desperate-" Harry got his wand out and pointed it at Dudley. He stopped laughing immediately and stared at the wand suspiciously.

"Don't you ever say anything like that about her again." Harry said dangerously.

"You can't hurt me with that thing, you're not allowed to do you know what out side of you know where." Dudley said.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Petrificus Totalus." Harry said. Dudley's limps snapped to his side and he fell to the floor, as stiff as a board. "That should keep you quiet for a while." Harry said stepping over Dudley's large bulk and heading downstairs. Harry felt glad that for once he could curse Dudley and not get into trouble for it with the Ministry. He had been waiting so long to be able to curse Dudley.

_"London has gone into chaos this weekend as strange figures in hooded cloaks have gone around hurting people. No one knows how they are hurting them but there have been reports that men and women are getting struck with jets of coloured lights that either kill them or causes severe pain-"_ the report from the TV in the kitchen was suddenly switched off.

"Stupid freaks, it's all because of that boy you know." Vernon said gruffly to Petunia.

"Yes but I am starting to think that maybe he can end it all. Maybe we should be a bit nicer-"

"Nicer? What's the point of being nicer when he's disturbed in the head anyway. Thinking those no good parents of his died a heroic death and that their friends are half way decent. He said himself that his godfather was a murderer" Vernon said. Harry stepped into the kitchen.

"Where's dinner?" Harry asked.

"Where's Dudley, then we'll start." Vernon said gruffly.

"Dudley won't be moving for a while." Harry said. Vernon went red and Petunia's eyes narrowed.

"What have you done to him?" Petunia asked.

"What he had coming." Harry said. Petunia squealed and left the kitchen.

"What did you do boy?" Vernon asked.

"I used a spell on him, it'll wear off in a while." Harry said as he started to dig into his food.

"What did I say boy!" Vernon said. Harry held his wand out.

"Just give me a reason to curse you." Harry said warningly. Vernon's lips thinned and his face went even redder. Harry put his wand down as he began to eat his food.


	2. Leaving Number 4 forever

Harry sat in the living room flicking through the channels on the TV. It was amazing how a little bit of magic suddenly got him a lot more freedom. Harry watched some stupid yet rather funny TV show about a family of yellow people with four fingers when the phone rang.

"Hello." Vernon said pleasantly down the phone. There was silence for a while. "BOY!" Vernon shouted. Harry got up slowly and went to his uncle.

"Yes?" Harry asked

"It's for you." Vernon sneered as he thrust the phone onto Harry's hand. Harry slowly put the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?" He said uncertainly, he'd never really used a phone before.

"Hi Harry, it's Hermione." Came a voice Harry was so pleased to hear. "Have you still got my wand? Jenny said you did have it but I'm not totally sure I believe her."

"Yes I do have your wand." Harry said. "Where are you phoning from?"

"America, I'm staying with Jenny" Hermione said. This surprised Harry. Hermione had never really liked Jenny that much as she thought Jenny was stealing Harry away. It had come as a revelation that Hermione actually loved Harry but she was starting to get over him and was taking a slight interest in Ron, Harry's best friend.

"That's great" Harry said,

"How are you doing?" Hermione said seriously. "I mean, Jenny and I have been worrying ourselves silly. Can you believe that Dumbledore was killed." Harry could hear Hermione's voice shaking slightly.

"I know, it doesn't seem possible." Harry said. He leaned against the wall and saw his uncle giving him warning looks. "I always thought Voldemort would be terrified of Dumbledore."

"That's what everyone thought. I suppose he got over his fear." Hermione said quietly, "Will you be returning to school?"

"I don't know. I'd be killed for certain if I did but I don't really want to hang around here, you know what my family can be like." Harry said with a sigh. "Are you going back?"

"Well, I suppose I should, I want to be able to get some NEWTs before I leave Hogwarts but I know what they'd probably do to me." Hermione said, "I am a _mudblood_ after all."

"No you're not, if you ask me people who say that are the ones with dirty blood" Harry said, remembering the explanation that Hagrid had given him in his second year.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said slightly more happy.

"Boy, how much longer are you going to be?" Vernon asked.

"Am I getting you into trouble?" Hermione asked. Harry got his wand out and pointed it at Vernon.

"No," Harry said, "Silencio."

"Harry, don't curse your family, that's not why you're allowed to do magic." Hermione said sternly.

"I need to get my frustration out somehow." Harry said.

"But it's still wrong."

"Ok, fine" Harry said, he said the counter spell and Vernon looked on the verge of murdering him

"By the way, I think Sirius or Lupin will be around soon, at your house." Hermione said, "They said they wanted to check up on you because you haven't been sending them Owls"

"Well, Hedwig is on the way to America so obviously, I don't have an owl."

"Did you send my wand?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"She left before I got the chance to give it to her." Harry said. He now twirled his wand in his fingers.

"Well, you could try a banishing spell." Hermione said

"I'm not trying anything on your wand, it's too precious." Harry said. "Hey, have you heard from Ron or Ginny recently?"

"No, but I think, from what Jenny and I have heard, that they've gone into hiding or something." Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Couldn't they just stay with you and Jenny?"

"It's not that simple, I don't think. Ok, well Jenny wants me to get back to the garden, breakfast is ready. I just phoned to see if you were ok." Hermione said.

"Tell her I said hi, and that I love her." Harry said.

"Ok" Hermione said. Harry could tell she was smiling. "See you soon Harry."

"Bye." Harry said. He put the receiver down.

"Who was that?" Vernon asked.

"Hermione." Harry said, "She's one of my best friends."

"Is she a freak like you?"

"No. She's an amazing witch. One of the smartest people I know." Harry said. Vernon's face went a maroon colour at the word 'witch'. Harry took a deep breath.

"My god father might be coming to visit as well." Harry added. Vernon's face went pale and he shut the kitchen door. Harry rolled his eyes and headed up to his room. He closed the door and couldn't help smiling at the fact that Hermione had just phoned him. He had never received a phone call, unless you counted Ron's attempt before their second year but Harry hadn't been allowed near the phone. As Harry thought of Ron his smile fell away, what did Hermione mean when she said she thought they'd gone into hiding. Harry called for his house elf and he appeared. Petunia really hated the elf around but put up with it because she knew anything against Harry would mean his godfather or godmother would be round.

"Harry, sir."

"Shoner, could you deliver a letter to Ron and Ginny for me?" Harry asked. Shoner nodded.

"I is here to do as you wishes." Shoner said. Harry nodded and went to his desk and quickly wrote a letter asking Ron where he was and if he was ok. Harry folded up the letter and handed it carefully to Shoner.

"I've asked him to reply. Make sure you stay until he tells you for sure that he's sending me a letter or not." Harry said. Shoner gave a small bow and left the room. Harry pressed his lips together and looked into his mirror. His hair was still really messy. He put his hands to it and ruffled it as much as he could. When he'd finished his hair was in all sorts of angles. He sighed again and flattened it and dug into his pocket for his snitch, a small golden ball with wings. He let it go and watched it fly around for a while then caught it again.

* * *

It had been quite a few weeks since Harry had sent the letter to Ron and Shoner had come back with the reply "He is not allowed to tell, Harry, sir but he is saying he is very safe." This calmed Harry's mind slightly but he still worried about them. He still hadn't heard anything from anyone from the order despite regular owls or deliveries to the headquarters. He had received a letter from Jenny and one from Hermione, both letters sat on his desk with Hermione's wand over her letter, it was there reminding him every day that he needed to give it back. From the sounds of it April still wasn't much better then she had been. Harry thought of what day it was. His birthday. He had never looked forwards to his birthday much and this year was no exception. He was seventeen, big deal. He got up heavily and went to Hedwig's empty cage, it was nearly eight in the evening and the sky was a sea of orange and red. The sun was setting earlier and earlier and the nights seemed to last longer like Voldemort was now controlling the rotation of the earth.

Harry just stared outside into the garden and watched a family that lived in the house behind having a barbeque, laughing and the children having water fights. In the next door's house Mr. Kipling was mowing his lawn. Meanwhile in his house the Dursleys pretended he didn't exist and Harry just dug deeper and deeper into his thoughts. As he was about to close his eyes there were two loud cracks followed by shout from down stairs. Harry picked up Hermione's wand and pulled his out. He ran down stairs and skidded to a stop as he saw two figures standing in the hallway. One wore a robe that was now very familiar to Harry. It was a long black robe lined with silver and on the chest two wands crossed. The sign of the head auror. She had long blond hair that flowed down her back, like her daughter, and fairly pale skin. She turned to see Harry and smiled. Her eyes were a chocolatly with a few flecks of green in them. The man next to her was tall with black hair. He looked slightly pale and had dark eyes. Jenny's eyes. You could tell that he had once been handsome. Harry gave them a smile. His godparents, April Marsden and Sirius Black. His girlfriend's parents though they weren't married.

"Harry, how have you been?" April asked.

"Muggles been treating you alright?" Sirius asked

"I know you two." Petunia said pointing at them. April turned to look at Petunia coldly

"Of course you would" April said. Sirius put a hand on April's shoulder.

"No need to be cold to her, she's been looking after Harry for us." Sirius said though Harry was aware that Sirius didn't like the Dursleys much either. "This is my fiancé," April hit him quite hard, "my girlfriend, April Marsden and I'm Sirius Black." All the blood and colour drained from Petunia's usually pale face.

"The mass murderer." Petunia said. Sirius smirked.

"You could say that." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Come to take you back to America with us." April said. "You don't mind do you?"

"Take him." Petunia said. "He's been nothing but a nuisance. With all that funny stuff he does with his wand." Petunia said flicking her hand at Harry's wand. Sirius beamed and April sighed.

"Well, we'll be taking him off your hands and you may never need to see him again." April said. "He won't be returning after his seventh year." Harry thought Petunia was going to faint. Possibly of relief, possibly of shock, he couldn't tell.

"Well, Harry, why don't you go and pack up." Sirius said.

"Sirius, you can go with him as well." April said. Sirius looked like he was going to argue back but after April gave him a stern look he followed Harry up the stairs.

"So April is healed now?" Harry asked, "Because Jenny told me she isn't much better"

"She isn't completely better but she's well enough to travel around." Sirius said. "So how have you been. Dumbledore's death must have been really hard." Harry shrugged, every time he thought of Dumbledore he felt empty like he'd lost a much loved granddad or relative.

"Yeah, it was." Harry said dully. Sirius put a fatherly hand on Harry's shoulder and shook his head slightly.

"Well you know you can always talk to me or April, we are your legal parents now."

"Yeah I know. But I've been speaking to Jenny a bit." Harry said. Sirius looked at Harry confused. "Never mind." He said entering his bedroom.

"No Harry, has she been sending you owls when we've told you specifically not to write to anyone." Harry frowned slightly, should he tell Sirius, did he know about Jenny's new talent. Though he had only spoken to her in dreams twice.

"Well, she's been phoning me." Harry lied. Sirius looked a bit confused. "That white thing on the table downstairs, you pick it up and speak through it." Harry explained. Sirius nodded slowly.

"Oh, right. Well, lets pack up your stuff." Sirius got out his wand. "Pack" Everything flew into Harry's trunk and it snapped shut. "That'll do." Sirius said. "Ok, you take your firebolt" Sirius smirked slightly, "And I'll take your trunk and the bird cage" Harry nodded and picked up his Firebolt. When he and Sirius got downstairs April was looking at Petunia sympathetically. Harry frowned and looked at his aunt.

"So, not even I'm safe?" Petunia asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." April said.

"But you're the head person." Petunia said angrily

"I know but it doesn't mean I can predict the movements of Voldemort." April said. Petunia shook slightly.

"Just take him." Petunia said, "I don't want to see any of you ever again." April nodded and turned to Harry.

"Ready to go?" April asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. He looked at Petunia. "Well, bye." He said awkwardly. Petunia glared at Harry for a moment. It had been only them in the house. Vernon was still at work and Dudley was out with his gang. Harry didn't know why but he felt slightly sad that he'd be leaving, Privet Drive had been his home for many years, his entire life in fact and he was finally leaving. It didn't matter how much he hated the place or it's inhabitants he was still going to miss it in some way. Sirius got out a watch and pointed his wand at it.

"Portus" He said. "Ok Harry." Sirius said. Harry was about to touch it when Petunia called his name.

"Harry" Petunia said. Harry turned to face his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry said. She stared at him tight lipped and seemed to be thinking of what to say.

"Look after yourself and good luck." She said, "I know how dangerous your world can be." Harry gave her a smile and gave his broom to Sirius for a moment.

"Bye." Harry said. He gave his aunt a brief hug. He thought that she was returning his hug slightly but she pulled away.

"Now get going." She said. Harry smiled at her sadly and took his broom back. He checked he had Hermione's wand with him and touched the portkey.

* * *

**A/N:-And, there, my readers, is Petunia's sensitive side. I thought that after about 16 years of looking after this boy that both of them may have some feeling for each other....even if it is reeeeeaaaally small. A few ickle things, too many reviews for me to write replies for, but for the main things that the reviews have said...**

**YES VOLDEMORT IS HEADMASTER!! hehe, nice touch, if i do say so myself :D thought it would make for a very interesting story....Also, some of you may be aware of the other version of this story, well I'm gonna spruce this one up a bit so more torture (In Hogwarts), more fights, and possibly a bit more romance but the romance side doesn't fully go with this story....i think...I'm gonna have to reread it.**

**Um, as for the Harry/Hermione romance....um...lets just say that the last one was meant to be an h/hr fic...but it didn't turn out like that coz i'm a dumbass and made an OC. I really shouldn't have, coz a lot of people seem to hate her, a lot like her so I'm not really sure about that. I myself and a HUGE h/hr fan, but i dunno why i didn't get them together. sorry but i don't think they'll be getting together.**

**Dudley haters......stay tuned**


	3. Reunion of Friends

Harry stumbled slightly as he landed. His first thought when he looked around was that he was dreaming. He was in the garden of a millionaire. A few feet away from him was a large blue swimming pool with a few sun loungers set out around the edge of the pool. There were large, broad leafed trees lining the pool and a hot tub separate from the pool. Harry turned to look at the house. It was large and appeared to be made of white marble. Harry looked at Sirius who looked equally amazed. April appeared next to him with a crack. She bit her lip and put her hand to her side.

"Welcome to my home." April said, "Or, one of them." She smirked slightly and led the way into a large clean living room. As soon as Harry stepped into the house he could hear piano playing filling the house. There was some running somewhere in the house and Hermione appeared in the doorway.

"Harry!" Hermione said happily. She looked a lot more tanned and she was wearing a cropped top and jeans. Her hair had also been straightened from it's frizzy bush. She looked a bit like she had at the Yule ball a few years previously. In other words, she looked incredibly pretty now. Harry grinned

"Hi." He said as Hermione ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to finally see you." She said when she'd let go.

"Sirius, take Harry's things to his room." April said.

"Which room?" Sirius asked. April rolled her eyes and took the suitcase but dropped it almost immediately after gritting her teeth in pain.

"April." Sirius said slightly alarmed.

"I'm fine." April said sitting down on a sofa. The piano playing stopped and Harry could just hear someone walking across the landing up stairs.

"Oh, April are you alright." Hermione said slightly alarmed. April nodded.

"Show Harry around." April said as she got her wand out. Harry felt slightly reluctant to leave April there but Sirius was with her and April should be alright in the house. Hermione took Harry's arm and pulled him out of the living room into a large hallway. This house was a bit like a modernised version of Hogwarts.

"When did you get here?" Harry asked.

"You remember when Dumbledore was-" Hermione stopped for a moment, "When Voldemort killed him and there was that white light, well I turned up here next to Jenny." She said. Harry frowned, he remembered the night Dumbledore died all too clearly.

"Oh, I have your wand." Harry said suddenly remembering Hermione's wand. He pulled it out of his robes and handed it to Hermione. She smiled and waved it a bit. A couple of sparks came out of the end and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said. "Well, I guess you'll be wanting to see Jenny." Harry nodded and followed Hermione up the stairs. The Piano playing had started up again but now with a set of drums playing.

"Have you two talked at all?" Harry asked.

"Of course we have. She's been really depressed for most of the holiday but she's coping. Jenny's been helping me with the House elves thing and we've been shopping a few times in the American version of Diagon Alley. But the other day when we found out that April and Sirius might be getting engaged she just got so angry she locked herself in her room." Hermione said. "I think she got upset because we found out from Remus instead of Sirius. Or eben April" Harry nodded, "But it's good that you're here now." Hermione came to a door where the music was come from and pointed her wand at the door. "Alohamora" The door gave a soft click and Hermione opened it up. They entered a room that was about the same size of the Gryffindor Common room. There was a self playing drum kit in a corner with a guitar that lay against the door motionless. The bed was a large four poster bed that had large crimson pillows on a cream Duvet. There were assorted items scattered across the floor and a mini grad piano by the fire place. Jenny sat there her fingers dancing across the keyboard. She seemed to be wearing a carefully frayed denim skirt that showed almost all of her legs and a bikini top. Harry saw her outfit and looked at Hermione impressed

"It's really hot here" Hermione whispered to him. "Jenny." Hermione said. Jenny stopped playing and turned around. She looked slightly annoyed at first but when she saw Harry she looked surprised at first then broke into a wide grin. She jumped up and ran to Harry, wrapped her arms around him and pressing her lips against his. Harry couldn't help smiling as he kissed her back. He didn't know where to put his hands, Jenny's skin was so soft he wanted to touch all of it. When they finished their kiss Jenny put her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I've missed you so much." She said. Harry put a hand on the back of her head and held her close to him. Hermione smiled at them and left the room.

"I'll be in my room if you want me." Hermione called back. Jenny looked at Harry again and Harry kissed her again. Harry led her over to the bed and sat down. Jenny sat over his lap and put an arm around him. They kissed again but this time for a bit longer. When they broke the kiss Jenny kissed his cheek and then began to play gently with his hair.

"I've missed you to." He said. "You won't believe how crap my summer has been."

"I think I can." Jenny said, "Dumbledore was my godfather." Jenny looked like she was going to cry. She had always looked so much happier in his dreams but now she didn't seem that happy. Harry ran a few fingers over her cheeks then tucked a lock of her long blonde hair behind her ear. He kissed her forehead.

"He was like my granddad." Harry said. "So other then grieving, how have you been?" Jenny held back a sob and smiled.

"I've been ok I reckon." She said. "Hermione being here has helped me a bit, she's been a great friend. I guess she's like my sister now."

"She's always been like my sister, if you can't talk to me about anything then you know you've got Ginny and Hermione."

"Yeah, I know. You haven't heard from the Weasley's have you?" Harry shook his head. Jenny's expression suddenly changed. "How did you get here?"

"Your mum is downstairs with Sirius." Jenny's expression had started to lift until Sirius was mentioned.

"Sirius is here?" Jenny asked slightly depressed.

"Yeah." Harry said. Jenny got up and turned to go back to the piano. "You still have a problem with him? Don't you think you're being a bit, I don't know, selfish?" Jenny glanced at Harry for a moment.

"He's stealing my mum, how would you like it if someone stole your parents from you?" Jenny asked. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to?" Harry asked, "Of course I hate the person who-" Harry frowned, "Oh, we've had this conversation before, just go and say hi to your mum." Jenny stood silently in thought for a moment before nodding and heading towards the door. Harry smiled at her and took her hand as she passed him and walked to the living room with her. April had changed into something that would let her get to her wound easily. Harry could see it. Her flat stomach had quite a few scars on it and a large patch of bloody gauzed covered the wound that April had received at the beginning of June. Jenny bit her lip when she saw it and pressed her face against Harry's chest.

"That's disgusting." Jenny said.

"It's just a bit of gauze" Harry said. He pulled Jenny slightly closer to him

"I'm really squeamish." Jenny said.

"Next time I see Jessica I will kill her." April muttered. Sirius sighed as he pointed his wand at the wound. "What are you doing?" April said slightly alarmed.

"Healing it?" Sirius said.

"No, go and get the healer from California Medical Institute." April said. Sirius frowned and nodded.

"Ok." He said. He disappeared and April looked up and smiled.

"Hi Jenny." April said. Jenny looked at her mum and her gaze went to the wound again. April quickly covered it up but Jenny already looked like she was going to be sick.

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm fine, are you going to hug me or anything?" April asked. Jenny went to April and gave her a quick hug. Harry noticed how Jenny was careful not to touch anything near the wound. Jenny stood up again and Harry's gaze shifted from April back to Jenny again and her body. "Have you got the Hogwarts letters?" April asked.

"No, I'm not going am I?" Jenny asked.

"McGonagall's right, there's no point in breaking up you're education and you're not allowed to do magic outside of school so I can't tutor you."

"But-"

"No Jenny."

"Can't I go to the American school?" Jenny asked.

"No you can't, do you want to be moved down a year?" April said. Jenny shrugged, "You will go to Hogwarts but I promise I will get you out at the slightest sign of trouble." Jenny didn't look to happy and nodded, "Besides, what would Dumbledore say if you didn't want to return to his school?"

"It's not his school any more." Harry said, "am I going back?"

"It's up to you Harry. I'm giving you and Hermione the choice and I will tutor you myself but it will mean having to stay at Grimmauld place because I'm needed in England. We'll be going there in a week." April said.

"I can't go back or I'll be killed" Harry said. April nodded.

"I know" Jenny looked from April to Harry,

"Tell her I can't go back." Jenny said, "I'm not going back to Hogwarts." Harry frowned. April was right, as usual, and as much as Harry hated the idea that Jenny would be going to a school under the rule of Voldemort Harry wanted Jenny to get a full and proper education. Jenny looked into Harry's eyes and stared in shock. Jenny was a Legillmens, which meant that she could read Harry's thoughts when she looked into his eyes.

"Jenny, it's just that-" Jenny didn't listen to the rest of what Harry had to say as she ran out of the room and they heard a door slam as Jenny retreated to her room.

"It's nice to know you have you head screwed on for a change." April said very grimly.

"I know it's for the best." Harry said glumly. He fell into the sofa next to April. April put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Don't worry" She said. Harry shrugged, he couldn't help but worry.

* * *

**A/N:-sigh- I feel really wierd, i felt all happy when i updated BEyond the end and now my mood is quickly slipping away. I think i'm going to write a random H/Hr chapter (not for this story obv) and then watch underworld...got 3 nu DVDs today...2 down 1 to go. Can i just say, Battle Royale...best kills in history..42 students 41 deaths...pure genius, trust the Japanese to think of something bloody and gorey. And Girl next door. God tht got me depressed about not having a boyf. But such a good movie. Anyway, Review replies:**

**Rhia: Did i hint that Jenny knew something different? hm.....again, i have to go back and read the whole of this story but i'll tell you that SIrius does sway Jenny but by the time he does its too late. I think that the reason Jenny doesn't like Sirius is purely personal. Anyway, I want you to use the Mariah Carey version of All i want for Christmas, or the version from Love actually, god that girl can sing! but if you could i'd be eternally grateful forever and ever....sorta. Dudley I spit on you -spit on dudley- He's a right pig later in the story. That's right DUDLEY RETURNS!! haha**

**Bloomz baby: Aw, thank you. I've had a lot of stick from people about them not liking Hermione and HArry being together....are you a R/Hr shipper by anychance?**

**uhhhhh dude: Hm....Cho....thats a hard one. Well, she does have some appearances in this story...will you settle for friendship and flirting?**

**blink gurl 017: :) so you like that randome stay tuned! Well I'm telling the truth, if you want to see Dudley get his comupence then stay tuned.**

**RiddickulusME: haha, yeah, that was all i said in the a/n. This was the next chapter, next one is sooon, probs tomorrow.**


	4. The Return of The Weasleys

A week later Jenny still wasn't talking to Harry as they entered number four Grimmauld place. It was still in good condition and there were a few people dropping in and out. Hermione, Harry and Jenny all went to their rooms and as Harry started to get his things out a portrait behind him cleared his throat. Harry turned around to see Phineas Nigellus staring at him.

"You're here at last are you Potter?" He said. Harry watched him suspiciously.

"You're not spying on me are you?" Harry asked.

"Good heavens no. Do you think I would spy for that evil wizard. I may not have agreed with many of Dumbledore's ideals but I certainly don't agree with you-know-who." He said. Harry nodded,

"So you're not going to be reporting to him about me every few minutes?" Harry asked.

"No I will not." Phineas said. Harry nodded gratefully. "I will however ask how the famous Harry Potter is handling the death of the late headmaster." Harry stopped unpacking and completely turned to face Phineas.

"So will you be sitting there staring at me all summer?" Harry asked

"Of course not, it would look too suspicious." Phineas said. "But I will be giving you information if you need it, will you be returning to school this year?"

"No." Harry said. "But my girlfriend is." He added glumly.

"Oh, that young Marsden girl, very pretty she is, not a Black-"

"She is, she's Sirius' daughter"

"Oh, yes, I forgot." Phineas said boredly "well I'll be off to see what the Dark lord has planned for you." Phineas disappeared from his portrait and Harry turned to his trunk and waved his wand. When everything had unpacked itself he lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He could hear the piano playing seeping though all the doorways between his and Jenny's room. He hated Jenny not talking to him. He'd known her for less then a year and already he hated being away from her. The door opened and Hermione walked in.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She asked. Harry looked up.

"No." He said. Hermione sat on Ron's bed.

"Good." She said with a smile, "You know, I reckon you and April are right about Jenny, she should go back to school but do you think she should go to Hogwarts?"

"Well there isn't anywhere else." Harry said, "From what I heard Voldemort's got people in Beuaxbatons and Durmstrang"

"Where did you hear that from?" Hermione asked frowning.

"April." Harry said. "She seems quite happy telling me a lot." Hermione nodded

"Yeah she does doesn't she." Hermione said.

"Are you staying?" Harry asked.

"If Jenny's going she's got to have someone there to look after her." Hermione said with a sigh, "I know how much stick I'll probably get and how much I'll be cursed and everyting but isn't that what this is for?" She said holding up her wand

"But you'll get killed" Harry said. "It's too dangerous."

"It won't make a difference Harry, I'm a Gryffindor who's best friends with Voldemort's worst enemy, I'm already in too much danger, he killed my parents." Hermione said "But Ginny and Jenny will be needing someone there if you're not going to be returning"

"What about Ron?" Harry asked, "You're not excluding him are you?" Hermione frowned

"Well I thought he might be staying here because you're his best friend and everything"

"He's my best friend but he knows I'm safe here. He's not going to let anything happen to you though. I think he loves you." Harry said. Hermione went slightly red.

"He does?" She asked, "Then why's he dating Padma?" Harry shrugged. Hermione smiled. "Well, I'll think about it when we see Ron." As if on cue there was a crack in the room, causing both Harry and Hermione to jump slightly. In the middle of the room stood a tall slightly gangly boy with a head or fiery red hair, it was slightly messy but he was grinning at them.

"I just passed my apparating test." Ron said with a grin. Harry and Hermione both smiled for him. Ron's face fell. "I know it sucks doesn't it? I mean with everything that's been happening-" Ron sat down next to Hermione and twirled his wand in his hand.

"It's something good." Hermione said putting a hand on his arm. Harry saw Ron look at her hand and then look away again.

"Hermione and I were wondering if you were returning to Hogwarts this year." Harry asked.

"Well I've got to don't I? Who's going to protect Ginny?" Ron asked glumly. "I really don't want to go but I have to. You guys?"

"I'm staying here and Hermione might or might not. It really depended on your choice." Harry said. Ron went slightly red.

"I think I might go back to school." Hermione said, "I know where all the secret passages are now, so I can escape really easily."

"I can lend you my map." Harry said, "It's not like I'm going to have a use for it this year."

"Thanks." Ron said.

* * *

"Hogwarts letters are here!" Ginny shouted a few mornings later. Harry and the rest of the teens in the Order headquarters walked downstairs to the Kitchen.

"Who are they for?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked at them.

"Jenny" Ginny said handing Jenny's letter to her, "Hermione and Harry" She passed the letters to them "And the Weasleys." Ginny threw the letter to Ron and opened her own one.

"Why are you so eager to open your letter?" Jenny asked dully. She looked up at Harry, who sat across the table from her.

"Just interested to see what it says" Ginny said. "Ok, Miss. Ginny Weasley, School will start on the first of September at platform nine and three quarters at eleven o'clock sharp. You will have escorts chosen by the head master to take you to the school should you choose not to attend the school. Your prefect badge has been…REVOKED!" Ginny shouted at the paper, "They can't take away my prefect badge!"

"They've done the same to me." Ron said as he read his letter.

"That's so unfair!" Hermione screamed. "I HAVE to be a Prefect."

"Why did they take the badges away?" Harry asked.

"Your Prefect Badge has been revoked as a precaution, the Prefects will be chosen by the Head master and head students, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson!" Ron said.

"That slut got head girl, that-" Ron put a hand over Hermione's mouth as she let out a string of words she'd never usually use.

"Well, have fun." Harry said as he threw his letter into the fire without even opening it. Jenny sat and stared at her letter looking rather depressed.

"We're not actually going to return are we?" She asked

"Well it says they're going to force us to return." Ron said. Jenny smiled.

"Then I'm safe here. No one can find the Order."

"Oh, we don't completely know. Dumbledore was the secret keeper and now he's…" Harry stopped as Jenny's face fell. "I'm sorry Jenny but you can stay here with me if you want." Jenny let out a small smile.

"You don't mean that do you though, you want me to have a proper education." Jenny said as she got up and left the room. Hermione watched her go.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Hermione said. Harry nodded and followed Jenny. She was just walking up the stairs.

"Jenny!" Harry said. Jenny stopped for a second but carried on. Harry caught up with her and stopped her. "Jenny, I know you don't agree with any of this but you understand why don't you?" Jenny nodded.

"I just don't get why we all don't go to another school for this year or until we can defeat Voldemort."

"Until I can defeat Voldemort." Harry said. Jenny looked at him confused. Harry sat her down on a step and held her hand. "I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort."

"Yeah right," Jenny said, "You're only seventeen"

"It was in the prophecy, I have to kill Voldemort or I have to be killed by Voldemort." Harry said. Jenny looked at him.

"You're joking right?" Jenny asked seriously.

"No, why would I joke about that?"

"That's what Dumbledore was talking about before he died!" Jenny asked. Harry nodded.

"Apparently I know all I need to know." Harry said. Jenny put her arms around Harry and put her head on his shoulder.

"But what if he kills you." She asked.

"Then I die, and he rules the world," Harry said, putting his arm around Jenny's figure.

"But that-" Jenny stuttered, "But you would- what about the rest of us?" She asked.

"Let me deal with it but just promise me that if anything happens at school that you'll try and contact me straight away." Harry said, "And I know that Hogwarts starts in a few more weeks. But promise me." Jenny nodded and gave Harry a gentle kiss.

"Ok, as long you can get me out." Jenny said. Harry frowned.

"Are you sure you want a dead boyfriend?" Harry asked. Jenny scowled,

"Oh yeah, well just make sure I'm out and I'll stay yours." Jenny said.

"Done." Harry said smiling. "Do you want me to come to Diagon Alley with you then?"

"That would be great" Jenny said. Harry smiled and kissed Jenny again. Someone cleared their throat from the bottom of the stairs. Harry and Jenny broke apart as Hermione walked up the stairs.

"Excuse me." She said smirking slightly. She slipped past and over the two sitting on the stairs and up to her room.

* * *

**A.N:-I bored therefore i update. I is tired, therefore I will go to sleep once i posted everything. Ok, so I haven't done anything recently, couple of parties, a dinner where we got free chapagne, even though it was my frend's 17th b-day. less then a weeek till my AS levels come out, i'm scared Sless. **

**Ok, can't be bothered to write Review replies so I'll answer the main question here, loads of people seem to be confused about this bit. Jenny and the others WILL return to Hogwarts. You've heard HErmione and Ron's reasons for returning, to protect Ginny, Jenny and any other needy little Gryffindors. And with Harry staying in Grimmauld place Hogwarts will need some strong figures. Jenny and Ginny are basically too young to perform Magic out of school so it's either live as a Muggle and having to repeat a year by skipping it or going and kinda being close to the enemy. Also, it's really important for the plot that they all return to Hogwarts. Remeber Ginny, Jenny, ron and HErmione are all fantastic witches/wizard. They can look after themselves.**


	5. The Unlikely truce

Diagon Alley was almost deserted, there were a few students with their parents wandering from Flourish and Blotts to Gringotts or to Ollivianders. Harry felt Jenny's grip on his hand tighten. Harry didn't like the quietness of Diagon Alley, it was unnerving. They continued to walk down the Alley.

"Ok, Weasleys and Hermione with Remus and Kingsley, Harry, Jenny you're with me and Sirius." April said, "I'm going to Gringotts but I don't have the rest of your keys. I think if you go to Weasley's Wizarding Weases then the twins should give you some money"

"Do you have my key?" Harry asked. April nodded.

"Sirius was given it before your fifth year." April said.

"Ok."

"See you in a bit." Hermione said with a slight smile. Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt took the three towards a shop with a bright orange front and a large windows filled with various products, including a portable swamp.

"Come on you two." April said. She was in her normal wizarding robes that were a dark blue but she still held her wand tightly in her pocket. Sirius gave her a side look.

"Are you sure it's safe to bring Harry out?" He asked

"I'm right here." Harry said.

"Sirius, he's got to get some sort of experience and I'm going to start training him this year" April said.

"Training me for what?" Harry asked

"I'm going to start your auror training a year early." April told him in a hushed voice. Harry looked at her surprised, he didn't think he'd actually become an auror, but then his god mother was the head auror. "I dare say you'll need it." Jenny grinned.

"I'll have an auror boyfriend," She said happily. Harry smiled and pulled Jenny closer to him as they walked up the grand steps of Gringotts.

"Exactly how much money do you have?" Sirius asked April uncertainly as April handed a goblin two keys.

"I don't know. I lose track." April said. "Ok, We have to get some money for Jenny to buy her things then I need to get Harry a few extra things for his training."

"If you follow me." The Goblin said as he walked towards a cart behind the counter.

"I always thought Goblins were so cute" Jenny said into Harry's ear so quietly only he heard, Harry looked at Jenny confused, he couldn't see what was so cute about Goblins "They're just so small and they look like strange babies." Harry nodded his head slowly.

"Have I ever said how weird you are?" Harry asked.

"Nope" Jenny told Harry

"Well, you're really weird." Harry said. Jenny smiled,

"Not as weird as Loony Lovegood. She's cool though." Jenny said. Harry kissed her forehead.

"Come on you two." April said to Harry and Jenny after she and Sirius had gotten into the cart. Harry and Jenny got in seconds before it shot down a track at breakneck speed.

"Coming up to Marsden Vaults." The Goblin said.

"Vaults?" Harry mouthed to Jenny,

"You'll see." She said.

"Please can you hold the lantern." The Goblin said getting out. April got out after him, as did Harry and Jenny. April held the lantern while the goblin opened up the vault. Harry started in wonder at the amount of money in there. The entire room was full to the brim with galleons, sickles and knuts.

"You said Vaults?" Harry said. April smiled.

"We need at least four vaults to keep al our money in. Of course we have a few vaults abroad but they aren't nearly as full as these ones" April said.

"Four vaults!" Harry asked.

"Mum gets paid a lot." Jenny said, "she does risk her life almost every time she steps out of the house" April filled up a small bag with money then proceeded to Harry's vault, which as also quite full but no where near as full as Jenny's vault. After Gringotts they went to the book shop to get the books they needed. Apparently defence against the dark arts had been stopped and Voldemort had decided to teach the school Dark arts, which came as no surprise to anyone. While in Flourish and Blotts Jenny dragged Harry over to a corner where there were several copies of _Magical Me_ on sale. Harry let out a moan, which resulted in a swat from Jenny.

"Gilderoy Lockhart may have lost all his memory but he's still a good author." Jenny said.

"Well, I have all his books if you want them. I'm never going to read them again." Harry said, "Plus they're all signed, if that means anything." Harry said slightly bored. They went around a bookshelf and found themselves in a slightly hidden corner.

"Ok, could I just borrow them?" Jenny asked.

"Do you like Lockhart?" Harry asked Jenny.

"Why? You jealous?" Jenny asked hooking her hands behind Harry's neck.

"No, I just thought you liked me, that's all" Harry said.

"I do like you, I love you but you have to let me fancy some celebrities." Jenny said.

"And again, I am a celebrity." Harry said,

"You know what I mean." Jenny said smiling and giving Harry a quick kiss.

"Well, well, if it isn't scar head." Malfoy said. Harry rolled his eyes and let go of Jenny.

"What is it Malfoy." Harry said.

"I heard you're not returning to school?" Malfoy said,

"Yeah, I dropped out." Harry said.

"Shame, I heard you had a chance of being head boy." Malfoy said with a sneer. "Oh well."

"Haven't you got anything better to do with your time?" Jenny asked Malfoy.

"Well, now that you mention it-" Malfoy said, he turned around, "Oi! Emma!" A red haired girl turned around and looked at Malfoy,

"What?" She snapped.

"Come here." Malfoy said. The girl put a small pile of books down on the counter of the shop and went to Malfoy's side.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him. Harry's eyes widened, the girl in front of him was about the same age as Jenny, Harry knew, and her eyes could only mean one thing. She turned her fierce green eyes on Harry. Those were Harry's eyes, his mother's eyes. The girl was his sister.

"You haven't been introduced properly have you? Emma, this is Potter, Potter this is my sister, Emma Malfoy." Malfoy said with a slight sneer.

"We've met." Harry said.

"Yes, had a good summer?" She asked viciously.

"Oh shut up. You know you'd be dead if you hadn't somehow been saved." Jenny snapped.

"Oh, how would you know?"

"Because Lily was two months pregnant with you when she died, which only means you've been kept alive by magic some how." Jenny said

"Lily?" Emma said in disgust, "Lily Potter? That mudblood wasn't my mother." Harry could feel his blood boil and if Emma Malfoy wasn't actually his sister he would have cursed her to kingdom come. Emma could see this and grinned.

"Well, I'll be seeing you at school Marsden, maybe we can continue out fight there" Emma said with an evil spark in her eyes.

"There is no way she has Gryffindor blood in her" Jenny said to Harry.

"Remember what I told you about trouble." Harry muttered to Jenny.

"Don't worry Potter, I'll make sure your precious girlfriend doesn't get hurt." Malfoy said seriously. Harry looked at him confused.

"You what?" Harry asked.

"Can I speak to you for a moment." Malfoy asked.

"Yeah sure, we can speak right here" Harry said.

"If I'm seen then-"

"You can speak right here Malfoy." Harry said sternly.

"Ok fine. I've told the dark Lord that there are a few people I don't want hurt. And as he seems to like Emma and I, he'll do what we want provided we have a good excuse. The only condition any of you have to follow is that you meet up with me at least once a week, Weasel King will just have to stake it out on his own but I can guarantee the mudblood, Granger, Girl Weasel and Marsden won't get hurt. Though once Marsden's talent for music gets out the Dark Lord might want her to play for him." Malfoy said in a business like voice. Jenny was about to say something when Harry silenced her

"How can I trust you?" Harry asked.

"Other then an alliance that would allow you to destroy the dark lord. We both have a common enemy, why don't we just make an alliance? No? Fine, what would it take?" Malfoy asked. Harry and Jenny looked at him suspiciously.

"Harry, you're not actually considering making a deal with Malfoy are you?" Jenny asked.

"Why are you trying to help me? I thought you hated me and supported Voldemort." Harry said, ignoring Jenny

"Just because I'm evil does not mean I support the dark lord. My life has been hell because of him and yes I agree with some of his ideals but he isn't exactly going about the right way of getting rid of Mudbloods is he?" Malfoy asked, "Do you know what it's like living under a roof of one of his biggest supporters and having Deatheaters around almost every hour of the day discussing the plans for my future. I don't particularly want to do someone's bidding all my life. Sure, I'm evil but I'm not so evil that I'm going to go and kill everyone to get my way. And as I said a few seconds ago, the dark lord is my enemy, we might as well make an alliance until after he's been destroyed then we can continue our feud."

"Yeah, but how can we trust you." Harry asked.

"I'll do anything but kiss your sorry ass." Malfoy said. Jenny smirked slightly at the comment. "And I don't have the dark mark." Malfoy said pulling up his sleeve to reveal his forearm. As he said there was no mark there, just the same pale skin that covered the rest of Malfoy's body.

"Well, I suppose you have to give me three things that are really precious to you." Harry said, "That way if you hurt something I love, I hurt something you love. One item for each of the people I love. Ron can cope on his own."

"Deal." Malfoy said. He held out his hand for a handshake. Harry looked at it with disgust.

"Harry, you're not accepting this are you?" Jenny asked him like Harry was out of his mind. Harry took his hand and gripped it tightly. Both young adults looked into each others eyes with hate but a mutual understanding.

"Send me the three things by the twenty fifth." Harry said darkly.

"I don't need to send them to you." Malfoy said, Malfoy took off a thick Necklace that had a small ring on it. "This is a ring that Pansy gave to me. As I can't give you Pansy I'll give you her ring." Malfoy said giving Harry the necklace and ring. "You damage it and I swear I'll kill you."

"Fine." Harry said putting it in his pockets. "How about the other two."

"I'll send you my broom by owl, I don't think you need to know how important that is and I'll quit the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"That leaves one more item Malfoy." Harry said coldly.

"Fine, the last thing is this" Malfoy said. He dug into his robes and pulled out an Order of Merlin, First class. He handed it to Harry who stared at it.

"How the hell did you get this?" Harry asked Malfoy. "You've never done anything good."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Potter, don't try and think you know all about me because you don't. Now. You'll be getting my broom soon and I'll have to think up some excuse. I hope that forms some kind of deal between us, I protect your loved ones and you protect mine." Harry nodded, "Good, I'll be seeing you on the first of September then" Malfoy said to Jenny. "I'd try not to look so pretty this year." Malfoy turned around and joined his sister, who was standing staring at some history books.

"Are you crazy?" Jenny asked Harry once Malfoy was out of earshot. "Making a truce with him. He's going to go and kill us." She sounded almost hysterical

"Not if I have some of his most precious things. I have a feeling he'll keep his word." Harry said. "I would if I was him and had just given me my most precious things"

"But he's not you Harry, do you really think that those things mean something to him? Malfoy is a liar and a piece of filth that-"

"Found you, ready to go?" April asked sombrely.

"Yeah." Harry said. Jenny shook her head disapprovingly but took Harry's hand anyway. They continued around Diagon Alley and met up with the rest of the group at Fred and George's shop.

* * *

**A/N:-ah...finally getting to the Hogwarts bit...anyway. I will update lots, hopefully. I think the next update will be a double update coz i feel like it, and on thurs, if i'm in a good mood after getting exam results, i may put up like LOTS of chapters. on chapter per B that i get...tht's 4 in total. Duz n e one else want to murder the people who came up with April showers (bambi) and it's a small world after all? I got a CD box set of 5 disney CDs with 25 disney songs on each one (125 songs in total) and those two songs in particular are driving me mad. Anyway, my CD is so great, so i might update again later coz i'm in a good mood coz of it. **

**Rhia: will hopefully update lots in the future....i want to get all this up before the 20th sept (a few days before my bro's b-day). I LOVE your story man!**

**uhhhhh dude: I will keep updating, thanks**

**bloomz baby: lol, I know, Ron, good wizard...yeah right, but if he's frends with HErmione and Harry...he will be a good wizard dammit...he's...just...not...applying..his mind :s Anyway....Hope you liked the chapter**


	6. Onto The Hogwarts Express

"YOU WHAT!" Ron shouted at Harry once they had gotten back to Grimmauld place.

"Malfoy will look after the girls, he's promised." Harry said.

"But his promises aren't worth much Harry." Hermione said.

"I tried to talk him out of it, I swear I did but he just ignored me." Jenny told the others.

"He's given me things that are incredibly precious to him, or they should be" Harry said.

"They're probably worth nothing." Ron said.

"Again, I've told him that." Jenny said waving a hand and highly aware no one was actually listening to her. Ginny gave her a sympathetic look.

"I don't know about that, I mean why would Malfoy trust Harry with anything at all, he hates Harry." Ginny said. "What did he give you?" Ginny shifted and sat next to Harry. Harry pulled out the necklace and the medal.

"Well, there's a necklace that really belongs to Pansy Parkinson, but Malfoy was wearing it around his neck so I reckon it must be worth something, and then there's this, an Order of Merlin, First class." Harry said.

"Why would Malfoy have an order of Merlin?" Hermione asked.

"He wouldn't tell us." Jenny said, "But I suppose Ginny's right, why would Malfoy give anything to Harry, let alone his broom, necklace and order of Merlin."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to trust Malfoy." Ginny said, "I mean who else can promise us what he's promised."

"I don't like it." Ron said, crossing his arms. He looked at Hermione who nodded her head in agreement.

"You two can do what you want but I'm sticking with Ron with this one. We can't trust Malfoy." Hermione said. "I can't believe Pansy Parkinson is head girl!"

* * *

"Harry." Jenny whispered into the dark room. Harry sat up in his bed and looked at the door where Jenny stood just inside the closed door.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered. Jenny ran over to him silently and hugged him.

"I feel a bit ill." She said "I think it's the fact that school started tomorrow." Harry glanced over to Ron, who was fast asleep in his bed and snoring very slightly. Harry put his arms around Jenny and pulled her under the duvet with him.

"It's ok," Harry said.

"I never thought I'd dread going to Hogwarts." Jenny said, pressing her face into Harry's chest. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too but we'll always be with each other." Harry said. Jenny gave a slight nod.

"I love you so much." Jenny said, Harry's hold on her tightened slightly as a thought came into his head. That might be the last time he would hear her say that. This could maybe, be their last night together. Malfoy could back down on his word and Jenny could- Harry didn't want to think about it.

"I love you more then anything Jenny." Harry whispered into her hair as he closed his eyes. He felt Jenny shaking slightly in his arms and he pulled her even closer. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Jenny said as she turned over in the bed. Harry wrapped his arms around her belly and kissed her neck.

"I know something is wrong." Harry said. Jenny stared at Ron's flaming red hair, the only thing other then Jenny's own hair that was visible in the dark. Her face was damp with a few tears that she had just cried.

"Jenny?" Harry urged gently. Jenny swallowed down her tears and lay on her back as she looked into Harry's emerald eyes, Jenny couldn't believe how lucky she was. A few lyrics from a Muggle song that Jenny had heard over the summer came to her mind

_I see the heavens_

_Each time that you smile_

_I hear your heartbeat_

_Just go on for miles_

_And suddenly I know_

_My life is worth while_

_That's what I see_

_Through your eyes_

"It's nothing. Really." Jenny said. She let Harry pull her against him and closed her eyes. Harry felt slightly worried about Jenny, he felt worried about all his friends, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. He couldn't believe he was just letting them leave for a Hogwarts that was being ruled by Voldemort. Soon he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

"Harry," Ron said prodding him, "Harry, I'm going to be going soon." Harry rubbed his eyes with his left hand. He tried to lift his right arm but something held it down. He grabbed his glasses and put them on he looked at Ron, who was looking at him weirdly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You have a strange lump there." Ron said prodding the lump.

"Stop it." Jenny moaned from under the covers. Ron shouted in surprise and staggered back on his bed. He looked more then surprised in fact he looked like he could faint.

"Oh shit it's Jenny." Ron said. Jenny pushed the covers out of her face and looked at Ron. She then turned and smiled when she saw Harry.

"Hi." Harry said with a smile. Jenny gave him a kiss and murmured a reply.

"I-I'll leave you two alone." Ron said getting to his feet and leaving the room. Harry lay back down and Jenny sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Did he say we have to go soon?" Jenny asked quietly.

"Yeah." Harry said. He put an arm on Jenny's legs and she smiled at him.

"I guess I should finish packing." Jenny said looking at Harry sadly.

"I suppose you should but before you go I want to give you something." Harry said. He got up and went to a few drawers where he had put all his things into. He opened one and pulled out a few items. Jenny stood up and followed him. She put a hand on his hips as he rummaged through the drawer. Jenny could see two broomsticks propped up against the wall. One was Harry's Firebolt, the other was Malfoy's Nimbus Two thousand and one.

"Jenny." Harry said. Jenny looked at Harry. "Here. You might need these more then me." Harry handed her a folded silver cloak with a piece of parchment on top.

"Your invisibility cloak?" Jenny asked looking at Harry in surprise. "I can't-"

"You can, you will need it more then me." Harry said, "And the map. I want you to have them this year." Jenny stared at Harry amazed.

"I don't know what to say." Jenny said.

"Take them and look after them." Harry said. Jenny smiled and put them on top of the drawers. She put her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

* * *

"Ok, are you all ready?" April asked the four teens waiting to leave for school. Harry could see that none of them really wanted to leave. He squeezed Jenny's hand, none of them had left yet and Harry wasn't allowed to go with them. He was sitting on the stairs next to Jenny. Jenny gave a slight smile and she looked at her hand in Harry's. Ron's reaction that morning when he woke up to find Jenny asleep with Harry in his bed had been one of those moments that would stay with Harry for the rest of his life. Harry smiled at it and looked at Ron. Ron had been a little awkward since he had woken up Harry and Jenny and seemed to be staying strangely close to Hermione.

"Ron!" Hermione said, "What's up with you?" She looked at Ron.

"I'll tell you later." Ron said. Hermione frowned and nodded.

"Ok, lets go. Harry you stay here." April said looking over at Harry. He nodded and looked at Jenny.

"Bye." She said quietly. She leaned over to him and gave him a lingering kiss on his cheek. Harry just looked as she got up and followed her mum out of the house. Harry knew he should try and follow but he reckoned it would be less painful for Jenny if he stayed where he was. Hermione gave him a sisterly hug, as did Ginny.

"See ya mate." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Send me some letters to let me know how you are." Harry said. Ron nodded, "And look after Jenny for me." Ron nodded and Harry smiled at him, a smile that Ron returned.

"Just look after yourself Harry." Hermione said, "We'll be fine." Harry smiled as Hermione grinned at him.

"Come on you two." Lupin said ushering Ron and Hermione out of the house. "See you in a while." Lupin said to Harry before closing the door. Harry sighed and head towards the kitchen to get a butterbeer. Sirius sat at the table reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hi" Harry said glumly. Shoner came out of the cupboards holding a bottle of butterbeer for Harry. Sirius looked up.

"Hello Harry, you look slightly depressed." Sirius stated as he made the observation.

"How would you feel if your friends went somewhere they could be killed?" Harry asked. "And you can't do anything about it or go with them."

"Ah, yes." Sirius said, "I have to admit that I never saw it coming. Voldemort using Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore did." Harry said. "He gave us a few hints during last year." Harry took a swig of his butterbeer and put his head on the table. Sirius watched him curiously then folded up his newspaper.

"You look just like James when Lily found out about our secret." Sirius said. Harry looked up curiously.

"What secret?"

"That we're animagi." Sirius said. "Your mum didn't talk to him for months. He looked a bit like you do now, none of this would happen to have anything to do with my daughter would it?" Sirius asked.

"A bit." Harry said. "I miss her already and I'm really worried, I really shouldn't have let her go back to Hogwarts."

"April assures me that Jenny can look after herself and I have to say that I think Jenny will be fine." Sirius said with a smile. Harry smiled slightly. "Now, I just don't want you sharing a bed with her though. I heard Ron's shout this morning."

"Yeah but I bet you did it when you were my age." Harry said. Sirius gave a knowing smirk.

"Yes, but for good reasons" Sirius said. He picked up the paper again and flipped through a few pages until he got to a crossword.

"Yeah, whatever" Harry muttered. Sirius smirked but didn't look away from the crossword

* * *

Ron felt Hermione's grip on his arm tighten when they got onto platform nine and three quarters. There were hooded men lining the walls and making sure that people didn't spend too long saying bye.

"This is not going to be a good year." Hermione said. "I shouldn't have come." Ron also felt the eyes of several Deatheaters on him and Hermione. Jenny was obviously feeling it as well because she glanced at Ginny worriedly.

"Potter's friends." Said a deatheater. They all turned to look at a deatheater. They could see his cold grey eyes through his hood. Malfoy. "We have a special compartment for you." He made to reach for Hermione when April whipped her wand out. Several deatheaters responded immediately.

"Touch her and I will kill you, even in front of all these children." April snarled. Malfoy looked at her and backed away.

"You have the front carriages with the rest of the Gryffindors, we can keep an eye on you there." Malfoy said, eyeing April's wand suspiciously.

"Now back off Malfoy." April said. Malfoy turned to the Deatheaters and waved a hand, indicating to them to get back to their positions. "Good." April led the four to the front Carriages.

"You know what to do if any of you have any trouble?" Lupin asked them. They all nodded.

"I'll send Castra every day." April said, "and don't worry about a thing"

"Ok," Jenny said. She gave April a tight hug and looked to Ginny, they both boarded the train.

"We'll keep an eye on them April" Hermione said with a sad smile.

"Thanks. Good luck you two." April said. Hermione gave April a hug as well and Ron simply shook hands with her.

"Thanks for looking after us" Ron said as he followed Hermione onto the train.

"Ron, Hermione!" Ginny called, "Here." Ron and Hermione went to the compartment that Ginny was at. They went in to find that Dean Thomas and Lavender sat there looking quite glum.

"Where's everyone else?" Ron asked, referring to the rest of the Seventh years.

"Pavarti and Padma aren't returning this year, Neville is staying with Seamus in Ireland and are going to complete their NEWTs there." Dean told them as Ron and Hermione sat down.

"Also, Most of the Ravenclaw seventh years haven't returned and half of the Hufflepuffs had come back." Lavender said. "I see you're not the Golden Trio any more."

"The Golden Trio?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's missing." Lavender said pointing to her and Ron.

"Yeah well, He'd be killed if he came back." Ron said. Lavender and Dean glanced at each other.

"To our seventh year." Dean said glumly.

* * *

**A/N:-And they are going to their doom......kinda. Not many reviews for this chapter...oh well, I'm presuming people are on holidays. I'm just lucky that i have the internet at the place i go to holiday (at my seaside house). So, keep up the having of fun before school. I'll try and update soon, depending on how i feel. I feel rather bad at the moment but i'ts passing. I got to drive on an A road today in my driving lesson, it's so fun and i get to drive soooo fast!! well for me anyway, coz i did 50mph for the first time today....:D**

**uhhhhh dude: What up with the review, lol. You're gone mad i swear**

**Chiggy1049: yeah, i kinda liked the idea of a truce as well. I don't beleive that Malfoy is good but i think that he might not want Vodlemort to be in charge. Emma and HArry's relationship...will be iffy and HArry and Jenny...Only time will tell**


	7. The Sorting Hat's Song

Harry stood in the kitchen and closed his eyes.

"Empty your mind remember." April said.

"I don't understand why we're still doing this, I know that Voldemort can't access my mind."

"This is something different." April said.

"What different?" Harry snapped as he opened his eyes. April just stared at him.

"Close your eyes and empty your mind, it'll help you to Apparate." April said. Harry glared at April and closed his eyes. He tried to empty his mind but the only thing he could think of was Jenny and his friends on their way to Hogwarts.

"I can't." Harry said after about ten minutes of trying.

"Fine." April said with a sigh. "Now, Apparition is a form of wandless magic. It's rather easy to do but not quite as easy to actually transport all of your clothes with you." Harry looked at April intently. He was learning to apparate, that meant that he could possibly go to Hogsmeade and visit his friends. "Now, all you have to do is think of the place you want to go and in your head say the words, apparitio then the place name. Like this, I will apparate next to the fire. You can say the words out loud. Apparitio Fire" April disappeared with a crack and appeared again next to the fire. Harry spun and looked at April. "Now you try, say it out loud first, it will allow you to apparate easier then once you've mastered apparating saying it out loud then we'll do silent apparating. You'll need to Apparate before I can start your auror training, now. Harry. Have a go." Harry took a few deep breathes. "Apparate to the fire here" April said walking away. Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

"Apparitio Fire." Harry said. He heard a crack and then another crack. He opened his eyes very slightly to see where he was. Everything was very blurry.

"Here you go." April said. She put something into Harry's hand. It was his glasses. He put them on and then looked at himself. The only thing missing was his shirt. April had that in her hands as well.

"That was very good for your first try." April said impressed. "It took me three goes before I could Apparate with all my clothes. Though I recall your mother being able to apparate completely on her first try." April said with a smile. Harry gave April a slight smile as he put his shirt on. "No, try and apparate back to the table." Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

"Aparitio Table." Harry said. There were the two cracks and when he opened his eyes he looked down to make sure he had everything. He grinned when he found nothing missing and that he was by the table. He turned to April.

"I did it." He said.

"Forgot your wand." April said holding his wand in the air.

* * *

Jenny leaned her head against Ginny's shoulders as the train carried on towards Hogwarts, this had to be THE most boring trip they'd ever taken. The lack of Seamus or Pavarti had left Dean and Lavender quite depressed and Hermione and Ron were sitting whispering rapidly to each other.

"I'm bored." Ginny said.

"Well, we can't do anything about it." Jenny said.

"Lets go and pick on some Slytherins." Ginny said, "George gave me some-"

"No Ginny." Ron said. Ginny scowled at him,

"Fine, let me go for a walk." Ginny said,

"Fine." Ron said.

"Come on Jenny." Ginny said. She helped Jenny up and they left the compartment. The train was eerily quiet as they walked down it. Half the Carriages of the Hogwarts express were empty and nobody was out running down the carriage to go and catch up on talk and gossip from over the summer. Ginny looped her arm through Jenny's and they started to turn around when they were pulled into a compartment.

"Hello Marsden," Malfoy said, "You ok?" He asked dangerously.

"Yes. Why would you care?"

"I have a promise to keep. Just checking on you. Weasel, tell Mudblood and Weasel king that you will be getting your Prefect Badges back soon." Malfoy told Ginny

"How are we going to be getting them back?"

"Head students get to choose the prefects this year." Malfoy said, "I would give you a prefect badge Marsden but that wasn't part of my deal with Potter. How's he looking after my broom?"

"It's next to his firebolt at home" Jenny said.

"Good. Now off, I don't want to be seen with you two for much more then a couple of minutes." Ginny rolled her eyes and left the Compartment. Jenny stayed for a few more minutes looking at Malfoy.

"Why are you doing this?" Jenny asked.

"I told you, now go." Malfoy said. Jenny turned and followed Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny, wait up." Jenny said. Ginny stopped for a moment and her eyes widened. She whipped out her wand as Jenny felt a tugging on her robes.

"Hello Marsden." Said Emma. She pushed Jenny forwards onto her knees and stood over her. "Potter not here to look after you is he?"

"Get lost Emma." Jenny said, "I don't want to have to fight you." Jenny got to her feet

"And why not?" Emma asked innocently. She pulled off a very convincing innocent look but Ginny and Jenny could see straight through it. They recognised the look from Harry.

"Because you're Harry's sister, I'm not going to risk losing our relationship over you." Jenny said. Emma's eyes lit up, Jenny found it slightly scary how much they looked like Harry's. She glanced at Ginny and then slowly got her wand out.

"I'm not related to him in any way." Emma snarled,

"I thought you went to Durmstrang, why are you here?" Ginny asked. Hermione had filled them all in on what she knew on Emma Malfoy.

"Father wanted me to go here, where I can learn from Voldemort. Now get back to your Compartment or I'll be forced to hurt you really badly."

"You won't do anything like that Emma." Malfoy said coming out of the Compartment.

"Draco, since when have you cared."

"Father would be very disappointed that you started picking fights on your first day. You don't want Father to be angry with you." Malfoy said. Emma scowled and nodded.

"Fine, watch your back Marsden." Emma said before turning on her heel and storming off down the train. Malfoy looked at Jenny and Ginny before following his sister.

"Did he just save us?" Ginny asked.

"No." Jenny said, "He just put off the attack. Come on." They returned to the Carriage and told Ron and Hermione about what Malfoy had just done.

"I guess he's really keeping up his side of the bargain." Hermione said.

"What bargain?" Dean asked.

"We'll tell you later." Ron said, "Well, I still don't trust him. He knows how close we all are to Harry. I wouldn't be surprised if he hands us all to Voldemort on a silver platter."

"But he saved us from Emma. I think that's saying something." Ginny said.

"Emma?" Lavender asked.

"There is no way she can be related to Harry, she's too evil." Jenny said, "There's no way-"

"Hold ON!" Lavender screamed at them. "Who's Emma? What's going on?"

"Malfoy has a sister, Emma Malfoy, who's actually Harry's blood sister. The Malfoy's adopted her and she's evil but I don't get why because she's the heir of Gryffindor, like Harry. She's one of his descendants." Jenny said. Ron and Hermione looked at Jenny.

"Harry's Gryffindor's heir?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Jenny said.

"Why didn't he tell us? How do you know?" Ron asked. Jenny bit her lip.

"He told me." Jenny told them.

"Doesn't he trust us or something?"

"He told me he'd told you" Jenny said.

"Obviously he doesn't trust us." Ron said.

"Or he forgot." Hermione told them. "I mean there's a lot he's hiding from us, it's obvious. Just let him tell us at his own pace."

"But we're his best friends" Ron said.

"I'm his girlfriend and he doesn't tell me everything." Jenny said.

"Yeah well." Ron said, "You seem to know more then us."

"My mum is head auror." Jenny said.

"Still doesn't stop you from-"

"Silencio." Ginny said. She sank into her chair and put her wand down. "You love the sound of your own voice don't you Ron?" Ron glared at his sister. Lavender was trying to hide a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Finite Incantatum" Hermione said getting her own wand out.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked Ginny. Ginny let out a small moan and leaned her head against Jenny's arm.

"Shut up Ron. I have a headache." Ginny said, "You've been like this all summer."

"But-" Hermione gave Ron a warning glare and he shut up. Lavender noticed this, having a keen eye for these kinds of things, and she turned to Dean.

"No, you're just not a good substitute for Pavarti." She said sulkily.

"Well, there's Hermione." Dean said pointing to Hermione.

"It's rude to point." Lavender said. "And Hermione's ok, but when she's the one you want to gossip about then it's a bit difficult."

"I'm sitting right here." Hermione said coldly.

"I know and no offence Hermione but I'm sure you'd feel the same if Ron disappeared as well. I feel like my other half is missing without Pavarti, she's my best friend." Lavender said.

"Don't worry." Hermione said slightly kinder. "Where is Pavarti anyway?"

"I don't know. She just said that she wouldn't be coming back to school." Lavenders said.

* * *

Ron sat next to Hermione as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Lavender and Dean sat opposite them. He had already come to the conclusion that they'd become quite close this year as they were the only seventh years in their house. They looked up at the staff table. All the old members of staff were there but none of them looked too happy. The only people who weren't there was Dumbledore. McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Grout and even Trelawney were sitting at the staff table. In Dumbledore's place, next to McGonagall was an evil looking man, he didn't even look like a man. He had a snake like face and red cat like eyes and slits for a nose. Ron looked at Hermione, who was also looking at the staff table. Lucious Malfoy came out of a small room carrying an ancient looking hat. The line of terrified first years were urged forwards and was about to be sorted when the hat spoke up

"Do I not get to do my speech?" The hat asked. Lucious Malfoy looked at Voldemort, who nodded.

"I see no reason to break with Tradition." He said. Lucious Malfoy put the hat on a small stool.

_"About a thousand years ago,_

_I was newly sewn,_

_By four great wizards,_

_Who all four are known,_

_Godric Gryffindor, whole and brave,_

_Helga Hufflepuff, sweet and kind,_

_Rowena Ravenclaw, clever and wise,_

_Salazaar Slytherin, cunning and sharp of mind,_

_For many years they worked,_

_To teach wizards and witches,_

_Things of great importance,_

_Poitions, transfigurations and the catching of snitches,_

_Then one day, Slytherin and Gryffindor,_

_Had an argument foul,_

_In which Slytherin left the school,_

_Leaving the rest in a dreadful howl,_

_Now he has returned,_

_To rule the school as he feels it should be,_

_To teach the young wizards of today,_

_Ideals which mean nothing to me,_

_But below his own nose,_

_Are the return of those he wishes not, _

_And students forming alliances,_

_To see the return of those he forgot_

_So students take heed of my advice_

_And follow the example of he who leads_

_I will sort you now to you houses_

_But it is the cruellest of deeds"_

Everyone looked at each other confused, that had to be the strangest sorting song they had ever heard.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"It knows, about Harry and Malfoy" Hermione whispered. Ron looked slightly wide eyed.

"As we have a new student joining and she will be moved to the sixth year due to her extensive knowledge, she will be sorted first" Lucious Malfoy said, "Malfoy, Emma." Everyone went quiet. The shock that Draco Malfoy seemed to overcome the fact that everyone knew what house she was going to be sorted into already. The red haired Emma Malfoy stepped up to the stool smiling. Lucious Malfoy gave her a cold smile and she sat on the stool. He had just about put the hat on Emma's head when the Hat shouted out her house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**A/N:-I love writing Sorting hat songs...I dunno if they're n e good but i love writing them n e wayz. But yeah, about everyone going back to Hogwarts...I'll tell you know that hte only reason they're being kept alive is because of a certain reason tht will be revealed at hte end of the story. Basically Voldemort wants them alive and April wants them to get a good education....well as good a education as they can get and GInny and Jenny can't exactly perform magic out of school until they're in 7th year and Hermione and Ron's reasons were a few chapters ago. I just thought i'd say that coz someone sed they were confused.**

**Anyway, can't be bothered to do review replies so I'm gonna do a double update instead...toodles**


	8. The Auror Meeting

The great hall sat in a silent shock as Emma slowly pulled the hat off her head. Emma Malfoy, a Gryffindor? Everyone started whispering as Emma slowly got to her feet.

"Fine." She said quietly. She gritted her teeth and started walking over to the Gryffindor table.

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor?" a few people whispered, "It's impossible." Emma stood at the end of the table, a few people shifted out of the way and the sorting continued in silence, people still in shock of a Malfoy in Gryffindor though Hermione was starting to piece it together.

"I will not waste time on pointless speeches that I'm aware that your previous Headmaster went on with. All I will tell you is that you will continue your routines as you would usually do. No one is to be outside their common rooms when they are not attending a lesson or meals. You will not be allowed to address the teachers for petty issues such as homework. The Prefects will now have the power to deduct points as they see fit and any mention of Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore or April Marsden will result in instant detention." Voldemort said after the sorting. Ron saw his gaze fall on Jenny, who stared defiantly back.

"You will have an hour for each meal, including feasts and you must come to me to ask for permission to continue quidditch. Eat." Voldemort said. The plates filled up with food and everyone quietly picked up pieces of food and ate it quietly. Ron glanced around and realized exactly how many people had refused to return to school this year. Half of each table was empty except the Slytherin table, which was completely full. They were the only ones making any noise that rose above a whisper.

"Now I want you all to go to bed." Voldemort said sternly. All the students got up grumbling but followed his orders anyway. Hermione linked arms with Ron and they headed up to the Portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" she asked. Hermione looked at Ron then they both looked at the other seventh years

"Um-" Lavender looked completely clueless.

"Morsmordre" Spat Professor McGonagall. "Now I want all of you to go straight to sleep, don't dawdle." Everyone rushed in but McGonagall kept the seventh years behind.

"Professor." Hermione said.

"I know you aren't prefects but I would like you to know that I'm trusting you four to look after the younger ones." McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor." Lavender said. McGonagall nodded and turned to go to her office. Lavender looked at Hermione.

"Come on then!" Ron said.

* * *

It took Harry about two weeks to master apparition. The way April taught it made it really easy to learn though Harry's constant thoughts of his friends had a tendency of affecting him. He wasn't totally sure but he thought that April was finding it slightly distracting having Jenny at Hogwarts as well.

"Ok, today is your test, are you ready?" April asked Harry.

"I think so." Harry said. He had a slight case of butterflies but he ignored them and concentrated on April.

"Ok, Apparate to the Ministry of magic, the atrium and I'll meet you by the old fountain." April said. Harry nodded. _Apparitio ministry of magic atrium_ There was a crack and everything went black, there was another crack and Harry found himself in the ministry of magic. He looked around, sure enough he was in the atrium. It was very busy and Harry could see Aurors and law enforcement officers rushing around. Harry looked for where the fountain used to be. He spotted it easily as it caused a large gap in the people. He made his way to it and looked into it. There were a couple of coins in the bottom of the small pool. The area where the statues had been was now just a single statue of Dumbledore, at the bottom of the statue was a small plaque, _Greatest Wizard who lived_. Harry smiled at the statue. It looked exactly like Dumbledore except it was Gold.

"They put it up a few weeks ago." Came April's voice from behind him. Harry turned to look at April. "Come on, we have your test then I need to get to the Auror headquarters." Harry nodded and followed April. He glanced back at the statue for a few moments until a wizard passed Harry and he turned to continue to follow April. They went to the Apparition test centre on level six. There were a few other Witches and Wizards standing around outside the office waiting to take their tests. Harry saw how nervous they all were and looked at April. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry." April said, "The younger you are when you learn to apparate, the easier it is to pass."

"HEY! HARRY!" shouted a familiar girl's voice. Harry turned to see Padma Patil running up to him. "It's so good to see you. Are you taking your test?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"I've just taken it. I passed each time. Pavarti's taking her test right now."

"Who taught you?" Harry asked, "Didn't your parents-well-"

"Oh, Mr. Lupin taught us. We're joining the, you know, and he said he'd be our mentors for something. He won't tell us." Padma said quietly. "Hello April."

"Hello Padma, well done on your test." April said, "Where is Remus?"

"He said he'd be down in a few moments, he went to see if you were in your office." Padma said.

"Ok, well. Here's Pavarti. Just stay around here."

"Potter, Harry" called a witch from the front. She was quite tall and thin and had stringy black hair.

"Don't worry Harry, just remember what I told you." April said. Harry nodded and followed the witch.

"My name is Jemima Johnson, I will be you examiner." She said. They walked into a room filled with all sorts of junk and rubbish. Harry frowned slightly. "Don't worry about all this. It's part of the test." She waved her wand and the door closed. "Now your test will consist of different parts, Each time I will give you a mark out of ten. These parts consist of various thing. Apparating in light, dark, rain and snow. I will then ask you to apparate silently and by speech, without your wand and with your eyes closed. Do you understand?" Harry ran through the list in his head.

"Yeah, I think so." He said.

"You will be marked for your accuracy and whether you can take everything with you. Now, could you apparate to the broken statue." Harry looked around and saw a broken statue on the other side of the room. _Apparitio Statue._ Harry thought. Two loud cracks later and he stood by the statue. The witch flicked her wand and everything went pitch black.

"Now, back to me please." She said. _Apparitio Witch_. another two cracks and he was by the witch again. "Very good Mr. Potter" The rest of the test was quite straight forwards and Harry was soon walking out of the test centre smiling to himself.

"How did I do?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm pleased to say that you passed with flying colours. Congratulations Mr. Potter." She said. Harry grinned and looked around to find April. April was sitting in the corner reading a magazine, her head was cocked to the side slightly.

"April." Harry said, walking over. April looked up.

"So?"

"I passed." Harry said smiling. April grinned, "Well done, now we have to get to a meeting in my office quickly." Harry nodded and April led him to the lift and they got in.

"So how many marks did you get?" April asked casually.

"Flying colours, I didn't ask for the mark." Harry said.

"Well that usually means full marks." April said, "I'm really proud of you." April said, she put a hand on his shoulder and led him out of the lift when it got to level two.

"Auror headquarters, Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, Department of Magical Law enforcement-" April and Harry went down a corridor and then through a door that led to the many open cubicles that the aurors worked in.

"April, the other aurors are here." Said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"But they're not supposed to be here for another ten minutes." April said looking at her watch, "Oh well, send them through in five minutes. I need to get out a robe for Harry." Kingsley nodded and walked off. "Come on." April said. They walked past all the cubicles to a door that had **April Marsden, Head Auror** written on it. April pushed the door open and they walked into a fairly spacious office. April held the door open for Harry.

"Just sit down over there and I'll be back in a minute." April said. Harry nodded and sat down in a large comfy chair facing the desk. There were several photos scattered over the neat and tidy desk. Harry picked up the nearest one curiously. He didn't know why but he had a tendency of looking into Pensieves and looking at Photos for no particular reasons. The photo had a photo of an eighteen year old April giving the camera a lopsided grin. There were three people around her, Harry recognised one person as Mad-eye moody before his various body parts had been blown off. The other two people he didn't know but vaguely recognise but they seemed to be treating April like a daughter.

"Well, Harry-" April said coming in with a cloak and robes draped over her arm.

"Who are these people?" Harry asked pointing at the picture. April looked at it.

"Me, Moody and Mr. And Mrs. Potter. They were my mentors." April said. "Well, here's your auror cloak, as long as you wear dark clothes underneath we don't care what you wear. These are your robes but you only have to wear that on formal occasions and stuff. I never really wear them, I only wear my cloak." April said giving Harry the robes, "Try it on." Harry stood up and put the robes on over his clothes. April took a step back and looked at Harry.

"Am I really going to be an auror?" Harry asked "Don't I have to take loads of tests and stuff?" April smiled.

"Under normal circumstances you do but you're not a normal circumstances, you're the boy who lived and the son of the Potters" April said. "And I would be honoured to be your mentor if you let me." Harry smiled.

"Of course." Harry said.

"Ok, now your robes are a little big but there's no time to fix it now. Put your cloak on and stand behind my desk. I need you to attend this meeting with me." April said, "It'll be here."

"Ok." Harry said. He pulled his cloak on and stood behind April's desk while April put the photo back. He felt quite important and no longer a child standing behind the desk. April flicked her wand and Harry's hood came up over his head at it's own accord. He smirked slightly and the door opened and a few aurors walked in. Harry recognised one of the first ones as Lee Chang. She was followed by someone, slightly smaller, in what appeared to be a trainee Auror's robes.

"April, sorry we're early." Lee said.

"No problem. I just had a few matters to attend to." April said, "Who is here?"

"China, what's left of the French and Germans. A few of the Spanish, Norsk and the Americans." Lee said.

"Do any other Aurors have trainees?" April asked.

"Just me and Herr Luftfeld" Lee said. April nodded. Harry watched as the Aurors from the different countries came in and sat on conjured chairs. It was only a few minutes before everyone was settled. There were quite a few British Aurors in the office, Harry could have sworn that the room hadn't been this big before.

"I would like to thank you all for coming, as you know we have a minor crisis as Lord Voldemort has taken over Hogwarts School." April started

"I thought that was just a myth" said an American Auror.

"No, it's the truth, as a result I've been forced to pull a few students out of school and not many have returned." April said, "Also, he has a hold on Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as well as many other European schools. This is not the only problem we are having and I have called this meeting to do something about the problem that we are facing. I thought it might be an idea to call in the Chinese and Americans to help, even though the influence of Voldemort hasn't quite reached your nations but without your help it could reach your nations."

"The Chinese have already put in our pledge to support you." Said another Chinese Auror. Lee looked at him, as did her trainee.

"Thank you, do we have the support of the Americans?" April asked looking at the Americans.

"We would have to consult with our Minister first but I'd say that to help stop this threat then sure." Said a slightly different Auror with a strong Texan accent.

"Thank you." April said. "As for Europe, how far are we with negotiating with the Vampires"

"Zey are vairy fuzzy creaturez but zey vill help if ve give zem more land." Said an auror in a blue robe, the French.

"And is there no hope with the Giants?" April asked the Norsk men.

"No, they are lost to us." Said a bulky looking auror. April nodded and looked to Harry.

"Can you write that down for me?" Harry nodded and picked up a piece of Parchment and a quill and started writing it down.

"I must warn you that we have had a large escape from our prison near Barcelona, we have many deatheaters now on the loose." Said an olive skinned auror.

"We have lost quite a few deatheaters as well." April said. "We need to think of a course of action to prevent the spread of Voldemort's power. I personally think that we should block off all the borders of the countries that have been taken over by Voldemort."

"It is your country that started all of this. Why did you not stop any of it before any of this happened?" asked a German auror with a very good English accent.

"I'm afraid that our Minister refused to acknowledge it and I was the only one who fought against it but I was also busy trying to protect Harry Potter and Hogwarts at the same time as well as going all around the country to try and stop attacks." April said, "But our Minister is declaring his Resignation in a few days and I have agreed to take over as Minster for a while so that I can sort out the mess that Fudge has caused."

"But you said you'd never take the position." Said Lee,

"I said that but I'm afraid that I have to as no one else seems up to the job and everyone is coming to me for help." April said.

"I feel that April's plan will be a good plan but there are still ways that you-know-who's message gets out." Said another Auror.

"And zere iz no way zat ve can control ze French borderz" said the French Auror.

"Yes, well I think that the important thing is to take out the problem itself. Storm Hogwarts and just kill that scummy bastard" said the Texan Auror.

"There will be children in there." April said, "Including my daughter, the problem with that will be that we could kill the Children by accident"

"Or they'll use them as Leverage and keep them hostage so if we attack they'll kill everyone so our raid would have been for nothing" said the trainee Chinese auror. Harry recognised the voice, he couldn't see her face because she had a hood on but that voice was the same as a member of the Elite DA.

"Miss. Chang." April said smiling. She lowered her hood and looked at April. Cho Chang looked very grown up in the robes, "What do you propose then?"

"As I said a raid could end up killing everyone in the school but if we somehow attack from inside the school, get some of the pupils involved and enlist the help of Harry Potter, he had this map that-" Harry cleared his throat.

"Yes, do not tell everyone Harry's secrets" April said. "But that is a good idea and I think that there is already something along those lines happening inside the school" Cho looked confused.

"So we are going to be killing the one responsible?" asked the Norsk man

"Yes, I think it would be the best way and I know someone who has control of hundreds of house elves around the world." April said, Harry smiled, she was referring to Hermione. "But I will be needing the help of all the nations around the world to help. We must contain Voldemort's influence before he takes over the entire world."

"Do you think we'll need the help of Harry Potter. I heard he is the saviour, he is the people's hero." Said the Spanish Auror. "Will he be able to help?"

"He is only seventeen Rodriguez, he will not be able to help" said a German Auror.

"He defeated you-know-who when he was one, he is more powerful now." Lee Chang said,

"And he's has faced him a lot of times since he joined the school" Cho said darkly. April smirked.

"I already have the help of Harry and he's currently in training." April said, "Do we all agree on our decisions in this short meeting?" there was a grumble of agreement. "Please go and discuss this with your ministers or whoever and then start implicating them. Meanwhile I will begin to work on the elimination of Voldemort. Thank you for coming." Most of the aurors disapparated and the British aurors went to their desks.

"Do you think it'll work?" Lee Chang asked April as she prepared to leave.

"It has to." Harry said voicing April's thoughts.

* * *

**A/N:-And thus Haryr begins his Auror training. He'll also get a few more responsibilities. As you may be able to see, April is starting to replace Dumbledore...tht's how i'm intending it n e wayz, and she's gonna trust HArry a bit more then Dumbledore did, in terms of what he knows. But yeah, n e wayz. That's that chapter. Double update is OVER!!!! OVER I TELL YOU!! so I'll update again in a few days time**


	9. Professor Lestrange

"Harry?" Cho asked looking at him.

"Hi." Harry said. Cho grinned and hugged him.

"I didn't know if anyone was ok. I was sent to China at the end of the term and-"

"Cho!" Lee said. Cho stopped and looked at her aunt,

"Sorry." Cho said, "Um, why are you, you haven't taken your NEWTs, why are you an auror?"

"April." Harry said with a smile. Cho looked at April who was in discussion with Lee about something, Cho hugged him again.

"Oh, it's so good to see you." Cho said. Harry smiled.

"It's good to see you as well." Harry said, "So you're an auror" Harry said pointing to Cho's black robes.

"Yeah, I'm training. I really want to have those robes," Cho pointed to Lee's robes, which were a very dark red and had the head of a dragon on the bottom corner of them. "I got all Os for my NEWTs so the Chinese ministry took me on without me having to take the Chinese equivalency tests." Cho said, she was obviously happy about it.

"Did you see what happened at the end of last year?" Harry asked, curious as to whether Cho actually saw it. Cho's expression fell.

"With Dumbledore?" she asked quietly. Harry nodded. "Yeah. I was taking Jenny to that room you told me to when that lady caught us. How is Jenny?"

"She's good." Harry said, "She went to Hogwarts but I'll get her out if she has the slightest bit of trouble." Cho gave him a slight smile.

"Have you ever wondered if we could have that kind of thing?" Cho asked looking at Harry.

"I love Jenny, Cho, nothing will make me feel otherwise." Harry said. Cho sighed

"I know but have you ever wondered what it would be like if I had gone with you to the Yule ball instead of with Cedric?" Cho asked.

"I used to." Harry said. Cho looked at Harry for a while and smiled, Lee got up and called Cho over to the door.

"Well, I think I should get going with my aunt." Cho said.

"Look after yourself." Harry said.

"Thanks, you to." Cho said. She gave Harry a quick hug and then left with Lee. April turned to look at Harry.

"Harry, I need to tell you about what you will have to do now that I'm your mentor. You will be following me everywhere unless you are on a break or after the day but you live with me so you will be spending all your time in my presence. You will accompany me to raids, meeting, journeys and you will do everything I say. Every two months you will have an assessment by the head auror, me, to see how much you have learnt. You must pass every assessment in order to get your full auror's robes. The course should be three years but I will attempt to teach you in less then a year provided you will study hard."

"Anything to rid the world of Voldemort." Harry said. "Besides it's not like I'll have anything else to do. I'm not allowed out, I don't have my quidditch anymore and all my friends are at school" Harry said glumly.

"Good, now, I have to go and see Fudge. I'll be taking control of the country so there's a chance that you will have to pretend to be me sometimes, take Polyjuice potion and so on." April said.

"Can I do that?" Harry asked slightly amazed. April smiled and put a hand on his arm as she stood up.

"I believe you can. Seeing as who your parents were. I think you'll be a very good auror." April said. "Now, put your hood up. You must always keep that up because we cannot afford to let anyone see our trainees."

"Who else is a trainee auror?" Harry asked pulling his hood up and following April out.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." April said.

"But you're head Auror!" Harry said. April laughed.

"I'll tell you at home then, it's too risky here." April said.

* * *

"Welcome to Dark arts." Said Grout with disdain, "I am highly against this part of the school curriculum but your headmaster insists that I teach dark arts to you and so I will try." Ron looked at Hermione. She was staring at her text book and frowning. "This subject involves a lot of feeling. Those who are best at the Dark arts will be those who hate so I think that only a few of you will excel at this subject while others will not be as good, particularly those of you who have chosen the path of the light." Grout said, choosing his words carefully. Avery, who stood in the corner, didn't pick up on this subtle reference to Harry and Dumbledore. He just stood watching Grout speak. Ron thought that everything anyone was saying was going in one ear and out the other.

"Urgh, Ron look." Hermione said pointing at a diagram of someone being turned inside out. Ron looked and scowled.

"Miss. Granger, would you kindly pay attention in class."

"Sorry sir" Hermione said closing the book and looking up.

"Thank you." He said. "As I was saying, we will be working on unforgivable curses. I will not be teaching you these, but the Headmaster's right hand servant will be teaching you. Bellatrix Lestrange." A few people cowered back in fear. "She will be here in a few moments and I warn you to listen to every word that she has to say for doing otherwise can result in very unpleasant experiences" Grout said. He squirmed slightly like he knew what they were.

"Thank you Grout." Said Bellatrix, coming into the classroom. "In fact, the dark lord has asked me to take over this class so Grout, you are excused from the job though you may teach those in the third year and below." Grout looked slightly shocked at this. Bellatrix gave him an evil smile. "Leave now." Grout flicked his wand and all his things went into his bag. He picked it up and left the room. Lavender bit her lip and held onto Dean's hand tightly.

"Now that we've gotten rid of that oaf, Avery, you may go and attend to the half breed in the care of magical creatures class." Bellatrix said. Hermione started shaking and Ron went red. "Now, let me see who's in this class." Bellatrix gazed over the list of names in front of her and then looked at the students. Malfoy and a group of Slytherins were whispering amongst themselves. Bellatrix smirked then her gaze went to a group of pathetic looking Hufflepuffs, there were only two Hufflepuffs in the Seventh year and three Ravenclaws. Her gaze finally came to Ron and Hermione and she bared her teeth

"Red hair, freckles." She looked at Hermione, "aren't you supposed to have bushy hair and big teeth?" Hermione put a hand to her straight smooth hair self consciously. "You two will definitely not be good at this class, all Gryffindors out!" she said pointing to the door.

"Even us?" Dean asked pointing to himself and Lavender.

"Yes, all Gryffindors, I will not teach those who are _whole and brave of heart_" Bellatrix said, "Now get your ugly faces out of here before I curse you." They rushed out of the classroom with the Slytherins sniggering at them.

"Did she call me ugly?" Lavender asked pouting slightly. Dean put an arm around Lavender's shoulders.

"Don't worry, you're very pretty." Dean said.

"Come on, lets get back to the common room before anyone comes and curses us" Hermione said.

"Ok." Dean said. They quickly got back to the dormitory. They had decided that they'd all share the boys dormitories seeing as there were four of them and ten beds and everyone could get to the boys dormitories. Lavender had complained on the first night that she felt slightly odd without Pavarti in the room as well, Hermione had to admit that it wasn't the same without the two gossiping into the late hours of the night. Ron sat on his bed.

"I didn't want to be in that class anyway." He said.

"I know. Can you believe she just kicked us out because we're Gryffindors?" Hermione asked.

"It is a bit wrong of her."

"She's Bellatrix Lestrange!" Ron said like everyone had forgotten.

"Hermione miss!" screamed a house elf running into the room. Hermione turned around just as it jumped into her arms. Crookshanks came chasing after the elf light a orange lightning bolt.

"Castra?" Hermione asked. "Crookshanks, no. He's a good house elf." Crookshanks jumped onto her bed and paced on it. Hermione put the house elf on Ron's bed. "What's wrong?"

"Mr. Harry Potter sir would like to know how you are. He wanted me to give you this." Castra gave Hermione a letter.

"What does it say?" Ron asked.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Jenny" Hermione read. She looked at Lavender and Dean, who were listening as well, "Started training, met loads of important people. April is the new minister of magic. Got to do some work for her, passed my apparating test. I've met Cho, Padma, Pavarti-"

"Oh, how is she?" Lavender asked. Hermione looked at her.

"It's a letter Lavender, it's not Harry, anyway, I've met Cho, Padma, Pavarti, Seamus, Neville and Katie. They're all ok, Pavarti's scar isn't as obvious as it used to be, she's been taking potions to get rid of them. Who's returned to Hogwarts? There must only be four seventh years. Well, write to me and tell me how you are. Love you all and miss you guys a lot, Harry. Kiss kiss" Hermione read.

"So what are we going to write back?" Dean asked.

"We?" Lavender asked. Hermione got out her quill and some parchment.

"Ok, what shall we write?" She asked.

"Just say some stuff about what school's like." Lavender said.

"Oh, tell him Jenny's doing great. She doesn't want us to tell him about the bullying." Ron said.

"What bullying?" Hermione asked.

"Emma, she's been bullying Jenny apparently." Ron said, "I talked to Ginny about it. Jenny's being really hush hush about it. She won't fight back because Emma's Harry's sister."

"Oh god, we have to do something." Hermione said.

"Yeah but what? Dean and I can't exactly get to the Girls dorms can we?" Ron said. He looked at Dean and they exchanged an idea.

"Hermione, Lavender." Dean said.

"Fine, but I'm not very good at solving conflicts." Hermione said,

"Neither am I. I just talk about them." Lavender said.

"Just talk to Jenny." Ron said. Hermione nodded and quickly scribbled the letter and gave it to Castra.

"Give that to Harry." Hermione said. Castra nodded and left the room. He gave Crookshanks an evil look, causing the cat to hiss at him. "Strange." Hermione said commenting on her cat.

* * *

**A/N:-PROFESSOR LESTRANGE....hahahaha....sorry, I'm in a wierd mood and I'm rereading this as i post. I must have gone crazy. hehe. Anyway, so that was one of their first days at school. It's relitively calm but will get worse. spesh for the Gryffindors. I'll try and update more but I'm currently reading Gone With The Wind and I have a cool idea for a Harry Potter story. But it's 1011 pages long and i'm gonna try and finish it before i go back to school. Anyway, Review Replies will be for like the last 3 chapters....joy (!)**

**Bloomz baby: God, i know what you mean bout that stupid song. there's a ride in korea that's exactly like that, i hate it's a small world after all. Yes, Emma is in Gryffindor. She's a Gryffindor by descent, like Gryffindor's heir but she's EVIL!! mwahahahaaa. I will post more soon :D**

**isane-elf-girl13: Lots of updates are fun aren't they? but annoying to have to read through sometimes.**

**uhhhhh dude: Cho and Harry will be working together but they aren't partners, as you see, Cho is part of the chinese ministry and HArry's part of the english one. An author alert is an email that is sent to you everytime the chosen author updates. So if I were on your author alert list, you would have gotten an email as soon as i posted this chapter.**

**blink gurl017: Double updates...I'll do two more tonight, when i get back from my grandparents house....so that'dd be 3 in one day. Maybe, i'm not sure, depends how i feel and how i'm getting on with the other stories...and if i can tear myself away from Gone with the Wind**


	10. A Talk With Pavarti

Harry read the letter while he sat at the kitchen table. He had the day off training and he just wanted to relax. Sirius was out taking over for Remus, it was a full moon and someone had to mentor the Patil twins. Harry still didn't really know what they were being mentored in but he had other things to care about.

**Dear Harry.**

**Everything is going strangely, Grout was kicked out of class today and the Gryffindors were thrown out of our Dark arts classes. The teacher is Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**Lavender wants to know how Pavarti is doing and if she's ok. Dean also wants to know how the other boys are doing. The rest of us are great and half the seventh year are gone. Obviously all the Slytherins are enjoying every moment of this. Things aren't actually that bad but I think things might get worse.**

**Hermione, Ron, Dean and Lavender**

**xxx**

"Dean and Lavender?" Harry muttered.

"Harry sir. Miss Hermione is lying in the letter, sir. She is saying everyone is ok but I is hearing Ron and Hermione saying how Jenny miss is getting bullied by Emma." Castra said, "Now I is not knowing who Emma is but I is hearing from them that Jenny is not fighting back because she is your sister. Why is your sister bullying my miss?"

"Because she was adopted by the Malfoys." Harry said. Castra nodded understandably. Harry sighed. "Could you cook some dinner, I have to do some work for April. I've got some Potions to learn. Actually, get my potions stuff all set up here and I'll have a go at some potions that April wants me to make for her." Castra nodded and left the room. Harry put his head in his hands. Jenny was being bullied and Hermione wasn't telling him. Maybe Hermione wasn't sure about it? Harry would have to speak to Jenny soon. He was going crazy not hearing her voice, not seeing her. He had settled to staring at photos of his friends for hours. Harry looked up at the sound of some people in the hall. He got up and walked to the hall of the house in Grimmauld place. Pavarti stood in the hall looking around.

"Pavarti?" Harry asked. Pavarti looked at Harry and grinned.

"Hi," She said. "Padma and Sirius will be here soon. They've got a bit of a problem where Padma ended up with her wand down the loo. I really don't know how because she's supposed to be the clever one." Pavarti smiled at the obviously funny memory. Harry nodded.

"Ok, so what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Sirius felt homesick." Pavarti said simply. Harry nodded slowly.

"Castra, forget about the potions, just make my dinner." Harry called out.

"Potions?" Pavarti asked.

"Auror training." Harry said heavily. He went back to the kitchen sat at the table. Pavarti came in slowly.

"Are you ok?" Pavarti asked.

"Yes." Harry lied. Pavarti sat down opposite him.

"Harry, I can see straight through you," She said, "I know you're not ok."

"I'm fine" Harry snapped. Pavarti straightened quickly.

"Fine then. Don't tell me but it's better to get things off your chest then to keep them locked up." Pavarti told him. Castra strolled into the room humming a tune and started getting to work cooking the food.

"So how's everyone at school? I haven't spoken to Lavender since last term." Pavarti said. Harry threw the letter at her and let Pavarti read it in silence as he glared at the fire. He was missing his friends so much and he couldn't even go see them. He had given his map and invisibility cloak to Jenny and so there was no way of visiting them without getting caught. Harry got out his wand and conjured a small photo album. Pavarti had finished the letter but she pretended that she was still reading it. She watched Harry carefully over the letter. She had seen him sulk a few times in the common room but as she wasn't one of his close friends she obviously hadn't seen him at his worst. He flicked through the photo album and stared at each picture in turn.

"Is that your mum?" Pavarti asked noticing a picture of a young red haired woman.

"Yeah." Harry said. He flicked through another page and stared at the pictures there,

"She's really pretty."

"Well, if you want a closer look there's a memorial portrait on the stairs. Along with the Longbottoms." Harry said. He came to a page with pictures of him, the two youngest Weasleys, and Hermione. Harry put a hand on the picture and tried to keep the emotion in. He didn't know why but every time he saw the pictures he got a big surge of emotion. Pavarti smiled slightly and putt he letter down. Harry glanced up at her and frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"You really love them all don't you?" She asked.

"They're my friends of course I love them." Harry said. Pavarti smiled.

"I really don't know you that much Harry and I have to admit that sometimes I've thought that some of the stuff that you've done is a bit, far-fetched but everyone is saying that you're the only one who can kill you-know-who now that Dumbledore is dead. I don't know why that think that or anything, actually I have a vague idea, but I don't know how much my thoughts are worth to you but I think you can do it." Pavarti said,

"You're right, you don't know me that much." Harry said flipping the page and looking at the pictures.

"Harry, you helped me get an O in my defence against the dark arts OWL, you started the DA and I've seen you fight against Voldemort-"

"I wouldn't call any of those a fight." Harry said, not looking at Pavarti.

"The point is I think you can actually do it." Pavarti said. Harry looked at Pavarti with a new feeling emerging, maybe she wasn't as bad as she seemed. Pavarti gave him an encouraging smile.

"Thanks." Harry said before turning the page in his photo album, coming to a page with Jenny on it. There were some more cracks and he snapped the book shut.

"In the kitchen Padma." Said Sirius. Padma came into the kitchen looking quite damp and holding her wand with the tips of her fingers. Pavarti started sniggering.

"Shut up." Padma snapped at her.

"I still don't get how you managed to get your wand" Pavarti pointed at Padma's wand, "Down the loo." Padma glared at her sister and sat down next to Harry.

"How are you Harry?" Padma asked. Harry could sense he wasn't the only one in a bit of a crap mood. Harry mumbled a reply. "Same." Padma put her wand on the table and pulled her sleeves past her hand and started dabbing the wand dry.

"Harry, where's April?" Sirius asked coming into the kitchen.

"Work. Probably meeting with the Spanish minister for magic." Harry said. "He reminds me of Fudge."

"Except that Fudge was an arrogant git who refuses to see things he doesn't want to see." Sirius said brightly. Harry looked at his godfather.

"You're in a good mood." Harry said.

"Yes I am. Harry look after these two girls for me. Moony will be here soon, not as moony of course." Sirius said with a smile. "Bye." He disappeared with a crack and left the three ex-Gryffindors sitting at the table.

"Well, I'll be in my room if any of you want me." Harry said.

* * *

Ron stayed behind in Transfiguration with Hermione and Dean.

"What is it Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"I was wondering whether we're going to have Quidditch this year." Ron said.

"I'm afraid that's not up to me to say but I personally think that it is highly unlikely that Gryffindor will have a team this year." She said. Ron looked at Dean horrified.

"But we have to have Quidditch!" Dean said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Thomas, now please could you get going before you get me fired as well." McGonagall said, "Goodness knows what would happen without me around." McGonagall left the classroom and headed towards the staff room. Hermione, Ron and Dean left the Transfiguration classroom. They had to get to the great hall quickly or they'd get into a lot of trouble. A Ravenclaw boy had been late for lunch yesterday so Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured him in front of the entire school

"Can you believe that!" Dean said.

"The team is going to go crazy, I mean I already know who could replace the seeker and Katie but-" Ron shook his head. Hermione sighed and looked at the boys.

"You know, Quidditch isn't everything." She said.

"Yes it is Hermione!" Ron said, "Don't you understand it's like the only thing that keeps everything sane around here. Without Quidditch there's no hope for Gryffindor this year."

"I really need to go to the library." Hermione said. Ron and Dean looked at Hermione in amazement.

"There's a possible situation that there'll be no Quidditch and you're worried about going to the library?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, well no. There's something I want to look up. Something I was told by Dobby and something that the sorting hat said. I just want to search it. If only we had Harry's-"

"Sh!" Dean said. "Antony Goldstien said his name and he got detentions for a month and Filch was allowed to whip him." Ron went pale and Hermione put a hand to her mouth.

"Is he ok?" Hermione said in a very quiet voice.

"Don't know. No one's seen him." Dean told them. "Come on, we better go before anyone catches us."

* * *

**A/N:-Hehe, here's the 2nd of hte day's triple update. I've decided to leave you on a very good chapter that i like very much. I've decided i'm gonna really try get all the chapters up soon. I really want to get onto the Next generation stories....Anyway, Blin gurl017, in response to ur review for Beyond the End....There's a Rachel in The next generation stories, so you'll be used there :D**

**No review replies cause again, i can't be bothered**


	11. A Rude Awakening

Jenny pressed herself against the wall trying to breathe as quietly as possible and trying to make herself as small as possible. Bellatrix Lestrange passed by here without glancing at her. A few more deatheaters walked by and when the bell went again Jenny was free to move again. She checked the invisibility cloak was on properly and ran as fast as she could to the room of requirement. She needed to get some of her emotions out and she was going to do it the only way she knew how. She pulled open the door to the room of requirement and rushed in quickly before slamming the door shut and pulling the cloak off. She looked around the room and smiled. There was a grand piano in the corner and a guitar leaning on a stand.

"Thank you." Jenny said to no one in particular. She folded up the invisibility cloak and put it on top of the piano. She put a few fingers on the keys and felt her emotions leave her through her fingers. It happened every time she touched the piano or the guitar, she could feel her emotions filter out through her fingers and into her music. She put both hands ready to play and was about to play when the door opened and Ginny came running in followed by Luna.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked Jenny.

"I'm playing the piano." Jenny said like it was obvious.

"You know, they're onto you. You've missed so many classes." Luna said, "I heard Draco Malfoy is really getting angry."

"I don't care." Jenny said looking at the piano stubbornly. Ginny walked up to Jenny and sat on the piano stool next to her.

"Look, I know you miss Harry but I don't think it's a good idea to go and miss classes because of it."

"I'm not missing classes because of Harry." Jenny said, "I just need to get my emotions out."

"How do you do that?" Luna asked. Jenny started playing a few notes and played the first thing that came to her head. She glanced at her two friends, who looked like they were in a trance. A tear came to Ginny's eyes and Jenny stopped.

"Like that." Jenny said.

"Wow," Luna said.

"Is that how you feel?" Ginny asked

"What did you see?" Jenny asked. "Last time someone saw something they said they saw a forest clearing" Ginny looked at Jenny and hugged her.

"It was like a deserted house that was all burnt out and no one had been there and you could kind of feel the sadness and the death, does that makes sense?" Ginny asked. Jenny nodded

"Really? I saw a graveyard." Luna said. "Can you play again but something happy?"

"I can't play happy pieces like that right now." Jenny said.

"Is it about Emma bullying you?" Ginny asked.

"She doesn't bully me." Jenny said quickly.

"Jenny, she does, you can't hide it, well you can very well but I know everything that's going on." Ginny said. Jenny took her eyes off Ginny and looked at the piano keyboard. She ran her fingers across the keys delicately and let out a sob.

"I want to go home." Jenny said, "It's really stupid but I don't want to be here any more." Jenny said. She wiped a few tears away with her sleeve and let Ginny hold her tightly, "and I miss Harry and mum and it's just, I'm being stupid."

"No you're not." Ginny said. "I miss Harry too"

"So do I, but not like you two." Luna said "He's a bit more like a guardian isn't he?" Ginny looked at Luna confused.

"What? A Guardian? He's a protector, fighter person." Ginny asked.

"Well, I think he's like a guardian because he's always watching out for his friends isn't he?" Luna asked.

"I suppose." Jenny said. She was trying to stop sobbing but all her feelings that she had tried to keep locked up had gotten out and they wouldn't let the tears stop. Luna smiled.

"So cheer up. Harry will see you soon because my theory is that if he loves you as much as you seem to love him then, he'll find some way of coming to see you." Luna said with a grin. Luna actually looked a little frightening when she smiled like that but Ginny held Jenny tighter and smiled.

"She's right, he'll find some way."

* * *

Hermione and Lavender had everything they needed to confront Emma. Hermione had decided that she was going to prove the Emma was related to Harry. She had asked for a photo of Lily and James Potter from Harry. He had given him one and told Hermione in a letter to stop Emma from bullying Jenny. Hermione had no idea how he knew but that's what she was going to do. Lavender spun her wand around and looked at Hermione. Both of them were looking a bit worse for wear. They had survived two months of dodging curses, very little food and no sunlight.

"Ready?" Lavender asked. Hermione nodded and they watched as Emma strode purposefully into the common room, head held high, back straight. She went straight up to dormitories that Hermione and Lavender had long since abandoned for the boys dormitories. They waited for a few moments before getting up and heading up themselves. Just as they disappeared up the stairs Ginny and Jenny snuck into the common room under the invisibility cloak.

"Which room is it?" Lavender asked. Hermione came to a door that said Sixth Years on it and pushed it open

"Jenny, I've told you before, knock before you-" Emma turned to see the two older girls standing in the doorway. "Mudblood Granger and Boring Brown." Hermione got her wand out, as did Lavender.

"We need a word with you Emma." Hermione said. She wanted to call her by her surname but what should she call Emma? Potter or Malfoy?

"I don't so you can go." Emma said dismissively, she started for her bag when Lavender sent a spell towards her.

"Impedimenta" Lavender said. "Now, you'll listen to us Emma, we have something important to tell you" Emma was frozen to the spot. Hermione took a few steps forwards. Lavender stayed behind and let Hermione handle it.

"Do you believe you are a Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Emma let out the slightest of nods. "Do you look like Mrs. Malfoy because I know you don't look like Lucious Malfoy." Hermione could see Emma thinking for a while.

"No." Emma said, "I don't look like any of my parents, they said that my looks just skipped a few generations." Hermione looked at Emma seriously. Emma's glared softened into confusion. "Why?" Hermione dug into her robes and pulled out the picture of Lily and James Potter that Harry had given her. It was one from school, no doubt soon after they had gotten engaged because Hermione could see the ring on Lily's finger. Hermione would always marvel at how much James looked like Harry. Harry was right when he said that Emma looked a lot like Lily Potter, they shared exactly the same features. She turned it around and gave it to Emma.

"This is Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents. Now look at that and tell me if you can see any differences between you and Lily Potter." Hermione said kindly. Emma took the photo and looked at it. Her eyes widened in amazement and horror as she looked at the photo. She started shaking her head.

"No," she said, "I can't be, I'm a Malfoy, I was raised by the Malfoys. I can't be, no-" Emma dropped the photo and looked at Hermione in Horror

"There's no denying it Emma" Hermione said, "And I think you got her intelligence because I personally don't think the Malfoys are all that clever and according to April, Lily got all Os in her NEWTs. Only a genius can do that." Hermione said. Emma wasn't looking at Hermione anymore. It seemed that this revelation was more then shocking for her then Hermione thought. Emma stared at her hands and fell to the floor. She didn't seemed to be taking this very well at all. she was even shaking slightly.

"But-" Emma seemed to be battling with some inner demons or something because she closed her eyes and pulled at her hair. "NO!" She looked at Hermione. "YOU'RE WRONG! I'M A MALFOY AND THAT'S THAT!" Emma glared up at Hermione, who stood over her. Hermione just looked at Emma calmly. That really scared Emma and she frowned at Hermione's coolness. She was breathing heavily, she was still shaking with shock and anger at how Hermione was trying to change her beleifs. What right did this mudblood have to try and convince Emma that she was a Potter? _Well she's wrong, she thinks she's a know it all but she's not_, Emma thought.

"Fine." Hermione said turning around and facing Lavender. "If you're really a Malfoy you could kill me when I don't have my wand, or hurt me at any rate. A Potter couldn't." Hermione threw her wand to Emma and held her hands out.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy!" Lavender hissed to Hermione.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Hermione said to Lavender. Hermione turned to Emma, who was now standing and holding Hermione's wand at her side. Hermione hoped desperately that this would work, she didn't want to go to the Hospital wing or even get hurt at all. Ron would go ballistic. "So if you're a Malfoy, curse me." Hermione said. Emma held the wand up ready to curse Hermione. They looked into each other's eyes. Hermione's brown eyes locked on Emma's emerald green eyes. Emma started shaking more violently and threw the wand at Hermione before running out of the dormitory, pushing Lavender into the door in the process.

"How did you know that would happen?" Lavender asked looking after Emma

"Because Harry would never curse anyone just because they've got Muggle parents, he needs a good reason to curse someone. I just figured that ran through his bloodline." Hermione said, "I was actually really worried she'd curse me though." Hermione picked up her wand as Ginny pulled the invisibility cloak off of herself and Jenny.

"What was that about?" Jenny asked, "Why did Emma just-"

"She's just realised she's not a Malfoy." Hermione said, "Accio photo." The photo flew into Hermione's hand and she gave herself a pleased smile. "I don't think she'll be bullying you any more, Jenny." Hermione said. "Come on Lavender." Lavender smiled and left with Hermione.

"You know, I think we could become good friends." Lavender said to Hermione. Lavender linked her arm through Hermiones. Hermione gave Lavender a smile

"Yeah, that would be good." Hermione said.

"Oh, did you hear about Pansy-" Lavender said as she started gossiping, _Maybe not_. Hermione thought.

* * *

**A/N:-hehe, i LOVE this chapter. I also really really like that last bit between HErmione and Lavender. Anyway, hope you liked all these updates. Until next time good readers and even gooder reveiwers. enjoy urselves**


	12. Confessions of a Guilty Concience

**A/N:-Just a quick little thing before you read this chapter, if you haven't read All About Change and Death Is The Way, you may not know who some of the people are who are mentioned in this chapter. So, for the benefit of some people here is a list of names and their significance**

**Jenny Chang-Cho's aunt, died in her seventh year. April and Lily's best friend, Jenny Marsden named after her**

**Charles Kinnear-Died on the same night as Jenny, was her date to the ball she died at.**

**Professor Hamish-Lily, April and Maruader's Potions master.**

* * *

"And the Daily Prophet would like you to make a statement on the current happenings at Hogwarts on how they are allowing whipping. You have a meeting with the Spanish minister of magic and then your fiancé would like a word with you about your wedding." Said the undersecretary for the Minister of Magic. Harry nodded. He felt a bit bewildered, it was the first time that April had asked him to take over for her while she went to the north to sort out a Goblin Rebellion that had broken out in Scotland. Something about Muggles trying to dig up their gold hordes.

"Fiancé?" Harry asked

"You know, Sirius Black. I swear half the people aren't very happy with the fact that he's a mass murderer."

"He's not a mass murderer." Harry said but April's voice came out.

"Of course not." Said the undersecretary.

"He was framed by Worm-Peter Pettigrew."

"Oh, yes, him. Well he's been requesting you to go and see him in Azkaban. I recommend that you don't take your little protégé Harry Potter" She said.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Harry asked.

"I know he's supposed to be the People's hero but I think he's a bit strange in the head, thinking his scar hurts, fainting every so often." The undersecretary said like she was confiding in April.

"Do you know how much it hurts when-" Harry caught himself, "Well, I'll talk to him about it." The undersecretary nodded.

"Are you going to go and meet Mr. Pettigrew?"

"I will tell you tomorrow." Harry said. The undersecretary nodded, "You may go." She left and Harry sighed with relief. He didn't like being an adult like this. He had too much responsibility, how did April manage it? Harry had barely managed to take another drink of Polyjuice potion when a reporter from the Prophet came in.

* * *

April stood to her full height as she faced the Azkaban guards. Harry stood just behind her, he was about the same height as her and the guard looked at them and on seeing April's robes let her in. They walked into the prison and Harry could feel the happiness drain from him, without the presence of dementors. The walls were a grimy grey colour and in the cracks a greenish mould was growing. The place stank of rotting flesh, urine, sick and anything else that you hated, Harry fought hard to keep his breakfast inside himself. The floor appeared to be a thick hard layer of grime and filth. Somewhere in the prison was the constant drip of water and the sounds of prisoners whining.

"Stay close." April whispered. She was suddenly very serious, Harry felt that the rebellion up north didn't help. They walked through the prison and past several cells. Harry risked a glance at the people in the dark cells. All he could see were shaking figures shrouded in dark. They walked down another corridor and came to another guard.

"We're here to see Pettigrew." April said seriously. The guard nodded and watched Harry suspiciously as they walked past. As soon as he caught a glimpse of Harry's scar the guard seemed satisfied that Harry wouldn't present any risk. April came to a stop by a cell and looked into it. Inside was Wormtail. He was thinner then when Harry had last seen him and his hair was greyer and thinner.

"What did you summon me all the way here for?" April demanded. Wormtail got to his feet and looked at April in the eyes, he wasn't even as tall as April so it didn't scare her in the slightest.

"I wanted to tell you something, I have something to confess and it's eating away at me everyday." Wormtail said.

"What could you possibly have to confess to me?"

"I want to die before anything happens and I can confess something that will make you so angry it'll kill me. I can't live anymore, I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for betraying you all and for sending Sirius to Prison. I realise that I've ruined the lives of everyone that I know." Wormtail said falling to his knees and clutching the bars. "Please put me out of my misery." April raised her eyebrows and looked at Harry. Harry shrugged. "I know that if I hadn't done any of it, I know now that you would be happily married with Sirius and Lily and James would still be alive. I'm sorry about Emma and about-" Wormtail cried even more. Harry felt like hitting this pathetic excuse for a man.

"What did you want to confess to?" April said pulling him to his feet through the bars. April was very strong for a woman, that or Wormtail was very light. Wormtail held onto the bars for support as he avoided April's gaze.

"It's to do with Jenny."

"My daughter?" April asked. Wormtail shook his pitiful head.

"No, Jenny Chang." Wormtail said. April stiffened and looked at Wormtail dangerously. "And Lee Chang, and Charles Kinnear and Professor Hamish."

"What is it?" April asked dangerously. Harry looked at his godmother and mentor as she gripped her wand tightly.

"I killed Jenny and Charles and I attacked Lee, that's why I 'got lost' in Hogsmeade that day. Then I assisted in the killing of Hamish, I'm so-"

"WHAT!" April shouted. "You killed Jenny! She was my best friend." April seemed ready to curse him when Harry held her back to stop her from doing anything.

"April." Harry said uncertainly.

"Let go of me Harry, I'm going to kill this poor excuse of a man." April said. Harry managed to get her wand off her and April went to the bars and punched Wormtail in the face. "How could you let us believe that other deatheaters killed Jenny and Hamish. I fought against those deatheaters. YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIENDS!" Harry had never thought April could lose her mind like she did now. Wormtail cowered in the corner of his cell shaking in fear for what April might do to him. She turned to Harry.

"Give me my wand." April said. "As Minister of magic I will personally administer your death." April spat at Wormtail.

"Please, it's all I can think about, I keep seeing her every day pleading for her life. Just make it end." Wormtail begged, crawling closer to the bars. Harry stared as the two old friends faced each other. One shaking and begging to end his life, the other livid and angry, ready to kill anyone who got in her way. Harry had to admit that he no longer felt any sympathy for Wormtail but perhaps that's what he planned all along, in order to get himself killed by April, one of his remaining friends. Harry was feeling his usual hatred for Wormtail grow but he tried to suppress it he couldn't kill someone, he wouldn't kill anyone.

"Harry my wand." April said. Harry looked at Wormtail and then at April and shook his head.

"No." Harry said, "It's still wrong, if you want to cause him pain let him live like this, it's wrong to kill someone whether they deserve it or no." April looked at Harry.

"As your Godmother I demand you give me back my wand!" April said. Harry shook his head. "Fine, I'll do this the Muggle way." April said turning back to Wormtail. As soon as April took another step towards the cell Wormtail ran towards the back of the cell in fear, proving he didn't want to die quite yet.

"Got anymore confessions you would like to share?" April asked angrily. Wormtail was breathing quickly now.

"I was the one who planned your split with Sirius all those years ago." Wormtail said, all his confessions came pouring out, "I killed the Simmons', I attacked Lily's parents with Lucious, I helped kill the Potters, all of them. I was asked to murder you, asked to kill your family. I killed your mother, I was the one who told Lucious that Lily was pregnant so he could look after Emma, I put the imperious curse on Percy Weasley. I'm sorry April."

"Don't you dare call me by my first name EVER again!" April said. A few Guards came over to see what the noise was and held April back as she tried to kill Wormtail.

"Miss. Marsden." One of the guards said. April looked at the guard and straightened her robes. She composed herself again and looked at Wormtail.

"You filthy lying son of a bitch. Your plans went wrong, I'm going to marry Sirius at last and we're trying to get Emma back. You don't deserve the life you live, you don't even deserve to be somewhere like this. Azkaban is too good for a traitor and a piece of filth like you. From now on you can consider yourself a lost soul because no one is going to come to your aid, not even Voldemort wants anything to do with you" April said. She looked at Harry, "Come with me Harry, we're going home." Harry nodded and looked at Wormtail. He stared at him.

"You owe me so many." He said. Wormtail squealed in fear and darted away from the bars and Harry followed April. He now knew never to get onto April's bad side. He'd never seen anyone so Angry, with the exception of Snape when Harry had looked into his pensieve. April was fuming all the way back to Grimmauld place.

"If Sirius comes looking for me, tell him I don't want to see him." April said to Harry. "Also, I want you to organise an Order meeting for next week, it's about time we got the order up and running again." April turned on her heel and left. A few moments later she returned, "Wand." April said. Harry handed back her wand and she left fuming. Harry was left slightly shaken and incredibly angry. Wormtail had destroyed the lives of everyone he held dear. Harry went to his room and pulled out a bit of parchment and a quill. There was a cough and Harry looked up to see Phineas looking at him.

"Auror having troubles then?" he asked, referring to April.

"Confessions of a guilty conscience." Harry said, "We've just been to visit Wormtail."

"That's that Pettigrew lad isn't he?" Phineas asked.

"Yes,"

"Did she kill him?" Phineas asked eagerly. Harry shook his head. "Well, that means the dark lord will. He's going to go and kill Pettigrew personally. He knows about him telling April all that stuff and he's very angry with the unloyal lad."

"How the hell did he get into Gryffindor?" Harry asked, "I mean, he's not loyal, as far as I can tell he's not brave and he's just a wimp, he should have gone into Slytherin." Phineas shrugged,

"I let you get back to your letter, I just thought you should know that Pettigrew is going to be killed." Phineas said.

"Thanks." Harry said. Phineas nodded and left the portrait. Harry turned to his parchment and wrote out a letter.

**Jenny**

**How are you? Has Hermione sorted out your problem with Emma? I have a big favour to ask you. I'm going to send this with Shoner and could you give him my invisibility cloak and map when he delivers the letter. **

**I love you so much and try not to get into trouble. I have enough trouble, your mum is really depressed right now and she refuses to see anyone.**

**Harry**

**xxx**

* * *

**A/N:-I think this is one of my favouritest Chapters to write. I'm actually gaining a lot of sympathy for Wormtail. Everyone hates him so much and all that i'm actually beginning to like him in some really wierd Random way.**

**Anywho, too many random reviews to actually reply to but Bloomz baby, interesting review...following uhhhhh dude's example are we?? :p Araidel, I know, it's wierd huh? and Uhhhhh dude...thnx.**

**By the way, this is a double update! :D**

**Rhia....rock on!**


	13. Speaking the Unspeakable

Ron wrung his hands together and paced his room. Ok, he was going to tell her. He had to, he'd waited six years, he was going to tell her. What was he going to say? 'er…I really really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me'

"No, that's pathetic." Ron said to himself. "Look, I know that I was going out with Padma before but we're no longer an item and I was wondering…No!" Ron tugged at his hair frustrated. With everything that had happened he had to tell her. School over the past week had gone from bad to worse with all the teachers being replaced with deatheaters except Firenze, McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick. Ron had very nearly got hit by a curse while walking back from dinner with Ginny and Hermione. Jenny had been caught in a corner by a sixth year Slytherin gang and they had started beating her up until Jenny had started singing to put them into a trance and got away. Hermione had spent a day in the Hospital wing when Milicent Bulstrode had got her with the Cruciatus curse and a lot of students could be seen straight backed and in pain. The only thing that Ron could think of was that they had had a run in with Filch. Strange thing was that every Slytherin that did something bad to Jenny, Hermione or Ginny often ended up walking around the corridors with a bruised face or in the case of the girls, they were forced to go and apologise and do something for them. Malfoy was obviously keeping up his side of the bargain to some extent, or trying to. Ron bit his lip and tried again, talking to a water Jug.

"We've known each other for six, seven years and in that time my feelings for you have really-"

"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Hermione from the door. Ron turned so quickly he knocked over the water Jug. He turned to the floor but Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over and helped him tidy up. "We're going to be late for Transfiguration."

"Oh, right, what time is it?" Ron asked.

"It's nearly nine" Hermione said. "I didn't see you at breakfast so I thought I should come and wake you up, but you're already awake." Hermione said with a strained smile. The pain from the curse she had received still hurt her a bit.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"I will be. It's just a bit of left over pain. You know, I really never knew that Milicent Bulstrode could actually perform magic, let alone an unforgivable curse." Hermione said.

"But you're alright?" Ron asked. The corner of Hermione's lips twitched and she nodded. "As long as you're alright." Ron said. He found his gaze roaming over Hermione's body and he looked away, "Come on, lets go" He said picking up his bag. Hermione frowned as she picked up her own bag.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked Ron, "You seem a bit, I don't know, distracted." Ron shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said a bit too quickly.

"Ron, you can tell me. I'm one of your closest friends." Hermione said. Ron stopped on the stairs and Hermione stopped with him. They both looked at each other. _This was it_, Ron thought. He took a deep breath and tried to think of the right words. What did he decide on? Did he decide on anything?

"Will you go out with me?" Ron blurted out, _Good going Ron, she's really going to say yes now isn't she?_ Ron kicked himself mentally. "You don't have to but I was just-"

"Aren't you seeing Padma?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, I was but we decided that it just wasn't practical with me here and her out there and I think she has a think for Seamus anyway. Also, I really wanted you and she's clever and she's a lot like you but she's just not you, if you get what I mean." Ron said quickly, "It was a stupid idea, I understand if you don't want to go out with me." Ron said, he headed quickly down the stairs cursing himself under his breath. Hermione ran after him.

"Ron, wait." Hermione said. She managed to get in front of Ron and stopped him. Ron couldn't look at Hermione in the eyes, he'd screwed up their friendship for sure, there was no going back.

"Hermione, let me go and crawl in a hole." Ron muttered.

"Why would I let you do that?" Hermione asked smiling slightly. Ron risked a glance at her. He raised his eyebrows when he saw her expression. "Come on, lets go to Transfiguration." She said taking his hand and leading him out of the common room.

"So is that a yes?" Ron asked stupidly as they headed towards the Transfiguration classroom. Hermione sighed.

"Ron, when will you learn that when a girl doesn't slap you or go storming off it normally means yes and when a girl takes your hand and smiles at you then it's a definite yes." Hermione said. Ron's face broke into a large grin, he felt so much better.

* * *

Emma sat on a sofa in the Gryffindor Common room staring at the fire. No one would sit near her because they didn't think she belonged, the last of the Gryffindors were drifting off to their dormitories until she thought she was the only one in the room. She didn't think she belonged in Gryffindor. Everyone here were so nice to each other, so loving, all the years got along with each other. The constant laughing and joking was really starting to get to her and seeing the various couples that had gotten together being so lovey dovey was enough to make Emma sick. Everyone just loved each other. And what was all this bull about her being Harry's sister. Yes she looked a lot like Harry's mother and yes she had exactly the same eyes as him but it didn't mean she was related to him. She was a Malfoy, she'd been brought up to hate Potters and Muggle born wizards and Witches. But if she was Potter's sister then that meant that she was also part Muggle, Lily Potter had been Muggle born after all. Emma watched as the flames from the fire licked the sides of the hearth.

She had to wonder though why the Sorting hat had put her into Gryffindor, it had said one thing to her when it had touched her head.

"Ah, the second heir has returned, you will do good in your time." It said moments before it shouted Gryffindor. Emma felt the Common room intoxicate her. She missed Durmstrang, it's dark murky halls, the mountains that surrounds it, the thick uniforms and her friends. She hadn't made many but at Durmstrang she had been popular, very popular, even at fifteen almost every boy, younger and older, had asked her out on a date. She was also incredibly intelligent, she was the top witch in her year in Durmstrang. Yes she had been moved up a year in Hogwarts but she wasn't the only one who had been moved up. That Jenny Marsden was also the same age as Emma and had been moved up. That Hermione Granger had been moved up, she should have been in Ginny's year but no. Emma sighed and tried to suppress a small tickling warm sensation that had been growing in her since she had step foot into the common room. She hated the feeling, she had felt it once before in her life and that had been when one of her boyfriends in Durmstrang had told her he loved her. She was inclined to return the feeling but she had kept it suppressed, she couldn't love, Malfoy's weren't allowed to Love. _But Potters are_ said a voice at the back of her head.

"No, I'm not a Potter" She breathed to herself in anger, _mother and Father would never lie to me, I'm a Malfoy_ she said to herself. _Then why don't you look like any Malfoy in any Generation?_ said that voice. Some voices behind her broke her trail of thought.

"I'm worried about her." Whispered Jenny,

"But she bullied you!" said Ginny,

"So? I was taught to forgive and forget, and it isn't as if it's in her nature." Jenny whispered to Ginny.

"Fine, but if she hurts you don't blame me." Ginny said. Emma wasn't really listening, she knew they were going to talk to her but for some reason Emma didn't really notice, nor did she care. The sofa dipped and Jenny sat next to her. Ginny sat on the arm of the sofa next to Jenny.

"Hi." Jenny said. Emma didn't respond. "Are you ok? You've been really quiet since the other day." Emma slowly turned to regard Jenny. Her long blonde hair changed shades in the flickering light from the fire, her dark brown eyes so full of concern. Emma then looked at Ginny. Her face was of an angel but from what Emma had picked up from around the common room Ginny was anything but. Her long red hair was tied back in a ponytail. Both of them still wore their school uniforms and they both looked concerned.

"Why would you care?" Emma asked.

"Because you're our room mate and we don't want you to feel…excluded." Jenny said.

"We're not like the Slytherins" Ginny added.

"So are you ok?" Jenny asked. Emma turned to look at Jenny. The girl she had been bullying since the beginning of the year because of the anger that Emma felt from being taken away from Durmstrang, the loss of her boyfriend. Jenny had everything that Emma wanted, talent, loving mother and a boyfriend she was allowed to love in return. In Durmstrang that wouldn't have been so much of a problem but in Hogwarts Emma had been told she had a reputation to keep which meant being cold, heartless and sucking the happiness out of everything.

"No I'm not ok." Emma said. "If you must know." Emma turned back to the fire.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ginny asked.

"Unless you can turn back time and stop my father pulling me out of Durmstrang then no." Emma said.

"Did you like Durmstrang?" Jenny asked, "What was it like?"

"It was better then here." Emma mumbled. She hugged her knees and put her chin on them.

"Oh, you're just saying that," Ginny said, "Hogwarts is great."

"Not when you have no friends" Emma said. _STOP TALKING TO THEM!_ she screamed to herself. She had to stop, she was going to end up telling them everything but something was forcing it all out.

"Were you popular then?" Jenny asked.

"Yes." Emma said, "I was more then popular, I was the person every girl wanted to be and the person all boys wanted to date."

"Lucky you." Jenny said bitterly.

"You have friends." Ginny said,

"Not until last year when I was forced to see all you stuck up evil people." She said to Ginny with a grin. Ginny grinned as well.

"Well I hate you with a vengeance, I don't even understand why I hang around with you, you loser." Ginny said. Both girls started laughing. Emma looked at them confused. If someone had insulted her like that then she would have cursed the living daylights out of them. Jenny noticed Emma's curious look and turned to Emma.

"You try, just insult us and let us insult you back, we don't mind. We do it all the time," Jenny turned to Ginny, "don't we bitch?" Ginny grinned and nodded.

"Well, when the others aren't around." Ginny said, "Because otherwise they'd probably send us to St. Mungos." Emma felt her mouth twitching slightly, threatening to break into a smile.

"You two really insult each other all the time?" Emma asked, the amusement evident in her voice. Jenny crossed her arms and leaned back pretending to think.

"I don't really know." Jenny said. Ginny hit Jenny lightly and Jenny smiled, "Yeah, all the time."

"Look, we're planning a prank on the Slytherins do you want in?" Ginny asked.

"Why the Slytherins?" Emma asked

"Because they're pure evil." Jenny said, "They deserve everything that we can do to them because they don't care about anyone else, so why should we care about them."

"Spoken like a true Black." Ginny said. Jenny scowled.

"I'm not a Black." Jenny said,

"Yes you are."

"My dad may be a Black but I'm a Marsden."

"Your dad is Sirius Black?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Jenny said "Unfortunately. So as soon as I get Harry's cloak back do you want to join in with us. Luna's part of our group as well."

"Lovegood?" Emma asked. Ginny nodded. Someone came running down the stairs from the boys dormitories and nearly fell over. Ginny and Jenny turned to see Hermione running towards them. She went straight to Ginny and whispered something to her.

"What!" Ginny asked her. Hermione nodded. Ginny stood up and pulled Jenny to her feet.

"What?" Jenny moaned like she didn't want to get up. Hermione whispered urgently into Jenny's ear. Her slightly annoyed expression was wiped away instantly and her face lit up. She grinned and ran for the stairs with Ginny in tow. Hermione gave Emma a slightly apprehensive expression before following the two other girls. Emma watched the stairs and curiosity grew inside her. What was that all about? What was more important then her? No, that was her Durmstrang self talking, she got up and started to walk towards her dormitory but curiosity got the better of her and she walked to the boys dormitory.

* * *

**A/N:-Ah, the famous Potter curiosity. More insight to Emma's Character there, I'm kinda sorry i don't write more of her being evil but it takes her a while to see things...from a different perspective, so i thought, why not start now? A little cute moment between Ron and HErmione...if i do say so myself. I'm not a Hermione/Ron shipper, I'm an intense Harry and Hermione shipper and would willing argue for them but for some reason, in my fics, HArry and HErmione are never together. It's really wierd. Ah well, so all you Ron and HErmione fans out there, it's the beginning of a whole new relationship between them.**


	14. Breaking A Few RulesNot Many Though

Harry grinned as he sat on Ron's bed listening to Ron telling him about everything. It wasn't anything to smile about but Harry was so pleased to see his friend again. Hermione had hugged Harry so tightly, he had actually turned slightly red. She was stronger then she looked.

"How's Pavarti?" Lavender asked eagerly.

"She's alright, she's been staying with me for a while. I think she's in Auror training as well." Harry said. Lavender smiled and turned to Dean, who was still very tired from being woken up. The door opened and Jenny burst in.

"Harry!" Jenny said as she ran to Harry. Harry held his arms out and Jenny ran straight into them. She pressed a kiss against his lips and held him tightly.

"I've missed you so much." Harry said, taking in everything he could about Jenny, her smell, her look, her sounds. Ginny followed and grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked, sitting on Harry's lap. One arm was around his neck and she was looking at Harry slightly concerned.

"I was going to ask the same thing before." Hermione said smiling. She couldn't help it, none of them could.

"Well, the atmosphere at home is a bit…" Harry stopped, "April's in a major depression and Sirius isn't that much better."

"What happened?" Ginny asked sitting on Hermione's bed. Harry had been slightly surprised to find Hermione and Lavender sharing the room with the boys.

"Well, we went to go and see Wormtail. He admitted to killing everyone April loved and cared about. Jenny Chang, my grandparents, her parents, my parents, well not really my parents." Harry's expression fell, "It was actually quite disturbing, I've never seen anyone so angry. She was ready to kill him"

"Did she?" Jenny asked concerned but a hint of hopefulness was in her voice.

"No, I took her wand away and the guards stopped her, but Voldemort is going to kill him anyway." Harry said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"I have ways of finding out." Harry said slowly. "Sorry, I can't tell you everything, you never know who's listening."

"We won't tell a soul." Lavender said, "Will we Dean?" she looked at Dean.

"Huh?" He said.

"How did you get in here?" Ginny asked, "You can't have just walked in, you would have been killed."

"This is where my dad's old possessions come in handy. Invisibility cloak and Map." Harry said. Jenny looked behind Harry and saw the invisibility cloak on the bed. She put her other arm around Harry and he smiled. He gave her a kiss and put his arms around her. Ginny sniggered slightly.

"I think we let these two have some time alone." Ginny said. Harry and Jenny instantly went slightly red.

"No, it's fine." Jenny said but everyone could see that Jenny and Harry were yearning to spend some time together. "How's training?" Jenny asked, one of her hands automatically went to Harry's hair to fiddle with it.

"It's alright, I've been doing loads, April is trying to get me to do three years of training in less then a year. Same with the Patil sisters." Harry said. "And you'll never guess who's working for the Chinese aurors?"

"Let me guess?" Hermione said sarcastically, "Cho Chang?"

"Yeah, how did you get that?" Harry asked.

"She's the only person we know who's Chinese." Hermione said like it was obvious. Ron looked impressed and smiled.

"Good one" He said with a slight nod. Hermione went slightly red and smiled.

"So, is the outside world as dark as the school?" Ron asked.

"Well, not really. It seems that all of Voldemort's energies are focused on the school. We had Grout come to us the other day. Has he been fired?" Harry asked.

"He's been replaced by Bellatrix Lestrange." Jenny said, "She's chucked out all Gryffindors from the lessons." Harry scowled.

"Do you guys wanna come home with me?" Harry asked worriedly. "I really don't like you guys here."

"Oh, it's not that bad." Ginny said but Harry knew she was lying, "Sure we get the occasional curse coming our way"

"At least you haven't been forced to play the damned piano or sing to the headmaster." Jenny said.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Jenny sang to some Slytherins to stop them from beating her up. You know how her music can put people in trances and what not. Well, she can do the same with her singing." Ginny said. Harry stood up. He had an arm around Jenny to make sure she didn't fall off but she was still surprised by it nonetheless and it took a couple of seconds for her to stand up properly.

"Isn't Malfoy making good on his-"

"Oh, no. He's trying his best but there's only so much he can do without arousing suspicion." Hermione said standing up as well. The door opened and everyone turned to look at the doorway. Emma stood in the doorway staring at them.

"Harry Potter." Emma gasped. "What are you doing-" She looked like she was deciding whether to run and tell someone or to stay. She was inching towards the stairs and looked like she was ready to run for it

"Emma." Harry said slowly. Emma stopped and looked at Harry. Emma knew the truth now but she was still very confused. Hermione and Lavender watched anxiously while Jenny held onto Harry's arm protectively.

"Are you going to run and tell your precious master that he's here or are you going to let us talk?" Ron asked. Hermione hit him in annoyance at that remark. It was probably what Emma was deciding to do and he was just voicing what everyone was thinking but still! He looked at Hermione like he hadn't done anything wrong. Emma took a step forwards and closed the door behind her.

"I'll let you talk." Emma said quietly, "But don't let it out or father and Draco will kill me."

"I highly doubt Malfoy will kill you." Harry said, "He's working for me right now" Emma looked highly surprised.

"But he hates you." She said. Harry shrugged he turned to Ron,

"So are you playing Quidditch yet?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

"Malfoy's told me he's trying to let us play but Voldemort doesn't want Gryffindor to win again and McGonagall can't say anything because, well, she'd get the sack." Ron said. Harry frowned and sighed,

"And McGonagall wants to keep her job because, what was it, someone has to look after us" Hermione said.

"Malfoy is off the Slytherin team?" Harry asked.

"Snape wasn't too happy about it, everyone was getting so angry when he said he'd quit." Dean said with a slight smirk. That meant everyone else had a chance to win because even Dean had to admit that Draco Malfoy was a damned good seeker.

"Yeah, Snape gave everyone detentions that day." Jenny said, remembering that her class were the ones to get the full blast of Snape's anger.

"I wondered why Draco was acting weirdly." Emma interrupted. "He's been disobeying everyone's orders as well. Father is thinking of giving him a…what was it?" Emma frowned as she tried to remember. Harry looked at Emma then at Hermione.

"Can I have the photo of my parents back?" He asked. Hermione nodded.

"Oh, yeah." She picked up her wand. "Accio photo." A photo flew to her from nowhere and she handed it to Harry. Emma watched carefully then looked at Harry.

He had exactly the same eyes as she did, and the same nose. Emma felt her mind tumbling into confusion. He couldn't be related to her, he was so kind to his friends, you just had to see him there surrounded by his friends.

"Well, I have to go." Harry said, "No one knows I'm here, I just sort of, snuck out of the house." Ron smiled.

"Right, well, come visit us again soon mate." He said clapping his friend on the shoulder. Hermione gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck," She said, "If you're caught then-" She left the rest of the sentence unsaid.

"Tell Pavarti to write soon, I have so much to tell her." Lavender said.

"Give a letter to my house elf next time he delivers a letter." Harry said with a smile. Lavender nodded and grinned.

"Bye Harry." Ginny said. Emma couldn't watch every one say bye to him. It felt like part of her was longing to break out and explode. She could feel the emotions running high in the room and it was actually painful to watch them all say bye to their friends. They were all so close and all cared for each other so much. Like Emma had been with her friends at Durmstrang, but not even they were as caring as the group in front of her. No one in Durmstrang was as kind as that, except her last boyfriend. Emma felt tears come to her eyes as Harry and Jenny said bye. She couldn't take it. She pulled the door open and ran out of the room, she didn't know what it was but her instinct recently had been to run, every time she saw people being so kind to each other. Her family wasn't like that, as much as she wanted them to be. Maybe she wasn't related to the Malfoy's after all, maybe she was a Potter. But that was stupid, if she was a Potter, why did the Malfoy's bring her up?

Emma ran to her dormitory. It was only her Jenny and Ginny, the other Sixth year girls hadn't bothered to return to the school. She needed to do something, she wanted to see her old friends, she wanted a stable family. Damn Hermione for making her feel like this! Why did she have to mess up Emma's way of life by proving she wasn't a Malfoy. Emma let out a scream before throwing herself onto her bed.

* * *

Harry watched in surprise as Emma slammed the door behind her.

"What is up with her?" Dean asked. Harry shrugged,

"Well I better go."

"Can I come with you?" Jenny said, "Not like leave the castle or anything but just to see you off." Harry smiled and picked up his cloak and map.

"See you guys some time soon." Harry said. They all nodded and Lavender gave him a sudden, unexpected hug. He smiled and pulled the cloak over him and Jenny and they left the room. They were in the Common room when they heard Emma's frustrated scream. Jenny frowned and followed Harry out of the common room.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" Harry said tapping his map with his wand. He looked as several dots moved around the castle.

"I think it's best to leave this way." Jenny said pointing to a route that led to the main entrance.

"I'm not going that way." Harry said, "This way." He pointed at the entrance to the secret passage by the hump backed witch. Jenny smiled,

"That could be safer." Jenny said. They left the common room and headed towards the hump backed witch statue. They soon came to it and Harry opened it up. Jenny took all of it in and felt like being sick as it came nearer to the time when she'd have to leave Harry again.

"Ok, this is it." Harry said.

"I want to come with you, see where it leads." Jenny said. Harry frowned then nodded.

"Alright, hurry up, Avery is coming this way." Harry said looking at his map. They had just both managed to scramble through as Avery turned the corner and walked down the corridor. Harry let out a sigh of relief when he pulled off his cloak and they were walking through the tunnel. Jenny took his hand.

"It's not outside but it'll do." Jenny said with a smile. Harry stopped and looked at Jenny.

"Why do you want to stay here?" Harry asked, "I mean, I know I almost forced you to come but why do you stay?" Jenny sighed and took both of Harry's hands.

"Someone's got to look after your younger sister." Jenny said, "Besides, it can be useful to have some of us in the school to keep an eye out."

"But I really miss you, I can take you home now if you want." Harry said. Jenny looked at him sadly, "Please, Jenny." Jenny stroked Harry's face. He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Mum would kill me if I left my education now." Jenny said.

"She won't, trust me. You can go home and she won't have a go at you. She needs someone right now. Someone who doesn't really remind her of all the friends she's lost." Harry said. He needed Jenny, he really didn't like her staying in Hogwarts while Voldemort was ruling it.

"No. Harry, do you think i'd be any use, she named me after the friends she's lost." Jenny said, "I have to stay, Voldemort would get really suspicious." Jenny wiped away a tear from her eyes. Why did she feel so emotional now when she thought of Harry. Harry sighed and Jenny looked up, there was nothing to see, just a load of dirt. "We must be outside Hogwarts now." Jenny said. Harry nodded silently.

"Well, here, you'll need these." Harry said giving Jenny his cloak and map. Jenny didn't smile. "I'll see you again soon." Harry said. He bent down slightly and gave Jenny a deep kiss. Jenny took it hungrily, she didn't want to let go of Harry. She dropped what she was holding and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. He pulled away after a while and gave her one last kiss on the cheek before apparating. Jenny sat down against a small rock that jutted out and leaned against the wall of the tunnel. Why didn't she go with him?

* * *

**A/N:-yes...why didn't she? hmm....no matter. In the next chapter you'll see that more happened in that tunnel then i've written. I suppose i could write what happens next but i really really can't be bothered. I've just spent 3 days windsurfing so i'm in sooo much pain. I haven't used my arms like that in YEARS!! litereally, since i gave up swimming. I should get back into swimming...hm...**

**Anyway, review replies and wot not:**

**_Lady of masbolle:_ you have no need to worry. This isn't a HarryHermione fic, as much as i intended it to be...it was supposed to be but by chapter 4 of The Old And The New, it was obvious it wasn't going to be.**

**_uhhhhh dude:_ You watch sponge bob? _YOU_ watch sponge bob? how can any one watch that. The TV show drives me nuts!! I hate it, i mean what a crap theme tune..."Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONG BOB SQUARE PANTS" (shiver)**

**_Bloomz-baby:_ I will, i will**

**_Rhia:_ _YOU ROCK MAN!!_**


	15. Going Too Far

Jenny pushed the door open slowly and snuck into her Transfiguration class. She had almost made it to her seat unnoticed when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. Jenny looked up to see McGonagall peering down at her. Jenny gave her a coy smile.

"You're very late Miss. Marsden, nearly half of the lesson has passed." She said.

"I'm very sorry Professor, it won't happen again." Jenny said. "I was-"

"I don't want any of your excuses. Detention tonight with me at-" McGonagall started to say when someone interrupted her.

"She can't serve Detention tonight." Sneered a sixth year Slytherin girl called Jessie Tunbrigde. Jenny glared at her and then looked at McGonagall.

"Is that true?" McGonagall asked. Jenny nodded slowly, "Why can't you serve detention?"

"Because I have to perform to the Headmaster." Jenny said. A look of sympathy and surprise flicked across McGonagall's face.

"Very well, detention tomorrow, my office at five." McGonagall said. Jenny nodded, "As I was saying-" Jenny sat down next to Ginny and pulled her things out of her bag. She gave a heavy sigh and looked at Ginny's notes and began to copy them down.

"Where have you been?" Ginny whispered. "You didn't come back to the common room last night." Ginny looked at Jenny. Jenny shook her head and gave another smaller sigh.

"Please don't ask." Jenny said. Her quill scratched across the parchment as she copied Ginny's work.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, "Why is there dirt in your hair?" Jenny's hand went straight to her hair.

"How much dirt?" Jenny asked in a hushed voice.

"Quite a bit," Ginny said, "Where were you?" her voice was more full of concern then before. Jenny decided to ignore the question for a while before she answered. She finished copying the notes that Ginny had made, Ginny had obviously decided that Jenny wasn't going to tell her so she turned back to the front and listened to McGonagall tell them about the basics of Human Transfiguration.

"I followed Harry out last night, he apparated away then I just sort of broke down but he came back and we had a bit of a…heavy make out session." Jenny breathed to Ginny. Ginny's eyes widened slightly.

"How heavy?" She asked, not taking her gaze off the front. Jenny felt a blush rise from her neck,

"Well…we…um…we managed to stop ourselves before we went to far." Jenny stammered quietly. Ginny's eyebrows raised quite high and she looked at Ginny though the corner of her eyes.

"And you're depressed about that?" Ginny asked.

"A bit." Jenny said.

"Miss. Weasley, Miss. Marsden please do not talk while you are in my lesson unless you want more detentions." McGonagall said.

"Tell me later." Ginny whispered.

"Yes miss." Jenny said out loud. She kept her eyes on the parchment and when the lesson was over they went to their other lessons. In the lesson they were supposed to have Dark Arts Ginny and Jenny went to the Common room. They found Hermione sitting at a table doing something and writing frantically.

"Hermione, shouldn't you be in lessons?" Ginny asked, quite surprised. Hermione jumped slightly and looked at Ginny and Jenny.

"Yes, but I have a few important things to do."

"What's more important then school work?" Ginny asked, teasing Hermione slightly. Ginny and Jenny both sat on a sofa, a little way off from Hermione.

"Remember the-" Hermione saw Emma walking into the common room and stopped. "The plans for over Christmas, well I was just-"

"I know you're talking about the house elves." Emma said from across the room. She disappeared up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Hermione's mouth was hanging open slightly in surprise.

"How do you-" Hermione turned to talk to Emma but she'd gone. Hermione frowned and turned to the two other girls. "What's wrong with you two? Why are you here?"

"Dark Arts lessons." Jenny said,

"And Jenny is feeling a bit homesick, she misses Harry." Ginny said with a slight smirk. Jenny elbowed Ginny a bit harder then she intended. "Ow." Ginny said frowning and looking at Jenny annoyed.

"Oh, don't worry, I miss Harry as well." Hermione said, "It was really nice of him to come yesterday wasn't it?" Ginny looked at Jenny who nodded.

"I don't think you'll have enjoyed it as much as Jenny did though." Ginny said, "Ow! Jenny stop it."

"Stop talking about me and Harry." Jenny said.

"What? It's true though." Ginny said. Hermione looked at them confused.

"But Harry was only here for a little while." Hermione said.

"No, he came back." Jenny said, "But he didn't come into the castle."

"He spent the night with Jenny in the tunnels." Ginny whispered "OW!" Jenny had elbowed her again. Hermione's eyes widened slightly and she nodded as she understood.

"Oh, I understand." Hermione said

"We didn't sleep with each other." Jenny said quickly, "We nearly did." Hermione nodded like she didn't believe Jenny and went back to her work about the house elves.

"Thanks Ginny." Jenny said getting up and heading towards the dormitories.

"What?" Ginny asked as she followed Jenny.

* * *

Harry watched April for his instructions. She had no idea about his excursion to Hogwarts the previous night. She was still in a very bad mood and had very nearly cursed Sirius this morning a few moments after Harry had arrived.

"Stay here and keep an eye out for deatheaters." April said. A silvery mist floated above the icy ground. Harry nodded as April looked around. "Ok, if you see any deatheaters then let off a bang with your wand. We need to get this family out without anyone knowing." Harry nodded and April disappeared into the dark night. She left a trail in the mist as she walked along. Harry knew that somewhere else Katie Bell was with her mentor, probably around the back of the house keeping an eye out. Harry paid attention for the first few minutes when his mind drifted off to Jenny.

As he thought of her he smiled, he couldn't believe he'd actually gone back to Hogwarts and nearly done it with her. They had managed to stop before things went a bit too far but it had been very close. He had left her that morning as she ran back up to the castle under the invisibility cloak. Harry continued to think of Jenny as two figures began to walk down the street. The figures went to the door that Harry was supposed to watch but Jenny still clouded his mind, everything about her intoxicated him. There was a loud bang, bringing Harry out of his daydream and he saw the figures reaching for the door. He held his wand up and a shot like bang was emitted from it with a few gold sparks. Harry hid his wand as a deatheater turned around and looked directly at Harry.

"Uh-oh" Harry said to himself. The deatheaters ran for Harry. Harry apparated away and landed in the house.

"April, Deatheaters outside." He said. April spun around and looked at Harry,

"How long have they been there?" She asked quickly as she got out an object to charm.

"I don't know" Harry admitted. April paused.

"You don't know? You were supposed to be keeping watch." Harry gave her a sorry look and April pointed her want at the object. "Portus." The object glowed blue and April turned to the family she was with. "It's too dangerous to use the Floo network, this will take you to one of our safe houses." April said, she turned to Harry. "Get to Grimmauld place and inform Sirius that the Brown family is coming to stay." Harry nodded and apparated to Grimmauld place. A few moments later the Brown family appeared in the kitchen.

"Hi." Harry said, "You'll be safe here." He forced a smile on his face.

"You're Harry Potter." Said a young boy who looked remarkably like Lavender.

"Yes I am." Harry said.

"My sister knows you." He said.

"Lavender?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"Harry?" came Padma's voice. She walked into the kitchen and stopped instantly when she saw the Browns.

"Pavarti." Said a woman with long brown hair. She pulled Padma into a hug. "How have you been? We've been so worried about you dear. Hello Padma" she added to Pavarti as she walked in.

"I'm Padma." Padma wheezed as she managed to break free of Mrs. Brown's embrace. Mrs. Brown looked slightly surprised. Pavarti was giggling slightly and gave Mrs. Brown a hug.

"Hello." She said.

"Why aren't you three at school? You are seventh years aren't you?" asked Mr. Brown.

"Yes, we are but Harry would be killed if he went back to school and we just didn't want to return." Pavarti said.

"Why would Harry be killed?" the young boy asked. He looked about ten years old. Harry reckoned that he would be attending Hogwarts next year.

"Because Voldemort is headmaster and he hates me. I'll get my house elf to set up a room for you." Harry said. He turned around and Shoner was standing right behind him holding a letter.

"A letter from Hermione miss and Jenny miss told me to say that she had fun last night but it was too early." Shoner said. This caught Pavarti's attention and Harry went slightly red.

"Err…thank you Shoner." Harry said, "Um…could you set up a room for the Browns, give them the Twin's rooms." Shoner looked at Pavarti and Padma. "Not those twins, the Weasley twins, they don't come any more." Shoner nodded understandably and left the room quickly then came back.

"Please let Shoner shows you to your rooms. Master Harry is a very busy wizard." Shoner said. The Browns nodded and followed the house elf as Harry started to open Hermione's letter.

"What was that about Jenny?" Pavarti asked as she sat next to Harry at the table. She looked at Harry with all her attention on him.

"Nothing" Harry said quickly. He agreed with Jenny, it was lucky they stopped because as much as they loved each other it was too early.

"Oh, please tell me. We're best friends now." Pavarti said.

"Pav, leave her alone." Padma said.

"Don't you want to know as well?" Pavarti asked Padma, she turned back to Harry. "So?" Harry read Hermione's letter. Just the usual update on how everyone was and what had happened since last night. Plus an extra bit at the bottom scolding Harry for returning to Hogwarts after he left.

"Merlin, all I did was see Jenny." Harry muttered.

"You broke the rules?" Pavarti said, "You went to Hogwarts?" Harry looked at Pavarti,

"Yes, but don't tell anyone."

"Can we come next time?" Padma asked. "I have some friends that I want to see."

"No." Harry said, "It's too dangerous."

"But you go." Pavarti said, "and it's a lot more dangerous for you then for us." Harry scowled and shook his head.

"No, you can't come." Harry said, his mind was made up. Pavarti gave him a cold look.

"You got to see your best friends so why can't I see my best friend?" Parvarti said pouting slightly.

"Because-" Harry said, he couldn't think of a reason why, "Just, because." He put the letter into his robes and got up. He wanted to be alone and just think of Jenny but April apparated into the room and looked at Harry.

"Do you know how close we were to losing another decent family?" April asked.

"Katie raised the alarm though." Harry said,

"Just about." April said. "What were you doing? They approached from the front so you should have seen them well before you did." Harry looked at the floor guiltily. "What were you doing?"

"Thinking." Harry said.

"About?" April asked. She didn't look that angry anymore but it still made Harry feel uncomfortable. Why could April make him feel these things like this when no one else could. The only other person that could get Harry feeling bad or happy at the slightest thing had been Dumbledore.

"Your daughter." Harry said quietly.

"Jenny?" April asked. "But she's in Hogwarts."

"I miss her ok?" Harry said, "So what if she's at Hogwarts, I still miss her." April frowned and sighed.

"You miss her so much it's making you slip up slightly?" April asked. "We can't afford that Harry. You have to train as hard as you can, more then the Patils, Katie or Cho. If my daughter is that much of a distraction to you then I'm afraid that I can't let you see her." April said. Harry looked at April horror struck. Harry looked at Pavarti and Padma but they just stood silently, what could they say anyway?

"Well, you see, they had an argument through some of their letters and Harry was just telling us about it." Padma said, "It's been really annoying him and he just got it off his chest just now." Padma said giving Harry some sort of excuse. April looked at Padma then to Harry.

"Yeah, it was really getting to me and I couldn't talk to you because if I talked bad about Jenny, you're her mum and-"

"Harry, you can talk to me about anything." April said in a softer, "I am effectively your mother now. You should trust me enough to tell me things." Harry nodded. "I'll give you another chance, if you slip up again then I'm afraid I will have to stop you and Jenny from communicating to each other and I cannot let you see her until either you have defeated Voldemort or he's defeated you. Do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Good. Padma, your assessment is in three days. Pavarti, you've passed your assessment and will move onto the next stage of training. Valcrew will be here in a week to take you on." Pavarti giggled. April left them to see to the Browns.

"Pavarti fancies Valcrew." Padma told Harry.

"I do not." Pavarti said.

"Well he is only five years older then us." Padma said, "And I heard from Seamus, who's working with him now, that he's not got a girlfriend." Pavarti grinned.

"Do I look fat to you?" Pavarti asked suddenly. Harry looked at Pavarti surprised.

"No." Padma said,

"What do you think Harry?" Pavarti said. Harry looked at Pavarti's body. She did actually have a very nice body, he'd never really looked at any girl's body except Hermione's and Jenny's. Hermione when Hermione had confessed to loving Harry and Jenny's because, well, she was Harry's girlfriend.

"Um…you're not fat." Harry said. Pavarti smiled.

"Thanks Harry." She left the room happily.

"Good answer." Padma said slightly relieved. Harry smiled and then his thoughts drifted back to Jenny again and he fell into a sort of Jenny induced trance.

* * *

**A/N:-I will get the rest of this story up before my second week of school....which means i got another 20 chapters to post....damn....anyway, this will be a 5 chapter update...there'll probs be bulk updates from now on. Cause i wanna get the next stories up asap.**

**Oh, and uhhhhh dude, i'm seriously worried about you....are you sure you're sane?? :P**


	16. Performance Of Realisations

"Marsden!" shouted Bellatrix Lestrange as she walked into the Gryffindor Common room. Her nose was wrinkled like she had a disgusting smell under her nose but that was just the smell of the Gryffindors, they reeked of love and kindness. Something that Bellatrix couldn't stand. Her life was all about Pain, torture and darkness. She revelled in the dark arts, she laughed at those that Filch had managed to get his hands on. The screaming and pleading of the younger students was like music to her ears. Unfortunately her master now wanted proper music to be played while they ate and that meant getting the daughter of one of their worst enemies to play for them.

"Marsden!" Bellatrix shouted. The students around her cowered away in fear and darted to their dormitories like terrified fish in a pond. The young blonde girl came running down the stairs.

"Professor Lestrange." She said. Bellatrix could just hear the fear in her voice. It was hard to detect but she'd had a lot of practice.

"Time for your performance." She said. Jenny nodded and started to follow when her friend ran down.

"Jenny, your hair." She said quietly. Jenny put a hand to her hair and frowned.

"Could you-" the red haired girl waved her wand and Jenny's hair was suddenly, clean, straight and a lot brighter then it had been.

"Good luck."

"Come on, the Dark Lord is a patient man but keep him waiting too long and he'll kill Weasley." Bellatrix snapped. Jenny let go of her friend immediately, Love, what a pathetic idea. Jenny followed Bellatrix out of the common room solemnly like she was being led to her death. A smirk appeared on Bellatrix's thin lips.

Meanwhile Jenny closed her eyes, she could easily hear where Bellatrix was and she knew the Hogwarts corridors like the back of her hand. _I'm not related to this person, I'm not related to this person._ She repeated to herself in her mind,

"The Dark Lord wants you to play for him in the great hall in front of all the teachers." Bellatrix said as they headed down the stairs. _I can do this, it's nothing too bad_ Jenny thought. They walked into the great hall. Jenny saw that there was already a drum kit, a bass guitar and a normal guitar ready for her to charm and a piano for her to play. She felt her nerves tingle with fear. She knew if she got anything wrong then she would be as good as dead. She glanced behind her, _I can do this, I can definitely do this, pretend you're at home, playing to Harry._ Jenny said as she took a deep breath and went to the piano. _But this isn't home, Harry's not here and you're playing in front of the entire staff_. Jenny cringed inwardly and sat on the piano stool.

"I want you to play for us. If you aren't as good as I've heard then I will have to kill you." Voldemort said. Jenny stared at the Piano then turned around to charm the Guitar and Drums so that they would play along with her. They would know what songs she wanted to play as the spell linked it to her mind.

"D-do you have any preferences?" Jenny asked Voldemort. She risked looking at him. Why was she so scared, she was rarely this scared, _That's a total lie_ she told herself, _You're scared really easily unless Harry, Ginny or mum is around_. Jenny swallowed what little saliva was in her mouth.

"Just no Muggle songs." Voldemort said.

"But those are the only ones I can play without music." Jenny said. Voldemort frowned and Jenny could sense the tension rising in the hall.

"Very well. Play Muggle songs if you have to." Voldemort said, "But I am very displeased. Your mother not teaching you the songs of the pure bloods, the wizards, witches. You are a pure blood with if I am not mistaken and I am very disappointed that you've chosen the Muggle world over the wizarding world, you're nothing more then a Mudblood lover, the lowest of the low. We'll have to do something about this. Teach your mother who is better, the muggles or the wizards." Jenny's mouth thinned and she felt some anger rising in her.

"I am not the lowest of the low." Jenny snapped back. What little chatter that was going on among the teachers and deatheaters came to a stop as Jenny snapped back. "There's nothing wrong with liking muggle borns, you're half muggle yourself!" Voldemort stood up and Jenny knew instantly that she'd done the wrong thing. She didn't know what had caused her to snap back.

"What did you say?" Voldemort asked.

"Nothing." Jenny said turning back to her piano. _Oh shit, oh shit_ Jenny repeated in her mind.

"I no longer have any Muggle blood in my body, I left that behind when I left my last body, now play or I will kill you, your boyfriend and your family." Voldemort said. Something shot out of his wand scaring Jenny and she instantly started playing the first thing that came to her head. The drums started lightly while the guitars played the riffs and chords. She glanced at the people listening. She saw Emma and Draco Malfoy sitting with their father at a table and several Slytherins eating and laughing. She stretched the introduction to the song on for a few more bars before she opened her mouth to start singing. The words came out quite quietly at first but her voice got stronger as she continued.

_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth  
In your eyes  
  
But in an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along  
  
It's no more a mystery, it is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along  
  
There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you  
  
But I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
And it is you I have loved all along  
  
It's no more a mystery, it is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
It is you I have loved all along  
  
Over and over I'm filled with emotion  
Your love rushes through my veins  
And I am filled with the sweetest devotion  
As I look into your perfect face  
  
It's no more a mystery, it is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along _

Jenny let out a long breath as she finished the song and put her hands into her lap. She had just made up a song, she could never make up songs, how did she just managed that? She had composed pieces, made up her own music, danced to the beat of her own drum, literally, but she had never made up her own song. She thought back over the lyrics and realised just where they had come from. She took a side glance at the people who were listening. The only people who didn't seem moved were Voldemort and Bellatrix. They just seemed bored.

"Very good, continue." Voldemort said. Jenny glanced at McGonagall who had come out of the trance everyone else seemed to be in and she nodded. Jenny put her hands back onto the piano and tried playing a Muggle song to see if Voldemort could tell. She came to the end of that one and obviously Voldemort didn't notice so she carried on singing the Muggle songs for most of the night.

* * *

Ginny was still sitting up in bed when Jenny returned to the dormitory near midnight. When Jenny entered the room she got to her feet and went to Jenny.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked. Jenny let out a cough.

"Ok." She rasped. Her voice was almost completely gone. "Voice dead though." Ginny pouted and gave Jenny a hug.

"Do you want a drink?" Ginny asked. Jenny nodded and started for the water jug but Ginny got there first and poured out a glass of water for Jenny. Jenny was half way through her fairly big sip when Emma walked in humming one of the songs Jenny had sung.

"You were really good." Emma said as she saw Jenny. She risked a small smile, which Jenny returned.

"Thanks." Jenny said, her voice was slightly louder then it had been but it still sounded as thought it was dying slowly. Emma frowned.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked worriedly, why was she so worried, she was never worried about anyone! Jenny finished her drink and nodded.

"I will be." Jenny told her. "I'm going to bed." Jenny quickly got into her bed after changing and pulled the hangings around her shut.

"I thought you didn't care for anyone." Ginny said quietly.

"I don't." Emma said quickly.

"Then why did you ask-"

"I don't know" Emma said, "don't ask me questions, I'm not very good at answering them." Ginny could see a slight panicked look flash through Emma's face. "I'm going to sleep." She said. She changed quickly and went to bed as Ginny got back into her bed.

Jenny lay in the bed with a hand to her throat, why was she lying, her throat was on fire. She had put a spell on herself discretely and it had just managed to last until the end of her very long performance. She thought back on the performance and smiled slightly to herself. She had managed to enchant everyone there except Voldemort and Bellatrix. She had managed to make up her own song, it was amazing, how did she do that. _It came from the heart you idiot_ she told herself. Jenny turned over in the bed and decided the next day she would try and think of some lyrics to put to a piece that she had partially composed in her head while playing the Muggle songs. No one in the hall had known the difference, making the performance a lot easier for Jenny. Jenny closed her eyes and saw Harry's head floating in front of her. She frowned, she didn't know why but since the previous night she'd been a bit more cautious and worried when she thought of Harry.

Why did she feel like that? All they did was kiss a bit and so what if they went a bit further, it was only natural, they hadn't seen each other for a long time. But Jenny wasn't even sixteen yet, how could she feel like that? Could she trust herself around Harry? She desperately wanted to wait until she got married but with Harry around it might be near impossible to do that. Jenny decided that she'd speak to Hermione about it before the week was through. She could trust Ginny but it seemed a better idea to talk to the older, wiser Hermione about it. Plus Hermione was Harry's best friend, maybe she could give Jenny some advice. But what where those song lyrics she had sung? They were from her heart so obviously she mustn't care how old she was she loved Harry, she knew that, she also knew that it was possible that Harry was the One but how could she know for certain she was still really young But that song. Jenny fell asleep feeling not so easy and frowning as she thought of Harry.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, I felt like replacing that song because i know a song that would be better but as it's int he original version of this story, i think i'll keep it. It's called _It is you (i have loved)_ by Dana Glover. It's in Shrek, and it's on the soundtrack, i thought it might be good but i prefer the Leanne Rimes song _through your eyes_, but i've already used that in this story**


	17. Reviving the Quidditch Team

Two weeks later Jenny still hadn't spoken to anyone about her feelings. The more she thought about it the more confused she got and she hadn't been able to get Hermione on her own recently. She was always hanging around the other seventh years, particularly Ron or Lavender. She was walking to the great hall after Charms with Luna and Ginny when she was stopped by Draco Malfoy, for once he didn't have his cronies Crabbe and Goyle with him. Pansy was a little bit behind him talking to some other Slytherin girls.

"What do you want?" Jenny asked coldly. Malfoy looked at Jenny.

"Gryffindor Quidditch team is allowed to play. You're the captain but only because you're cute and the powers seem to like that." Malfoy said.

"Aren't you going out with Pansy?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah but it doesn't stop me from thinking others are cute" Malfoy said. Jenny looked at Ginny slightly surprised at Malfoy's comment. "Well, you have to find a new seeker and a new chaser. Your first match is against Hufflepuff in two weeks time."

"What!" Jenny shouted.

"Keep your voice down Marsden. Your first match is in two weeks time, you got to find a seeker and a chaser and you're the captain." Malfoy leaned in, "Good luck." Malfoy walked off to Pansy and took her to the great hall. Ginny turned to Jenny.

"We get to play Quidditch again!" Ginny said happily. Jenny couldn't help smiling about it.

"And I'm the Captain." Jenny said with a smile. "Come on, lets go and tell the others."

"I'll be supporting you by the way." Luna said as she followed Jenny and Ginny to the hall. Jenny gathered together the remaining quidditch team and told them the news.

"Brilliant!" Ron said, "We're going to win this year again."

"You still need a chaser and a seeker." Hermione put in. Hermione had joined in the conversation and had given Jenny a hug as a congratulation thing.

"Do you think that Emma girl can do anything?" Andrew Kirke asked.

"I don't know, I'll ask but we still need to find a chaser."

"I'll put up a notice in the Gryffindor Common room later." Jenny said, "Try outs tomorrow. We have to practice a lot."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rookwood. Deatheaters often patrolled the great hall to make sure no one was causing any trouble.

"Quidditch." Ginny said quickly. She turned to the others. "Who do you think can make a good seeker, we need someone small."

"Har-" Jack Sloper started to say but remembered the rule about mentioning Harry's name. "Our last seeker wasn't that small." Jenny gave a slight frown at the slightest mention of Harry.

"No, he wasn't" Jenny said. Ginny looked at Jenny and gave her a smirk. Rookwood, obviously satisfied that they weren't planning on overthrowing Voldemort walked on.

"I bet he wasn't" Ginny said. Jenny gave her a sharp look, Ginny hadn't let Jenny live out the fact that she'd nearly slept with Harry. It wasn't really anything very important but Ginny seemed to make a big deal out of it.

"Do you fancy my boyfriend or something?" Jenny asked, "You keep mentioning that kind of thing."

"No, Harry's all yours, it's just funny." Ginny said.

"How's it funny?" Jenny asked.

"Well you know you and Harry in- ow!" Ginny had just been hit by Jenny and Jenny had left the table and was storming out of the great hall.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Jack asked.

"Obviously." Ginny said slightly annoyed. She rubbed her arm where a bruise was beginning to form.

* * *

Jenny stormed towards the Gryffindor tower when she bumped into Emma. making her drop her things on the floor.

"Oh, sorry." Jenny said. "I'll help you with that."

"Don't worry." Emma flicked her wand and her bag repaired itself and everything went back into the bag. Emma picked up her bag and put it over her shoulder. "What do you want Marsden?"

"I was wondering if you can play Quidditch, being related to Harry I reckon you must be quite good, because James Potter was a really good quidditch player and Har-"

"I'm not a Potter" Emma interrupted coldly but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather then Jenny. Jenny sighed.

"Fine, being related to _Malfoy_ you must be quite good because as much as I hate him he is a skilled quidditch player."

"I can play Quidditch" Emma answered,

"What position do you play?" Jenny asked eagerly.

"I can play Chaser and Seeker but at Durmstrang I was a Seeker." Emma said.

"Great." Jenny said with a slight smile, "Do you want to be our seeker? We've lost our seeker." Emma frowned.

"I'd be playing for Gryffindor?" Jenny nodded, "I don't think Father would like it."

"Stuff your father, I don't listen to my father." Jenny said. Emma looked at Jenny slowly began to nod,

"Ok, but I need a good broom."

"I can try and get Harry's Firebolt for you." Jenny said.

"He has a Firebolt?" Emma asked in awe.

"Yeah," Jenny said "I have a Nimbus three thousand. Maybe borrow Malfoy's-"

"Draco lost his broom. He doesn't know where it is." Emma said.

"Oh yeah." Jenny said, remembering that it was perched next to Harry's broom at Grimmauld place. "Well, can't you get a broom, borrow one of the Slytherin's. I mean you seem to get along with them quite well."

"Only because my brother is their leader." Emma said.

"Work on that angle, first practice is tomorrow, it's try outs then a proper practice."

"Who made you captain?" Emma asked.

"Your _brother_" Jenny said heading back to the common room.

* * *

Jenny looked at the few people who had turned up to the Quidditch tryouts. Dean Thomas, Colin Creevy and a few second and third years for Chaser and Emma had agreed to try out for both positions but she sat on the benches looking down at their attempts. No one had applied to be seeker except Emma.

"Ok, for the Chaser try outs we, Ginny and I, will pass the Quaffle to you and we have to try and pass as quickly as you can to me or Ginny then you have to try and get a goal past Ron." Jenny said pointing to Ron.

"But he's really good." Complained a second year.

"Well, so are the keepers for the other teams. Gryffindor has the best team and we will continue to have the best team, we've won the cup almost every year." Ginny said. "So if you don't think you can get a goal past my brother you might as well drop out now." The second year grumbled something but stayed where he was. Ron was beaming that someone thought he was good.

"Ok, Dean we'll try you first." Jenny said. She picked up the quaffle and passed it to Ginny, who was just taking off. Ginny caught it and decided to show off slightly by throwing the quaffle into the air and hitting it with her broom tail. Fortunately Ron got to the goal hoops in time.

"Andrew, Jack you can get on with the Bludger practicing." Jenny said. They nodded and released a bludger. Ginny and Jenny tested every person who had applied for the Chaser position. Jenny frowned as none of them were particularly good. Dean was quite good but he'd be leaving next year and Jenny would have to replace him again. He would have to do if she couldn't find anyone else. At least Dean had managed to get a goal against Ron.

"Emma do you want to have a go now?" Jenny asked. Emma nodded and got onto the nimbus two thousand and one broom which she had borrowed off Crabbe. She flew into the air with ease and hovered next to Jenny.

"What do I do?" She asked.

"Pass as quickly as you can and then score a goal." Jenny said.

"Easy." Emma said looking at Ron.

"Ginny!" Jenny called. Ginny came shooting forwards from collecting the Quaffle that Colin Creevy had thrown all the way down the pitch.

"Ready." Ginny said.

"Go" Jenny said. The three passed to each other so quickly that Ron was getting incredibly confused but just managed to keep an eye on roughly where the Quaffle was. When Emma got the quaffle back she threw it at the goal hoop that Ron was blocking then suddenly changed to the one to his right and scored a goal.

"That was amazing" Ron said. Emma gave him a smile that showed him that she knew that.

"Ok, snitch this time. How quickly can you catch it?" Jenny said pulling the snitch out of her pocket.

"Let it go." Emma said. Jenny did and the gold snitch flew into the air. Ginny watched it for a while before turning back to the quaffle and started to lazily try and get a goal past her brother. Jenny watched Emma. Emma flew around for about five minutes before going into a dive and catching the snitch. Jenny frowned and then looked at the Chaser applicants. She flew down and got off her broom.

"I'm really sorry but Dean, you got the position. The rest of you were really good but Dean was the only one who scored a goal. There's still next year." The others left the pitch grumbling that they didn't want to be on the team anyway. Emma landed next to Jenny with a bit too much speed but she kept her balance.

"So?" Emma asked.

"You're seeker, Dean is Chaser. You keep practicing. Dean, Ginny and I will teach you some of our tricks,"

"As long as they're easy." Dean said.

"We'll teach you the easier ones." Jenny said. Dean grinned and followed Jenny back into the air while Emma released the snitch again.

* * *

**Harry,**

**How are you doing? Gryffindor are finally allowed to play quidditch though Jenny is the captain of the team, which is a bit unfair because I've been in the school and the team longer then her. It doesn't matter though, she's doing really well as Captain. We've managed to find a few replacements. Dean makes a fair Chaser and your darling sister, Emma, is the seeker. We know she won't let us down because she's sworn that she'll do her best and Malfoy told Ginny that he'd make sure she didn't mess around.**

**Jenny's been really weird recently whenever we mention your name, do you know what's happening? Are things between you two alright? It would be great if you could maybe sneak over to watch the Quidditch. It's a week this Saturday.**

**Best wishes**

**Ron**

Harry stared at the letter. What were they doing making Emma the Seeker! What was this about Jenny? He thought things between them were fine, no problems or anything. Her letters always gave the impression that she was quite happy, even though she did hint at a few problems with the Slytherins. Harry folded up the letter and turned to Padma, who was the only person staying with him now. April was out on some diplomatic mission to America so Harry had a week off. Sirius had gone with April and Remus was busy trying to contact all the members of the order but it was difficult to track them down as most had gone into hiding.

"Padma, do you fancy going to go see Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor?" Harry asked her. Padma looked up. She was studying for a Potions exam she had the next week.

"Not really. When is it?" Padma asked

"Erm…a week on Saturday."

"I think Pavarti's got that day off. Ask her." Padma asked.

"Could you ask her for me?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Padma turned back to her potions and started reading the various potions again. Harry knew he should really start doing some studying but he just couldn't be bothered to get his books and get down to studying but spending all his days watching Padma studying was making him feel guilty. Harry got up and headed up the stairs. He stopped for a few moments to look at his parent's picture before carrying on up the stairs to his room. He opened up the curtains and looked outside. The sun was setting even though it was only four thirty in the afternoon. It would be the Christmas holidays soon and his friends would finally be able to come home. Harry smiled at the thought of seeing his friends again, he missed them a lot.

The auror training plus pretending to be April was incredibly difficult. He couldn't just take the piss out of April but he had to act exactly like her when in her form. Harry sighed and looked at his broom. He also desperately wanted to fly as well. He loved flying and having the air flow through his hair and hitting his face. Harry decided he would go and watch the quidditch match, whether Pavarti was going to come or not but she probably would come. Harry smiled as he thought of Jenny again, why was she acting weird? Harry would have to talk to her next time he saw her, or maybe he could get Hermione to speak to her for him because he couldn't see her. Harry decided he'd get Hermione to try and find out what was wrong and sort it out next time he saw Jenny.


	18. Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff

Hermione sat on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common room with Ron sitting next to her dressed in his Quidditch robes. He had his arm over her shoulders as she read the letter that Harry had sent back. Ron stared at her for a while then decided to interrupt.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Harry wants me to talk to Jenny." Hermione said.

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked.

"What am I going to say?" Hermione asked, "I can't lie because she's a Legillimen and Ginny has said something about Jenny not wanting to talk about Harry."

"I reckon she's confused." Ron said. Hermione looked at Ron as he looked into the fire as people wondered around talking about the match in about an hour.

"When have you been able to read the emotions of a girl?" Hermione asked.

"I mean I would be confused it that stuff that happened to Jenny happened to me." Ron said, "But then I'd also be really happy and all over you if it happened to me." He leaned in for a kiss with Hermione as she let out a small giggle.

"Not here Ronald!" Hermione whispered. Ron scowled and backed away.

"Fine." Ron said looking away.

"Team, get ready to go!" Jenny shouted from the Portrait hole, "Perfect flying conditions though it's cold and the ground is frozen." Jenny went to Ginny who was just coming down from the girl's dormitories. Hermione watched Jenny for a moment before sighing and getting up to intercept Jenny.

"Jenny, can we have a quick talk?" Hermione asked. Jenny turned to look at Hermione. She was putting her hair up in a pony tail.

"Yeah, sure." Jenny said. Hermione gave her a grateful smile.

"Well-" Jenny stopped what she was doing when she looked into Hermione's eyes.

"After the match." She said quickly before turning back to Ginny, who was now joined by Emma. Hermione dropped her arms at her sides when Ron walked up behind her and took her hand.

"Talk to her after the match" Ron said. Hermione nodded and followed Ron back to the sofa.

* * *

"I know the Order hasn't had a meeting since last term but it is very important that we keep the order going." April said to the order members who had decided to turn up.

"Who made you in charge?" Mundungus Fletcher asked April. April looked at him.

"I'm in charge because no one else seems to want the responsibility off running the order and Moody can't do it because he's busy with his work."

"You're the bloody minister, you must be busy too." Mundungus said flipping his hand in her direction.

"I am the Minister of Magic and if you won't let me finish I do have the power to put you into Azkaban," April said testily. Mundungus shut up instantly.

"Sorry, April but as much as I don't want to say it Mundungus has a point." Mrs. Weasley said, "You'll be too busy to keep track of everything,"

"I'll do that for her." Sirius said. April looked at him and gave him the briefest of smiles. A few people nodded and April continued.

"Our main aim is to protect those who are Voldemort's prime victims and-"

"But all the prime victims are in the order or at Hogwarts." Mundungus said. Harry could see April's patience wearing thin. She had been under a lot of strain recently but always made time to dedicate to the order and teach Harry all he needed on top of her duties as head auror and Minister of Magic. April let out a heavy sigh.

"You know, I hear that the Slytherins have run of Hogwarts, and that they're letting Filch whip them poor kids' backsides raw." Mundungus said. Harry began to lose the thread of the conversation and looked at his watch, nearly time for the quidditch match. He turned to Pavarti, who stood next to him.

"Ready?" he mouthed. Pavarti nodded and Harry slowly left the room. No one noticed as the adults began to get into a bit of an argument about intervening at Hogwarts. Harry stood in the hall way and reached behind a pile of coats to get his invisibility cloak and map. Pavarti joined him a few moments later.

"No wonder we seem to get things done better then the adults. All they do is argue." Pavarti said checking her reflection in the glass of a portrait of some old members of the order.

"Ok, lets-"

"Oi, Harry, not cheating on your girlfriend are you?" asked George as him and Fred walked out of the meeting as well.

"No." Harry said, "I would never go out with Pavarti, no offence"

"None taken." Pavarti said, "I wouldn't go out with you." Harry gave her a long look, she simply stuck out her tongue cheekily and turned to Harry, "Lets go."

"Where are you going?" Fred asked.

"Out." Harry said.

"We want to come, it's really boring in there." George said.

"But your girlfriends are in there." Pavarti said, "You can't leave your girlfriends."

"Yeah, you're right." Fred said, he turned to George. "go and get Katie and Angelina." George nodded and went back into the meeting. Harry gave a small moan.

"We're going to be late, I promise Ron I'd-" Harry said quietly to Pavarti.

"Ron?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"We're going to go and watch the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match." Pavarti said very quietly.

"We definitely want to come." Fred said,

"Only if you can restrain yourselves." Harry said.

"We always can." Fred said like it was obvious. George snuck out of the meeting room with Angelina and Katie,

"Where are we going?" Angelina asked.

"Hogwarts." Fred said with a grin.

* * *

"Ready?" Jenny asked Emma and Dean. They nodded and everyone mounted their brooms. "Remember Dean, when Ginny or I say _fall out_ while we're in formations we're going to do a trick and pass the quaffle to the person who shouted it."

"Can I do anything?" Dean asked.

"Of course, you just have to say fall out and we'll pass to you." Ginny said fixing her robes for some reason. Jenny saw Ginny's gaze go to Justin Finch-Fletchly, who was playing Beater. Several of the house teams had been depleted by people not returning to school.

"Captains shake hands." Said Lucious Malfoy. He had replaced Madam Hooch as the Quidditch referee. Jenny shook hands with Antony Goldstien.

"Good luck." Antony said with a flirty smile.

"You too." Jenny said with a slight smile. Jenny and Antony had barely got into the air when all the balls were released. Emma shot into the air followed by Sumerby. Ginny caught the quaffle and passed it to Dean. They all sped towards the goal when Zacharias Smith shot down from nowhere and snatched the quaffle from Dean. Ginny and Jenny turned sharply and followed Zacharias.

"Smith getting the quaffle down to the Gryffindor end, passes to Bradstone and then back to Smith again. Oh, nice roll as Smith dodges Marsden and straight for the goal." The Commentator said. Ron watched carefully as Zacharias headed towards the goal. From no where a bludger hit Zacharias' arm and he dropped the quaffle. Ginny caught it and quickly passed to Jenny. Jenny clutched it under her arm and urged the broom on. She did a few rolls to avoid bludgers and then headed up in a verticle line.

"What is Marsden doing?" the Commentator asked.

"Emma," Jenny shouted. Emma looked down from her height.

"What?"

"Try and distract Summerby a bit as well. We want the best chance possible. Play like a Malfoy." Jenny said. Emma nodded and zoomed off like she'd seen the snitch. Jenny did a quick arc and flew straight for the ground.

"Jenny!" Ginny shouted. Jenny saw her and passed her the quaffle as she passed. Jenny tried to pull her broom horizontal but it was difficult, like someone had bewitched it somehow. Jenny saw the ground approach and jumped off moments before the broom crashed into the frozen ground. Jenny lay on the frozen ground looking at where her broom lay, still intact but if Jenny had been on it she would have been very badly injured. She painfully got to her feet and stumbled over to her broom. She mounted it and got back into the air again.

"You ok?" Antony Goldstien asked as Jenny gained some height.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jenny said with a wince as she forced her broom onwards. She had landed roughly on her back and it was so painful.

"Gryffindor score, ten zero." The commentator said. The Gryffindor's roared with happiness, "Nice goal by Weasley. Smith has the Quaffle again and passes to Bradstone, over to Goldstien, intercepted by Thomas. A nice Bludger from Finch-Fletchly but just misses Thomas. The Seekers have seen the snitch!" Emma shot past Jenny with her arm outstretched.

"Keep going." Jenny shouted to Dean, who was watching. Dean snapped to attention and passed the quaffle to Ginny as Antony was about to tackle him. Laura Madley, the Hufflepuff seeker shot past Jenny as well.

"Malfoy's caught the snitch, GRYFFINDOR WINS THE GAME!" the Commentator shouted. Ginny dropped the quaffle and grinned, she turned to Emma who was smiling, very pleased with herself. She flew over to Jenny and Ron, who had flown over and was about to give Jenny a hug when she caught her dad's eyes. The smile disappeared from Emma's face and she suddenly looked cold and non caring.

"I should just give up I swear, I'm not needed." Ron muttered as they all landed.

"You are, if we didn't have you how would the Chasers train?" Jenny asked. Ron gave her a smile when Jenny winced as she stood up straight.

"Are you ok?" Andrew asked, hopping off his broom. "That looked really painful."

"It's so lucky you weren't actually on your broom." Dean said.

"You fancy her now?" Ginny asked him casually.

"What? No I'm just concerned" Dean said. "Besides, I'm going out with Lavender." Ginny nodded sceptically when Jenny disappeared from beneath their eyes.

"What the-" Andrew reached out an arm and got hit in the process by Ron,

"Come on, lets get back." Ron said to the others. He didn't seem concerned at all.

* * *

"Har-" Harry put a hand over Jenny's mouth as he watched everyone leave. He was under the cloak on his own and was very still in case someone saw him.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked after a while, letting his hand fall to his side. Jenny nodded. She was delighted to see Harry again. Her heart was skipping beats at a time but then that small tingle of fear and nervousness started developing at the pit of her stomach like every time she thought of Harry.

"Yeah, just a painful back, what are you doing here?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"I came to watch you play." Harry said smiling at her and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Jenny closed her eyes and her tongue flicked over her lips when Harry pulled away. Her smile grew slightly wider and she opened her eyes.

"That's why Hermione wanted the cloak." Jenny said. Harry gave her a smile.

"Come on, we have to go and pick up Pavarti and the others before we go to the common room." Harry said.

"Pavarti and-" Jenny asked slightly shocked, "Who else came?"

"Pavarti, Fred, George, Katie and Angelina." Harry said,

"And you all fit under the cloak?" Jenny asked, she held Harry's hand tightly and walked quite close to him.

"Yeah, I don't know how we did it though but we did fit Norbert under the cloak." Harry said nostalgically.

"Who's Norbert?" Jenny asked.

"Hagrid's old Dragon." Harry said with a grin, "It's really amazing to see you again. You look a bit more tired though."

"Try being kept awake really late every night to perform for those who want to listen." Jenny said sadly, "My voice is nearly gone."

"It doesn't sound like it." Harry said.

"It's a charm. It sounds like usual but I really can't speak very well at all." Jenny said. Harry frowned and pulled Jenny into a tight hug. Jenny felt Harry's heart pounding in his chest as she put her head on it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

"I didn't want to worry you." Jenny said, "and because I've been feeling a bit-" Jenny frowned. "I'll tell you later." Jenny said with a sigh, "where's the others?"

"PAVARTI!" Lavender screamed as Pavarti pulled the cloak off. Lavender and Pavarti went into a tight sisterly embrace.

"You have to tell me everything that's been happening." Pavarti said.

"And you've got to tell me everything, who's Valcrew?" Lavender asked intrigued, Pavarti gave Lavender a cheeky smile causing Lavender to squeal slightly.

"Harry, good to see you." Ron said with a grin. "How are-" He looked at his twin brothers standing behind Harry, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to congratulate you little brother." Fred said getting Ron into a headlock. George grinned and hugged Hermione and Ginny at the same time. Jenny stood silently watching with a slight smile. Harry looked at her and pulled her closer.

"What's wrong with you, you're not being your usual self." Harry said.

"How do you know, you haven't been around that much." Jenny said bitterly.

"Is that why you've been acting weirdly?" Harry asked.

"How do you know how I've been-" Jenny looked into Harry's eyes, "Ron and Hermione." She said nodding, "I should have known."

"Look, I asked them to keep an eye on you." Harry said holding Jenny's hands. Hermione gave them a slightly shifty look and nodded towards the dormitories. Harry gave her the briefest of nods and looked to Jenny. "Can we go to the Dormitory and talk about this?" Harry asked. Jenny looked away and looked slightly annoyed.

"No, I want to talk about it here." Jenny said, "I don't trust myself enough to be alone with you anymore." Harry looked at her slightly confused,

"I wouldn't make you do anyth-"

"I didn't say I didn't trust you, I said I didn't trust myself. I trust you completely, I trust you with my life, I just think that if I'm with you I'll do something I regret." Jenny said. "And it's not made much easier that-" Jenny let out a shaky breath and blinked away a few tears. Harry pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly when the portrait hold opened and Emma walked in with Lucious Malfoy. A small bruise blotted Emma's cheekbone and she had a small cut on her forehead. She didn't look too happy or pleased either, whereas Lucious Malfoy looked quite cool and composed. Harry screwed his face up in pain as his scar sent a shock of pain through his body. Harry looked up and caught Lucious' eyes without meaning to.

"Potter!" Lucious shouted.


	19. Fight On The Floo Network

Harry let go of Jenny slightly to get out his wand. Jenny looked up and stared at Lucious Malfoy. He had his wand drawn.

"What are you doing here?" Lucious asked.

"Pavarti," Harry said. Pavarti was at his side with her own wand out.

"Emma, get your wand out." Lucious said, reluctantly Emma got her wand out and held it at her side. "You have some nerve coming here. You're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid."

"I think I'd go for the first option." Harry said. He didn't take his gaze off Malfoy. Jenny held his hand tightly and got her wand out. Pavarti looked around to see that half the Gryffindors were preparing to fight.

"And you have you house on your side, how touching," Malfoy said sarcastically. "All of you have detentions. Emma get the headmaster." Harry and Lucious Malfoy didn't take their gaze off each other.

"No." Emma said. "I'm staying here." Lucious looked at Emma in shock. Fred and George took that opportunity to pull the invisibility cloak over themselves and their girlfriends.

"Trouble Malfoy?" sneered Bellatrix Lestrange as she walked in, "You're late for the meeting-" Bellatrix looked at the scene before her. "Strange, what have you all got your wands out for?" Harry felt the anger boiling in his veins, he just wanted to attack Bellatrix for killing Tonks. Bellatrix's gaze fell on Harry and her wand came out in a split second. "Crucio!" She shouted. Harry didn't have time to hesitate. He pushed Jenny away from in for her protection and shouted the first spell that came to his head.

"Protego." Harry shouted. The spell didn't bounce back but it got reflected slightly and just missed Harry and Pavarti and crashed into a sofa. "Expelliarmus" Harry shouted.

"Conjunctiva Itisia" Pavarti said, the spell hit Bellatrix and her eyes began to swell up and become puffy. Bellatrix let out a frustrated scream.

"Everyone to your dorm rooms." Harry shouted to the others. The Gryffindors scattered but those who had been in the DA stayed by his side.

"Stupefy." Lucious Malfoy started to say but he didn't finish it when a jet of red hit him. Emma stood behind him as he slumped to the floor. She turned to Bellatrix and did something with her wand. A purple light shot out the end and hit Bellatrix. Bellatrix slumped to the floor like a rag doll.

"Quick." Emma said running towards the fire. She conjured a small bag that was filled with a powder and threw it into the fire. The flames turned green as she turned to Harry, "You have to get out of here, I'm in enough trouble as it is. I'll get into even more trouble once-" a few deatheaters came crashing through the Portrait hole

"Now Really!" they could hear the Fat lady complaining.

"Go." Emma said pushing a now revealed Weasley twins into the fire. He had just managed to say the address before a spell hit him but missed as he blinked out of sight.

"Pavarti, get everyone home." Harry said. He turned to the deatheaters.

"It's Potter!" said one of them. "Get the Dark lord."

"Reducto." Harry said pointing his wand at a sofa causing it to explode into material and bits of fluff.

"Stupefy." He heard Hermione shout.

"Harry," Jenny said from next to him.

"Where's your wand?" Harry asked.

"In my dorm but the stairs have gone." Jenny said. Harry looked at the girl's dormitories and the boys dormitories. Both sets of stairs were now slides and the only Gryffindors in the common room were Harry and his friends.

"Stupefy!" shouted a deatheaters,

"Protego." Harry said as the stunning spell bounced back, "Impedimenta" He said at a deatheater. "Get home now, I'll get your wand." Jenny looked at Harry and nodded. She gave him a quick kiss before running to Emma, who was firing a spell at a deatheater to protect Katie, who had just stepped into the fire. "Accio cloak." Harry said, His forgotten cloak came towards him and he put it over him. He ran over to Hermione and Ginny and put the cloak over them

"Can either of you get to Jenny's dormitory?" Harry asked.

"No why?" Ginny asked as she looked at the stairs.

"She's left her wand in her room" Harry said,

"Where is she?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Grimmauld place." Harry said, "You two get there now, take Ron as well."

"To leave you fight here I think no-" Ginny started.

"None of you are trained properly, I have Pavarti to help me. They're having an order meeting so go now." Harry said. He left the safety of the cloak and rugby tackled a deatheater who was standing over them looking for him.

"Ah!" the deatheater said in surprise. Harry punched the deatheater in the face and he blacked out. Harry shook his hand as he pointed his wand at another deatheater.

"Corpus immobulus." He said as a white mist shrouded the deatheater and caused him to faint.

"Juvenilae" Pavarti said as a deatheater came at her. The Deatheater turned into a baby and sat smiling at Pavarti.

"Funny Girlie." He said. Pavarti shook her head and turned to Harry.

"Cover me." He said. Pavarti nodded.

"Stupefy." She said pointing her wand at a point just above Harry's shoulder. Harry ducked as Avery fell to the floor stunned.

"Accio Wand." Harry shouted. He was expecting to summon Jenny's wand but every wand in the room flew to Harry. He had to duck to stop himself being stabbed by a wand.

"Oops." He muttered. "Accio Jenny's wand." He said pointing his wand at the girl's dormitory.

"Harry, wand." Pavarti said. Harry looked at her to see she was wandless.

"Um…" Harry looked at the pile of wands cluelessly.

"Oh, take this." Emma said giving Harry the Floo Powder. She still had her wand with her, having held it tightly. She let out a rapid succession of dark spells and curses sending each deatheater sprawling. Jenny's wand flew down from the girl's dormitories. Harry caught it and pointed his wand at the floor.

"Accio Pavarti's wand." A wand flew up into his hand and he threw it to Pavarti.

"Quick go before Voldemort comes." Emma said,

"What about you?" Pavarti asked.

"I'll be fine." Emma said, "He can't touch me."

"I'm sure he can, I mean-"

"I'm his heir, he can't touch me." Emma repeated, "He won't touch me, now go quickly." A deatheater stirred and Harry threw some Floo powder into the fire place.

"Pavarti, you first." Harry said, Pavarti went into the fire.

"Twelve Grimmauld place." She said and then disappeared. Harry went in and was about to say the address when some hands from the fire clutched him and pulled him in. He closed his eyes as he felt the warm breeze coming from the fireplaces. He opened his eyes and his glasses were covered in soot.

"Scougify" he managed to say but getting a mouth full of soot. His glasses cleaned themselves and he saw Rudolphus Lestrange in front of him.

"Avada-"

"Stupefy" Harry shouted. The red light shot out of the end of his wand but instead of going in a straight line it curved in various directions before striking the hearth of a fireplace. Harry frowned.

"Stupid boy." Rudolphus said, "Avada ked-"

"Twelve Grimmaul place!" Harry shouted. He felt something jerk him backwards and he soon shot stumbling out of the Floo network and straight into Pavarti, who was just stumbling to a halt. They both fell to the floor as Rudolphus came through the fire. Harry barely had time to raise his wand when a mixture of different curses struck Rudolphus and sent him to his feet but not before Rudolphus hit Harry with a curse that rendered him unconscious.

* * *

**A/N:-hehehe, that's hte end of the ...um...tetra plus 1 update. never mind me, i've gone a bit mad. So Cliffie there. This is now officially the winter holidays, and OH what an interesting Holiday it will be. I think it spans over 10 chapters.**


	20. Talk Among Friends

Harry tried to move his head but it felt stiff and sore. He slowly opened his eyes to look at a dark and blurred ceiling. He reached out with his hand to try and find his glasses but ended up touching someone, who was lying next to him. He forced himself to ignore the pain in his head and he turned to see a head of blond hair next to him. _What time was it?_ Harry thought, he slowly pushed himself up with a moan and tried not to disturb Jenny. He groped for his glasses and put them on, he was surprised to find that it was only his neck that felt sore. Ron was sleeping in the next bed and Jenny lay curled up in Harry's duvet. Harry smiled slightly and touched Jenny's head and brushed a few locks of hair out of her face. Jenny rolled over with a slight moan and put an arm around Harry's waist like he was a teddy bear or something. Harry let out a soft laugh and looked around the room. Why was he here? He remembered being hit by a spell from Rudolphus but that hadn't been a serious spell had it? Harry gently lifted Jenny's arms off him and slipped out of the bed quietly.

"Finally awake I see." Philleus said, "He hit you with a powerful curse, I'm surprise you didn't die." Harry gave the Portrait a nod and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he headed down to the kitchen. The door was open slightly and Harry heard voices coming from inside.

"I really don't know what to do. I can't be a mother, godmother, minister and head auror all at the same time." He heard April say quietly.

"You can do it. You have me and Sirius with you." Lupin said.

"But you try doing it. I'm the only one who got anywhere and now I'm started to sink into that depression I remember my parents talking about."

"You're not, April." Said Sirius. "And you're a good mother, no one could do better then you."

"Some one could." April said very quietly. Harry walked up to the door and put a hand on it but didn't push it open. "L-Lily was better then me." Harry felt something hit his heart. Hearing April say his mother's name seemed strange and yet it lit a spark of hope within him for some reason.

"Lily never got the chance to be a proper mother." Lupin said, "There's a reason she chose you to be Harry's Godmother."

"But I don't seem to be getting through to him" April said, she sounded slightly frustrated but tired and older then she was at the same time, "Jenny's told me that he's been to Hogwarts already this year to see her and that he went to see the Quidditch. If he keeps doing that he's going to get himself killed along with my daughter. She'd follow him to the ends of the Earth if he asked her."

"He's not." Sirius said, "People are always forgetting who his parents are."

"And who Jenny's parents are." Lupin said, "Jenny and Harry aren't going to get into too much trouble, they can look after themselves." Lupin said, "They're not children anymore and you have to accept the fact she's growing up." There was some silence in the room before April let out a sigh.

"I suppose, it's just I've missed so much of both their lives then I discover there's another Potter. It's too much even for me." April said,

"Nothing's too much for you." Sirius said, "You are April Marsden, the greatest catch in Hogwarts, part of the group of girls everyone wanted."

"That was the past Sirius. We can't stop dwelling on the past we can't change it and we can't do anything to prevent what has happened otherwise everything would be different."

"You say that April but you're still stuck in the past." Lupin said, "I've only heard you say Lily's name twice in sixteen years."

"I've said it more then that." April lied. Harry stayed absolutely silent, he knew he shouldn't be listening but he couldn't help it.

"No you haven't. You haven't even been able to bring yourself around to say Jenny's full name. In the past, when you used to leave her with me she'd ask why you'd call her Jenny instead of Lily, you remember that's her real name."

"Yeah, so." April mumbled,

"So, you have to get over Lily's death. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it. You couldn't do anything to-"

"Do you know how difficult it was for me?" April snapped at Lupin. "I watched Peter kill Merlin knows how many Muggles, I saw Sirius being dragged off by aurors. My best friends were dead, and I was pregnant while trying to be an auror myself while you were Merlin knows where." Harry heard a chair being pushed back. "The stress I have been under because of all of you suddenly reappearing then Peter admitting to killing everyone I loved and betraying the people I loved most in the world. And then to top it all off you are telling me to relax while my daughter and my godson go off and nearly get themselves killed with their friends and I don't even have Dumbledore around to guide me anymore." She took a deep breath.

"April, we really are sorry but-"

"But don't say anything. Just leave it Remus." April said.

"April." Sirius pleaded, "Just relax for a bit, we'll sort it out tomorrow and we can get a straight answer out of Harry and find out exactly what's been happening."

"He's not going to listen whether I tell him to stay or not so why even bother with him, he's too much like James." April said.

"He's nothing like James." Sirius said, "If anything he inherited his mother's personality with a hint of James thrown in." Harry smiled, "It's for the better I think or he would have got himself killed earlier."

"Though he isn't as sensible as Lily ever was." Lupin said.

"Actually, he is, she did get into a few difficult situations when you boys weren't around." April said. Harry thought he could hear the smile in her voice like she was remembering something. "I was looking in their pensieve the other day."

"You still have their pensieve?" Sirius asked, "I thought you were going to give that to Harry."

"I was but-" April sounded apprehensive, "But I wanted to look in it again. There's only a few memories that I wanted to see. I will definitely give it to him this Christmas."

"Can you part with it?" Lupin asked.

"Of course I can." April said, she sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Of course." Lupin said but he didn't sound convinced,

"Why don't you get it down, I was always curious as to how James proposed to Lily." Sirius said eagerly.

"Oh, he proposed in the bath." April told him.

"Bath?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, a lot more romantic then any of your proposals." April said matter of factly. Harry stared at the door listening, taking in everything he could about his parents.

"Fine then." Sirius said. He had obviously just understood where they had proposed and roughly what they could have been doing. "I've always wondered what Lily looked like nak-"

"Sirius!" April snapped

"What?" Sirius asked, "I have though. James used to go on and on about how she had the greatest body though I didn't really see it at first, I did have a slight crush on her in sixth year though."

"Everyone had a crush on Lily at some point" Lupin said, "Even I fell for her in fourth year."

"I remember that very well." April said, "You ended up with Jenny for a few weeks. She complained how you only had eyes for-" April stopped.

"Yeah but that was only for a while. My biggest regret was not asking Jenny to the Valentine's ball. If I had then maybe she wouldn't have died." Lupin said.

"You know she wasn't really interested in you though." April said sympathetically. "That was a good night even if it was the night Jenny died." A sombre silence filled the room. Harry tried to quieten his breathing and thought that his heavy heart beat might give him away. His heart was beating so quickly by listening to the conversation. It beat quickly every time he heard anything about his parents or their friends' pasts.

"Oh, Harry, sir. You is awake." Said Shoner as he walked into Harry's leg. Harry looked down and strained his neck while doing it.

"What was that?" April asked. The door opened and Lupin stood in the doorway staring at Harry seriously.

"Hello Harry." Lupin said. Harry looked up.

"Hello." Harry said nervously.

"You can come in if you want." Lupin said stepping aside then returning to his seat. Harry nodded and stepped into the kitchen. April sat at one end of the heavily scrubbed table with Sirius holding her hand on the surface. There were a few tissues near them and April's eyes were slightly red like she had cried earlier that night.

"Harry." April said slightly surprised.

"Er…hi." Harry said.

"How are you doing? You've been out for a few hours." Sirius said.

"My neck is a bit stiff." Harry said.

"I felt the same when it happened to me." Sirius said "You got hit by a curse that caused your muscles to swell up. You would be in a lot more pain if April hadn't lifted that curse off you." Harry looked at April.

"Thanks." Harry said. April gave a slight nod and looked away.

"Well, I think I should get to sleep. I have a meeting with Kingsley and Valcrew about our apprentices and then I've got to go and see to sorting out Harry's assessment"

"I have an assessment soon?" Harry asked.

"Be grateful that's all you're getting." April said sternly. "I have told you many times that under no circumstances are you to go to Hogwarts but I've found out you're disobeyed me twice. I see that Snivellus was right when he said you have a disregard for rules." April left the room leaving the men in silence.

"She's a bit stressed." Sirius said trying to cover up for his fiancé.

"Of course she is." Harry said glumly. He sat down in the chair that April had vacated. "Is everyone alright?"

"If you mean are they safe then yes, they are. Moony also went and saved your younger sister from being beaten by her dearest adopted father" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Beaten?" Harry asked.

"It seems that Draco and Emma Malfoy are beaten regularly, particularly Emma because she doesn't have _the right attitude to life_" Sirius said.

"That's why her face was bruised earlier?" Harry asked.

"No, that was because she helped Gryffindor win the Quidditch." Sirius said. "I think you should get back to bed, sleep off that sore neck." Sirius got up and patted Harry on the shoulder. "April may not have approved of what you did but I thought it was noble and I would have done the same thing for April, James would have done the same thing for Lily." Harry nodded and took that in. Sirius was half way out of the door when Harry turned and called him back.

"Sirius." Harry said. Sirius looked at Harry.

"Yes?"

"Did you really fancy my mum?" Harry asked slightly disturbed. Sirius smirked.

"Everyone fancied your mum." Sirius said, "Her and her friends. Night Harry."

"'Night" Harry said. Sirius went to sleep and Harry spent a few minutes staring at the wall before getting up himself and deciding to get back into bed. Jenny was, obviously, still in the bed and she looked so peaceful and innocent while she was asleep. Harry got into the bed and smiled as he looked at Jenny and kissed her forehead. A slight smile played across her lips as she slept and when Harry got into the bed properly he put an arm over Jenny, he felt very slightly awkward, he'd never really shared a bed with anyone before but when Jenny shifted in her sleep and put her head on his shoulder it seemed perfectly natural. Harry took his glasses off and went to sleep with a smile on his face

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, I'll put up a chapter a day. If i don't, you all have permission to shout at me, spam me with hate mails and so forth. Doing all the bulky updates has really really confused me to I'm sticking to one chapter at a time until further notice cause i'm just sooo confused! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter....Delving into the past.....dum dum duuuuuummm!**


	21. Delving into the past

Harry didn't get that much sleep because he wasn't really feeling all that tired so he just woke up early that morning and just watched Jenny. His neck felt a lot better though it still hurt. It was great being able to be so close to Jenny to touch her, smell her and just be with her again. It was something Harry had been craving, Jenny was like a drug and Harry liked it! Jenny felt his breath tickling her skin and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Harry and smiled.

"You're ok?" She said hugging Harry tightly. Harry lay down next to her and smiled.

"My neck hurts a bit though." Harry said.

"Oh, yeah. Mum said that might happen." Jenny said.

"You like your mum a lot don't you." Harry said, it wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement

"Of course I love my mum." Jenny said, "She's one of my best friends." She rolled onto Harry and looked at Harry lovingly.

"What were you saying yesterday before the common room was attacked?" Harry asked curiously. He stroked Jenny's cheek with the backs of his hand. Jenny frowned.

"Well…" Her voice went quieter then it had been. Ron was still asleep and Harry could hear the soreness in her throat. The spells she had cast on herself were beginning to wear off. "…I was just going to say that…I find it really difficult being away from you and after we nearly, you know, after that night it was more difficult and every time I thought of you I'd feel angry because I couldn't have you and you weren't there, Confused because I've never had a boyfriend before you and I don't exactly know what I'm doing, sadness because you weren't there, happiness because I could love you." Jenny sighed, "Just a bundle of emotions that I've never felt so strongly so every time someone mentioned you or hinted about you these emotions all sort of, I don't know made me feel upset and distant because Ron has Hermione, Ginny fancies Justin."

"Why didn't you tell me, I could have visited you more often." Harry said quietly. Jenny shrugged and looked anywhere but Harry's eyes. She didn't like seeing the weight of Harry's life behind them. She could read his mind, all of it and it didn't please her in the slightest. She was aware she was the only good thing to happen to Harry in a long time.

"I just though you had enough on your plate with auror training." Jenny said. She ran her fingers over Harry's lips and gave a slight smile.

"I think we should save your voice." Harry said with a smile. He pulled Jenny's head closer and touched her lips with his.

"I think we should save my voice." Jenny agreed closing her eyes and endulging in the kisses that Harry was giving her. Her hair fell over their faces stopping them from seeing anything but each other. They didn't know how long they'd been kissing for, time seemed to fly but Ron rolled over and saw them then let out a moan.

"Oh for crying out loud, it's seven in the morning." Ron said rolling over. Harry and Jenny stopped kissing and smiled at each other.

"Music room." Jenny mouthed. Harry gave her a cheeky grin and Jenny rolled off him and left the room in one fluid motion.

"You two are unbelievable" Ron muttered.

"Don't tell me you and Hermione don't do that?" Harry said, "You two share a room."

"No we don't. We have respect for the other people we share the room with." Ron snapped tiredly.

"Yeah well," Harry said, he got up and put some socks on. "I'll see you in a bit then." Harry left the room leaving Ron quite confused.

* * *

Harry sat on a bean bag which Pavarti had managed to acquire and listened as Jenny played the piano. It was a very peaceful atmosphere like it was just him and her alone in the world. He loved it. Harry didn't know why but he was actually reading _Hogwarts: A History_ at his own free will. It was the copy that Hermione had gotten him the year before. There was still a few more days until Christmas and still very little snow.

"Oh shit" Jenny muttered as the music came to a halt and she got up and lifted up the lid of the piano.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked lowering the book.

"Nothing, the Piano is slightly out of tune." Jenny said, she got out her wand and pointed it at some of the long diagonal strings inside the piano.

"It didn't sound out to me." Harry said getting up slightly.

"Don't get up, I can sort this out." Jenny said.

"You can't use your wand though." Harry said. Jenny looked at Harry,

"Who is my mother?" Jenny reminded him.

"Oh, does that give you permission to break the laws though?" Harry asked. Jenny flicked her wand up and pressed the note she was tuning.

"No it doesn't. It just means I'm over looked. I've been using Magic my entire life." Jenny said. She spun her wand into small circles and pressed the note again. She was obviously satisfied as she closed the lid for the piano and sat down on the stool.

"That's really cool." Harry said. He got up and stood behind Jenny. "Play me something." He said kissing her neck. Jenny smiled and nodded.

"Ok, what do you want me to play?" Jenny asked.

"Anything." Harry whispered into her ear. Jenny grinned and was about to play something when the door opened. April stood in the doorway.

"Harry, your assessment is on Boxing day, can you come with me. I have something to give to you and Emma." April said. Harry nodded and frowned. April had a large cut across her cheek bone and her hand was in a bandage.

"What happened?" Jenny asked slightly shocked at her mother's appearance.

"Attack on the ministry." April said, "don't worry, Voldemort hasn't taken over the ministry yet but it's only a small amount of time until he does, lots of witches and wizards are going into hiding." April told them, "Come on Harry." Harry reluctantly left Jenny, though she held his hand until he went out of reach. Harry followed April to her room, which was at the top of the house in the loft. She had converted it a few months ago, Harry hadn't been up there since she'd done it up. Harry walked into the loft and it reminded him of April's rooms at Hogwarts last year. It was nice and cosy. Harry noticed the lack of a fireplace for obvious reasons. April didn't fancy having someone attack her in the night and enter and leave via the fire. There was a small make-shift bed in the corner where Harry knew Emma slept. Emma was standing around the room and looking curiously at the pictures. When April entered Emma quickly put down the picture she was holding.

"I didn't touch anything." She said quickly. Her long hair had been straightened and the bruises that had been on her face had faded. She looked like her usual pretty self and Harry was amazed at how much they both had in common but then they were siblings. Emma had opened up a lot since she had been brought to Grimmauld place and she reminded Harry of Cho. She seemed like the kind of girl that should be surrounded with lots of giggling friends and had all the boys doing things for her left and right. She had the looks to match that kind of person as well. From what Harry had heard, his mother had been a bit like that.

"It doesn't matter. Emma, I was just wondering but have you accepted that you're related to Harry?" April asked. Emma scowled.

"Sort of." She said, "It's really difficult growing up as one person then finding out you're another."

"Tell me about it." Harry said. "Try growing up with your evil aunt."

"Petunia isn't evil, she just doesn't understand us." April said, "Besides, I would show a bit more consideration for them, you're next assignment is to protect a Muggle family without being seen." Harry stared in shock. "Anyway, you two are the last remaining Potters and I have something from your parents that they left behind. I think that you two should have it." April went to a wardrobe and pulled out a small stone basin that was filled with a silvery liquid. Harry stared at it, it was his parent's pensieve.

"What is it?" Emma asked curiously as April put the basin onto her desk.

"It's your real parent's pensieve. I've been looking after it since they died. I've been searching through it non stop for any recollection of your birth but I can't find anything which means I think that you must have been kept alive by magic." April said looking at Emma.

"Yeah, I don't get that either." Emma said, "I always thought moth-Draco's mum gave birth to me."

"When's your birthday?" Harry asked.

"Well, I've always known it to be the twenty first of June"

"That's the same day as Jenny's" Harry said with a smile.

"I wanted to know what you wanted to do with the pensieve." April asked, "It's one of my most precious possessions."

"What can we do with it?" Emma asked. She got closer to the pensieve and reached to touch it. April caught her arm.

"Don't touch it unless you want to see anything" April said.

"Can I look in it?" Emma asked.

"Yes you can."

"How do we get back out?" Harry asked, remembering how he could never quite figure out how to leave.

"You just think about leaving and you will." April said.

"Can we look in it?" Emma asked eagerly. April smirked.

"There's James' personality." She muttered to herself. Harry grinned and looked at Emma.

"Together?" Harry asked. Emma nodded and they both touched the surface of the silver pensieve. Emma looked around where they had found themselves. They were standing in the Gryffindor common room. It looked exactly as it had on Harry's first day of Hogwarts. The fire was roaring away and the room had a strange semi light glow to it. Emma and Harry both looked around. It was deserted and there wasn't any sound except those sounds you would expect at night. Obviously the place couldn't be properly deserted because otherwise they wouldn't be here. There was some noise in the corner and the portrait hole opened.

"The house elves are so useful." Came a quiet voice. It sounded like a boy just younger than Harry.

"Evans is going to kill us." Came a voice Harry recognised as his father's. Suddenly four boys appeared from no where. A boy that looked exactly like Harry but with dark brown, hazel eyes. A boy with black hair that fell across his forehead quite elegantly and with a cheeky smirk. The third had sandy brown hair and looked slightly unhealthy but happy nonetheless. The fourth was a slightly chubbier, shorter boy with watery eyes and a rat like face. Each of them were incredibly handsome in their own ways except Peter, who lacked a few of the physical requirements to be considered pretty at Hogwarts.

"Oh, stop worrying about Evan." Said Sirius Black, "She can't do anything to us." Emma watched in awe,

"That's our dad." Harry said pointing out James, "Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, he-"

"I know what he did." Emma said, "I've met him a few times."

"Ok, well, may I introduce you to the marauders" Harry said.

"Oh, guys." Peter squeaked. They all looked at him and he pointed at the sofa. They all looked to see a girl with red hair and sparkling green eyes staring at them. She was incredibly beautiful and if she hadn't been Harry's mother he reckoned he could have fallen for her easily.

"Evans!" James said loudly, with his arms outstretched.

"Where have you been? It's past curfew, I have a mind to put you in detention." She snapped.

"Our dear mother." Harry said to Emma. Emma walked up to Lily Evans and tried to touch her face but her hand went straight through.

"Evans, a detention given by you is heaven in my eyes." James said putting a hand to his heart.

"Anything is heaven in your eyes, like that fifth year slut April saw you with this morning." Lily said coldly. James looked at her surprised.

"April saw me with someone?" James said.

"Why, didn't you see anyone?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"Weren't we cursing Snivil-ow!" Sirius started to say but James stamped on his foot.

"You were cursing Snape?" Lily asked.

"I swear I'll stop if you go out with me Evans." James said.

"I will never go out with you Potter, even if you were the last man alive. I'd rather date Sirius then you." Sirius beamed like an idiot as Lily stormed up to her room.

"Get lost Padfoot." James snapped at Sirius. Emma turned to Harry,

"Didn't our parents like each other?" Emma asked.

"I've been told it's a long story, I personally want to find out how they got together, fancy finding out?" Harry asked.

"Ok." Emma said with a smile. Harry felt like he and Emma hadn't been separated all their lives. She was exactly the sister he wanted. She didn't have a single evil bone in her body, everything at Hogwarts was obviously all an act, a very good convincing act. Harry smiled and the scene changed to the great hall.

* * *

**A/N:-tada!! Ok, This is the update for today...and in about 5 minutes i'll put up the update for tomorrow, cause at hte moment it's 11.55pm, so I won't have to update tomorrow. By the way, the days are going by my time! MY TIME DAMMIT! and I live in england so :P if i don't update for AAAAGES or on teh same day for some of you, tis cause i iz in England man!**

**Review replies.....can't be bothered, got school tomorrow and i spent all day trying to sort out my stuff so i'm tired.**


	22. Parent's Memories

**A/N:-Ok, it's at this point where you want to hurry off and read the first 2 stories in this series. If you haven't or can't be bothered, here's a quick recap of what has happened in the series (the lily and James part of it anyway), Remember, they're in the pensieve. Also I've revised this becaus it was confusing before and you couldn't tell where one scene ended and another began with the memories**

* * *

_"I'm glad you both decided to come. I am fully aware of your relationship with each other." Dumbledore said._

_"What relationship?" James asked._

* * *

_"I just wanted to say thank you." Lily said after a few moments in silence. James looked at Lily, "And that you were right yesterday. I do have my head up my arse, you have changed and I was a bit blind. I guess the past is kinda making me see what I want to see." James smiled at Lily as she tried to get this out. "And I want to tell you that I wouldn't mind being friends with you. After all you did save me from Cole and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." They had both stopped at the top of the stairs to the entrance hall._

* * *

_"Mum, Dad!" Lily shouted. "They've used Magic to seal the door" Lily said frantically crashing against the door. April ran over and pointed at the door._

_"Alohamora" She said urgently_

* * *

_"She looks so peaceful." April said touching Jenny's cold cheek. Lily took out the wand and placed it at one of Jenny's hands. _

_"Just so you're armed in the afterlife." Lily whispered. Lily looked at April. April looked at the photos and placed them by her head and leant over and kissed her cold forehead._

_"We love you." April said to the lifeless corpse._

* * *

_"Did I do something wrong?" Lily asked concerned._

_"No." James said putting a hand on Lily's wet hair. "You've done nothing wrong it's just that," James floated away slightly. "We've been going out for a while haven't we?" Lily nodded. "And I love you so much, more then life itself and because of this I can't imagine a life without you at all. I don't think I could live without you." James pulled the box above water and opened it. The contents were all still dry. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Lily looked slightly shocked but soon broke out into a grin_

_"Yes." Lily said happily_

* * *

**_James, it's April. Your mum and I are at your house with Lily. She's really ill. She's been throwing up all afternoon. Please come home quickly Lily really wants you here. April._**

_James frowned and folded up the letter. _

_"Lily's ill." James said to Peter._

* * *

_"Morning sickness?" Lily said, "That's ridiculous, to have morning sickness you'd have to be-"_

_"Pregnant?" Alice Longbottom asked. Lily stared at Alice in shock._

_"I can't be pregnant." Lily said. "I'm eighteen, I've just left school. I'm working I can't be pregnant." _

* * *

_"Oh crap, you're leaking!" Sirius said slightly alarmed._

_"My water broke." Lily said like it was an omen. She looked at James. James had gone very slightly paler._

* * *

_"What is happening?" Mrs. Chang asked. April was about to answer when the door shattered and April was thrown backward against the foot of the bed. She opened her mouth in pain as her back hit the bed frame. A figure stood in the doorway. Voldemort stood in the doorway. James and Mrs. Chang both immediately withdrew their wands. James got to his feet and stood next to Mrs. Chang. _

_"Voldemort." Lily gasped. She held the baby closer to her ashet started screaming at the top of his lungs._

_"The baby is born." Voldemort said. "Hand him to me now or die." He said._

_"Never." James growled at him._

* * *

_"Can you close the door? I don't want James to hear." Lily said to April as she got up. April shut the door and went to Lily. They both sat on a fairly large cushion that Sirius had bought Harry on a strange whim. It was large enough for a fully grown adult to sleep on._

_"What's wrong?" April asked looking concerned._

_"I think I'm pregnant again." Lily said staring at her knees. April looked at her in surprise._

* * *

__

Harry and Emma found themselves back in April's room. Harry looked slightly stunned while Emma looked like she was going to cry but also trying to hold it back.

"Do you think all that really happened?" Emma asked Harry.

"It must have happened." Harry said quietly. He never thought his parents had given up so much to protect him. He would have liked to see what else had happened but the pensieve had run out of thoughts when they had seen Lily tell April she was pregnant. Emma looked at Harry with a slightly different perspective. He wasn't the enemy anymore as she'd been grown up to believe. He was her older brother. She could see it now, the similarities between him and her, where their personalities came from, their looks.

"I'm hungry." Emma said. Harry nodded and they headed downstairs where they could smell the strong smell of food being cooked. Harry didn't know what to think. He had just witnessed the last few years of his parents life condensed into a few hours. Harry sat at the table in the kitchen, where April sat writing something on some parchment. Hermione was reading a book and Ginny and Ron were playing exploding snap. April looked up when she saw Harry sit down and Emma wonder over to where Shoner was cooking their dinner.

"So you saw it all then?" April asked quietly.

"Not all of it. There were loads that just wasn't there." Harry said. Harry didn't notice Hermione look up curiously.

"Not all of their memories were in there. And what memories are in there are your mother's. James was always scared that Lily would jinx him if she found about half the stuff he'd done at school." April said. Harry nodded and looked at the parchment April had been writing on. There were a list of names on it and Harry recognised quite a few as Aurors. "Are you sure you're ok?" April asked.

"Why did no one tell me that Voldemort attacked me at my birth?" Harry asked looking into April's eyes. This caught the Weasley's and Hermione's attention.

"What?" Ginny asked. Harry continued to look at April. She sighed and put her quill down.

"It was just after the prophecy had been made." April told Harry. "We really weren't expecting it, none of us knew about the prophecy except your mother. She told us about it later" April said, "We didn't think you needed to know. That was the third time you parents managed to escape Voldemort but he missed his chance by just a fraction of a moment. It's nothing important Harry."

"Did Wormtail tell him?" Harry asked.

"One presumes so." April said gravely. "The bastard, we trusted him with everything, including the lives of the Potters. I'm glad he was killed."

"He was killed?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes, we had a report last night that he was found dead in his cell. No one knows what happened but it's clear he was killed by Avada Kedavra, I was going to tell you tonight." April said,

"Served him right." Harry mumbled.

"He was a bit of a…" Emma searched for a word. "…a bastard." She couldn't think of anything else. She looked at Harry, "I've only just found out I'm your sister but think that our parents wouldn't have wanted us to sit here sulking." Emma said at Harry's long and depressed expression. "They died trying to protect us…you at any rate." Emma said. Harry looked at the girl he now considered his sister. She looked remarkably like his mum had when Harry had looked into Snape's pensieve.

"She's right," April said. "That's why I'm giving you the training."

"I can go back to Malfoy Manor if you want, try and find out more or-" Emma started.

"It's too risky, you're staying here where you're safe until you go back to school." April said. She got up. "I want you kids to behave while I go to the office quickly. Sirius will be here soon." Harry nodded sombrely and April gave him a sympathetic look before apparating out. Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked at Harry.

"What was that about?" Ron asked. Harry looked at Emma, should he tell them?

"We looked into our parents' pensieve." Emma said quietly. Harry gave her a slight smile of thanks, he really couldn't feel or think of anything right now. Flashes of his parent's memory kept flickering on and off in his mind.

"But they're dead." Hermione said quietly and gently.

"April has their pensieve upstairs, apparently it's one of the only things she could find after they died." Harry said quietly.

"We've just been looking at it." Emma said. Her voice was slightly weaker then it had been.

"Is that where you two have been all day?" Ginny asked kindly. Harry nodded. He finally understood all the pain and suffering that Sirius, Remus and April must have gone through. He himself had been on the verge of letting out a tear quite a few times during the pensieve, his grandparent's death, Jenny's death, the dark times his parents had to endure. If he had felt such strong emotion just watching it he couldn't imagine what it must have been like to live it. The three adults Harry cared and loved most were a lot stronger then they looked though Harry had to admit that the effort it took to stay strong was beginning to show on all three. April looked more tired, Remus looked older, Sirius had a couple more lines on his face.

Harry got up and walked to his room and stopped just in front of his parent's picture on the stairs. He stared at it for a while studying every single detail of the picture. He realised that his mum actually looked slightly older then she should and James looked a bit tired. He had never studied the photo in detail before. Harry tore his gaze off it and went to his room. Harry walked into his room to find Jenny sleeping on his bed. Then he realised that there was no music in the house. Harry sighed with a slight smile and went to his small bookshelf and pulled out a book to start studying. He might as well get learning for his assessment if he could get his mind off his parents and Jenny.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed near the head carefully. He tried not to disturb Jenny and opened the book on disguise and stealth.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...___

Harry shook his head. He couldn't think about trying to defeat Voldemort yet. He had an assessment to study for but what was the point in studying? All that mattered was the experience that Harry could get. He needed to learn more advanced spells, curses and jinxes if he was to ever fight Voldemort. Harry gazed at the wall opposite his bed. How was he going to use Love as a weapon. Hermione and Ron could only help him so much so he wouldn't take it to them. April wouldn't have a clue on how to defeat Voldemort. Harry tried to look at the book again when he suddenly remembered the room that melted Sirius' knife when he had fought Voldemort in the Ministry of magic.

_"There is a room in the Department of Mysteries that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all."_

Dumbledore's words rang through Harry's head. The words from his fifth year, the year before Dumbledore himself died. Harry put his face in his hands and pulled at his hair in frustration. Why did it have to be him, why was it affecting him so much now when he'd known for two years. Harry knew the time was getting closer. He couldn't put it off, he knew that he had to do something, build up his knowledge of defensive and offensive spells, he couldn't just slack off. He had to work hard but it was so difficult when the weight of the world was on his shoulders. The entire wizarding community was watching him and waiting for Harry to save them from the tyranny of Voldemort when they could easily help Harry by trying to prevent people from following Voldemort, they could have listened to Harry when Cedric had died.

Why did everyone have to be so difficult? Harry shook his head and racked his brain to make sense of everything that had happened to him. What did he possess that could be used as a weapon? What was behind that locked door. It was obviously something Harry had. But what he had that Voldemort didn't was love, friends, trust, family. How could anyone harness those things when they were feelings. Could feelings be mustered and harnessed? Harry didn't think so or Dumbledore would have told him. Harry could feel it coming almost as if he could see it. The months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds were ticking away until crunch time, kill or be killed, neither one Harry fancied doing.

* * *

**A/N:-ok, back at School now. Joy (!!) I revised this chapter slightly because i didn't like how it was set out. I've redone the layout, kinda. I've seperated the memories so you can tell the different memories and where they begin or end.**


	23. Blood Obligations

"Harry it's Christmas." Jenny whispered into his ear. "Wake up." Harry rolled over and pulled the duvet over his head. He'd been in a bad mood since he'd looked into his parents pensieve and with the up coming assessment he didn't particularly fancy celebrating Christmas. It had never really instilled that feeling of excitement in Harry that it did for others.

"Harry." Jenny said again,

"I want to sleep." Harry muttered as he put a pillow over his head. He heard Jenny sigh and walk away. He was about to let himself drift off into another sleep filled with images from the pensieve and Harry's own life when the duvet suddenly disappeared. Harry bolted upright and squinted at the figure at the end of his bed.

"I'm trying to sleep Jenny!" Harry said slightly annoyed.

"Well we want to open presents." Ron butted in, "Come on, now he's awake."

"Hang on, Hermione's still asleep as well." Ginny told them

"Your turn Ron." Jenny said with a sweet smile. "She is your girlfriend." Ron went slightly red and left the room. Harry put his glasses on then retrieved his duvet.

"Did you have to wake me up like that?" Harry asked. Jenny grinned and bounced onto his bed.

"Yes." She said. She was feeling very hyper and felt that she needed to do something, go and play quidditch, anything. "You were muttering in your sleep and it was kind of disturbing." Harry looked at her, he didn't look surprised at all.

"What did I say?" Harry asked.

"Something about not going to a theatre, what were you dreaming about?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing." Harry said. He gave Jenny a quick kiss and gave her a smile. She pouted slightly and frowned before turning around and sitting on Harry's legs. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What have you got me for Christmas?" Jenny asked.

"That is for me to know and you to find out. I'm not going to tell you when you'll be opening it in a few minutes anyway." Harry said. Jenny rolled her eyes and looked at Ginny.

"Present?" Ginny asked. Jenny nodded and Ginny picked up a pile of presents and dumped them on the bed. She sat on the end and began to divide the presents according to who they belonged to. The door opened and Ron came in holding Hermione's hand. They were followed by Emma and they sat down around the bed with all the presents on.

"Who said we're going to open presents on Harry's bed?" Ron asked.

"I did." Ginny said smiling, "Now open your presents." She threw the presents over causing Ron to let go of Hermione's hand and try and catch them all. Hermione let out a light laugh and picked up her own presents. Harry could tell she'd just woken up and wasn't fully awake. The present opening took less then ten minutes though Harry didn't really feel in the mood for opening them. Emma picked up a present and looked at it suspiciously.

"Don't you want to open them?" Harry asked her. Emma looked up.

"No, I do it's just that I wasn't expecting any presents." Emma said.

"Just open them." Jenny said, "Oh, Harry this is lovely." Jenny held up a necklace with an emerald green stone hanging from a delicate silver chain. Harry smiled and helped Jenny put it on.

"You like it?" Harry asked. It had cost him a bit but money was no object when it came to Jenny. Jenny turned to look at him.

"I love it." She said. She kissed Harry gently and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hermione cleared her throat to stop them and they stopped, Harry now smiling slightly. Jenny was grinning and kept her arm around Harry's neck as she gave him a present to open. Harry was the last to open all his presents and soon after they had finished and put everything into their rooms they went downstairs to the kitchen. There was a small note on the kitchen table addressed to Harry.

"What does that say?" Ginny asked. Jenny picked it up and looked at it.

"Let's see." Jenny said. She handed it to Harry and he opened it.

**Harry, **

**Get to my office as soon as you've finished opening presents. We have an emergency on our hands. I will tell you more when you're here. Tell the others that the day may be quite quiet. Wear your auror robe**

**April**

Harry frowned and scrunched up the letter.

"I have to go." Harry said leaving the room.

"What?" Ron asked stopping him.

"What's happening Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm needed at the auror headquarters. There's some sort of emergency and April told me to tell you the day may be quiet." Harry said, "Where's my wand?" He muttered to himself.

"You're leaving us on Christmas day?" Jenny asked.

"I have to, I'm really sorry." Harry said. He gave Jenny a quick kiss before rushing up to his room to collect his wand and throw his auror robes on.

"Harry, are you sure you have to go." Jenny asked following him into the room. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were with her and they stared at Harry in slight awe. None of them had seen him in his auror robes yet. Ginny's mouth was twitching slightly in a smile and Jenny looked quite impressed, as did Ron and Hermione.

"I'll see you later." Harry said giving Jenny another kiss. He didn't like the look that they were giving him, he felt slightly uncomfortable with their staring. _Aparitio April's office._ Two cracks later Harry was standing in April's office April was sitting at her desk frantically writing down something.

"About time you got here." April said, "What took you so long?"

"My friends didn't want me to come." Harry said, "What's wrong?"

"Voldemort's attacked a large number of Muggles and magic folk. He has a thing for attacking People on Christmas day." April said. "Every trainee and junior Auror has been given a family to protect. Katie Bell will be here in a moment. I want you and her to protect the Dursleys. We believe that they are high on Voldemort's target list but because of the spell that connects you to them they haven't been found yet but we have intelligence saying that Voldemort's getting closer."

"Do you think he'll attack them?" Harry asked, frowning "You know, personally"

"Chances are, no but we can't afford any of our top aurors because they're all out." There was a knock on the door of the office and Harry opened it. Katie Bell stood in the door way looking quite serious.

"Master." Katie said,

"Call me April, I hate those formalities." April said. "Now, I want you and Harry to protect the Dursleys, Harry knows where they live. I will send someone else along to give you some rest later but I need you to protect them. I will check on you later." April waved her wand and all the bits of Parchment disappeared. She stood up and looked at the two young aurors.

"Do I have to go?" Harry asked, "You know they hate me."

"And maybe a familiar face is what they need Harry. When I spoke to Petunia about it during the summer she said she'd rather have you protect her then a random wizard that she didn't know." April said.

"She said that?" Harry asked. April nodded.

"What's the address?" Katie asked.

"Number four Privet Drive, come in a few minutes." Harry said to Katie. She nodded and Harry apparated to number four privet drive. He pulled his hood up and knocked on the door.

"Stupid sales people, been coming here-" Vernon grumbled as he opened up the door. He stopped the moment he saw Harry.

"Hello Uncle Vernon." Harry said, "I'm here to help protect your family as much as I don't like it so you better let me in or I'll be forced to use Magic on you." Vernon went instantly red.

"GET AWAY FROM THIS FAMILY!" Vernon bellowed.

"No uncle Vernon." Harry got his wand out. "Let me in before my partner comes along." Vernon looked at the wand and moved aside to let Harry in. "Thanks." Harry walked into the house he had hoped he would never return to.

"Who is it Vernon, dear?" Petunia asked. Harry walked into the kitchen and lowered his hood.

"Hello aunt Petunia." Harry said. Petunia dropped the dish she was holding in shock. "Reparo." Harry said, pointing his wand at the plate.

"What are-"

"Voldemort is after this family and I'm here to protect you. I don't want to be here but April said that you wanted me to protect the family." Harry told Petunia.

"She's right." Petunia said, "How much danger are we in?" Vernon came in and stared at Harry like he was filth then decided to go into the living room.

"Quite a lot. My assigned Partner will be here soon to help me." Harry said. "April will drop by occasionally as well." Petunia nodded quickly, Harry picked up the now fixed plate and put it on the spotless table.

"Very well." Petunia said. Harry nodded and started to leave the kitchen when it occurred to him that Petunia rarely talked to him like that. A thought occurred to him and he turned to Petunia.

"Why did you want me instead of anyone else?" Harry asked, "Why did you take me in as a baby?" Petunia put down the plate she had been about to put away. She looked at her hands before looking at Harry. She looked slightly paler and Harry thought she looked slightly sad.

"You're my only family outside the Dursleys. I didn't particularly want the Evans line to just die out. When I saw your eyes as a baby I instantly thought of Lily and as much as I hated her she was my sister and I have blood obligations to her. Even if your father was a no good person. And why did I want you to protect me? I've heard about and seen Lily's capabilities at that stuff you do. I've heard a lot about your father as much as I'd rather not have but from what I hear they were both incredibly talented." Petunia said, "And I can only hope and presume that you inherited their skill. You are my surrogate son Harry and I do care for you in some small way. I'm trusting you to protect this family." Petunia said staring directly into Harry's eyes. Harry stared at Petunia in surprise and then nodded.

"I promise that I'll do my best." Harry said. Petunia nodded and started to leave the room.

"I hope you will. I'm not having my sister's world destroy my life again." Petunia said. There was a crack and Katie appeared. She took a step back at the unnatural cleanliness of the kitchen.

"Wow." Katie muttered as the kitchen seemed to dazzle her. "Harry, April said she'll try and be by in a few hours. You must be Mrs. Dursley." Katie said politely. Petunia looked Katie up and down.

"Aunt Petunia, this is Katie Bell, my partner. Katie, this is my aunt." Harry said. Katie looked at Harry,

"We're protecting your family?" Katie asked. Harry nodded.

"You better do a good job of it." Petunia snapped at Harry and Katie, "I'd also prefer it if you wore casual clothes." Harry nodded as Petunia left the two in the kitchen.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Harry said, heading out of the kitchen. "Lets just hope we don't run into Dudley." Katie gave him a confused look then Harry proceeded to tell her his history with his relatives.

* * *

**A/N:-And now comes the dreaded dudley. He has a fairly interesting part in this part of hte story. He's a bastard, end of story. Anyway Thanks for all ur reviews and all that. I'm back at school now :( but on the happy side, I'm turning into a redhead tomorrow. Say good bye to my 2 tonal hair(tis dark on tip, light on bottom) and say hello to great new Red hair :D Oh yeah!! to get an idea of hte colour...Anyone remeber WIllow from Buffy? well that kinda coloured hair (when she weren't evil of course cause that's what colour it is now...ish)**


	24. Attack At Number 4

Dudley sat watching his TV as Katie stared at the wall. She was getting quite bored, Harry was standing at the window looking out into the street.

"Another one." Harry said, Katie merely glanced at him. Another deatheater had been seen, they'd been spotting them now for hours. It was nearly completely dark and Harry's uncle and Aunt were in the kitchen.

"How much longer do you think until April comes to visit?" Katie asked casually. Harry turned to Katie.

"I have no idea." He sat down next to her and got out his wand. Dudley stiffened and Harry smirked slightly.

"Harry," Katie said noticing Dudley's discomfort, "Put that away until we need it."

"Why? It's fun watching my relatives squirm." Harry said. He did have a sadistic pleasure for seeing Dudley hurting himself or finding something he didn't like. After all the years of bullying and tormenting it was finally Harry's turn to get payback but he had more important things to do and Katie was with him and Harry was not about to curse his family in front of one of his former Quidditch captains and good friend.

"Fine." Harry said putting his wand away. Dudley visibly relaxed but Harry saw him checking out Katie. She absently played with a lock of hair and sighed.

"Why did you become an auror?" Katie asked Harry.

"Because I wanted to be something, also it seemed kind of cool." Harry said, "Why'd you become an auror?" Katie shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I had all the right grades and after what happened to mum and dad I wanted to help out. April was really sweet, she took on almost all the people who applied to be aurors from my year." Katie said, "And I don't really need the money, I mean I live with George now." Harry looked at her with this new piece of information.

"You moved in with him? Does Mrs. Weasley know?" Harry asked. Katie went slightly red.

"Um, no she doesn't know. You're the first person who knows. I only moved in with him the other day." Katie said. She dropped the lock of hair she was playing with. "He's moved out of Fred's place because apparently he can't stand being with Angelina and Fred when they're together." Katie smiled. Harry rolled his eyes. "I heard that Lavender Brown was staying with you this Christmas, I thought you were going out with Jenny Marsden." Katie said cheekily. Dudley stared at Harry.

"Who would want to go out with you?" Dudley scoffed.

"Shut up Dud," Harry snapped, "Yeah, I am still going out with Jenny and Lavender was staying with me until her parents found a new house. It got destroyed by Voldemort remember?" Katie nodded.

"So the Patils are staying with her?" Katie asked. Harry nodded.

"Why didn't you carry on with your quidditch?" Harry asked.

"I really don't know." Katie said frowning. "After my parents died it didn't hold the same appeal it had before and I know I'm a good chaser but Quidditch is really competitive." Katie looked at Harry and he gave her an understanding smile.

"Yeah, I didn't think I would carry on Quidditch outside school." Harry said, Katie let out a short laugh for no reason. Dudley shifted his enormous bulk and Harry watched him. Dudley scowled and shook his fist at Harry. Harry sneered and made a slight face.

"Harry." Katie snapped.

"Sorry." Harry said. "You know he keeps checking you out." Dudley's attention immediately went to the TV. Katie smirked and leaned towards Harry.

"I did notice, that's why I started talking about George." Katie whispered. Harry nodded. Did girls think that boys should immediately lose interest as soon as they found out about competition? Harry never did and never felt he would understand girls. Katie let out another sigh and got up to go to the window.

"I'll go and check around the house." Harry said, getting up as well.

"Ok." Katie said, she moved the curtains slightly and peered outside. Harry left the living room and went to the kitchen.

"I don't know why you let him come back in. I thought we were rid of him and all his funny stuff when he left in the summer." Vernon growled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't you remember the letter when we took him in. As long as we have him we'll always be involved in this freaky business." Petunia said. Harry went in and gave them a pleasant smile.

"Just checking on you." Harry said, "Never thought I'd say that did you?" There was a crack from upstairs and Harry immediately got out his wand and turned towards the door.

"What's going on?" Vernon asked, his face growing redder by the minute

"Sh!" Harry said waving a hand. He went to the door and saw Katie with her wand out at the bottom of the stairs.

"Someone is up there." Katie said. Harry nodded and joined her,

"I'll go up." Harry said.

"Boy, what is going on!" Vernon asked.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped. He looked at Katie and she nodded and left to silence his uncle. Harry walked up the stairs and onto the landing. April stood there looking like she was counting in her head.

"April?" Harry said uncertainly. April looked at him and smiled.

"About time. I have to say you're doing very well. How are your family?"

"Katie's gone to silence Uncle Vernon."

"Yes, he was a bit loud." April said, "So, anything?" She asked as the two began to walk down stairs.

"Quite a few deatheaters but no one's noticed the house yet." Harry said, "But other then that everything's been really quiet. A bit too quiet if you ask me."

"So he knows roughly where you live" April said with a frown. "I don't think the spell that bind you to your family will last much longer to be honest. As you know nothing is certain anymore, with Dumbledore gone and Voldemort in charge of the school. We've been following people all day but every time we try and capture someone they just get broken out of Azkaban. The guards there are very ferocious but something keeps getting past them-" A pained scream cut April off.

"Katie." Harry said jumping down the remaining few steps. He turned sharply around the stairs and went into the kitchen. Katie lay on the floor of the kitchen. Her hand was outstretched slightly and her wand was a little way off. Harry looked up to see Bellatrix grinning at him.

"We meet again." Bellatrix said. "Where's Emma Malfoy, Potter?" Harry held his wand tightly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because she is as good as dead." Bellatrix said, "No one turns against the Dark Lord once they've been taken under his wing. She's betrayed us all."

"How would you know?" Harry asked.

"Because she fought against us in the school, now tell me where Emma Malfoy is." Bellatrix ordered.

"Her name is Emma Potter!" Harry said forcefully, "and you're not going to hurt her. Stupefy!" The red light shot out of Harry's wand and crashed into a jar a few inches from Bellatrix Lestrange's head. She didn't flinch but raised her wand as April walked into the room. Bellatrix saw April then lowered her wand.

"You'll share the same fate as your parents Potter." She snarled before disapparating.

"They found the house." April said. "Well your family is safe. Katie managed to get them into the living room."

"Katie!" Harry shouted. He turned and fell to his knees. "Katie!" He shook her gently. She let out a soft moan and Harry let out a relieved sigh.

"Harry, She'll be alright, I'll get her to St. Mungos. You stay here with your family." April said picking up Katie's wand and gently picking her up. Harry nodded gravely and stepped aside.

* * *

Emma sat on her bed flicking through a book that she'd found on April's bookshelves. She chewed a piece of carrot and read a page about some thing about Harry. Now that she'd accepted that she was Harry's sister she was intensely curious as to what the good side's thoughts on Harry were. She'd only ever heard people curse Harry to hell and worse. She finished her carrot and drank some butterbeer.

**Harry Potter is considered to be one of the greatest wizards in history, with the hopes of the entire wizarding world resting on him. Many people have argued over whether Harry Potter will be able to defeat the Dark Lord but many feel that with the help of the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore at his side he will be able to defeat the Dark Lord.**

Emma threw the book at the end of her bed. That was obviously an old version of the book. Emma leaned back and listened to the music that filtered into the room. She knew the tune and started humming along with it. There was a sudden burst of sparks and Emma let out a cry of surprise. She looked at the source of the sparks to see an elegant looking phoenix with red and gold feathers holding a letter in it's beak. Emma watched it hesitantly and reached out for it. The phoenix gave her the letter and Emma looked at the name of the person it was addressed to. **The Potter Children.** Emma turned it over in her hands and saw a seal on it with an elegant and elaborate looking D on it. Curiously she opened it and pulled out the letter. The letter was written with light blue in and the writing was small and slanted but very neat.

**Dear Harry or Emma (Whom ever may receive this letter first)**

**If you are reading this letter then I am dead. I have been aware for a long while that my time has been nearing an end and I hope that I have died an honourable death. I do not know if you two have met each other or whether you are even friends but I hope that one day you will find each other and become the close siblings you should have been.**

**The bird that has delivered this letter now belongs to whoever is reading this letter. Should this sibling die then he will belong to the other. This bird is my Phoenix Fawkes though I call him mine he does not belong to me. He belongs to the line of Gryffindor and he has finally decided to return to his rightful owners. He will have picked the sibling that he may feel needs him most, the one he feels may do more good with him. Fawkes will remain in your families until there are no more Potters or you line has died out. He is very loyal and devoted. Please take the greatest of care of him and he will stay your friend forever.**

**I have a few more things that I would like to say though I am afraid I cannot put it into this letter. To Emma, I hope that you one day find your true self, to Harry, remember all that I have ever taught you and you will succeed.**

**The best of luck**

**Albus Dumbledore**

Emma looked at the beautiful red and gold phoenix and smiled. That bird was hers, it was so beautiful. She never thought she'd own something so amazing. Emma put the letter down, making a mental note to tell her brother about it later. She held her arm out to stroke the bird's head but Fawkes took flight and landed on Emma's outstretched arm. Emma stroked Fawkes' head with her free hand and smiled. Fawkes let out a few melodious notes and Emma opened her mouth to speak.

"I guess the good really do forgive everyone don't they?" Emma asked sombrely Fawkes as she remembered when she had said she wanted to kill Dumbledore. Fawkes let out a few more notes and flew to Emma's shoulder. She felt the Malfoy influence washing out of her with every note that Fawkes let out. It was very refreshing, to feel happiness, kindness and love. Not that the Malfoys were all that bad. Narcissa had always been very nice to Emma and Draco was still Emma's brother. He had always watched out for her until Lucius announced that Draco would not be getting the Malfoy fortune. Emma promised herself that she'd resolve whatever issues lay between her and Draco. She wanted to be on good terms with him again. Her real brother and her adopted brother, could they ever be friends? Emma hoped so. She took a sip of Butterbeer at her new goal and looked at Fawkes.

"This year is going to be good I think." Emma said, "You know, relationship wise." Fawkes let out a small song. Emma let the song flow through her and closed her eyes.

* * *

A/N:-Sorry i aint updated recently. My computer went a bit screwy but my brother's done something to fix it and now...NO POPUPS!! WOOHOO!! Why do people have popups, i swear, if there was a god, there would be no popups, or ad-ware, or spy-ware....that's what messes up computers! Anyway, Nearly there...only another 20 chapters or so to go, hehe  



	25. Stupid Christmas

Harry watched anxiously as April took Katie to St. Mungos after her failed attempts to revive her. As soon as she left Harry locked the back door with a spell then started for the front door.

"What is happening boy!" Vernon bellowed. Harry locked the front door, "What are you doing?" He asked. Harry looked at Vernon and ignored him and went straight into the living room.

"I'm asking you a question." Vernon said.

"And if you want it answered call me by my proper name. I'm not a boy anymore and I'm more powerful then you'll ever be, richer and more successful as well." Harry said.

"What makes you think that!" Vernon growled. Harry tightened his grip on his wand. He saw Dudley slipping his hands behind his back and Petunia was looking frantically from Harry to Vernon.

"Vernon, don't push him, you don't know what kind of things his people are capable of." Petunia said in an unnaturally high voice.

"She's right, uncle Vernon." Harry said. He didn't even know why he still called him uncle.

"You will answer the questions I have for you boy and then get the hell out of this house." Vernon said. Harry turned around and peeked out of the curtains. A few deatheaters strolled by but Harry thought he could see them glance at number four occasionally. Vernon was about to shout again when Harry turned and pointed his wand at Vernon.

"Silencio" He said. Vernon was rendered silent. Petunia squealed slightly and Dudley went a few shades paler. "Will you just shut up for once in your life? You're always going on about how I would amount to nothing, how I'd end up like my parents and that I didn't belong. You were wrong, I have amounted to something. Something my parents would be proud of so just back off and do as I say because if you don't you'll be dead in a few blinks of an eye. I'm one of the only ones who can protect you and if you want me out of the house then I'm afraid I can't do that because as much as it pains me to admit it I do care about you and your family simply because my mother was related to her." Harry pointed his wand at Petunia, who made her self slightly smaller, "If you hate me that much then why did you take me in? You must have some feeling and I know you don't want to die so if I take this spell off you you'll do as I say and as April says otherwise I'll have more deaths on my hand. Something I don't particularly want." Harry said, his voice getting softer as he finished. He lifted the silencing spell and turned to the window again.

"What do you mean more deaths?" Vernon asked, he sounded slightly calmer. Deaths? Harry could think of people who had died in his lifetime for the fight against Voldemort. He didn't answer the question, instead he went to the door of the living room and checked the hallway.

"April should be here soon again." Harry told them.

"Bo-Harry" Vernon said stiffly. Harry turned to look at his uncle. "What do you mean by more deaths?" Harry looked at him considering whether he should tell Vernon.

"Many of my friends have died while fighting for the same cause that only I can destroy." Harry said, "I don't want to add my only family to the number that already contains my parents and grandparents." Harry said. There was crack behind Harry. He whipped round with his wand in his hand.

"Hi." Said Pavarti. "April said you might need me here with you." Harry lowered his wand.

"Who's this?" Vernon demanded.

"This is Pavarti, my friend." Harry said. "You really shouldn't be here." He said to Pavarti.

"Nonsense, I fought against the deatheaters at school with you didn't I? Oh, and Cho might be coming as well." Pavarti told Harry. Harry frowned.

"Cho is coming?" Harry asked scowling. Pavarti opened her mouth in mock hurt.

"So you don't mind Cho coming but you don't want me here. Charming way to treat a fellow Gryffindor!" Pavarti said pretending to be offended. Harry gave her an unamused look. "Jeez, who died!"

"Katie just got hurt and I've been in a bad mood for a while." Harry said. "I've had to spend all Christmas here instead of with my girlfriend."

"I'll go and get Jenny if you want." Pavarti said.

"I'm not having anymore freaks in this house." Vernon said. Pavarti turned to Vernon.

"I am not a freak!" Pavarti said. Harry smirked, "I am a witch and a good one at that!"

"To me you're all the same, just as worthless as my nephew and sister-in-law" Vernon said. Pavarti's mouth hung open in shock at this comment. Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way and made sure she didn't draw out her wand as Vernon sat in a chair next to the TV. He faced Petunia who was shaking in fear and Dudley was looking a bit like a giant fat mouse that was hiding in fear.

"He is so rude!" Pavarti said. "You can't be related to him can you?"

"I'm related to her." Harry said nodding to Petunia, "We have to protect them."

"Why?" Pavarti scoffed, "I think they're better off dead."

"That's only my uncle." Harry quickly corrected, "And that's how a Slytherin thinks. We're Gryffindors" Pavarti nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ok, I think I can just restrain myself." Pavarti said, she looked at Harry's relatives and sneered at Dudley, who was looking Pavarti up and down. "That boy there is just a sick pervert." Harry turned and looked at Dudley. Dudley quickly looked away and stared at the black screen of the TV.

"He was eyeing up Katie earlier. I think he's a bit girl deprived." Harry said. Pavarti smiled.

"Must be." Pavarti said. "Not that you have that problem." Harry looked at Pavarti slightly confused. "Ok, lets see. There's Jenny, Ginny, Cho" She counted off her fingers as she went through the list, "Hermione, Lavender used to like you a bit, I used to like you, I'm aware that Susan Bones once had a crush on you."

"Ok, shut up." Harry said smiling in spite of himself. "They all like me?"

"Well we already know for the first four. I've just told you about me, so yeah." Pavarti gave Harry a smile. She hit his arm gently. "I'm a bit hungry, I was dragged away just before I had dinner."

"In the kitchen, help yourself to the food in the fridge." Harry said. Pavarti scowled.

"I know I had Muggle relatives but what's a fridge?" Pavarti asked.

"I'm not having your people eating from my fridge" Vernon said standing up. Pavarti, out of irritation pointed her wand at Vernon and he immediately sat down again. Harry rolled his eyes and led the way to the kitchen and showed Pavarti the fridge. Pavarti's eyes widened at the fridge and she found the light inside the fridge highly amusing.

"We're on a job." Harry reminded her as she opened and closed the fridge for the sixth time.

"Oh, right, sorry, it's just…it's so cool" Pavarti said opening the door and reaching in to get something to eat. When Harry returned with Pavarti to the living room Cho was standing uncertainly in front of Petunia. Petunia looked like she had just been talking to Cho.

"Harry." Cho said relieved. She went to him and hugged him. "Your aunt is scary." She whispered. Pavarti smiled slightly amused.

"Yeah well." Harry said as Cho gave Pavarti a friendly hug.

"You look so familiar." Petunia said to Cho.

"Aunt Petunia, this is Jenny Chang's niece, Cho." Harry said.

"Oh, that Chinese girl." Petunia said. Cho turned around at this and stared at Petunia,

"Excuse me!" Cho asked very offended.

"The Chinese girl that used to hang around with my sister." Petunia said, "The know it all." Cho nodded slowly,

"That would be her." Cho said dangerously. So far Harry's relatives had successfully managed in insulting all his friends they had met so far and he found it slightly amusing. Petunia looked at Cho, Pavarti then at Harry before sitting down. Vernon was mumbling something about those stupid freaks and Dudley was now eyeing up Harry's ex-girlfriend. Harry didn't feel anything about it but he felt slightly annoyed that Dudley was eyeing all of his friends.

"Dudley, close those eyes of yours. You have no chance with any of my friends." Harry said. Dudley glared at Harry before reaching for the TV remote.

"I'll go and check upstairs." Pavarti said as she strolled out of the room and headed up stairs.

"I checked in at headquarters. You remember Dumbledore's phoenix, well Emma's got it. She said to give you this letter" Cho said handing Harry a letter. "I'll check around the garden and I'll check outside."

"You might want to go and check with Mrs. Figg. She's a squib and has been keeping an eye out for the Order." Harry told Cho. She nodded and apparated out of the house. Harry went by the window and sat down in a seat and he opened up the letter and read it.

"Who's Emma?" Vernon asked.

"My sister." Harry muttered.

"You have a sister?" Petunia asked.

"Do you want to meet her?" Harry asked, looking at Petunia. Petunia looked at Dudley and Vernon. Vernon was giving her a warning look but Harry could see that Petunia was curious to see her.

"Maybe some other time." Petunia said. Harry nodded and looked at the letter. He recognised the handwriting instantly and looked at the bottom of the letter to where Albus Dumbledore had signed his name. Harry read the letter immediately.

"Remember all I have taught you?" Harry muttered, "Which bit?"

"All safe." Pavarti said walking into the room. Harry nodded and looked at his relatives.

"You know you can do anything you want except leave the house." Harry said. With that Dudley got up and headed to his room. As he passed Pavarti he must have done something because Pavarti took a startled step forwards and glared at him. Petunia stood up and headed towards the kitchen but Vernon just sat in his chair with his arms crossed.

"I'm going to keep an eye on you boy." He growled. Harry shrugged.

"Fine. Pavarti, keep an eye out I want to talk to Emma." Pavarti nodded as Harry apparated to 12 grimmauld place. He startled Hermione and Ron who were sitting at the kitchen table. Hermione quickly leapt off Ron's lap and she smoothed out her hair.

"Harry, I thought you were working." Hermione said. Harry smirked as both his best friends went red.

"If you want some privacy I suggest you use the music room if it's empty or the study." Harry said smiling.

"Um…thanks." Ron muttered. Harry laughed,

"Have you seen Emma?" Harry asked.

"She's in her room." Hermione said quickly. "Aren't you going to talk to Jenny, she kinda wants to see you."

"I would love to but I have to talk to Emma about something." Harry said, "I want to introduce her to our family." Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Then go and get her then." Ron said a bit too quickly. Harry laughed and left the room.

"Emma!" Harry called. There was the sounds of several doors opening and Jenny rushed out of one of the rooms.

"Harry!" Jenny said, obviously relieved to see him. "Mum and Cho came by earlier, what's going on?" Jenny asked, she looked into Harry's eyes but he tried to look away. He didn't want Jenny to get into any danger and she was the only person he couldn't keep out of his mind.

"Nothing, um, I need to talk to Emma." Harry muttered. Jenny scowled slightly and pointed upstairs. "Thanks." Harry gave Jenny a kiss and went to find his sister. Jenny scowled at him, she didn't like being left out of anything and her mother had always told her what had been going on. She stormed back into the music room and flopped onto a bean bag.

Harry opened the door to April's room. The room was empty of people except for Fawkes, who stood perched on the back of a chair.

"Hi Fawkes." Harry said stroking his head. "Where's my sister?" Fawkes nodded towards the Pensieve that was sitting on the desk. Harry touched it and went tumbling into the pensieve.

_"I can't believe him." Lily ranted as she paced her Dormitory. A young looking April Marsden and Jenny Chang sat on a bed watching Lily._

_"Less then an hour and she's already at it" April muttered. Jenny laughed slightly and Lily turned to them._

_"It's not funny." Lily said._

_"Lily, get a grip, it's just Potter" April said. "When did he annoy you so much?"_

_"Since he turned up at Petunia's party." Lily said sitting on her bed. "And then he tried to kiss me outside the common room." Jenny looked at Lily interested._

_"What happened?" She asked Lily eagerly._

_"Nothing, well I did slap him" Lily said with a slight smile. April rolled her eyes. _

"Emma." Harry said looking away from the scene in front of him. Emma turned to look at him.

"Oh, I thought you were out." Emma said, "Did Cho give you that letter?"

"Yeah, she did and I want to take you somewhere." Harry said. Emma nodded and looked at their mother before they were outside the pensieve again.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"Aunt Petunia's. Hold onto Fawkes." Harry turned to Fawkes. "My aunts house." Fawkes gave the slightest of nods and disappeared in a flash of gold and red, taking Emma with him. Harry apparated away feeling bad about not being able to spend any more time with Jenny. He apparated into the kitchen to find Petunia looking deathly pale.

"Lily!" Petunia exclaimed. Harry turned to see Emma standing behind him with Fawkes on her shoulder.

"No, Emma." Emma said, "Emma Potter" She looked at Harry and gave him a smile, he grinned back and looked at Petunia, who had just fainted.

* * *

A/N:-Sorry i didn't update last night, i was really busy then as i was about to, dad had a go at me for not working....So I'm updating now. Hope you liked this chapter. Emma's character will be 'opening out' and getting better when they go back to Hogwarts. Anyway, hope you guys are all ok. I've got to do some writing for my other story (a new beginning) and some of hte NExt GEnertaion stories that I'm writing. Anyway, I'll try and update tomorrow if i'm not out too late.  



	26. Dream Date

"Er, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked as he approached his fallen aunt.

"Is she ok?" Emma asked.

"Just shock I reckon." Harry said, "Don't worry about it. Pavarti!" Harry called. Pavarti appeared in the kitchen and smiled.

"Yes, oh, who are you?" Pavarti frowned when she saw Emma.

"Emma Potter." Emma said holding her hand out. Pavarti smiled.

"Pavarti Patil."

"Hang on, wasn't your surname Malfoy? You play for the Gryffindor team?"

"Well, yeah. I'm actually Emma Malfoy but I'm really a Potter. I'm Harry's sister, adopted at birth" Emma explained. Pavarti nodded uncertainly and turned to Harry.

"What did you want?" Pavarti asked. Harry pointed at Petunia, "Oh, leave her" Pavarti said, a smile playing on her face.

"Boy, what's going on-" Vernon burst into the kitchen. When he saw Emma his face went instantly red. "You!" Emma, Harry and Pavarti turned to see Vernon glaring at Emma. Emma looked slightly alarmed and got her wand out.

"Uncle Vernon, this is Emma, my sister." Harry said. Pavarti and Harry had their wands out and were pointing them at Vernon. Vernon snarled at them and looked at Emma.

"I know you freakish types, always using that strange stuff to make yourselves look younger." Vernon said.

"My mum died before I was even born. How could I possibly be Lily Potter?" Emma asked, slightly annoyed. There Vernon went annoying another person Harry cared about. At this rate Vernon might be killed by someone other then a deatheater.

"Then how are you alive?" Vernon asked.

"Magic." Emma said. "Merlin, you lived with these people all your life?" Emma asked Harry as she turned to face him.

"Wait until you meet our cousin Dudley." Harry said.

"Oh, I really don't like him." Pavarti said.

"Same" Cho said coming in. "He just tried to kiss me. Urgh, it's like kissing a pig." Cho said repulsed. She shook slightly and looked at Emma then to Harry slightly confused. Harry rolled his eyes

"Cho, this is my sister Emma. Emma this is Cho." Harry said.

"Jenny's told me a bit about you." Emma said. "She doesn't really like you much." Emma gave Cho a pleasant smile. Cho frowned slightly and nodded.

"Well, I'm much inclined to return those feelings." Cho said. "Nothing to do with her personality of course because I don't really know her."

"She still fancies you." Pavarti whispered to Harry. Harry looked at Pavarti, who turned away and looked innocent.

"Why are all of you here? Why's that girl here?" Vernon shouted at Harry.

"I wanted to introduce her to Aunt Petunia but she's passed out so, Emma can you go back. Pavarti, you're on the first look out for tonight. I'll go and check my room for anything I might need and Cho, we'll sleep in the living room where Pavarti can wake us up easily." Harry said taking charge. Pavarti nodded and walked out of the room.

"Can I stay?" Emma asked.

"No it's too dangerous. Voldemort is out looking for you as well."

"Voldemort can't kill me. I've already told you this." Emma said. "I don't know why but Voldemort cast this spell on me which kinda means I get his powers if he gets killed and he doesn't really want that." Harry sighed.

"Just go anyway." Harry said, "I can't risk you getting killed. I'm not losing the rest of my family." Emma gave Harry an understanding smile.

"Bye everyone." She said before disappearing with Fawkes in a flash of gold and red.

"Cho do you want to revive aunt Petunia while I go upstairs." Harry asked. Cho nodded and headed towards Petunia. Vernon looked like he was going to shout out but as Harry and Cho hadn't put away their wands he decided not to do anything but storm up to his room.

* * *

_"Hi Harry." Said that familiar voice that Harry was in love with. Harry opened his eyes to see Jenny sitting on a log in the middle of a forest. _

_"How is it that you always seem to chose our dream dates?" Harry asked sitting down next to Jenny. Jenny gave a tired sigh and shrugged._

_"I just thought it was romantic." Jenny said, "I mean the sky is spotless it's quiet, secluded." Jenny stopped as Harry gave her a kiss._

_"It's always quiet and secluded in our minds." Harry said. Jenny gave him a sad smile, _

_"True." She said. Harry frowned, he didn't like her tone of voice._

_"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Jenny shrugged._

_"I don't know." She said, she pulled away from Harry and stood up. She looked at the sky and sighed, "I was really hoping we could spend the day together. It's past Christmas now, it's almost three in the morning and I'm just really upset that I couldn't spend any time with you. Emma didn't tell me much when she got back, Mum won't tell me a thing and you, my boyfriend, are also being all secretive. You're not supposed to be secretive." Jenny said. She was quite distressed over it and Harry could tell that she was slightly agitated. Harry got up as well and put his arms around Jenny._

_"I'm really sorry. If I could tell you anything I would" Harry said. Jenny turned to Harry._

_"Then tell me. No one will hear us." Jenny said, _

_"It's not as simple as that." Harry frowned, "Do you remember why I had to take Occlumency? To keep Voldemort out of my mind. He might be listening in right now." Harry said. Jenny sighed and looked at the sky. "You're still pissed off." Harry said sadly. "I promise you I'll make up for it when I get home. I swear, I will tell you everything some time. I just can't tell you now." Jenny nodded._

_"You know. I think times are changing. There was a time where mum would tell me absolutely everything, she wouldn't take orders from anyone but now she's secretive, quiet and she does everything the ministry wants her to do. That's not mum." Jenny said. She sat down on the log they had just been sitting on and Harry joined her. He took her hand and looked at her. "I'm not sure why I'm telling you this now but I think you already know. I never actually had any parents. I mean most of my childhood mum was never around, I always stayed with uncle Remus or Castra would look after me. I never had any friends until I met you, Ginny and the others and the only thing I had going was my music. I should just drop out of school and try and get a career in music. That way I could be with you and do what I love at the same time." Jenny said. Harry pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. Her hair, even in the dream was soft, silky smooth and smelled as it always did._

_"Well, I'll always be here for you." Harry said, "You know that-"_

"Harry" Cho whispered, interrupting his dream date. Harry opened his eyes a fraction. Cho was standing by the window, peering out. "There are a lot more deatheaters around." She whispered. Harry was about to get up when he felt Pavarti's head on his legs. He gently lifted it and slipped his legs free. When he put Pavarti's head back down she rolled over on the sofa and stayed asleep. Harry went to the window and peered out. Cho was right. It seemed that they were waiting for something, or someone. Harry looked at Cho.

"Go and get April," Harry whispered. "I'll wake up Pavarti and get my family out. If we're not here then we'll be at Grimmauld place." Cho nodded and went into the kitchen to apparate. Harry prodded Pavarti gently.

"What?" Pavarti muttered.

"We need to get my family out. Can you make Portkeys?" Harry whispered.

"I don't know. I was about to start that on my training." Pavarti said.

"Ok, well. There are deatheaters outside so we're going to have to get my family out of the house." Harry said. Pavarti nodded as she took that in.

"Right." She said simply.

"Keep an eye out." Harry said. Pavarti nodded and slowly got up. Harry went upstairs and went into Vernon and Petunia's bedroom.

"Aunt Petunia." Harry said. Petunia slowly opened her eyes like she wasn't truly asleep but was pretending to have woken up from a deep sleep.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We're surrounded, I need to get you, uncle Vernon and Dudley to safety." Harry said. Petunia bolted upright.

"Aren't we safe here?" She squealed. Harry shook his head. Vernon had woken up now and he glared at Harry. Harry turned and picked up a brush.

"Portus." He said while thinking of Grimmauld place. The brush glowed blue for a while then returned to it's usual colour. "Hold this, both of you." Harry said giving Petunia the brush. "I need to get Dudley." Vernon looked like he was going to shout at Harry but Harry was in Dudley's room before he could say anything. Dudley's room was covered in pictures of half naked Muggle women and had a Playstation and so forth on the floor of the messy room.

"Oi, Dudley!" Harry shouted. Dudley bolted upright and stared at Harry. Harry had to turn away, he didn't fancy seeing his cousin in his boxers.

"What do you want?" Dudley growled.

"Put something on!" Harry said looking away. Dudley reluctantly put on a t-shirt and then a pair of trousers. "Follow me."

"Why would I do that?" Dudley asked.

"Because if you don't you'll die." Harry said. Dudley's eyes narrowed but he obviously thought what Harry said was true or he wouldn't have followed Harry to Petunia and Vernon's room. "Hold the brush."

"Where are we going?" Vernon growled.

"My house." Harry said. "And don't shout at the house elves, they're just there to help."

"HARRY!" Pavarti screamed. "They're attacking." Harry frowned and turned to his relatives as they disappeared.

* * *

Ron smiled at Hermione as she pulled away for a slight break.

"You know. I now wonder, why didn't I go out with you before." Hermione said cheekily. Ron stroked her hair and kissed her lips gently.

"I don't know why I didn't ask you out sooner." Ron said. Hermione grinned playfully and was about to kiss him again when a group of people entered the room. Hermione jumped in fright and nearly fell off Ron's lap.

"Bloody hell. Can't we get any privacy?" Ron said loudly. He looked at Hermione, who was looking at the people who had just arrived. Ron looked at them and instantly recognised them. They were all wearing their sleeping clothes except Harry's cousin. They also all looked so scared and quite pale.

"Aren't those Harry's relatives?" Hermione whispered to Ron. Petunia looked at them while Vernon glared at Ron. He obviously hadn't forgotten the time Ron broke Harry out of Privet drive, or when Mr. Weasley had destroyed half of his living room.

"Hi." Ron said sheepishly.

"You, I know you." Vernon said getting up. Hermione leapt off Ron's lap and stood up with him.

"Mr. Dursley, you really don't want to hurt Ron." Hermione said, "I know this must be kind of scary for you but-"

"How will you know what I feel. You freaks don't feel anything we feel." Vernon said.

"Actually I do. I was born a Muggle." Hermione said.

"He destroyed my living room." Vernon said pointing to Ron.

"Yes, I do remember him telling me about that." Hermione said, forcing herself not to smile, "but you really don't-" There were two cracks and Harry and Pavarti apparated into the living room. Both looked a little worse for wear.

"Ok." Harry said slightly out of breath. "Pavarti, you can go back to Lavender's" Pavarti nodded and apparated away. Harry went to Ron and Hermione, "Hi guys."

"What are they doing here?" Ron asked.

"Attack at their house. Had to bring them here." Harry said. "Has April or Cho arrived yet?"

"No, were they supposed to have?"

"Boy!" Vernon bellowed. Harry looked at him.

"What have I said about calling me that. Sit down and shut up for a change. I have some work to do." Harry shouted at Vernon.

"No, you will explain to me this instant what has happened!" Vernon said

"I would like to know that myself." Petunia said.

"Can I go to sleep?" Dudley asked. Harry looked at them and then to Ron and Hermione. They simply shrugged.

"We were just trying to get some privacy." Ron said. Hermione nudged him quite hard and he put a hand to his side.

"I told you to use the study." Harry said.

"Buckbeak was in there." Hermione said, "and Jenny's locked herself in the music room."

"Did you try the bedroom?" Harry asked like it was obviously the next place to go. Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What?" Ron asked.

"What's happened to our home?" Petunia asked Harry. Harry put his hands together.

"Well, the good news is that your house is more or less in one piece, the bad news is that you'll be staying with me for a bit." Harry said.

"More or less? What do you mean more or less, we only left the house a few moments ago." Vernon said standing up and leaning over the table. Ron and Hermione both got their wands out and pointed them at Vernon. Harry stood between them and Vernon slowly sat down again.

"You see, the thing with Magic is that it can destroy things very quickly." Harry said.

"What?" Vernon asked, he was rising again.

"Didn't you just hear him?" Ron asked, "Your house is destroyed."

"Not entirely." Harry added.

"I'll go and get Shoner." Hermione said putting her wand away. As she passed Ron she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"Now, you can stay in the study." Harry said.

"Buckbeak." Ron reminded him.

"Oh, right." Harry frowned, "Um, then, you can stay in Fred and George's old room."

"Who?" Dudley asked.

"My brothers." Shoner walked into the room and looked at Harry.

"Hermione miss said you called." Shoner said.

"Take my family up to whatever room is free and set up the temporary beds." Harry said. Shoner nodded and looked at the Dursleys.

"What the hell is that thing?" Dudley asked pointing at Shoner.

"I is the Potter family house elf sir." Shoner said bowing,

"A what?" Dudley asked.

"Just follow him." Harry snapped. Once they had left Harry turned to Ron.

"I'll tell April when she gets back. I'm going to stay here for a bit." Ron said.

"Waiting for Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron went red.

"No!" Ron said, "Do you think I'm that bad?"

"You've seen me and Jenny. You can't get worse then us." Harry said.

"True, I suppose." Ron muttered.

"I'll tell Hermione to come back down for you." Harry said. Ron went an even deeper shade of red and Harry left the room. He found Hermione about to go into her room "Hermione, Ron wants you." Harry said with a cheeky smile. She looked at him blushing slightly.

"You don't mind about us do you?" Hermione asked nervously.

"No, why should I?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Good, so, did Ron say why he wanted me?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I think he might just want to explore the inside of your mouth again." Harry said pretending to think. Hermione went even redder and thanks Harry quietly before heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:-Going away for the weekend so I'll be giving you 3 chapters to make up for it. I've also not been updating everyday...I'm sorry. But here's 3 chapters to make up for it**


	27. Embarassing Encounters

Harry went to the music room and slowly turned the handle. The door opened easily enough. This room had recently actually been turned into Jenny's bedroom but he still referred to it as the music room. He knew he really shouldn't. There wasn't actually a bed in the room and as Harry walked in he saw Jenny lying on a large pile of cushions and beanbags. It looked incredibly comfy and she looked so peaceful. Harry took his robes off of the Muggle clothes he wore underneath and threw them over a chair. Harry closed the door and went to Jenny's side and bent over to kiss her.

"Harry?" Jenny muttered as she felt the slightest touch of his lips.

"Yeah, I'm here." Harry said. Jenny rolled onto her back and let out a long breath. She opened her eyes slightly and gave him a smile.

"Hi" she said quietly. Harry smiled and stroked her cheek gently.

"Sorry I woke you up" Harry said,

"I was half awake anyway. Who was shouting?" Jenny asked as she sat up slightly.

"That would have been Uncle Vernon." Harry said.

"What's your uncle doing here?" Jenny asked frowning.

"I had to bring my relatives over, their house was attacked." Harry told Jenny.

"Is that where you've been all day?" Jenny asked. Harry nodded, "why couldn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. Your mum told me to not tell you and as much as I wanted to disobey her but if I get on her bad side she could stop us from seeing each other." Harry said. Jenny smiled,

"I suppose." She leaned forwards and kissed him. Harry hooked an arm around her waist causing Jenny to giggle, "wait." Jenny said. She reached behind her back and got her wand out from amongst the pillows and threw it a little way off, "Ok, carry on." Jenny said with a grin.

"My pleasure." Harry said. He gently pushed Jenny backwards while kissing her until they were both lying down.

"I love you." Jenny said in a break between kisses, "I haven't been able to say it enough recently." Harry smiled.

"I love you to." Harry said. Jenny grinned and playfully kissed the end of his nose.

"I love you I love you I love you." Jenny said happily. Harry laughed and shut her up by kissing her again.

"You can't stay annoyed at me can you?" Harry asked.

"No." Jenny said shaking her head. Harry felt her hands under his shirt, touching his chest and stomach. Harry gave Jenny an enquiring look and she pulled him into another kiss. Jenny deepened the kiss and let Harry's hands wonder over her body like hers were doing to Harry's. A few minutes later Harry's shirt was on the floor near the piano. Jenny gave him a smile and kissed his chest before Harry lifted her face to face him and kiss his lips. They'd gone further then this before, and unlike last time Jenny didn't mind, she wanted it. She kissed Harry and let him pull her closer to him. Harry was just lifting Jenny's top off of Jenny and was about to throw it on the floor when the door opened and Ginny walked in.

"Oh, Merlin I'm so sorry." Ginny said in shock. She walked out of the room again but was forced back in when April came in.

"Oh my god." Jenny muttered as she pulled her shirt on properly and grabbed Harry's shirt.

"What are you two doing?" April asked sternly.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly, getting to his feet. April looked at Jenny, who looked at the floor, her face was very red. April didn't look like she believed the two for a minute. Hermione walked in behind April and on seeing Harry putting his shirt on smirked.

"It's easy finding some privacy isn't it?" Hermione asked. Harry sneered at her and put his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing in here?" Jenny asked. Her face steadily growing a deeper shade of red.

"There isn't any space for the Dursleys so Hermione and Ginny are going to share your room while the Dursley's have theirs." April said. She was still looking at Harry and Jenny suspiciously before getting her wand out and summoning travel beds for them to sleep on. The pillows and cushions that Jenny was sitting on shifted towards the wall with Jenny on them and she held on tightly. "Sorry I can't do any better, I'm tired and I still have work to do."

"It's alright April." Ginny said. She gave a yawn and headed towards one of the beds.

"I'll see you all tomorrow" April said, "You two," April pointed to Jenny and Harry, "Hermione, keep an eye on them. Sirius will be here in about an hour."

"Great." Jenny muttered. April looked at her.

"We will need to have a talk soon." April said,

"Mum, I already know about all that kind of stuff." Jenny said a bit shyly, "You don't need to talk to me."

"Fine but it's not just about that, Harry, I'll get Sirius to talk to you. He's your godfather, he will give you the father talk then the talk as your girlfriend's father." April said, "Get some sleep, you'll be needed tomorrow." April closed the door and left. Jenny collapsed backwards on the cushions and let out an embarrassed moan.

"Ron and I tried to tell you it was difficult to get some privacy." Hermione said to Harry innocently.

"Shut up" Harry said. Hermione gave him an innocent smile then turned to Ginny but Ginny was already asleep.

"I can't believe mum just walked in!" Jenny said in a voice that was slightly higher then usual. Harry went over and lay down on the cushions next to her.

"She didn't see much so it's ok." Harry said giving Jenny a quick soft kiss on her lips. Jenny looked at Harry and put her arms around him.

"I'm going to see Ron." Hermione said, heading to the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said cheekily.

"Very funny Hermione." Harry said. Hermione stuck out her tongue and left the room. Jenny put her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes and put an arm across Harry's chest. The cushions they were lying on were incredibly comfortable and Harry could feel himself drifting into sleep.

"You have really nice skin." Jenny said. Harry laughed quietly.

"You have really nice every things." Harry said closing his eyes.

"You're just saying that." Jenny said. "Do you think that you'll be able to kill Voldemort?" Harry let out a sigh. "Did I say the wrong thing?" Jenny asked leaning up on her elbow. She looked slightly anxious. Harry looked at her and put his arms around her.

"No, I've just had enough of him. The sooner we get rid of him the better." Harry said.

"Then why don't you just go and kill him?" Jenny asked.

"Can we not talk about this?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Ok." Jenny settled down again and this time she actually fell asleep but Harry couldn't sleep. He stared at the dark ceiling and gave another sigh. That very familiar thought popped into his head. _Why me?_ Harry hugged Jenny slightly tighter, he knew he wasn't going to get to sleep now. The number of nights Harry had lost just trying to think of ways to defeat Voldemort meant he was suffering from an acute lack of sleep. Everything Harry thought of was as impossible as the next. He was never going to defeat Voldemort. He must have had some sort of hidden power, he was a true Gryffindor.

What power could a Gryffindor have over a Slytherin, again many things popped into Harry's head and everything he had tried to think of a way to use but he just couldn't think of anything. Harry tried to get some sleep and listened out for Hermione to come in so he could talk to her but she didn't come in the entire night. Harry guessed that she must have stayed with Ron the whole night. Harry felt incredibly lonely at that moment with everyone in the house asleep and only him awake. He looked around the room while lying down so as to not disturb Jenny. Jenny's guitar sat idly in the corner next to her piano. Shoner had brought Ginny and Hermione's things into the room during the night and had sorted them out so there was now a bit more clutter then usual.

Harry could see a few rays of sun poking through under the curtains in the window. He guessed it must be nearly mid-morning. Slowly he got up and maneuvered away from Jenny. She seemed reluctant, even in her sleep, to let him go. He gave her a quick kiss before glancing at Ginny then heading for the door. Harry immediately headed for the kitchen and sat down at the table. Shoner was cooking the breakfast and Harry would have loved to eat it if he hadn't lost his appetite over night. After about a few minutes of staring at the wall the door opened and Dudley poked his head in. Harry glanced at him.

"Hi Dudley." Harry said.

"Er, is there food?" Dudley asked.

"In a few minuteses sirs." Shoner said. Dudley stared at Shoner in surprise and horror.

"Just sit down Dudley." Harry said. Dudley nodded and sat down opposite Harry. Harry put his head on the table and watched as Shoner got a few plates out.

"So what exactly is that thing?" Dudley asked.

"House elf"

"What does it do?"

"House stuff." Harry closed his eyes to try and get at least a few minutes of sleep.

"Who are all the other people in the house. I saw some girl with dark red hair and one with bright red hair. And there's that boy with red hair and that friend of yours. Doesn't she usually have curly hair."

"She straightened it." Harry said, he looked at Dudley, "Why are you talking to me? Are you actually curious as to who my friends are?" Shoner put a plate of food in front of Dudley and he immediately began eating.

"I was just wondering." Dudley said, "Is the girl with the dark red hair single?" Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"She's my sister." Harry said. Dudley stopped eating and his mouth drooped open.

"What? You have a sister? I have another frea-"

"Don't you dare call her a freak or I'll have your eye balls out." Harry said. Dudley closed his mouth. "That's my sister Emma. The people with bright red hair are Ginny and Ron Weasley and the girl with brown hair is Hermione Granger"

"Right." Dudley said getting back to his food.

"And there'll be a girl with blonde hair wondering around, stay well away from her." Harry warned.

"Why?" Dudley asked. "You don't control me."

"You're on my turf and in my house so while you're here you'll do as I say, so stay away from my friends unless they approach you. Stay away from my sister and stay away from the girl with blonde hair." Harry said dangerously. "Now I'm going to work, something you have no idea how to do. Shoner, keep an eye on him."

"Yes sir." Shoner said obediently. Harry summoned his auror robes and put them on.

"So, can I talk to anyone while I'm here?" Dudley asked.

"Only if they talk to you. If you really want you can talk to Buckbeak or the portraits in the halls. They've been a bit antsy recently." Harry said before apparating out of the kitchen and to the ministry of magic.


	28. Trainee Meeting

Harry pulled his hood over his head and walked through the ministry of magic. There was a meeting for all of the trainee aurors from what someone had said in the lobby and Harry had to see April about his assessment. He entered the auror headquarters. It was scarily quiet.

"Ah, Harry." Someone said behind Harry. He turned and saw Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley." Harry said lowering his hood, "How did you know it was me?"

"I guessed." Mr. Weasley said, "Look, I haven't been able to speak to April recently but I need you to give her this letter. It's about the order. Also, Molly will be round later to make sure all you kids are ok."

"Oh, tell her to watch out for my relatives, they're staying at the house." Harry said, taking the letter off Mr. Weasley.

"I'll tell her that. How are things going for you? How's training?"

"It's going ok." Harry said, "A bit difficult but-"

"Harry, get in here now." April said from her office.

"Yes." Harry said turning to April briefly.

"We'll talk later, just tell me. How are Ron and Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh, they're fine. I don't know if I should tell you but Ron is dating Hermione now." Mr. Weasley grinned and strolled off.

"Harry, you're late." April said as Harry approached her.

"I slept in." Harry lied. April gave him a sceptical look.

"I hope it wasn't in the arms of my daughter." April said as Harry went into the already crowded office.

"No." Harry lied again. April looked like she didn't believe her and Harry caught the gaze of Pavarti who looked at him curiously. "Tell you later" he mouthed. Pavarti nodded and turned to April. Harry took his place behind April's desk

"Now, all the trainee aurors here?" April asked looking around. "As you know I don't take many trainee aurors on as it is usually highly difficult to get into training but we need aurors and you were the ones available." Harry scanned the crowd of trainee aurors. Pavarti and Padma, obviously. Seamus, Neville…Neville?

"Where's Katie?" Padma asked.

"She's at St. Mungos." April said. "Now, we're missing Hannah Abbott."

"She got injured last night." Seamus said.

"Who was she protecting?" April asked.

"We don't know. Professor Lupin found her." Seamus said. April nodded and wrote something down.

"Now, I want to inform you all that you will now work as full aurors though you will not be allowed to kill anyone. I have received reports from all of your mentors and you are all coming along well and look very promising, even you Mr. Longbottom." Neville beamed as April gave him a kind smile. "Now, that will be all of you but Potter."

"What!" Harry asked.

"Hold your tongue Potter. I need to speak to you about several matters." April said. "Now, I will assign you all to new mentors but you need not treat them as mentors." Pavarti looked horror stricken. "Of course I am only doing this because we have a very dire emergency on our hands and we need to try and stop the spread of Voldemort's power. I have a few spies in the school, well more like contacts, and obviously all your friends are keeping Harry up to date with everything that is happening at the school." April looked at several pieces of Parchment that were in front of her. "Here are the names of your new mentors. You are to stay in the headquarters until they can come and collect you."

"The order headquarters?" Pavarti asked.

"No, Miss. Patil, the auror headquarters." April said tiredly. She handed them all their mentors.

"Don't I get Valcrew?" Pavarti asked.

"No you do not. He is currently in a secret mission and does not need a trainee to tag along with him and risk his exposure." April said. "You may all leave, not you Potter, you have to stay. I need to talk to you about your assessment today." Neville and Seamus raised their eyebrows.

"Good luck." Padma whispered. Harry sighed and watched as his friends left the room.

"Sit down." April said in a serious tone. Harry sat in a chair that had just been vacated. "Firstly I want to talk to you about a private family matter." Harry knew what was coming. "I don't want you sleeping with my daughter unless you are going to marry her and at your age I highly doubt you are ready to make that commitment. Secondly, I need you to try and convince Jenny into letting me marry Sirius because he seems insistent that we don't marry without her permission" Harry nodded and didn't say anything. April didn't look any less serious as she carried on.

"The next order of business is your Assessment. It has been cancelled but you have still passed it. Your actions yesterday allowed you to pass the assessment with fairly good scores though I wasn't there I was able to get a proper account out of Dudley and Cho."

"Dudley?" Harry muttered.

"So you will be commencing to the next stage of training which will involve you coming out on raids with me and tracking down deatheaters that we need to capture. I will also put into your care the tightening of security at Azkaban Prison. I know it is a lot for you are such a young age but I believe that you should be responsible and I know that Hagrid will be able to give you advice on suitable creatures to be stationed there should you want them there." April said. She scribbled something on some parchment. "The next thing is the next order meeting. I want you, as my godson and trainee, to lead the next meeting. I might not be able to attend and Moody is currently being held up. I will give you the details in the future and I will give you a quick list of everyone's assignments. I also want you to tell Hermione to start up her House elf front. We need the information and she has all the resources to get it, give her your map and cloak if you need to-"

"I've already given them to Jenny." Harry said. April looked at Harry.

"You do know my daughter can be very irresponsible at times."

"But she's only fifteen. She's still got a lot of growing to do" Harry snapped, "And we can control ourselves when it comes to whatever you think you saw last night." April looked at Harry then back to her parchment.

"I'm afraid relationships are a very risky thing in the auror trade. Half the aurors here have lost a loved one." April said quietly. "This is one reason why I try and keep my relationships hidden, it is why I've tried to keep Jenny hidden for her entire life. Voldemort knows she's the only way to get to me and now he knows it's a way of getting to you. The only reason I'm not letting you become a full auror like the rest of the trainees is because you still need training and you are the only one who can save this world from Voldemort. You need to try and cut any relationships or try to stop developing the ones you have because it'll just cause you pain and blind you to the cause you're fighting for."

"Is that my godmother or my mentor speaking?" Harry asked dangerously.

"It's your mentor." April said.

"What would my Godmother say?" Harry asked. April hesitated for a moment and stared at Harry.

"As your godmother? I would advise you to try and keep your relationships. You don't know how hard it is to be your godmother and mentor, trying to teach you one thing when I believe another. It's the way of the aurors and you must always put the safety of others above your own, which means breaking links to them so that they are safer. It is a philosophy that Dumbledore adopted in your fifth year." April said. She looked away from Harry. Harry just stared at her for a moment and then dug in his robes for the letter that Mr. Weasley had written for April.

"Mr. Weasley wanted me to give you this." Harry said. April looked at it.

"I don't want it." April said.

"But you're head of the order." Harry said slightly surprised.

"No, I'm not. I'm currently leading it but I can't be head of the order on top of everything else. I would write myself a letter of resignation but I promised that I would carry on being head auror until Voldemort had gone."

"Who was the promise to?" Harry asked. April looked at Harry briefly.

"My dad." April said quietly. "Before he died. My sister is making sure I keep to it."

"You have a sister?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she lives in America and does want to meet you one day but we won't talk about it today. Get on with the tasks I have set you or I will give you an outright ban on my daughter." April said. Harry nodded. He reckoned if she wanted to April could stop anyone from seeing her daughter. She had somehow managed it for fourteen years. Harry left the office and went through the list of things that April had told him to do. _1) don't sleep with Jenny, 2) talk to Jenny, 3) sort out Azkaban, 4) run Order meeting, 5)severe all friendship ties_. Harry had no idea how he was going to manage all of that. Pavarti looked at him curiously as he walked out.

"So?" she asked.

"I've still got a lot of work to do." Harry said. He sat down at a cubicle and opened pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Like?" Pavarti asked.

"Who do you think helps run Azkaban Prison?" Harry asked as he began a letter.

"Try magical law enforcement." Padma said on Harry's other side. Harry nodded and finished off his letter. "Why?"

"Nothing." Harry mumbled. Pavarti sighed.

"Can you believe I'm not with Valcrew. He was so nice to me and he was really sweet." Pavarti said pouting slightly.

"You heard what April said." Padma scolded her sister.

"So." Pavarti sighed. "I'm going to go and visit Katie later. I think she's doing ok."

"What exactly happened to her?" Padma asked.

"Curse." Harry muttered. He signed his name at the bottom of the letter and folded it into a paper airplane. "From Bellatrix." Harry said.

"Really?" Padma asked shocked. "Is she ok?" Harry shrugged.

"Now, if you excuse me I have a lot of work to do." Harry said bitterly.

Dudley had been sitting around this small house for almost a week now and he hadn't seen a thing of Harry or that blonde haired woman that questioned him. His parents had locked themselves in their room refusing to come out because of the freaks. Dudley honestly didn't mind. He didn't know why he had been so scared before. Harry's friends were actually ok people and the girls were very very fit. Especially the blond one that he was supposed to stay away from. It took all of Dudley's will power to do that but her and that red haired girl, Ginny, were just so tempting. Hermione had talked to Dudley a bit while he had been there and Dudley thought she was a bit of a know it all and as hot as she was it was clear she belonged to Ron Weasley. Dudley watched as the two played a strange form of chess across the table from him.

"Ron, you don't have to let me win." Hermione said.

"I'm not." Ron muttered angrily. Hermione smiled and told her knight to move space. Dudley looked away to his other cousin, Emma, who was sitting at the other end of the table reading a magazine called _Teen Witch Weekly- everything a teen witch wants to know_. She seemed quite interested in it. Dudley had noticed she looked a lot like one of the ladies who had their photo up on the wall. Dudley thought everything to do with magic was getting cooler by the day. He found the moving pictures absolutely fascinating and Ginny had scared him with a pack of exploding snap cards. The door opened and the blond girl walked into the kitchen looking depressed.

"Has Harry come back yet?" She asked Emma.

"No." Emma said, not taking her gaze off the magazine.

"I'm sure he has a god reason for not being here." Hermione said, "Check mate."

"Will you stop winning!" Ron snapped at her.

"Sorry." Hermione said innocently.

"He said he was going to make up for not being here on Christmas and he's gone!" Jenny said frantically, "He didn't even say bye."

"Would that be before or after you two nearly stripped?" Emma asked curiously. She glimpsed up at Jenny with a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Who told you about that?"

"Ginny." Emma said simply. Dudley marvelled at how they all seemed to get along but not get along at the same time.

"And she's supposed to be my best friend."

"Oh, Hermione told me." Ron said, Hermione kicked him under the table, "Ow, what is it with you and hurting me?"

"It's fun" Hermione said. The blond haired girl let out a frustrated breath and stormed out of the kitchen. Dudley watched amused.

"Keep your eyes off her mate." Ron said dangerously. Dudley looked at him.

"Why? You intimidated?" Dudley asked.

"No because if you touch her." Ron started, "Harry will kill you."

"I'd like to see him try." Dudley said.

Harry stared at the Hogwarts gates in Hogsmeade for hours. He had been counting how many deatheaters went in and out of the place every day. He shared the shifts with Seamus and they had so far counted at least a hundred in the past three days.

"Ok, my turn." Seamus said regretfully.

"Thank god." Harry said as he returned to their little hide out.

"Oi, Harry. Isn't that Cho Chang?" Seamus asked pointing out a few deatheaters. Harry looked to where he was pointing. In the middle of the clump of deatheaters was a black haired girl writhing in their grip.

"Oh shit!" Harry muttered.


	29. Cho In Trouble

Cho struggled against the magical bonds, no matter how useless it was to fight against them. She tried to dig her feet into the ground but the deatheater that was holding her just slung her over his shoulder. Cho let out a noise of discomfort

"Don't think you'll be getting any better." The deatheater growled. Cho tried to talk back but the gag they had stuffed into her mouth muffled the words. The deatheaters all laughed and took her into the castle. Cho turned and looked at the Hogwarts castle. It used to look so warm and inviting. Now it looked just like a cold, old and dangerous castle that looked like it had seen better days. The stones were a cold dark grey and the windows were dark. The crooks and crannies in the walls were elongated shadows and the lack of snow made the castle look daunting and the grounds threatening and dead. Cho raised her eyebrows, was this the same castle she had spent her teen years in?

"Finally here? Where's Potter?" asked Bellatrix.

"We couldn't find him but we got this girl." The deatheater said. Cho was thrown on the floor and she landed roughly on her bum. Her head was forced forwards slightly and her hair covered her face and she glared at the pair of feet in front of her. A dull pain forming in her rear end.

"Isn't that the Chinese girl?" Bellatrix asked.

"Potter's ex girlfriend according to my son." Said Lucius Malfoy as he glided down the main stairs. "Stand her up." Cho was hauled to her feet. Once on her feet she shrugged off the deatheater that was holding her. Lucious Malfoy smirked and looked at Bellatrix,

"I would have preferred Marsden, a Weasley or that mudblood, or even Potter himself but she'll do." Bellatrix said. Cho's eyes widened as Bellatrix said this. Cho knew everything that Bellatrix had done. What she had done to Neville Longbottom's parents.

"Where did you find her?" Lucius asked.

"We were in Diagon Alley and we bumped into a few Chinese Aurors." Said the deatheater that had carried Cho in. Cho looked at him.

"And what happened?" Lucius asked coolly.

"There was a fight, managed to kill a few of them. This one here was about to apparate off when we caught her and bound her." Said the deatheater, pointing to Cho. Cho wanted to ask the deatheater so many questions. Was Aunt Lee alive? What had really happened to the others she had been with? There was no way all the aurors had died. The Chinese prided themselves on having the best qualified aurors in the world.

"Do you think she'll have any information?" Bellatrix asked. Lucius looked into Cho's eyes before looking away.

"I think she would. She's been spotted with Potter a few times." Lucius said turning to Bellatrix, "Bring her with us." Lucius said as he and Bellatrix headed towards the dungeons. Cho straightened as someone pushed her forwards. Cho wasn't ready for it and she fell to the floor. She hit her head on the cold stone floor making her head ring for a few moments. Cho was pulled to her feet again and forced to walk forwards. She did so haphazardly and had to blink a few times to clear her vision. She didn't see exactly where she was going but she next found herself in a dungeon that she had used once before when she and Cedric Diggory had tried to find somewhere private. Cho kept her gaze on Lucius Malfoy as he took off his cloak and put it over a chair. Bellatrix Lestrange moved her head around to free her neck and got out her wand.

"I haven't done this for a long time." She said smirking. Cho looked at her. Bellatrix waved her wand and Cho's gag disappeared.

"What are you doing to me?" Cho asked quietly. Bellatrix grinned.

"You come from the supposedly cleverest country in the world and you can't figure out why you're here?" Lucius asked. "I thought you were supposed to be clever."

"I am." Cho said. "I just don't think like a sadistic pyromaniac-"

"Crucio." Bellatrix said lazily. Cho fell to her knees as she felt like a thousand knifes were slicing away at each part of her body, inside and out. The pain was unbearably intense and felt like it would never end even though it only lasted a few minutes. "I got bored." Bellatrix said to Lucius.

"Fine, Miss. Chang I want you to answer this question or you will have the curse put back on you. The Cruciatus curse is Bella's speciality" Lucius said with a cold and sadistic smile. Cho breathed heavily as she looked up at Lucius and Bellatrix. Her hands and arms still bound behind her back. She slowly got to her feet.

"I won't answer any question that you ask"

"Crucio." Bellatrix said again. Cho fell to her knees screaming this time as the pain returned. "Now, you'll answer our questions." Bellatrix said. "I won't hesitate to destroy a face like yours."

"Where is Potter staying?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know."

"Crucio." Cho fell to her side and wanted to curl up to try and stop the pain but couldn't.

"I know you're lying, tell us where he's staying." Bellatrix said at Cho.

"I don't know!" Cho screamed at her. She was hit by the curse again as she lied to the two deatheaters.

"Fine, we'll warm up with something easy. Where's my daughter?" Lucius asked. Cho looked at him confused.

"Who's your daughter?" Cho whispered.

"Emma Malfoy. Red hair, pale skin, fairly pretty." Bellatrix said. Cho thought for a moment. Why did that desription sound slightly familiar to her? She knew someone who looked like that. _"Cho, this is my sister Emma. Emma this is Cho"_ Harry's voice said as it floated through her mind.

"Emma." Cho whispered as she thought it through. Emma was a Malfoy? What was Harry doing by claiming she was a Potter?

"I see you've heard of her." Lucius said with a smile, "We're making progress. Now, where is she?" Cho didn't answer him as she continued to try and make sense of Emma and Harry's relationship. "WHERE IS SHE!" Lucius shouted, startling Cho.

"I don't know." Cho said.

"Crucio." Cho let out another scream as pain was induced onto her body.

"I don't know, I swear!" Cho screamed at them when they'd lifted the curse. Lucius obviously didn't believe her, neither did Bellatrix as both of them put the curse on Cho.

* * *

Harry and Seamus crouched behind Honeydukes and peered up towards the gates to Hogwarts. There were dementors at the gates and a few deatheaters were walking around Hogsmeade.

"What are we going to do?" Seamus asked.

"Someone needs to go and get April." Harry said.

"And leave you here, no." Seamus said, "I'm under orders to stay with you until I'm told not to." Harry gave him a stern look.

"Cho's life is at risk, do you want to help her or not?"

"I do but if that means-"

"Seamus just go!" Harry said a little loudly. A few deatheaters turned to look in their direction but they quickly hid around the corner. Harry looked at Seamus and he disapparated from the spot. Harry inched around the building as he heard the deatheaters going to investigate the noise. He found an entrance leading to the basement of Honeydukes and he quietly slipped in unheard.

"I swear I heard someone talking." Said a deatheater stupidly.

"It's probably just you hearing things again." The other one said as they passed above Harry. He gave a sigh of relief as their voices faded into the distance. Harry looked about him. The crates of sweets were piled high and there were numbers of unopened crates. Honeydukes obviously hadn't been doing very well since Voldemort took over the castle. Harry summoned a packet of chocolate mice and left a few coins on top of a waist high crate. He ate a few mice before deciding it was safe to emerge back into the cold winter air. He stuffed the sweets into his pocket and left the basement slowly.

"You've lost Potter?" came April's quiet but stern voice.

"I-I swear he was here, miss-master." Seamus stuttered.

"I'm here." Harry whispered. April looked at him and relief swept over her face.

"Is it true what Seamus was saying?" April asked.

"About Cho? Yes. She's been taken into the castle." Harry said. April frowned. "What?"

"A group of Chinese Aurors were found dead in Diagon Alley this morning. One of them was Lee Chang, Cho's aunt. Lee's fiancé is obviously devastated and as yet, Cho's father doesn't know. Cho wasn't found among them and a few people think she's gone to the dark side but if it's true that you saw her being taken into the castle, was she going willingly?"

"Unless you call being bound and struggling for you life willing then yeah." Harry said sarcastically. April scowled and looked at Harry.

"Go home and get your invisibility cloak and your map, we may need them. Tell Sirius what's going on but really quickly. Seamus, you go and call Kingsley and Jackson and I'll meet you two in the cave just up that hill." April said. Harry and Seamus nodded as she disappeared. Harry looked at Seamus and apparated back to Grimmauld place.

"AH!" Ginny screamed as Harry landed on her bed.

"Sorry." Harry said quickly as he jumped off the bed and went to Jenny's drawers to find his cloak

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny asked as she got up.

"Finding my invisibility cloak, do you know where Jenny's put it?"

"It's in your room." Ginny said, "Remember she gave it back the other day, oh no you won't because you weren't here!" Harry looked at Ginny.

"This is serious Ginny. Is my cloak in my room?" Ginny shied away slightly from the look in Harry's face and nodded quickly. Harry pulled the door open and went to his room, he nearly knocked Hermione over on the way and had her following him to his room.

"What's happening Harry? Sirius won't tell us anything." Hermione said as Harry opened his bedroom door.

"I can't tell you." Harry said. He remembered what April had said about having to isolate his friends. Did she mean it? How would it help? Harry didn't look at Hermione as he found his cloak.

"I'm supposed to be one of your best friends Harry." Hermione said to him slightly annoyed. "And I know that I'm not usually the one for spying."

"House elves." Harry reminded her.

"Ok, I do spy a bit but you can't not tell us what's going on." Hermione said. Ron wondered in the room with a bar of chocolate in his hands.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, "Harry." Ron grinned at him.

"I have to go" Harry said as he left the bedroom to go to find Sirius.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked Harry.

"To find Sirius then off." Harry said, "and I can't tell you where because it could get you killed."

"How many times have you told us that?" Hermione asked Harry.

"We want to help you out."

"You don't have enough training." Harry said stopping and turning to his two best friends.

"We can do just fine." Ron said.

"We only don't have enough training because you told us to go back to school." Hermione said, "and we could say the same for you, you're only a trainee auror." Hermione crossed her arms and looked at Harry. They both stared at each other for a while before Harry realised he'd forgotten his map.

"Accio map." Harry said as he got his wand out. The marauders map came flying out of his room and into his hands. "Where's Sirius?"

"Trying to negotiate with your relatives." Hermione said slightly annoyed. Harry nodded and went to the room his relatives were staying in.

"Sirius!" Harry called. Sirius came shooting out of the room and shut the door quickly behind him.

"You called." Sirius said looking at Harry.

"April wanted me to tell you that we have to save-" Harry saw Ron and Hermione standing a little way off, listening. Harry leaned closer to Sirius. "We have to save Cho, she's been captured by Voldemort and she's been taken into Hogwarts. We're going to go and try and save her. April told me to tell you that."

"Does she need any help?" Sirius asked concerned. Harry shook his head.

"No, we'll be fine." Harry said, "Just do what you've been doing recently." Sirius looked at Harry and gave him a grim smile.

"Good luck." Sirius said. Harry nodded and apparated. Hermione looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked Hermione quietly.

"Cho's in trouble?" Hermione asked casually, "When does she never get into trouble."

"She's knows too much about the order and about Harry." Ron said. Hermione looked at Ron like he was a genius.

"Hogwarts then?" Hermione asked getting her wand out. Ron nodded and Hermione disappeared with a crack.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sirius asked Ron as Hermione disappeared. Ron looked at Sirius then apparated out of the house

* * *

**A/N:-Hiya. Here's hte latest update. I think there were sum stuff that i wanted to answer but i don't really have the time. I actually don't have time to do much anymore. Anyway. Hope you like this chapter. Cho's in trouble, haha!**


	30. Into the Belly Of The Beast

Harry met April and the other aurors at the cave where he had once met Sirius in his fourth year. It still had a few remnants from Sirius' stay a few years ago. April gave him a quick smile when she saw him coming with the invisibility cloak and map.

"Where did you find this place?" Seamus asked as he looked around the cave.

"My fiancé told me about it." April said. She counted the aurors. "Now, this is going to be really difficult. We _have_ to get Cho chang out of the castle because she knows too much and I'd rather not have her killed. I owe that to her family."

"Are we taking the trainees?" Kingsley asked as he looked at Seamus and Padma.

"Yes, they know the school better then any of us as they've just left the school. Now, Harry, I want you to tell us where Cho is."

"I can't tell you until we're actually inside the school itself." Harry said. April nodded.

"Right, then I'll go ahead with you then-"

"What's going on here?" Ron asked as he walked into the cave with Hermione.

"You brought your friends?" April asked Harry.

"No, I-"

"We were kind of eaves dropping on him when he told Sirius." Hermione said. Ron held up an ear on a thin flesh like string.

"Extendable ears." Ron explained.

"I told you that-"

"Stuff that Harry. We want to help get Cho out as well." Hermione snapped at him.

"You don't even like Cho!" Harry said.

"Sometimes you have to put differences aside." Hermione said. "Plus are you forgetting who's got the control over the house elves at Hogwarts?"

"What can house elves do?" Seamus asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Never mind that." April said. "You three" she pointed at Harry Ron and Hermione, "Come with me. The rest of you stay here until I come back and tell you what to do. Kingsley I want you to tell any aurors that turn up late what's happening." Kingsley nodded. April looked at Harry and he threw the invisibility cloak over himself and the others. They walked down closely to Honeydukes where they slipped into the back entrance and into the basement. Harry didn't really like being this close to an adult who looked a lot like his girlfriend. She was also his teacher and in a way mother and it made him feel slightly awkward.

"Where's this passage entrance?" April asked. "Sirius told me about it before we left Hogwarts"

"Just here." Harry pulled off the cloak and pushed a crate out of the way to reveal a trap door. He pulled it up and Ron went in first then helped Hermione down. Harry saw Hermione give Ron a quick smile and they looked up to watch April lower herself into the passage. Harry looked around quickly and then slipped into the passage himself.

"Lumos" Hermione whispered. A small circle of light appeared on Ron's face. "Oh, sorry" Hermione pointed the wand tip away and down the passage.

"I think it's slightly darker then this passage usually is." Harry said. "Lumos" His own wand tip lit up and he looked down the passage. "Definitely darker since I last came."

"And when was that?" April asked Harry. He shifted uncomfortably,

"When Rodulphus Lestrange fought me." Harry muttered. "Come on." He held his invisibility cloak tightly in one hand and handed his map to Hermione. She rolled it up and put it into the denim jacket that she wore. After about ten minutes of walking in complete silence Hermione let go of Ron's hand and got the map out and touched it with her wand.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"Trust Sirius and James to make that the incantation." April muttered under her breath. Harry smirked slightly and looked at the map.

"Cho's in one of the dungeons, near the potions classroom. Voldemort's in the headmaster's office and-" Hermione held the map closer to look at it. "-what's that?" she pointed at a black dot with no name on it. Harry pulled the map towards him and looked at it. There was no name on the dot as it moved about the corridor with the statue of the humped witch. Harry touched the dot with his wand tip and Severus Snape materialised out of no where in front of them.

"About time Potter." He sneered. Harry, Hermione and Ron stared at him.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"You don't think you're the only one to know about the secrets of the map. The werewolf told me a spell that I could use." Snape said. He looked at April. "Chang isn't speaking. She's denying everything that Lestrange and Malfoy are asking. She's very strong willed but I don't think she'll last much longer, they're using the Cruciatus curse on her."

"How long have they been torturing her?" April asked.

"About an hour." Snape said.

"How can she be breaking already?" Hermione asked. Snape looked at her.

"You don't know how powerful Lestrange's curses are. Her speciality is the Cruciatus curse, if you want to know what they're like just ask the Longbottoms, Miss. Bell or even your boyfriend Potter." Snape said to Hermione

"Oi!" Ron warned. Hermione glanced at Harry, who nodded as if to show that Snape was right.

"We have to help her." Harry said.

"You four stay here. I'll go and get the others and we'll think of a plan when we get back. Harry, don't go anywhere. Snivellus I'm trusting you to keep an eye on them."

"Don't call me that." Snape growled at her.

"I'll call you what I want." April said to him, "I am more powerful then you, I always have been and I know I have power over you." Snape snarled at her as Harry looked at the two. April looked quite smug about what she'd said and Snape looked ready to kill her.

"Fine, but I'm only helping because of my obligations to the order."

"Which Harry now runs, so you will be pledging allegiance to him" April said.

"I have to help him anyway. His father saved my life." Snape said bitterly. April nodded as if she suddenly understood something,

"Right then. Don't go anywhere." April said turning to the three seventeen year olds. Harry nodded and April disappeared into the dark tunnel.

"What was that about?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"Old ties." Snape snarled at him, "so shut up and just sit down." Harry looked at the map as the dots of the deatheaters moved around the map and the dot labelled Voldemort left the office.

"He's leaving." Harry said. Hermione looked at the map and then looked at Harry again.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. Harry glanced at Snape who looked very intent on not letting them leave. Harry pointed his wand at Snape.

"Stupefy" he said. Snape fell to the floor as a red light hit him.

"Serves him right." Ron said with a smile. The three ran towards the school and as they neared the exit of the tunnel Harry pulled the cloak over them. Hermione looked at the map before Harry opened the hump in the statue.

"Ok, everything's clear." Hermione said. Harry nodded and jumped out of the tunnel and held his cloak up as Hermione and Ron jumped out as well.

"Where now?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"Dungeons." Hermione breathed to them. Harry nodded and they started for the dungeons. They had to stop on the main staircase as two Slytherins headed to the library. After a while Hermione gave them a nod to indicate that they could start again and they headed for the dungeons. As they neared it they could hear screaming echoing down the corridors.

"Oh god." Hermione said going pale. Ron took Hermione's hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"What do we do now?" Ron whispered. "We can't fight against Lucious Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry nodded.

"Hermione is Draco Malfoy in the castle?" Harry whispered. Hermione looked at the map and gave a nod.

"He's in his common room." Hermione whispered to him.

"Ok, we'll go to the Slytherin Common room." Harry said. They looked at the map to see if the pathway to the Slytherin common room was clear. When they were sure they wouldn't bump into anyone they started for the common room.

"Where's the entrance?" Hermione asked as they came to a dead end. Ron pointed to a section of wall.

"There." He said.

"What's the password?" Hermione asked Ron,

"Er," Ron looked at Hermione and shrugged.

"Come on, over here." Harry pulled them to a hidden corner and summoned a parchement and a quill. He started writing on the parchment quickly. "If we can't go in there, we'll get him to come out here." Harry said,

"Isn't that dangerous?" Ron asked. "What if he comes out with those idiots?"

"If he does then we won't meet him because we know that he's not following the instructions on the parchment." Harry said, he looked at the letter as he read it again. He then looked up and smiled at his friends. "Something I learnt in training." Hermione grinned and Ron gave him a smile.

"Lets do it." Hermione said. "Dobby!" she said in an urgent whisper. The house elf appeared a little way off.

"Miss." He said. Harry pulled the cloak off.

"Over here." Harry whispered. Dobby turned and his face broke into a grin.

"OH MR. PO-"

"Silencio" Harry said as he pointed his wand at Dobby. Dobby still appeared to shout and scream in delight though he hadn't noticed he had been silenced. "No one knows we're here. Come here silently." Harry said. Dobby nodded and ran over to Harry. Harry pulled him under the cloak. Dobby looked at Ron and Hermione and proceeded to talk in silence. Ron tried not to burst out laughing and Hermione smiled slightly amused.

"Dobby, can you, um, stop talking for a moment?" Hermione asked. Dobby nodded frantically. Harry lifted the spell on Dobby.

"I need you to give this letter to Draco Malfoy." Harry said, "Speak quietly." Dobby frowned.

"Mr. Malfoy is not liking me sirs and miss." Dobby said, "He often hurts me." Dobby's eyes widened and he looked for something to hurt himself with. Harry held him tightly.

"If he hurts you we'll curse him to oblivion." Ron said to Dobby. Dobby's eyes filled with tears of gratitude.

"Dobby will do anything that Harry Potter's friends is wanting of him. They is as good as Harry Potter." Dobby said. Ron went red and Hermione smiled.

"Here's the letter. Once you've delivered it then come back to tell us." Harry said giving Dobby the letter. Dobby took it and disappeared around the statue they were hiding behind.

* * *

Draco headed up to his room holding Pansy's hand. She had blossomed slightly since the year before and Draco looked at her with a smile.

"I'm not really sure about this." Pansy said to Draco.

"You don't have to but you're the one who's always saying it." Draco said coming to a stop and pulling Pansy towards him. Pansy smiled and gave Draco a playful kiss. Draco grinned and pulled her into a deep kiss. They had literally just started kissing when Draco felt a shy tugging at his trouser legs. Draco pulled away from Pansy and looked down to see his old house elf looking at him shyly.

"What are you doing here?" Draco said coldly at his house elf.

"I is here to deliver a letter sir." Dobby held the letter out shakily and once Draco had it Dobby ran off. Draco looked at the letter then at Pansy.

"Who's it from?" Pansy asked as she put an arm around Draco's neck. Draco opened the letter and read it quickly.

Need to talk to you. Come outside your common room and wait. Don't bring anyone, particularly those berks Crabbe and Goyle. Need your help. Destroy this letter immediately.

Draco got out his wand and set fire to it.

"Who was that from?" Pansy asked.

"My father." Draco said darkly. "He wants to see me." Pansy pouted.

"Now?" Pansy asked as she lowered her arms and put a hand under his top. Draco sighed and pushed Pansy away.

"You know how angry father gets if I don't do as he wants." Draco said. Pansy nodded and let him go with a sigh. Draco jogged down the steps and through the common room.

"Hey, Draco!"

"Fuck off Blaise." Draco snapped as he left the common room. He walked into the small corridor outside the entrance to his common room and looked around. He waited for a few minutes when he saw Potter walking out from behind a statue.

"What are you doing here?" Draco hissed.

"We need your help." Potter said.

"We?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, me, Hermione and Ron."

"What do you need?" Draco asked. "Pansy's waiting for me-"

"That slut, why do you date her?" came Granger's voice. Draco couldn't see her and looked at Potter curiously.

"Ignore her. We need your help to get Cho out of the castle." Potter said. Draco smirked.

"Must really kill you to ask for help from a Slytherin." Draco sneered.

"If it will give you some sense of satisfaction, yes it is killing me but if they get any information out of Cho it will be the end for our side of the fight." Potter said. Draco looked at him for a moment then nodded. Granger and Weasley suddenly appeared in front of him. Weasley held a long silver cloak in one hand and Granger held a map.

"An invisibility cloak." Draco observed,

"You're cleverer then we thought" Granger commented. Draco wanted to snap back at her before he remembered why they needed him. Why was Draco working for good? He still didn't know, why he had agreed to help Potter, he had absolutely no idea.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked.

"Get your father and Lestrange out of that room long enough for us to get Cho out." Potter said.

"Why do you care for Chang anyway? Isn't she supposed to be your ex-girlfriend?" Draco asked.

"Yes, she is but I still care for her." Potter said.

"Did you ever care for her?" Granger commented. Potter gave her long look. She looked away innocently and gave Weasley a smile. Weasley tried to hide a smirk and they all looked at Draco.

"So you want me to distract them?" Draco asked. Potter nodded.

* * *

A/N:-hello people. Sorry i haven't updated but i've been REALLY busy and i haven't had much time. I'll try and update another chapter if possible tonight. Hope you like this, keep up the reviews and i'll try and stick in some reveiw replies at some point, only 10 more chapters to go, lol. If i post 2 chatpers a day u can have the next generation chapters 1 and 2 up by next week. I'll try and do that.  



	31. Father Daugther Talk

Ginny sat in her room looking at some plans that Jenny had found. They were the ones to plan the Slytherin common room and she reckoned it could really work. The door opened and Jenny walked in and sat down on the bed next to Ginny.

"So?" Ginny asked Jenny. Jenny shook her head.

"Sirius won't let us have any firewhiskey." Jenny said, "and he's supposed to be irresponsible and my _dad_." Ginny smirked and let Jenny start plaiting her long red hair.

"So are we actually going to do this?" Ginny asked Jenny.

"Why not. Get our own back on those-"

"Language." Ginny stated as she read the scribblings down the side.

"I didn't even swear."

"You were going to." Ginny said with a smirk. Jenny smiled for the first time in a long time. She hadn't really smiled since Harry had left for his work a few weeks ago, well, ten days ago. Jenny sighed and let Ginny's hair down. Ginny watched as Jenny stood up and walked to the huge pile of pillows in the corner. Ginny looked back down at some scrawled writing, "Moony loves Chang" she read and smiled. Then underneath was, "No I don't."

"Do you ever feel like just screaming?" Jenny asked Ginny.

"Sometimes." Ginny said. She moved her foot in time to a tune she had stuck in her head. "Why, do you feel like screaming?" Ginny asked.

"Sort of." Jenny said. She leaned her head against the wall and played with a lock of hair.

"Why don't you just play something on the piano? Or the guitar." Ginny said, "I've never heard you play the guitar." Jenny looked at Ginny and got up slowly. She headed for the guitar and put the strap around her and went back to the cushions. Ginny looked at the guitar suspiciously.

"I swear guitars are supposed to be bigger." She said eyeing the small thin guitar.

"It's called an Electric Guitar, it's a Muggle thing" Jenny said, "Easier to carry then a proper guitar." Jenny started randomly strumming on it and Ginny hummed along with it, she sort of knew the tune that was emerging from the randomness that Jenny was playing. Jenny had started plucking a few strings and forming a song when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jenny said then continued her quiet singing along to the guitar. The door opened and Sirius came into the room. Jenny looked up for a moment as did Ginny.

"Jenny can I have a word with you?" Sirius asked.

"No." Jenny said bluntly. Sirius gave a patient sigh and looked at Ginny. Ginny got up and rolled up the parchment.

"Here." Ginny said passing it to Jenny before leaving the room.

"Ginny!" Jenny said slightly annoyed and surprised. Ginny gave her a little wave and left the room.

"You can always trust a Weasley." Sirius said.

"Yeah." Jenny said. She put the parchment down and looked at Sirius.

"What do you want?" Jenny asked coldly.

"I wanted to talk to you." Sirius said.

"About what?" Jenny asked.

"Why you don't like me." Sirius said. "I'll put your guitar over there so we can talk properly." Sirius held his hand out and Jenny looked at him suspiciously. After a few minutes she took the strap of her guitar off and gave it to Sirius to put back. When he returned he pulled the piano stool over and sat on it while looking at Jenny.

"I wanted to ask why you don't like me. You know your decision is what can destroy my relationship with your mum." Sirius said.

"I know." Jenny said.

"Don't you want her to be happy?" Sirius asked.

"My mum was happy." Jenny said. Sirius sighed.

"You know you're making all of this a lot more difficult." Sirius said tiredly. Jenny crossed her arms and looked at the wall. Sirius picked up the parchment that Jenny had put down and unrolled it. He smirked as he looked at it.

"What?" Jenny asked as she watched Sirius suspiciously.

"I remember this." Sirius said, "You get Myrtle to do her toilet thing in these loos here, make sure no one is around and then hey presto."

"Did it work?" Jenny asked.

"We don't know."

"We?"

"James and I were planning on doing this but then Lily's parents died and we never actually finished fine tuning the plan." Sirius said. "If you want I can give you some other plans that the marauders never quite got round to doing as long as you don't go and tell your mum." Jenny smirked.

"It's ok. Ginny and I can think of our own stuff." Jenny said with a smile.

"Ok, well just a thought, if you ever want Peeves to do what you want you can give him a bag of specially formulated ink and tell him to pelt everyone but Gryffindors. As long as you give him some every few months he's stay on your good side." Sirius told Jenny. Jenny let out a small laugh.

"Fred and George didn't need to do that." Jenny said.

"Well, yeah, you can do that or be absolute hell for Filch." Sirius said. Jenny smiled and took back the Hogwarts plans.

"Thanks." Jenny said. Sirius smiled

"What will it take to allow me to marry your mum?" Sirius asked. Jenny shrugged as her smile disappeared.

"I don't know." Jenny said dully.

"If I asked her to let Harry relax a bit would that help?" Sirius asked. Jenny looked at Sirius and smiled.

"It might." Jenny said.

"I'll see what I can do." Sirius said, "but they're at Hogwarts right now. Aparently Cho was caught and your boyfriend and his friends have gone to the rescue…again." Sirius said as he got up. Jenny smiled, "I'll call you down for dinner." Sirius said. Jenny nodded and Sirius left the room. Jenny rested her head against the wall and let her mind wonder to Harry. A small smile played on her face and she closed her eyes. A few moments later the door to her room opened and someone came in. Jenny opened her eyes and looked at the door. Dudley stood at the door looking at Jenny.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Dudley said. Jenny hadn't really met Dudley that much and had only seen him around but from what Harry had told her he was a bit of a pig. Jenny tensed slightly as Dudley came nearer. To Jenny Dudley seemed like an overgrown pig that wanted everything and anything he could get his hands on. Jenny had tried to stay out of his way and had occasionally taken some food and stuff to his parents.

"What do you want?" Jenny asked, getting to her feet.

"What's your name? No one seems to want to tell me." Dudley said. Jenny scowled and started walking towards the piano, where her wand lay where the music should be.

"Why do you want to know?" Jenny asked.

"I just want to know." Dudley cut off her path to the piano and Jenny stopped. "Are you going to tell me or will I have to force it out of you?"

"If you want to make a move on me I'm not interested, I have a boyfriend." Jenny said.

"Tell me so I can beat the crap out of him. You deserve someone like me." Dudley said. Jenny stared at Dudley with disgust.

"I will not lower myself to your standard." Jenny remarked. "And for your information You are no where near as good looking or good natured as Harry." Jenny told Dudley.

"Harry! My good for nothing cousin?" Dudley asked gobsmacked, "You're the girlfriend he was talking about?" Jenny looked at Dudley confused and nodded. "Are you blind or something, what do you see in Harry, no, don't answer that. You will dump him and come with me." Dudley ordered. Jenny rushed for her wand but Dudley stopped her and pushed her back and into the pile of cushions that Jenny slept on. Dudley turned and saw her wand on the piano. He glanced at Jenny as she got up and then went for the wand with a grin.

"No," Jenny said as he picked up her wand and held it in front of her in his fat beefy hands.

"What? Don't you want any harm to come to this thing?" Dudley asked waving Jenny's wand in the air. Jenny bit her lip nervously as a few sparks came out of the end of her wand. She didn't want to get too close to Dudley because he was quite dangerous while he was waving the wand around. Wands could be unpredictable in the hands of a Muggle.

"Put it down." Jenny said. "You could hurt yourself." Dudley smiled

"Only if you dump my cousin and come with me." Dudley said.

"No." Jenny said. Dudley held his wand in both his hand and tried to bend it enough to snap it. Jenny stared in shock as her wand dropped to the floor in two pieces. "You broke my wand!" Jenny shouted at him.

"Oops." Dudley said bored, "What are you going to do?" Jenny rushed at him intent on trying to beat him up but Dudley caught her around the neck and pressed her against the wall of her room with a hard thud.

* * *

Cho lay on the cold stone floor crying. 

"Are you going to tell us?" Lucius Malfoy asked. Cho hid her face from him, she didn't want to tell him but she couldn't take the pain and torture anymore. She was only eighteen, she couldn't take this. She didn't love Harry this much, whether as a friend or as something more. Why was she keeping it all in.

"She's not going to talk." Bellatrix said happily as she raised her wand.

"WAIT!" Cho screamed at them as loudly as she could. "Don't!" Bellatrix lifted her wand and looked at Cho expectantly.

"Ready to tell us now?" Bellatrix asked. Cho nodded her head and Lucius smiled.

"We're making progress." He said. He bent down and lifted Cho roughly. Her legs were too weak to support her. "So where is my daughter?"

"She's with Harry." Cho said quietly.

"Where is Harry?" Bellatrix asked. Cho was about to answer when Draco Malfoy ran into the room.

"Father, Mrs. Lestrange, the dark Lord wants you in his office now, he would like you to inform him on your progress." Draco said. Lucius and Bellatrix looked at each other. Lucius dropped Cho and left the room with Bellatrix. Draco went straight to Cho's side and got his wand out and unbound her. Cho stared at Draco terrified.

"Don't hurt me." Cho said.

"Sh, Harry's here to get you" Draco said. The door opened and then closed at it's own accord.

"Harry?" Cho whispered.

"Hermione get a fire started." Came Harry's voice. Hermione appeared from nowhere and Cho let out a scream.

"Shut up." Hermione snapped. Harry and Ron both appeared as Hermione muttered incendio into the fireplace in the classroom. Harry went to Cho and with Draco's help managed to get her to her feet.

"Have we got any Floo powder?" Ron asked. Harry put a hand into his pocket and threw a small bag to Hermione.

"Ron, take Malfoy's place and Malfoy, you're going to lie for us?" Harry asked Draco. Draco pointed his wand at himself and he looked like he'd been on the receiving end of several jinxes.

"Just get the hell out of here." Draco said as Ron helped Harry hold Cho.

"Hurry up." Hermione hissed at them. Harry and Ron took Cho to the fireplace. "Harry, you and Cho first." Harry nodded and took a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Twelve Grimmauld place." Harry said. He had to hold onto Cho quite tightly to stop her from disappearing into a random fireplace. He came out of the right Fireplace and startled Ginny quite badly.

"Harry, what, why-" Ginny watched as Ron and Hermione both appeared behind Harry.

"Hermione, go and tell April that we've got Cho out." Harry said. Hermione nodded and apparated away. Ron and Harry both helped Cho sit down on a seat and Ginny bit her lip with worry.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"She was tortured." Ron said.

"Harry, I'm really sorry." Cho said,

"Don't be sorry. Just sit back until April gets here." Harry said quietly.

"I nearly told them everything." Cho said.

"But you didn't so-"

"I told them that Emma was staying with you." Cho said.

"It's alright." Harry said. "Ginny, where's Emma and Jenny?"

"Jenny's speaking to Sirius, or the other way round and Emma's in April's room looking at the pensieve again I think." Ginny told them.

"Right. Shoner get some Hot Chocolate." Ron said to the house elf that was standing by the sink staring at them. Shoner nodded and went straight to work when there was a scream from upstairs.

* * *

**A/N:-Sorry i haven't updated, been busy then there were loads of action on the party ciruit so I had like 4 parties to go to in like 3/4 days, so also been a tad hung over and completely forgot, so for your pleasure....i will updated 2 or 3 chapters. I dunno how many yet. Might update more later after I done my coursework.**


	32. The Cruciatus Curse

Harry and Ron burst into Jenny's room to find her struggling against Dudley. Jenny's shirt was torn and Dudley was trying to force Jenny to kiss him.

"I told you to stay away from her." Harry said as he ran at his cousin and hit him around the head. Dudley grunted but didn't let go of Jenny. He swung at Harry but missed Ron came over as well and tried to pull him off.

"Harry! Help me." Jenny shouted as she tried to push Dudley off her. Harry stepped back and got out his wand.

"Crucio!" Harry shouted. His cousin dropped like a lump onto the floor with a shout of pain and started twitching in pain. Jenny slid onto the cushions holding her neck. "Don't you touch her." Harry said dangerously as he looked at his cousin with a new found hatred. Jenny slowly got to her feet and went to Harry.

"Harry, stop it." She said between tears. Harry just stared at his cousin and let his anger flow out through his wand. "Harry!" Harry lifted his wand but Dudley was lying on the floor unconscious. Ron got his wand out and pointed it at Dudley while Harry looked at Jenny. Jenny had started crying and put her arms around Harry tightly.

"It's ok." Harry said with a forced calmness in his voice. Jenny looked at Harry worriedly and almost fearfully.

"Why did you use that curse?" She asked.

"I don't know." Harry said, "Actually I do. He was hurting you. I love you therefore I use any means to protect you. He had it coming anyway."

"But it's illegal." Jenny said. Harry looked at Jenny as if it wasn't a problem to him. Hesitantly Jenny put her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Stupid bastard." Ron muttered as he pushed Dudley over with his foot. It took a bit of effort but Ron pushed him over eventually. As Dudley rolled over Ron spotted Jenny's broken wand and picked it up. "What happened here?"

"He broke my wand." Jenny said between sobs, "I would have done something but-"

"It's ok." Harry said giving Jenny a kiss. Jenny calmed down slightly and kept her arms around Harry for safety. She felt safe in his arms even if he had just used an unforgivable curse on his cousin. There were a few cracks downstairs and some rushing up the stairs. Hermione and April turned up in the doorway.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she went to Ron but looked at the unconscious Dudley.

"Dudley was attacking Jenny." Harry said.

"He what?" April asked. She went straight to her daughter who seemed reluctant to let go of Harry.

"He broke my wand and then tried to kiss me and he was-" Jenny stopped and scowled. April glared at the unconscious and then left the room and stormed up the stairs but grabbed Jenny's broken wand from Ron on the way. The Harry looked at his friends uncertainly. They could hear April storming up the stairs then shouting at Vernon, who answered in an equally loud voice.

"DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE MY SON OF SUCH A THING!"

"I'LL ACCUSE HIM OF ANYTHING I WANT! HE ATTACKED MY DAUGHTER!" Sirius bolted up the stairs and looking into Jenny's room looked at Harry for an explanation. Harry moved aside to show Sirius Dudley on the floor.

"Oh Merlin." Sirius gasped. "Jenny are you ok?" He asked as she approached him. Jenny nodded and held onto Harry slightly tighter. "Harry why don't you take her to your room."

"I DON'T CARE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE."

"YOU CAN'T THROW US OUT, AS YOU SAID, WE'D DIE"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ANY MORE!" April and Vernon shouted at each other, their voices absolutely level. Jenny seemed to be getting more distressed as they continued to shout. Harry was grateful that they'd gotten rid of Mrs. Black's portrait last year or that would add to the noise level as well.

"Can't they just shut up?" Jenny said as she lay down on Harry's bed. Harry sighed and looked up where Sirius's voice had now entered the noise. Ginny, Hermione and Ron all came in and Hermione put a charm on the room so they wouldn't hear the noise from outside.

"Jenny are you alright?" Ginny asked, Jenny nodded and held onto Harry's hand "I should have gone straight back upstairs when Sirius had left your room."

"I would have been ok if he hadn't snapped my wand." Jenny said rather depressed. There was a bang from upstairs making all of them jump. Hermione lifted the charm on the room and they all listened.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" screamed Emma, "YOU leave the house, YOU go and see to Jenny and Sirius, move the lump that hurt my friend!" Jenny let out a grateful smile as the shouting ceased and the adults were obviously following Emma's orders. The door opened and April came into the room.

"Jenny." April said. Jenny looked at her mum and gave her a weak smile. "I'm really sorry." April hugged Jenny, something that Jenny was gratefully for. She held her mum tightly for a moment, not wanting to let go.

"For what?"

"For those people staying here. They'll be out by the end of the day, I promise." April said. Jenny smiled at her mum and took Harry's hand.

"Can I repair my wand?" Jenny asked. April frowned.

"It's too damaged, we're going to have to buy you a new one. Those people, I can't believe you actually survived living with them." April said in a frustrated voice to Harry, "First…Lily, now Jenny. They're better off dead."

"I know they're a bit stupid but can't they live somewhere else until the war is over then we clean their minds?" Harry asked.

"There's no other safe place and I'm not having _them_ stay in any of my homes or Dumbledore's old home. Merlin knows what they'll do to it." April said. "Jenny I have to go and get Cho to-"

"Kingsley's taken her." Ginny told April. "He told me to tell you that he'll have a few guards posted around her bed and Katie's bed until they've recovered." April nodded.

"Ok then. Lets go to Diagon Alley." April said. "Ginny, you travel with Ron, Hermione and Harry meet us at Gringotts and Jenny you come with me. You're the most vulnerable without your wand."

"How are we going to get there?" Ginny asked.

"We will be going by Floo. Hermione and Harry by apparition. Harry I want a word with you in my office tonight, I'll remind you later." April said. Harry made a face, another lecture, no doubt on disobeying her rules. Jenny looked at her mum then at Harry.

"Ok." Jenny said. Hermione glanced at Harry and they both apparated to Diagon Alley. They knew it would be a while before any of the others came so they started walking slowly towards Gringotts. Harry stayed in a subdued stupor the entire way.

"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione asked him worriedly.

"I used an unforgivable curse on my cousin." Harry said darkly. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but it felt good to finally vent out his anger and his hate on someone, even if it was his family.

"You what?" Hermione asked in shock. "How long for?"

"I don't know, a few seconds."

"But he was unconscious." Hermione said. They had both stopped and she was looking at him.

"I know." Harry said darkly. Hermione's eyes widened slightly.

"Don't you care?" Hermione asked. "He's your cousin."

"So." Harry snapped, "You haven't had to live with him all your life, he didn't nearly try and rape your girlfriend-"

"And it's good he didn't" Hermione butted in, "I'm with Ron but it's still something to be concerned about. Did you enjoy it?" Hermione looked into Harry's emerald eyes. She didn't know what she saw in them, happiness, hatred, anger, love? She didn't know but she could see the shadow in the back of them. "You did didn't you?" Harry carried on walking towards Gringotts.

"We have to meet the others." Harry said. Hermione ran after him to catch up.

"Harry, talk to me. You enjoyed it didn't you? Why did you do it?"

"Because I told you. He was hurting Jenny!" Harry snapped at Hermione.

"That's still no excuse!" Hermione snapped back, "Only the worst wizards and witches use that curse, you're above them Harry!" Harry and Hermione stared at each other, anger rising in both of them.

"I've used it before so don't lecture me. You don't know what it feels like." Harry said.

"That's good because it means I'm not even tempted by that side." Hermione said angrily. "I thought you'd be able to fight it, you are Gryffindor's heir aren't you?"

"What does that mean anyway?" Harry asked, "I'm Gryffindor's heir, I have a special weapon, only I can defeat Voldemort. I'd like to see you in my shoes for just one day, see how you like it."

"I'm not saying that I think you have it easy but I'd have thought that you'd have enough brain to know that you shouldn't be using curses like that." Hermione shouted at Harry.

"I DON'T CARE HERMIONE!" Harry shouted back.

"WELL YOU SHOULD! I CARE ABOUT YOU HARRY AND I'M WORRIED!" Hermione shouted back at him.

"THEN DON'T BE! I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S WORRY or sympathy." Harry said, his voice level returning back to normal when he realised that both his and Hermione's voices were carrying down the street. Harry never thought he would shout back at Hermione over something like this. She was one of his best friends. She stood there staring at him with such anger in her face that Harry was preparing himself for a duel with her.

"You're right." She said in a dangerously low tone, "you don't need any sympathy, or help, or love. We better go and meet the others." She said as they both turned to walk to Gringotts in silence while seething and watching out for any threats.

* * *

"Harry, I need to talk to you about you insistence on bringing your friends on your patrols" April said sternly as she looked at Harry over her desk. "When they come along you end up doing stupid things like you did this morning when you went to rescue Cho and though I admit that you three do make a good team it is too dangerous for you and them to be doing such foolish things, particularly-"

"You don't need to worry about that anymore." Harry said, "I probably won't have any friends by the end of the night." April looked at Harry in surprise.

"What?" She asked, she hadn't been expecting this reply and was completely off guard.

"Hermione hates me, which means Ron won't like me. I used the Cruciatus Curse on Dudley to try and save Jenny and Jenny seems distant, Ginny, I don't know what's going on with her and Emma's keeping to herself."

"You what?" April asked. "Is Dudley ok?"

"I thought you hated him."

"I do but anyone who has that curse put on them has to go to St. Mungos, you never know how it will effect them." April said worriedly. She got up and went to the fireplace. She stuck her head through as she put some floo powder in and talked to someone for a moment. Harry stood and seethed at everything in his life. Everything was going wrong but when did it ever go right? April turned to look at Harry when she pulled her head out of the fireplace and looked at him with grave concern.

"Harry, sit down." April said to him. "I've just been speaking to Jenny and Sirius and I'm worried about you. What made you use the Cruciatus curse on Dudley?"

"He was hurting Jenny."

"Couldn't you have stunned him?" April asked seriously.

"I suppose." Harry murmured. April sat down in her seat slowly and let out a sigh.

"What am I doing wrong Harry? I'm trying my hardest to try and help you but I know I'm not as good as Dumbledore was and will never be able to replace him but just tell me what I'm doing wrong." April said to Harry.

"Just leave me alone. I don't even know if I want to be an auror any more. I just want this over and done with. Fuck Voldemort and fuck this world, I don't care anymore." Harry said, "I just want things to be as they were."

"So do I." April said sincerely. "More then you could ever imagine but that's not going to happen and Voldemort isn't just going to go away. I can let you out of auror training if you really want but I would like to know what you'd do if I did."

"I don't know." Harry muttered, he didn't look at April and stared at his feet. "Just let me out." April sighed and waved her wand. A piece of Parchment appeared before her and she glanced at it. She picked up a quill and hesitated before giving the quill and parchment to Harry.

"Harry I beg you to reconsider, I know I can't force you to do anything but are you sure this is the best course of action?" April asked.

"Just give me the parchment." Harry said. April gave him a sad smile like her heart was breaking and she gave the parchment to Harry to sign. Harry gazed over it. It was basically a document saying that once signed the person was free from auror training. He put the quill on the parchment.

"Your parents would be so very disappointed in you." April said sadly "but it's your life and therefore your choice. I hope you've made the right one." Harry signed it and gave the parchment back to April.

"My parents are dead." Harry said coldly in reply.


	33. Making up with Malfoy

Harry sat on his bed as he heard his friends gathering by the front door ready to go back to school. He could hear Emma's protests, Ron and Hermione chatting to each other and Ginny trying to cheer up Jenny. Harry hadn't spoken to any of them since his talk with April. There was a knock on his door as April called for all of the teenagers to get back downstairs.

"Harry." Jenny said quietly. "Harry, can I come in?" Harry didn't say anything, the door opened and Jenny came in. "Harry, I'm going now." Jenny said quietly.

"Have fun." Harry muttered. Jenny sighed and sat on the bed next to Harry.

"I'm not angry with you." Jenny said to him. "Just talk to me."

"You're going now so what's the point." Harry said. Jenny put a hand on Harry's leg and looked away from his eyes. She couldn't stand looking into them right now. The pain and anger and hurt in them was enough to hurt Jenny.

"JENNY!" April called up.

"I'll write to you when I get to school" Jenny said. Harry mumbled a reply as Jenny kissed his cheek and got up and left the room silently. He stared at the door as his girlfriend left him for a place run by his mortal enemy. Why was he letting her go back? Harry lay down on his bed and decided that he didn't care. He heard the front door shut and then they were gone. Hermione was still in a huge stress with Harry and they hadn't spoken more then two words to each other. Ron was torn between his girlfriend and his best friend. Harry knew he was going to side with Hermione, it was obvious. Harry pressed his face into his pillows. At least he had his room to himself now. Harry closed his eyes shut and felt the bridge of his glasses press into his nose. His friends were returning to Voldemort. _Distance yourself, that's what April said, just distance yourself and he can't use them to get to you._ Harry told himself. April had sent Petunia and Vernon packing once she'd gotten Dudley to St. Mungos. Harry knew they were staying in some wizarding house somewhere hidden and only April knew where they were, and Jenny but only because she had read April's mind. Harry turned over and stared at the wall. The two broomsticks stood against the wall. Unused and uncared for. Harry slipped his legs over the edge of the bed and looked at them. He stood up and went to his Firebolt and Draco's Nimbus two thousand and one.

"I reckon Malfoy deserves something." Harry muttered. He picked up Draco's broom and headed towards his desk where his broom servicing kit lay under a large pile of books and parchment. Harry lay it on the desk and started wiping the dust off it. Draco's broom was in remarkably good condition but then it was one of Draco's most prized possessions. Harry had been polishing it and servicing it for an hour when he was called down to lunch by Sirius.

"You ok?" Sirius asked Harry as Harry ate in silence.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"You know you can talk to me if you need to." Sirius said kindly in a father like way.

"I'm fine." Harry lied. Sirius frowned. Harry could tell that he was worried about Harry but Harry couldn't care less. He didn't want anything to do with anyone, he just hurt all those around him.

"Harry." Sirius said seriously. "We're all worried about you. Why did you quit auror training? April's devastated."

"That's all you care about, April." Harry muttered, he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked dangerously.

"You only care about April, trying to get me to sway Jenny's mind so you can marry her. Doing everything she says." Harry said.

"I care about all you kids, particularly you and Jenny. Jenny's my daughter and you're my godson. April and I vowed to your parents that we'd protect you if the worst happened to them."

"You did a good job of it didn't you." Harry snapped. "You left me with those Muggles all my life."

"I was in Azkaban." Sirius said quietly.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Harry got up. The chair he had been sitting on scraped loudly on the floor and he left the kitchen. The door slamming shut. The front door opened and April walked into the house. She looked at Harry for a moment before he stormed up the stairs. April sighed sadly and took her cloak off and threw it over the banister. Harry went into his room and sat on his bed. He didn't care what any one thought about him or who he was being unreasonable to, none of them understood. Harry spotted a small book at the end of his bed and he picked it up. It was his photo album, he knew. He opened up to a random page and he saw a photo of him Ron and Hermione laughing at something from their third year. Hermione had her arms around both Ron and Harry's shoulders and they were laughing. Harry snapped the book shut and threw it at he wall.

"I don't need you!" he shouted at the book.

* * *

"How was your holiday?" Lavender asked Hermione and Ron as they went to their dorms after the 'feast'.

"Don't get me started." Hermione snapped.

"That good huh?" Dean asked.

"Why what happened?" Lavender asked.

"No really don't get her started." Ron warned. Lavender and Dean gave him a confused look.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione said as she got into her bed and pulled the hangings around them. Dean and Lavender looked at Ron. He went to them and lowered his voice.

"She had an argument with Harry and she's been ranting about him all the way from Kings Cross" Ron whispered.

"Ron I can hear you, I'm not deaf." Hermione said. Ron frowned and looked at Lavender and Dean.

"So how were your holidays?" Ron asked.

"Well, I don't know what April's got the trainee aurors doing but I hardly saw Pavarti or Padma this winter." Lavender said.

"And Seamus wasn't around to talk to." Dean said.

"They've been busy." Ron said, "Harry wouldn't-"

"Don't you say his name." Hermione said jumping off her bed. "If I hear his name once more I swear I'm just going to-" Hermione shook with anger and Ron put his hands on her arms.

"Relax, Hermione." Ron said. Hermione looked at Ron and relaxed slightly, "He's miles away from here." Hermione's expression calmed and she nodded,

"I suppose." Hermione said. "It's just he's so full of himself, thinking he doesn't need anyone with him and he's selfish, thinking everything revolves around him. I love him and everything but he's really got to cut that attitude." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Lavender said cluelessly but determined to be in the conversation.

"What do you know?" Hermione said to Lavender with a slightly glare on her face.

"I think you still love him." Lavender said. Hermione looked at Lavender in contempt and went straight back to sleep.

* * *

Jenny and Ginny stayed up talking when the door to their dormitory opened and Emma finally walked in.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked casually.

"Don't ask." Emma said glumly. She turned away from them and put her wand down and began to change. Jenny's frown deepened and she sat up in her bed.

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm just great" Emma said sarcastically. "Drag me out of Durmstrang to come to a dump like this where the only thing I get are beatings, the best thing ever." Emma changed her top and Ginny saw a few raw marks on Emma's back.

"They beat you again?" Ginny asked. Emma didn't look at them.

"No, they cursed me. Slightly different." Emma said, "but then I got caught by some Slytherin's in the corridor." Ginny and Jenny both made painful faces. Ginny got up and went to Emma.

"What did they do this time?" Ginny asked. Emma looked at Ginny to reveal a swollen lip and a bruised eye.

"They obviously don't like me." Emma said.

"Does Draco know?" Jenny asked.

"Probably but he doesn't like me anyway. None of my family do." Emma said.

"Harry likes you" Ginny said. Jenny started slightly at his name.

"Can you not mention him." Jenny said quietly. Ginny and Emma looked at Jenny.

"Why?" Ginny asked. Jenny looked at her bed as she played with the folds.

"No reason." Jenny said. She turned over so that her head was at her pillows instead of her feet and pulled the duvet over herself. "See you tomorrow." She pulled the hangings around her and lay in the darkness in silence. Ginny looked at Emma, who glanced at Ginny before getting changed completely.

"Do you want me to talk to Malfoy? I could transfigure him into a Ferret if you want." Ginny said. Emma raised an eyebrow but shook her head.

"No it's fine." Emma said, "I'm going to talk to him soon anyway." Ginny nodded.

"Do you want me to help you sort out your, erm, wounds." Ginny said uncertainly.

"No I'm fine." Emma said darkly. "Merlin, I wish I was still at my old school." Ginny scowled and sighed.

"If you were still there you wouldn't have met me and Harry." Ginny said. Emma smirked.

"I suppose. Is Fawkes here?" Emma asked.

"Um, I don't know. I thought you left him at Grimmauld place." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I did but he was supposed to come after a while." Emma shrugged and slipped under her duvet. "Oh well, night."

"Night." Ginny said as she returned to her bed. She could hear Jenny asleep already and her regular breathing. Ginny closed her eyes and went into a troubled sleep

* * *

Emma sat on her own in the great hall eating her lunch, she had just come out of ancient runes and had her book open in front of her but she was paying little attention to it and more attention went to the door where she was waiting for her brother to come in, her adopted brother, she corrected herself. She saw him coming in with his goons Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy Parkinson fixed on his arm. He pulled his arm free and wrapped it around Pansy's waist and they headed towards the Slytherin table. Emma frowned, Draco and Emma weren't allowed to show affection, it was one of their father's rules. Ginny and Jenny joined Emma and sat down in front of her.

"You cleared up your face." Jenny pointed out. Emma glanced at her.

"What?" Emma asked, looking at Jenny. "Oh, facial glamour" Emma said realising what Jenny had said.

"Who are you looking at?" Ginny asked turning around. "You like someone?"

"I have a boyfriend." Emma said unamused. She took a bite from an apple and put her book away.

"A boyfriend that never writes." Jenny said, "You should get a boyfriend who cares about you." Jenny said smiling.

"Like Harry?" Emma said with a slight smirk. Jenny's face fell immediately.

"He's just going through a rough time." Jenny muttered. Emma nodded.

"He's been going through a rough time for a while if that's what it is." Emma said, "I swear, he's not going to write to you what's up with him" Emma told Jenny.

"He's going to tell me, he has to." Jenny said,

"You've been trying for nearly two weeks. He didn't tell you two weeks ago when we left home and he won't tell you now." Emma said trying to get Jenny to see some sense. Jenny glared at Emma and stood up.

"What do you know?" Jenny said, "You're a Malfoy." She stormed out of the great hall. Ginny bit her lip with worry.

"You know she's touchy about Harry." Ginny said.

"I'm just telling her the truth." Emma said. "I really don't think Harry's going to tell him anything. I have difficulty explaining my emotions and I can only guess that he is the same. I am related to him after all."

"I suppose." Ginny said worriedly. "But still, I think it'd be a good idea you didn't say anything like that to Jenny. She's under a lot of stress with the whole performing thing and stuff." Emma nodded and got up.

"I have something to do" Emma told Ginny. Ginny looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I need to see my brother." Emma said. She walked towards the Slytherin table. Ginny got up slightly alarmed.

"Are you kidding?" Ginny asked, "They hate Gryffindors, regardless of who you are." Emma gave Ginny an amused look.

"Do you really think they're going to hurt me?" Emma asked Ginny. Ginny shrugged.

"Why wouldn't they?" Ginny asked as they walked towards Draco.

"Because Draco's my brother and from what I've heard everyone is terrified of him." Emma said.

"Did you see his face? That mudblood is going to be in the hospital wing for ages." Draco told Crabbe and Goyle. They started laughing and Crabbe hit the table with his fat fist.

"Who did you curse this time?" Emma asked Draco. Draco spun around to look at Emma.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, "I thought I told you I don't want to see you." Emma smiled sarcastically and sighed.

"Grow up Draco, I want to put our differences aside" Emma said

"Typical Gryffindor." Pansy muttered.

"I heard that and for your information I am a true Gryffindor and I'm sure you don't want father learning about your relationship do you Draco?" Emma asked. Draco stood up and looked at Emma. He was almost a head taller then her but Emma still had some growing to do.

"Is that a threat?" Draco asked dangerously.

"It will be unless you actually decide to put our differences aside." Emma said equalling Draco's tone. Living her entire life with the Malfoys was enough to let her match the tones of anyone. Draco glared at her.

"Come on." Draco said grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the great hall.

"Draco." Pansy squealed.

"Family business" Draco said back. Crabbe and Goyle knew better then to interrupt and Ginny followed Emma out of the hall.

"Ginny, go ahead, I'll talk to you later." Emma said. Ginny nodded and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. Draco took Emma to a hidden corner where they were unlikely to be heard.

"Ok, what do you want?" Draco asked Emma.

"I just want to be friends again." Emma said.

"Friends?" Draco snarled, "With a Gryffindor?"

"With your sister." Emma said, "I want to make things right between us like before father made that stupid agreement."

"Stupid? You get everything, the manor, the supplies and the dark lord's powers" Draco said.

"And do you actually think I want them?" Emma asked, "I'll just hand them over to you anyway." A smirked played on Draco's lips.

"You never were a true Malfoy." Draco said.

"So you know I'm adopted?" Emma asked crossing her arms and smiling.

"Yeah, father told me over the holidays. I can't believe he took in a Potter. Of all people." Draco said.

"Well, we Potters are the best" Emma said smirking.

"Take that smile off. You wont be smiling once Slytherin thrash Gryffindor on Saturday." Draco said putting a brotherly arm around Emma like he had used to before the agreement that their father had made.

"You want a bet? I'm the best seeker they've had in ages" Emma said.

"Potter was better then you, you're all over the place" Draco said. "But I'll bet you twenty Galleons that Slytherin win."

"Deal." Emma said shaking Draco's hand. "I'll see you tonight at Jenny's next performance." Draco nodded and headed back towards the great hall when Emma thought of something else.

"Draco." Emma said. Draco turned to look at his sister.

"What?"

"Could you tell the Slytherins to stop beating me up?" Emma asked. Draco nodded and put on a serious face before entering the great hall again.

* * *

A/N:-Ok, I'm sorry i aint updated for a while. I'll try and get this story all finished posted. 7 chapters to go then i can post my next Generation stuff...YAY!! 


	34. Dreams

_Harry found himself on a dark and quiet beach. It was quite warm and the sound of the sea louder then any other sound Harry could hear. There was a little outcrop of rocks a little way off that the water didn't seem to be able to get to. He looked at himself and found that he was wearing his usual jeans and a baggy black shirt with a black jacket over it. His feet were bare and he moved his toes in the sand and smiled slightly._

_"I'm glad you find it amusing" came Jenny's quiet voice behind him. Harry turned to see his girlfriend looking at him seriously. Harry noticed she was wearing the same thing she had been wearing the first time he'd seen her in the summer holidays, the blue bikini top and very short skirt, no doubt the bottom half of the bikini under the skirt and a pair of summer sandals._

_"Jenny, hi." He said awkwardly. Jenny didn't look at all happy with him and Harry could understand why but he didn't really want to talk about it._

_"How have you been?" Jenny asked slightly coldly as she walked past Harry towards the sea. Harry watched her as she went to the waterside._

_"I've been in a mood. You?" Harry asked_

_"Same." Jenny said heading towards the outcrop of Rocks. Harry slowly followed. Jenny just stared at her feet all the way while Harry stared at her back, it was just her back but he was enchanted by it. His anger and sadness and hatred that he had felt over the past few days evaporated as he watched Jenny. He followed her onto the rocks and she sat down on a little outcrop._

_"Where is this place?" Harry asked quietly. Jenny picked up a small pebble and examined it for a while before throwing it into the sea and looking at Harry._

_"It's our private beach in France." Jenny said, "I come here in my mind when I need some quiet. I thought I could maybe share it with you. This is one of my memories of the best time to be out. In the middle of the summer in the dark when the sky is all clear and you can see the stars. Uncle Remus never really liked it, he said the moon would always remind him of his curse so I would come out here on my own." Jenny told Harry. Harry sat next to her and looked at her. He tried not to let his gaze go downwards. "Our house is just over that hill top over there." Jenny said pointing behind them over a large sandy hill with grass on the top of it. Harry nodded and put an arm around Jenny. She didn't move as she looked out at the sea. "Harry, are you angry with me?" Jenny asked._

_"For what?" Harry asked._

_"I don't know, you haven't been writing and I think you've been trying to avoid these dates." Jenny said. Harry let his arm drop and he looked at the sea as all his emotions came flooding back to him._

_"I'm not angry with you." He said, "It's just a lot of other stuff that's on my mind." Harry told Jenny. Jenny looked at Harry keenly_

_"Like what?" Jenny asked._

_"Nothing." Harry muttered, "You wouldn't understand." Harry got up and headed back to the sand. Jenny got up quickly._

_"I wouldn't understand what?" Jenny asked. "Understand no having anyone by your side, feeling alone?" Jenny asked as Harry stopped, "I've been alone all my life."_

_"You've had your parents."_

_"My parents? I don't have a dad and my mum could only see me a few times a year. You call that having parents?" Jenny asked. Harry looked at her for a moment and continued walking. Jenny walked after him and stopped him. "Harry you can tell me." Jenny said. Harry looked at his young girlfriend and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and sighed._

_"You're too young." Harry said eventually. Jenny's mouth dropped at this and she stared at him in shock._

_"I'm too young? When you were my age you had already fought off a hundred dementors, Lord Voldemort twice, and fought in the Ministry of Magic." Jenny said, "If you can handle that I think I can handle what you want to tell me" _

_"I don't want to tell you anything Jenny." Harry said, "I'm going through a really tough time and I don't know what to do. I have to defeat Voldemort your parents are angry at me and I'm angry at myself. I don't want to share the feelings." Harry said._

_"It doesn't do any good locking them all up inside," Jenny said to him angrily. Harry and Jenny stared at each other. Anger in Jenny's eyes and hurt and hatred in Harry's eyes. Not because of Jenny but of other things. Harry shook his head._

_"No, I'm not telling you, it could hurt you." Harry said. Jenny looked at him surprised._

_"I'm your girlfriend, you said you loved me and you can't tell me?" Jenny asked. Harry sighed._

_"Look Jenny, I don't want to share my feelings. These are things I have to work out on my own and no one can help me, not you, not you mum, no one so stop trying to get me to open up." Jenny had angry tears in her eyes as she stared at Harry then disappeared from sight._

Harry blinked a few times as he sat up in bed. What was that? He looked around and found himself in his dark messy room again. Hedwig sat perched on the end of his bed looking straight at Harry. His bad mood that had infested him for the past few weeks returned.

"What are you staring at?" Harry snapped at his owl. Hedwig hooted at him annoyed and flew to the top of Harry's wardrobe. He fell back into his bed and pressed his hands against his forehead. He could feel the faint lines of his scar in his hands, he ran his hands into his hand and pulled on it. He felt so angry and so full of hatred, why couldn't Jenny see and accept that. Harry didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be left alone and he was doing just fine without anyone bothering him. April had gone back to being busy twenty four seven and rarely talked to Harry. He could see the disappointment and hurt in her eyes every time she looked at him. Sirius was a bit stressed with Harry as well and he had been neglecting his Order duties.

"Harry!" came Cho's voice from outside the door. "It's dinner, Mrs. Weasley wants you downstairs."

"Bugger off Cho." Hary said as he turned over and pressed his face into his pillow. The door opened and Cho came in rolling her eyes.

"You can't sit and sulk up here forever. The world needs you to defeat you-know-who."

"Don't remind me." Harry growled through gritted teeth. Since Cho had left St. Mungos she had taken up residence in Grimmauld place having nowhere to return to and her family being in hiding. They hadn't told anyone where they were except Lee and Lee was in no state to talk at this moment in time.

"Harry, you haven't had anything to eat for days, you have to eat something." Cho said.

"Cho I said bugger off before I curse you." Harry said.

"What happened to you?" Cho asked frowning, "You never used to be like this."

"Obviously you don't know me." Harry said,

"Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't. Harry you have to get off your back side and do something, go and play quidditch or something. Ill take you to go and have some sort of competition if you want, I don't mind but fresh air will do you good." Cho said sincerely and full of concern like an older sister. Harry rolled over slightly and looked at her. Cho's long hair was tied back in a messy bun and she was looking at him worriedly.

"You'd do that?" Harry asked. Cho nodded.

"I've seen your snitch that you keep with you. We could have a seeker competition. See who is truly best, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?" She said with a smug smile. Harry felt touched by Cho's offer and was willing to take her up on it. "And you did save my life, it's the least I can do."

"No, I'll stay here." He said, pulling his duvet over his head. Cho gave a patient sigh and left the room.

"I'll tell mrs. Weasley that you wont be eating then." Cho said leaving the door wide open. Harry closed his eyes again and immediately started dreaming.

_"Letting your guard down Potter." Sneered Hermione as she walked up to Harry. Harry looked at her then looked around them. They were in a large black void that seemed to have no end. He looked back at Hermione and looked into her eyes. Instead of her usual brown ones they were red and catlike._

_"What do you want Voldemort?" Harry asked. Not taking his eyes off Hermione._

_"How is our little hero doing? Not too good I hope." Voldemort said. Harry just stared at him. "I see small talk is not on your mind. Well, I have come to make an offer, or an exchange if you will. I can feel the time until our final meeting coming closer and I know you feel it too Potter. I am offering to save your friends and your girlfriend in exchange for you life. Simple as that, put you out of the misery you feel right now." Harry looked at the Hermione that stood in front of him. _

_"Why do you always chose Hermione to talk to me? You know she's a muggle born? Why do you choose her body?" Harry asked. He had noticed that through out his dreams the most common form that Voldemort took was Hermione's. Hermione looked at him._

_"I choose her to remind me of the filth that I am trying to destroy. I could always take another form if you wish." She said. Before his eyes Harry watched Hermione turned into the smaller, pretty Jenny. She gave him a seductive smile and her eyes flashed dangerously and turned into Jenny's actual eyes, not the cat like ones that Hermione had. "I see this form doesn't rest too well in your mind. Had a lovers quarrel have you?" Jenny asked._

_"Shut up." Harry snarled._

_"She is very upset Potter. You should have heard her songs tonight, coming from the heart as she puts it. Full of hurt and pain, exactly how I like it. Make a change from those soppy love songs she usually sings. I heard she was talented but didn't believe it until tonight."_

_"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted._

_"What's wrong Potter? Don't like hearing about your girlfriend?" Jenny sneered._

_"Don't you dare slag off Jenny." Harry shouted at Jenny. Jenny tutted and shook her head._

_"Ah, Potter, when will you realise that I will do what I want and no one will stop me, not even you so I will offer this exchange one more time. Your life in exchange for theirs. You know you want to get our final show over and done with." Voldemort said in a serious business like tone. Harry stared at Voldemort dangerously._

_"I'll never die like that." Harry said. Voldemort in the shape of Jenny gave him an evil smile._

_"You have just sealed the fate of the ones you hold dear to you Potter. I cannot guarantee their safety any longer. Love and friendship is a weakness, you would do well to severe ties with anyone you hold dear. Of course, your power is always welcome on my side of the court, if you wish to turn evil, you know how to contact me." He sneered._

Harry clutched his scar as pain shot through his head. The pain started to subside slightly as he surfaced into full consciousness. Harry breathed heavily as he opened his eyes and grabbed his glasses. Turn evil? Did Voldemort really think that he would turn evil. Yes he did use a few unforgivable curses now and then but he'd never turn evil. Harry got up and went to his desk where letters were scattered all over the desk. He picked up on and looked at the now very familiar handwriting.

**Harry, **

**Please write back, I haven't heard from you in ages and I'm really worried. Have I done anything wrong and are you angry with me? I miss you so much even though it's only been a little while. I don't know if you'll reply to this letter, Emma thinks that you won't reply to anything, please prove her wrong. I love you.**

**Jenny**

**xxx**

Harry put the letter down and sighed. Was Voldemort right? He would do well to severe all ties. Harry didn't want to think that he was right but maybe he was. Harry went to the door and slammed it shut.

"Why is it so DIFFICULT!" Harry shouted.

"Don't ask me boy," Phineas said from his portrait. "Aren't you supposed to be saving the world?"

"Shut up!" Harry shouted at the portrait.


	35. Brutal Quidditch

"Ok, I don't think I need to remind all of you that this match will decide whether we win or lose the Quidditch cup." Jenny said to her team. They all stood in front of her dressed in their quidditch robes and clutching their brooms. They were all ready to play against Slytherin. They were all armed with their wands and they had done a lot of training.

"But we've only played two matches." Jack Sloper said.

"Ravenclaw got disqualified after their beater hit Daphne Greengrass." Ginny said sniggering.

"That's not that funny." Emma said.

"It is if you were watching." Ginny said with a grin. Emma shrugged and nodded.

"I suppose." She said smiling. Jenny looked at her team who were standing in front of her almost completely dressed for their quidditch match against Slytherin. She was sitting on a small wooden bench that ran under a rack of hooks that had Jenny's robes hanging from them.

"Oh, we are so going to kick their ass." Ginny said excitedly. Emma grinned and Dean went a bit pale. Unlike the rest of them he had never played in a match against Slytherin before. Well neither had Emma but Emma was looking forwards to it. They all had their wands within easy reach and their pads had been charmed to provide extra protection. Jenny sighed and leaned her head against the lockers. Again all she could think about was Harry. She wanted to know what was wrong with him but how could she when he wouldn't tell her. According to Hermione he was an insensitive pig who didn't care for anyone but himself. Jenny had the slight feeling that Hermione was still very annoyed with him.

"Ok, as Jenny seems to be drifting in her own world, I'll give you the pep talk" Ginny said talking loudly. Jenny snapped awake at this and looked at Ginny, "Ok, I think we all know that if we can just beat Slytherin we will win the quidditch cup. Of course that will be only two games but Ravenclaw were disqualified from the cup tournament after their beater hit Greengrass around the head using his bat. And we all know it was an accident but obviously the powers that be don't see it like that. So, I think we should all just do our best. Jenny's been training us for this and I know we can do it." Ginny said grinning. The team let out a whoop of cheer and all grabbed their brooms enthusiastically. Jenny stood up when Ginny pulled her arm and they walked towards the stadium. Emma linked arms with Ginny and looked around.

"Have you seen Draco?" Emma asked.

"He should be in the head box why?" Ginny asked.

"I just wanted to do something." Emma said uncertainly. She spotted Draco and got on her broom. She shot up to the box that was specifically for the head students and the teachers. Jenny sighed as they walked onto the pitch.

"I don't feel like playing quidditch." Jenny said looking around as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs cheered for them, as well as the Gryffindors. Ginny rolled her eyes and hugged her friend. As much as she loved Jenny, Ginny was a bit sick of hearing her complain about how she missed Harry.

"Come on, you win this match you'll win the cup and you're the captain." Ginny said encouragingly. Jenny gave a brief forced smile, Ginny sighed giving up as Emma flew back to them at breakneck speed. She had managed to get her mother to send her own broom over and Emma played incredibly well on it.

"Where did you go?" Andrew Kirke asked.

"I needed to talk to Draco." Emma said.

"I can't believe you're related to him." Jack said.

"Not anymore." Emma said with a smirk.

"Welcome to today's quidditch match. Slytherin against Gryffindor. The winner of this game will be the winners of the quidditch cup. All I can say is that this will be an interesting game. Today's referee will be Professor Lucius Malfoy-"

"Bet he loves that title." Ron muttered. Ginny smirked and Dean smiled.

"On the Slytherin team we have Baddock, Greengrass, Nott, Bullstrode, Crabbe, Goyle and captain Blaise Zabini." The Slytherins all cheered but were overpowered by the boos and hisses that came from the other houses.

"Stupid Slytherins" Jack said. Jenny turned to Emma.

"Remember what I told you in your first match?"

"Play like a Malfoy?" Emma asked. Jenny nodded.

"Well I want to elaborate on it." Jenny said. Emma gave Jenny all her attention. "Play like a Malfoy, win like a Potter." Emma grinned and nodded.

"And on the Gryffindor team-" the houses went wild, "Weasley, Thomas, Weasley, Sloper, Kirke, Captain Jenny Marsden and seeker Emma Malf- I mean seeker Emma Potter." The stadium went into some strange silence as the Gryffindor team flew into the air. Ginny and Jenny smiled at Emma as Emma gave them a grin that Harry had once given people in a time when he had been happy. Slowly the noise level of the stadium began to rise and Emma shot high into the air. The Gryffindors screamed with delight, a Potter on their team meant they were definitely going to win.

"Teams ready?" Lucius Malfoy asked. Jenny nodded then Blaise nodded. Lucious Malfoy released the balls. "Go." Dean shot forwards and grabbed the quaffle before anyone else could. He had barely travelled a few feet when Theodore Nott kicked him and snatched the Quaffle back. He zoomed towards the goal with Jenny and Ginny on his trail when Jack hit a Bludger and it hit Nott straight in the stomach, causing him to drop the quaffle right into Ginny's path. She caught it and did a sharp turn at the same time as Jenny.

"Arrow formation!" Jenny shouted. Ginny nodded as Dean went on Ginny's other side and they shot down the pitch with Ginny just in front. She passed to Jenny who promptly passed the quaffle to Dean moments before she collided with Daphne Greengrass.

"Stupid bitch." Daphne shouted at her as Jenny tried to get her bearings back. Dean passed the quaffle to Ginny who threw the quaffle as hard as she could at the centre ring of the Slytherin Goals.

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" the commentator shouted. Ginny turned and slapped hands with Dean. The match progressed quickly for a few minutes and within five minutes the score was already thirty all.

"Jack!" Ginny screamed as a Bludger headed towards her. She veered upwards as Jack Sloper intercepted the Bludger and pelted it towards Blaise Zabini. Blaise managed to dodge it and Emma had to fly out of the path of the bludger as it changed direction. Jenny sped on the tail of Malcom Baddock as he shot towards the goal. Ron was ready to save the goal and Malcom seemed to be getting a bit nervous about Jenny being behind him. He kept shooting her nervous looks as Jenny's broom sped up slightly. In a few moments where he turned to look at Jenny, Ginny appeared in front of him and she stood on her broom. Jenny grinned and Malcom turned to see why.

"AH!" He shouted as he let go of the quaffle and let Jenny catch it while Ginny jumped off her broom, over Malcom and landed on her broom safely.

"Good one." Jenny said as she sped past Ginny with the quaffle. Ginny grinned and tried to catch up with Jenny. They passed the Quaffle to each other in a series of complicated throws and managed to confuse Millicent Bullstrode, the Slytherin Keeper, enough to get a goal past her and to let Andrew hurl a bludger at her. The Gyrffindors had decided that they weren't going to hold back. They knew this match was going to be vicious and so far they hadn't sustained that much injury. Dean had received a few kicks. Jenny had crashed into Daphne and Ron had narrowly missed two bludgers coming his way. The three houses that were halfway decent if not very good people cheered as Millicent Bullstrode fell off her broom unconscious and laying on the damp grass at the bas of the goal posts. The whistle blew and everyone came to a stop.

"Penalty to Slytherin." Lucius Malfoy shouted.

"What!" Emma shouted. "That's not fair."

"Shut up you or you'll be out of the match." Lucius snapped at Emma.

"Try and stop me." Emma challenged.

"Emma, off the pitch now!" Lucius shouted as he sped after her. The Gryffindors started laughing as Emma did a few barrel rolls and loops with one of the most famous deatheaters on her tail. She grinned at him and got her want out.

"Stupefy!" she shouted as a red light shot out of her wand and hit the referee. Lucius Malfoy fell off his broom and onto the floor, twenty feet below him. Emma came to a stop and smugly put her wand away. "Now lets carry on this match." She shouted with a smile. Several of the teachers were on their feet but the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were screaming their lungs out. The Gryffindor team grinned and started the match again while most of the Slytherins were still in shock at Emma cursing Lucius Malfoy. Dean snatched the quaffle from a stunned Malcom Baddock and sped down the pitch with it tucked under his arm.

"Engorgio!" Theodore Nott shouted with his wand out. The spell hit Dean and he dropped the quaffle as he began to swell up. Moments before it hit the floor Daphne Greengrass caught it and sped towards Ron with Jenny and Ginny hot on her trail. Jenny turned to Ginny and mouthed something to her. Ginny grinned and nodded. She gained a few meters of altitude and flew above Daphne while Jenny flew under her.

"NOW!" Ginny shouted. Jenny grabbed her broom with both her hands and threw her body upwards. Her feet got contact with the quaffle and she kicked it out of Daphne's hands and up into Ginny.

"AND THE AMAZING DOUBLE STINT BY MARSDEN AND WEASLEY! I LOVE THAT MOVE!" the commentator screamed. Ginny and Jenny did identical turns in the opposite direction and passed the quaffle to each other.

"JENNY!" Emma shouted above her as they flew towards the goals. All three Slytherin Chasers were there and the beaters were tossing the bats in the air ready. Jenny looked up to see Emma ready to help if needed. Jenny flew even faster towards the Slytherin team. As she approached they all flew toward her and Ginny. At the last minute Jenny threw the quaffle up to Emma, who flew over the Slytherin team and scored a goal.

"Yeah!" Ginny screamed as Emma came back with the quaffle and passed it to her. Crabbe held his bat steady as Ginny shot towards the goal and he swung it as a bludger came at him. Ginny's eyes widened in alarm a few moments before the bludger caught her in the chest and she flew off her broom and hurtled towards the floor.

"Ginny!" Jack shouted. Ginny hit the floor with a thud, joining Dean, Millicent Bullstrode and Lucius Malfoy. No one had dared to take them off the pitch for fear that they'd get caught in the dangerous match between the ancient rivalry between the houses. Ron went red as he watch his sister fall to the ground and sped at Crabbe as fast as his broom would let him.

"You bastard!" Ron shouted as he collided with the bouncer like beater. They fought in midair for a moment when Daphne threw a curse at the both of them and hitting Crabbe instead of Ron. Crabbe's head immediately spun around and he was looking backwards. Ron looked slightly amused.

"Thanks!" He shouted to a highly annoyed Daphne Greengrass. Ron shot back towards the goal he had to defend but just a bit too late as Malcom Baddock scored a goal in Ron's absence.

Emma flew high above the quidditch match and watched amused as the teams battered each other with no referee and the teachers unable to do anything.

"Hello Malfoy." Blaise said as he joined her. The snitch was obviously not intending on being caught soon so why force it.

"Potter." Emma corrected, "My name is Emma POTTER."

"You could only wish so much." Blaise sneered, "Everyone knows that Potter is an only child."

"He's not actually, you can ask Draco." Emma said, "I'm Harry's sister. Nice to meet you." Blaise stared in astonishment. "What, don't the eyes give it away?" Blaise just shook his head as if to clear it and he snarled at Emma.

"You are not going to win this match, so you might as well give up now." Blaise warned.

"Oh, you've obviously never paid much attention to me on a broom." Emma said in an artificially sweet voice. "You see, my broom is a Nimbus three thousand, the same as Jenny's down there. And your broom is a Nimbus two thousand. My broom can easily outstrip yours." Blaise looked ready to attack Emma, "Ciao." Emma flew off casually to look for the snitch.

"OH THAT'S A HEAVY BLOW, COME ON JENNY!" the commentator shouted. Emma looked down to see that Jenny was the only Gryffindor chaser. In fact, she was one of the only Gryffindor players. Half the players that had been in the game originally, Slytherin and Gryffindor, lay on the floor injured, in pain or in the case of Dean expanding in size. The only Gryffindors were Andrew, Jenny and Emma while on Slytherin there was Blaise, Daphne and Theodore. Emma knew she had to catch the snitch soon and as if the snitch could hear her thoughts it shot past her face and towards the crowds. Emma grinned and shot after it with her hand outstretched. Blaise saw her and followed her quickly. The Snitch levelled out and started to turn slowly. Emma's eyes followed it like a fox hunting a rabbit. She came ever closer to it and then just as she was about to catch it a Bludger crashed into her wrist, causing the pain to shoot through her arm. Emma let out a shout of pain as Blaise overtook her. Emma tried to take hold of the broom again but her hand wouldn't hold it. She looked at Jenny who watched anxiously. Emma urged the broom forwards holding it with her good hand but she couldn't hold it for long as her other hand began to hurt. Emma slowed down to see Jenny fly past her and towards Blaise in a blur. She had soon caught up with Blaise and had her hand out ready to catch the snitch. She could obviously see it because Emma could see Jenny watching the little gold speck with the utmost concentration. She saw Jenny's hand close around the tiny little golden ball and she came to a stop in midair and held the snitch up. The students of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff erupted into cheers. Emma and Andrew went straight for the grinning Jenny and gave her a tight hug. Emma tried her best to hug Jenny but her arm just kept hurting.

"Oh Merlin, I actually caught a snitch." Jenny said ecstatically. "I CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" She let out an excited scream as Emma and Andrew let out shouts of excitement as well. Teachers and students flooded onto the pitch and began to cart off the injured players back to the castle. When the three Gryffindors returned to the ground they were hastily parted from their brooms and hoisted onto the shoulders of the three kinder houses. All of them alike all cheered and seemed ecstatic.

"I feel a party coming on tonight." Andrew shouted over everyone with a grin.

* * *

A/N:-I get that the move that JEnny did was illegal but frankly, i don't really care. I wrote this AGES ago and I'll keep it how it is. I love this quidditch match :D  



	36. His Feelings Show

Harry sat in his room watching his snitch go around in circles. He had been very tempted to take Cho up on her offer to have a few quidditch races but Harry just couldn't get the energy to get up and leave the room. He hadn't had anymore dreams from Voldemort or any dream dates from Jenny. Harry reckoned he had thoroughly pissed her off. Part of Harry felt a dull pain from that but the other part didn't care. No one seemed to care about him so why should he care about them? Harry picked up his wand and summoned over a his photo album. He had been looking at it a lot recently. Not because he wanted to see his friends but because recently he had been really missing his parents. The hole in his heart where his parents were meant to fill had started to open a fresh and all Harry wanted to do was to crawl up in the arms of his mum, like he was a young boy again. He wanted to be like a young child, have the childhood he had never had but obviously he wasn't going to do that. He was seventeen and he was wishing he was seven. He opened up the front page and looked at a picture of his parents. He just stared at it, studying his parent's faces, the colours of their hair the lines of their bodies. He wanted to know how they had smelled, what their thoughts had been, he wanted to know if they would have been good parents.

Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek and drop onto the page he was looking at, narrowly missing the photo. He snapped the book shut and threw it on the floor. Why was he crying? Harry wiped his eyes with his sleeve as the tears began to flow freely. _STOP CRYING!_ Harry screamed inside his head.

"STOP IT!" He shouted angrily. He pulled up his knees and crossed his arms over them. He pressed his face against his arms. "Stop it!" He said slightly weaker. Harry cried for a few more moments when there was a knock at the door.

"Go away." Harry shouted.

"Are you ok?" April asked from outside. Harry looked up at the door and saw his Godmother opening it. She looked at Harry and closed the door again behind her as she walked in.

"I said go away." Harry said as he wiped his tears away angrily. He got to his feet and paced the room. April stood and watched him patiently.

"I won't go away Harry, no matter how much you want me to. Nothing will go away, none of this." April said.

"Why can't it? Why can't I be a normal teenager with parents and friends who don't think I'm an idiot or a girlfriend who will just accept that I don't want to talk about my feelings? Why do I have to be missed up in all this!" Harry shouted angrily as he sat down roughly at the edge of his bed. April sighed and put a silencing charm on the room so that no one outside the room could hear them.

"I know it's not easy." April said to Harry, "And I know you didn't chose this path but you have to follow it." April said sitting down next to Harry. Harry wiped away a few more tears and chuckled slightly.

"You sound a bit like Dumbledore." Harry said. April smiled sadly.

"He did ask me to take his place if he died." April said.

"As Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"As your mentor." April told Harry. Harry nodded and stared at his messy floor. "Harry, you know that I am here to talk to, even if I am the minister of Magic and head auror, I am primarily your godmother." Harry nodded and let out a sob as he felt the pain of not having a family, of having to be the one to do everything, the pressure that he was under from everyone he knew. Harry broke down into sobs and April hugged him tightly like a mother should. Harry let her hold him, he needed the hug and he needed a mother. Who cared if he was seventeen?

"I don't know what to do." Harry cried, "Jenny, Hermione and Ron are angry with me, you're upset with me. Sirius is disappointed, the world wants me to become a murderer and Voldemort wants me to turn to his side." April took this in and frowned at the last one.

"Just let it out." April said, "There's no point keeping it bottled in. I learnt that the hard way." April said. Harry held onto April, one of his only links to his mother. Harry's body shook with grief and anger and hurt as all the feelings he had kept bottled up for at least the last four years came pouring out in his tears. He told April everything without meaning to. How he felt about Dumbledore's death, about having to face one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time, about Jenny and his friends. April just sat and listened and held Harry like he was a young vulnerable boy.

"And, now they're angry with me and everyone is pulling me in so many different directions, people just expect me to be happy or to be active when I have all this weight on my shoulders?" Harry asked as his sobs finally subsided. April let go of Harry and he looked at his godmother. April sighed

"Did you say that Voldemort asked you to join his side?" April asked. Harry nodded.

"A few nights ago he came to me in my dream and told me that if I didn't hand myself over or join him he'd kill my friends. He also told me what you've been telling me for a while, to distance myself from them. I suppose I should do that at least if the good and evil sides are suggesting it." Harry muttered.

"Harry, don't push your friends away, you need them with you." April said. "A life without friends or family isn't fun, I know that but when you have them don't push them away. Again I learn that the hard way as well." April said.

"How?" Harry asked. April looked at him sadly.

"I think I've told you this before but when your parents died and Sirius got sent to prison, Remus was missing and Peter was thought to be dead. I didn't have anyone either, my parents were dead, my sister couldn't contact me. When Remus came back I didn't want to speak to him because he represented all the things I loved and all the things I had lost. Then came Lily Jenny Marsden. She had my friends names and Sirius' eyes. I know I did name her myself and it probably wasn't the best of things to do because I wasn't quite right in the head at the time. After her birth I was put into St. Mungos for a while because the healers thought I was going slightly mad. Fortunately that only lasted a few months and I was let out again but I still tried to push Remus and Lee away. Then as Jenny grew up as much as I loved her she still reminded me of the people I loved and lost. That's one of my biggest regrets, not spending as much time with my daughter as I should have. Harry, don't push people away because you don't think they'll understand you. Have you tried just talking?" April asked.

"Most of my friends don't seem to want to listen."

"That's a lie, I know that Katie, Cho and Pavarti are more then willing to help you. You are their friends, Jenny loves you and so does Ginny, Hermione and Ron." April said. Harry smirked.

"Have you ever noticed how many female friends I have?" He asked lightly. April smiled.

"You do have a thing for attracting the girls like your father did." April said, "It's a good job you don't act like him though or you'd be breaking hearts all over the place." April smiled. Harry smiled as well and looked at April.

"Thanks." Harry said. April gave her godson another hug.

"It's what I'm here for Harry. If your real mother can't be here I'm here in her place. Oh, and if you want to continue Auror training you can. I haven't officially filed your resignation." April said, "Do you want to continue?" April asked hopefully. Harry shook his head.

"Not now. I need time to clear my head and think things through, maybe another time though." April nodded understandably and stood up.

"Do you want to come downstairs for a while?" April asked. "We've missed your company." Harry shook his head.

"I'll stay up here." Harry told April. She nodded, "April." April turned to look at Harry, "Could I start Occlumency again? I don't like Voldemort and Jenny getting into my head when they feel like it."

"Jenny?" April asked enquiringly. Harry felt a slight sense of panic rise in him

"You know, because she's a legillimen." Harry said quickly. April nodded sceptically.

"I'll see you tomorrow about the Occlumency, I'm very busy and I might have to get someone else to teach you-"

"I don't want someone else." Harry said, "I want you to teach me." He sounded so sincere April couldn't say no to his request. She looked at Harry for a moment and nodded.

"Ok, I'll teach you but only if you start brushing up on defensive magic. You'll never know if you need it." April said. Harry nodded. April left the room and closed the door behind her. Harry felt so much better like a weight had been lifted from his chest and he could breath a lot easier. Of course he still held all the weight of the world on his shoulders but now that he'd told someone he just felt like he had a lot more freedom. Harry summoned his photo album again and flipped through the pages until his gaze settled on a photo of him, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Jenny. He smiled and looked around his room. He was going to take April's advice though not too seriously. He still felt like sulking but he had issues to resolve with his friends and he should get them out of the way quickly. Letters could only do so much so Harry reckoned he should do it in person. The first person he had to win over was Jenny, she could be a bit difficult, then there was Ron but he would be easy once Hermione was talking to Harry again. Harry frowned again and sat back on his bed. How was he going to resolve things with Hermione? What had the argument been about in the first place? Harry flopped back down onto his bed and pressed his hands against his forehead.

"This is so stupid!" Harry said to himself. He needed to think of a way to win back all the support he had lost and to stop the world from being taken over by Voldemort. The weight that had just been lifted crashed back down on Harry again, this time without the emotional baggage of not having family. He had that, April was his family, Sirius was his family and as much as he had probably tried to forget it in his denial of the world, he had a blood sister, who had grown to love him and who he himself had grown to love. Harry rolled over and pulled the duvet over his head. It was him against the world again. Harry punched the pillow his head was lying on and he let out a muffled scream. There was too much to do and Harry could feel the clocks ticking away the time between now and the moment he had to choose. Harry sat up in his bed, he needed to see Jenny. He didn't know why but he had the sudden urge, want and desire to see his girlfriend again. He had been neglecting her a bit recently. He got up and picked up his cloak and his map off the floor, where the rest of Harry's things seemed to be. Harry hadn't let Kreacher, Castra or Shoner into his room, maybe he should, there was a strange smell coming from somewhere, Harry had a feeling that the supply of dungbombs the Weasley twins had sent him had accidentally set themselves off. Harry apparated out of the room and reached the tunnel that led to Hogwarts. He ran down it and animated his map as he got nearer the castle.


	37. Messed Up

Jenny managed to detach herself from the life of the party. She slowly walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. At first she had felt like celebrating but having spent half the night in the hospital wing checking on her team and then having thoughts of Harry running through her mind she soon lost the will to party with the others. The rest of the Quidditch team had all healed up. Hermione had instantly taken Ron upstairs, Lavender was checking that Dean was still up to par on the sofas in the common room and Ginny and Emma were drinking themselves silly. Emma had somehow managed to acquire a bottle of fire whiskey but no one was stopping her and Ginny from drinking it. Jenny opened the door to her dorm and immediately started pulling her quidditch robes off. She had just put on the pyjama trousers she slept in and was about to put on the t-shirt she slept in when the door opened and closed. Jenny spun around to see no one there. She was about to put her shirt on when she felt a hand on her sides.

"Harry?" Jenny asked enquiringly. She turned around and reached forwards, she felt some sort of material and pulled away the invisibility cloak off Harry.

"Hi." He said with a slight smile. Jenny didn't smile at all and took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked looking at Harry. Harry frowned.

"I've come to see you." Harry said.

"How did you get up the steps?" Jenny asked. Harry revealed a Broom case he had slung on his back and put it on the floor

"I flew up." Harry said. Jenny looked at Harry and realised she didn't have her shirt on. She quickly put it on and Harry smiled slightly. "Are you ok?"

"No." Jenny said. Harry looked at her.

"I'm really sorry" Harry said, "I've been a jerk, a prat, a dick"

"Don't forget bastard" Jenny interrupted

"I've been a complete bastard." Harry said. "I'm really sorry." Jenny looked into Harry's eyes and he immediately knew what she was doing, he wasn't going to try and block her from searching through his mind. Jenny sighed and headed towards her bed.

"When you're ready to share what you're feeling then I'll let you back in." Jenny said as she got into her bed and closed the hangings. Harry stared at the hangings in disbelief.

"Jenny." Harry said going to the hangings and pulling them open. Jenny turned over and Harry sat on the bed. "I'm sorry but I can't talk about how I feel right now. I've been a bit-" Harry thought about the confession session he had just had with April. He felt better a little bit but he still felt the weight. Jenny looked at Harry.

"What's the point in going out if you're not going to share your feelings with any of us?" Jenny asked sitting up. Harry looked at Jenny regrettably. "I don't even want to know about your talk with my mum. Right now I don't want to talk to you Harry. You hurt me by brushing me off like that and-" Jenny was interrupted when Harry pressed his lips against Jenny's. She was slightly surprised by this and slowly began to return the kiss. Harry slowly pushed her down so she was lying down and he was lying on top of her slightly and he put one of his hands on the small of her back and the other just behind her neck.

"No, Harry!" Jenny said pushing him away slightly. "You can't just kiss me and think everything will be ok."

"I didn't think it would be ok." Harry said, "but I can't really talk about anything right now, just let me tell you when I'm ready, I promise I'll tell you one day."

"That's not good enough Harry." Jenny said pushing him off her. "I tell you _everything_ and you can't even tell me a thing, I don't think that's fair." Harry scowled and looked down at Jenny and sighed.

"Fine." Harry said getting up. "I'll see you sometime soon Jenny." Harry picked up his broom and his invisibility cloak and put it around himself. Jenny let a tear fall down her cheek before pulling the hangings around her and burying herself in her bed.

"If this is what's going to happen every time I get injured, I'll do it more often" Ron said with a grin to Hermione. Hermione hit him lightly and pressed her lips against Ron's lips. For the first time since Christmas Ron was the one and only thing on her mind. She lay on top of him and let her hands explore Ron's exposed chest while she kissed him. Ron let out a slight moan and pulled Hermione close to him and flipped her over so he was on top of her.

"Just don't get injured too often, I don't like seeing you hurt." Hermione said. Ron grinned and kissed her neck and breast bone gently. Hermione let out a noise of excitement and pleasure. He had started to snake his hands under Hermione's shirt when they heard someone clearing their throat just outside the bed. Ron sat up and Hermione's eyes opened wide. Ron pulled the hangings wide open and saw Harry standing there looking slightly amused.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbled as he pulled a shirt on. Hermione stayed in the bed, all to aware that her jeans were somewhere on the other side of the dorm.

"I came to make up but I think I'll leave you two alone for a bit." Harry said cheekily.

"You're such a pervert." Hermione snapped at him. "Ron can you get my trousers?" Ron nodded and went to get Hermione's jeans.

"I thought Jenny and I had difficulty controlling ourselves." Harry said innocently.

"Shut up." Hermione snapped. "What are you really doing here?" Ron passed her the trousers and she started to put them on.

"I came to say I'm sorry and Hermione, whatever I did I'm sorry but I don't know why we fought in the first place." Harry said.

"I'd imagine it's the same reason that you're not with Jenny right now." Hermione said. "Jenny told me what happened in your dream date thing, we were just trying to help and you're just being a-" Hermione tried to find the right word.

"Pig." Ron said. Hermione looked at him and he shrugged like it was the best he could do.

"Well I suppose you'd much rather I join Voldemort then?" Harry asked them darkly.

"What?" Ron asked Harry.

"Voldemort has given me an offer, join him or die quickly in return for the lives of all of you." Harry said, "I have to tell him my decision soon but I don't think I'll be around much longer." Ron and Hermione looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means that I can feel the time ticking away before I have to face him and I know I won't survive because I can't quite figure out what to do."

"Have you told Jenny this?" Hermione asked.

"She won't talk to me."

"I'm not surprised." Hermione said.

"Well, see you soon." Harry said as she slung his broom on his back and picked up his invisibility cloak.

"Wait, Harry." Ron said. Harry turned to look at his two closest friends who didn't seem to want to talk to him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Would you die for us?" Ron asked, "even after every thing that's happened between us over the past month?" Harry looked at Ron then at Hermione before looking back at Ron.

"I'd die for any of my friends any day." Harry said glumly and pulled his invisibility cloak over him and headed towards the common room where the party was still in full swing. Harry was walking through the empty quiet halls of the school. The school that has once been his home and was now almost like a prison though the Gryffindors seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"I swear that girl is going to pay." Came Lucius Malfoy's voice.

"You know you can't kill her. The dark lord needs her" Bellatrix Lestrange answered. The two came around the corner and Harry pressed himself against the wall.

"She's discovered her roots. She can't turn good."

"It's your fault that you brought her to Hogwarts."

"I was under orders. We all thought she'd end up in Slytherin." Lucius said. The two stopped and looked at each other. They didn't look like they actually liked looking at each other.

"I suppose." Bellatrix said, "It was very unexpected. I think there's something about her that the master isn't telling us." Lucius nodded.

"Have you heard the master's plans for Potter's friends?" He asked her.

"No, but I have an idea. He wants him dead and it seems that Potter has learnt how to put defences up against him. That Marsden girl has also got something coming her way though the dark lord won't tell me what it is." Bellatrix said. Lucius looked at Bellatrix.

"I have a feeling we're being watched." He said. Bellatrix frowned and looked around.

"There's no one here." She said. Lucius looked straight at where Harry was standing and stared right at him. He didn't see him and he eventually looked away.

"Maybe we should carry on our talk somewhere else." Lucius said. Bellatrix nodded. They continued their walk and once they had gone around the corner Harry carried on. Plans for his friends? What was going to happen? He had to tell April quickly, she would be able to help and despite his _Hero Complex_ Harry didn't want to face this on his own. He had just reached the tunnel when his scar started hurting. Harry fell to the floor and looked around. No one was there. Nothing, it was just him, why was his scar hurting? Harry bit his lip and forced himself into the tunnel and out of the school grounds. All the time his scar hurt and gave a dull throb in his forehead. He dropped onto his bed at Grimmauld place and he held his scar. He didn't know why it was hurting, it couldn't hurt here, Voldermort was no where around. The pain began to subside but there was still the dull pain of a wound in it's last stages before it was fully healed. Harry slowly got up and left the room. He went to the kitchen for the first time in quite a long time. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in the kitchen with Bill and Fleur Delacour.

"Er, hi." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley looked up and rushed to Harry and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh, are you alright, you haven't been outside your room for a long time. We were all so worried about you."

"Er, I'm fine." Harry said as Mrs. Weasley let go of him. "Where's April?"

"She's got some work to do." Bill said, "she told me to tell you that if you wanted her you just had to apparated to her office."

"Which one?" Harry asked. Bill looked like he was trying to remember. Fleur rolled her eyes and held Bill's hand.

"Ze Minerster offeez" She said.

"Yeah, the minister's office." Bill said. He turned to smile at Fleur, Fleur smiled and turned to Harry.

"Haf you heard from zose frendz of yourz" She asked.

"Erm, yeah, I have to talk to April about them."

"Have something to eat first." Mrs. Weasley said, "You're looking awfully thin," Harry looked at himself as Mrs. Weasley rushed around the kitchen. Bill and Fleur were looking at each other again but a few minutes later Bill got up.

"We have to go now. We have somewhere to be." Bill said. He looked at his mum, "I'll see you soon." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok Bill darling, behave yourself" Bill grinned and took Fleur's hand.

"Come on." He said quietly. Fleur smiled and they both apparated out.

"Where are they going?" Harry asked.

"Fleur wants to go to France to find a wedding dress." Mrs. Weasley said.

"A what?" Harry asked

"A wedding dress. Oh dear, has no one told you? Bill and Fleur are getting married." Mrs. Weasley said putting a plate down in front of Harry.

"Does Ron and Ginny know?" Harry asked.

"I sent them an owl a few days ago." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry nodded slowly and ate the food that Mrs. Weasley had given him. It all tasted of cardboard and he couldn't each that much.

"I have to go." Harry said as his scar gave a particularly painful throb. Mrs. Weasley nodded and Harry apparated out of the kitchen to the Minister of Magic's office. Sirius was sitting at the desk writing some stuff on some parchment.

"Sirius." Harry said. Sirius looked up and smiled.

"You're venturing out." Sirius said, "Sit down, what can I do for you?" Harry sat down uncertainly, "I could really get used to this." He said sitting back in the minister of magic's chair. Harry just watched Sirius.

"Where's April?" Harry asked. Sirius thought for a moment.

"She's gone to talk to the Goblins at Gringotts" Sirius said, "I'll get her for you." He took out a small silver ball from a drawer in the large desk and shook it. Moments later April apparated into the office.

"What?" April asked. Sirius nodded towards Harry. April looked at Harry and smiled. "Hi."

"Jenny might be in trouble." Harry said. April looked at him

"What? How do you know?" April asked. Harry frowned.

"I've just been to Hogwarts and I heard some deatheaters talking." Harry said. April looked at Sirius.

"I'll go and keep a look out." Sirius said. "They may know I'm a dog but if they don't see me they won't know I'm there." Sirius told April.

"What if they get you?" April asked worriedly.

"Jenny's safety is more important." Sirius said. April frowned and nodded.

"Ok." April said. Sirius gave her a kiss and apparated away. Why was everyone's relationships going so well while Harry's was going crap. His girlfriend wasn't even talking to him. April turned to Harry looking slightly distraught.

"Just sit down for a while and keep yourself busy. If you need me shake that silver ball that Sirius put back in the drawer." April said. Harry nodded, "Don't go anywhere Harry, do you understand?"

"Don't worry." Harry said. April gave him a weak smile and apparated away. Harry sat in the big minister of Magic's chair and sunk right into it. It was the comfiest chair he had ever sat in. He slowly closed his eye and fell asleep in the office


	38. Lily Potter's Return

Harry woke up to find April sitting on the other side of the desk writing something down.

"Is Jenny alright?" Harry asked, sitting upright. April looked up at him

"I don't know. Sirius hasn't come back. I've sent a letter to Snivellus and to McGonagall so they're going to keep an eye on her for me." April said. She looked back at the parchment and pointed her wand at it. "Have you thought about returning to Auror training?" April asked hopefully. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"It is your choice." April said. Harry watched April as she stood up and walked around the office.

"How is the deatheater activity?" Harry asked. April looked at him.

"Well, about fifteen muggles are dying every day, all the decent wizarding families have gone into hiding and those pigs of Muggles that I'm ashamed to say are related to you aren't making like much easier" April said slamming a drawer shut. It was clear that April had a hatred for them that she couldn't get rid of. "What was Hermione's surname again?" April asked.

"Granger." Harry said. April stopped and thought for a moment.

"Right." She said. She nodded then carried on wandering, what appeared to be aimlessly around the room.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I met her dad once, with your mother. They lived a few houses from her house." Harry looked at April surprised. April stopped and faced the door, with her back to Harry.

"What are you doing?" He asked April.

"Summoning the dead." April said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to someone. It's a really complex thing and I have to use a few incantations. Very few witches or wizards succeed and it's very dangerous. If you call the wrong spirit things can go so wrong." April told Harry.

"Why weren't I ever told about this at school"

"Because very few people know that you can summon spirits. When you summon them they materialise for about five minutes before dispersing, which means you only have five minutes to talk to the person" April said.

"So who are you summoning?" Harry asked.

"A few friends of mine." April said. "I summon from the depths of time and space. The dead and the gone to this place." There was a white light just in front of April and she shielded her eyes with her arm. Harry closed his eyes because the light was so bright. When he opened them two other figures stood in the room with them. Both girls about Harry's age. One a young Chinese girl with Cho's features but with longer hair and sparkling eyes. The other had long dark red hair, she looked slightly older then Harry but not by much. Her emerald green eyes blazed with a thirst for knowledge.

"Mum?" Harry asked. April grinned.

"It worked." She said. Lily Potter and Jenny Chang looked at each other.

"How-" Jenny started to say when Lily grinned.

"April." Lily said happily. April grinned and hugged the solidified ghost figure in front of her. Jenny joined in the hug and the three parted after a few seconds.

"How did you manage to summon us?" Jenny asked. "I thought it was impossible to summon the dead."

"It's not." Lily said, "It's an ancient magic, only really powerful witches and wizard can do it." Jenny looked at April,

"You are a powerful witch?" Jenny asked, "Please!" The three started laughing,

"I'll have you know I'm head auror and minister of Magic." April told her two friends.

"No wonder you look so old." Jenny said looking at April like she was surveying a piece of furniture. Harry watched in amazement as April talked to the two girls who he had always been told were dead and would never return. And here they were, a reunion of the three girls the Marauders had worshiped throughout Hogwarts.

"Anyway, Lily, this isn't really for me. I was talking to a…friend of mine and this is for his benefit really." April said.

"A friend?" Jenny asked sceptically. April sneered at Jenny sarcastically and the eighteen year old girl grinned.

"Who is it?" Lily asked. April turned and looked at Harry. Lily looked at him as well and her eyes widened.

"Harry, come here." April said. Harry slowly got up and hesitantly walked towards the three. "You remember last night you talked to me about wanting have parents? Well I couldn't bring James here but I hope your mother will be enough." Lily stared at Harry while Harry stared at Lily.

"Harry?" Lily asked in amazement. Harry nodded.

"Who's Harry?" Jenny asked in a whisper.

"Lily's son." April said. Harry felt the tears from the day before rising in his throat, Lily smiled and pulled him into an embrace that Harry had wanted all his life.

"He's fit." Jenny whispered to April. "He looks a bit like James"

"Well your niece did date him for a while" April said. Jenny looked at her confused. "And he is James' son." Jenny nodded slowly.

"Oh yeah, I remember him telling me." Jenny said suddenly. April looked at Jenny confused. "Never try and work out the world of the dead April." Lily let go of Harry.

"You've grown up so much. You're so handsome."

"It has been sixteen years." Harry said quietly. Lily smiled and touched her sons face. Harry felt slightly strange about this twenty year old in front of him being his mum.

"So, what's happening in your life?" Lily asked. "A mother has a right to know" Harry shrugged.

"Where do you want me to start?" Harry asked. Lily smiled and laughed lightly

"Tell me whatever you want."

"Well, I'm the only one who can kill Voldmort, Dumbledore died and Voldemort took over Howarts. The entire wizarding world is looking to me to kill him. I've had a large argument with one of my best friends and my girlfriend isn't talking to me and my sister is probably the only one who seems to like me right now." Harry said. Lily frowned and nodded.

"You have a girlfriend?" Lily asked.

"My daughter Jenny." April said.

"Oh, you named her after me?" Jenny asked. "Who's her father?"

"Sirius." April said with a smile. Lily grinned.

"And how is your sister? Wait a minute" Lily said stopping herself, "didn't I die two months into my pregnancy?"

"She was kept alive by magic and raised as a Malfoy." April said

"We found out about her last year." Harry told Lily. Lily turned to Harry again.

"We have to go in a minute." Jenny said to Lily. Lily nodded.

"Well, it was so nice to see you all again." Lily said. "Especially you Harry. What are you doing with your life?"

"I was going to be an auror but I dropped out of training." Harry mumbled.

"Why?" Lily asked frowning. Harry shrugged, "You know your grandparents were aurors." Harry nodded, "Well, I'll tell your father, he'd be proud of you even if you're an auror or not. He wanted to be an auror but he wasn't quite clever enough." Harry looked at Lily and smiled. Lily and Jenny were starting to fade slightly. Lily gave Harry another embrace before going to April.

"Thanks." April said to Lily.

"No, thank you. I've been wanting to see my son in a while." Lily said to her best friend. The three women of different ages and different stages of life hugged each other tightly when Jenny and Lily suddenly disappeared.

"Well, that was too cool." April said, she sounded like a teenager again for a brief moment. She turned to Harry. "Did you like it?" He nodded slightly.

"You summoned my mum." Harry said. April smiled.

"I thought after last night maybe you needed your mum and I've known about that spell for a long time but I've never had the courage to test it." April said, "I was always scared about seeing Lily again but now, thanks to you, I think I am starting to get over her." April went to Harry.

"I want to become an auror again." Harry said. April grinned.

"Really?" April asked. Harry nodded.

"If it'll make my parents happy." Harry said, "Because at least I know that I can reach them now, if I want them or if I need to talk to them." April nodded.

"You know it's a very dangerous spell. It only works if your mind is on the right people. If you know of other people who have died then they could come back instead. I could feel Peter trying to get out but fortunately Jenny came instead." April sat down in her seat. "It was so good to see Jenny and Lily again. I've missed them a lot"

"So, what do you want me to do?" Harry asked. April looked at him slightly confused. "As an auror trainee, what's my first assignment?"

"What do you want to do, you have a choice of undercover, potions or disguise." April said. Harry thought for a moment. He had never been any good at potions and disguise wasn't likely to be useful in the foreseeable future.

"Undercover" Harry said. April smiled.

"I thought you might want to do that. I have Katie Bell and Cho Chang on an assignment to watch Hogsmeade, they're hiding out in the cave that Sirius found. Valcrew is currently abroad trying to help stop Vampire attacks, Longbottom is helping to protect St. Mungos and the Patil twins are currently checking on everyone who is in hiding. Would you like to join any of them?" Harry shrugged then nodded.

"I'll join Hogwarts watch." Harry said. April nodded.

"I trust you still have your robes and that you do remember some of your past training?" April asked half seriously. Harry nodded. "Ok, you will be on duty tomorrow night." April said happily. Harry smiled and apparated him. He sat on his bed and just thought about what had just happened. April had summoned his mum, it must have been dangerous or Harry would have known about it from Hermione or school or even Dumbledore. Harry smiled slightly and just lay back in his bed. There was nothing he could do for the moment, enjoy his freedom while he still had it but the only way, he felt, he could enjoy it was if his friends were still talking to him. Harry scowled and got up and went to his desk. He looked at the desk and noticed everything had been tidied away. He pulled out some parchment and began to write out everything he felt. If he was going to make things right with his friends he knew when he had to do. He just wrote and wrote until he ran out of parchment. He looked at his writing and sighed. All of this was what he was feeling? The magic of having a quill in your hand was amazing, he didn't even know he felt like this as he read over it. It wasn't until he reached the end that he actually realised that those were his feelings since he had discovered that he was the famous Harry Potter. Harry rolled it up and sealed it with his wand. He picked up another scrap of parchment and scrawled a note to Jenny on it.

"Shoner!" Harry shouted. The house elf walked into his room and looked at Harry.

"Yes sir." Shoner said

"Give this to Jenny. Don't let anyone else get it. If they do set fire to it, I don't want anyone to read it before Jenny." Shoner nodded and hesitantly took the letter.

"What is it Harry sir?"

"It's my feelings." Harry said, "Make sure she reads the note first." Harry pointed at the small letter. Shoner nodded and left the room. Harry wasn't sure if he had done the right thing, half the stuff in the parchment roll wasn't exactly the nicest of thoughts or feelings, there was a lot of cursing in it and Harry had just wanted to get it all out. He leaned back in his chair. Every time he let out some of his feelings he felt better, maybe this was why people told each other things, why Jenny told him almost everything that was on her mind. Harry closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the house. He could hear Buckbeak in a room upstairs pacing restlessly. He thought back to what he had heard Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange talk about. His friends were in trouble, Jenny was in trouble. Harry frowned. Jenny and Hermione would be the ones most likely to get hurt, Jenny because she was April's daughter and Hermione because she was muggle born. Harry frowned and picked up his marauder's map. Lupin had once told him that the marauders had made this map, it was kind of obvious if it was called the Marauders map. Harry had a feeling that maybe they had put a bit of each of them into the map. Harry got out his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said. A series of lines and dots appeared on the map. He wasn't sure if it would work properly but it was worth a try. He looked at Gryffindor tower to see the dormitories. There were two dots in the same place, one read H. Granger and the other R. Weasley. They both appeared to be in the same bed. Harry looked at the girl's dormitories and saw E. Potter and G. Weasley. He scanned the map looking for people he knew and to make sure they were ok. He came to a corridor and saw a dot labelled L. Marsden.

"L. Marsden?" Harry muttered before he remembered Jenny's first name was Lily. She was running to the room of requirement and narrowly avoiding several teachers. Once she got there a dot labelled Shoner joined her and they both stayed still for a while. Harry sighed and muttered "Mischief managed" The map went blank. There was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

A/N:-I love LIly, I love JEnny, so fun to write that. As you see, some kinda charmed element in there. The bringing people back. The next few cahppies will go by the names of Jenny's Rebellion, Chaos, the last battle, Sacrafices then Waking up. so that's5 more chappies then the epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this story. There'll be a series (The Adventures of The Next Generation, TNG for short). Hope you guys all enjoyed my stories and I'm honoured to have some of you as my readers, reviewers and friends.  



	39. Jenny's Rebellion

A/N:-Ok, Only a few more chapters to go, you guys ROCK! and I hope you'll follow the sequels, The Adventures Of The Next Generation. A small summary of the series is on my Bio Page

* * *

Jenny sat down on a beanbag. The room of requirement had literally turned into her room at Grimmauld Place. The parchment that Shoner had given her was almost three feet long. She had read the little note and was slightly hesitant about reading the roll. Jenny broke the seal and slowly began to unroll it. She had intended on coming here to practice the piano to vent out some of her frustration but had met with Shoner instead. It took Jenny nearly an hour to read the whole parchment. It was so much, by the end of the parchment she was stunned to silence, no wonder Harry didn't say anything to her. She wouldn't have said anything to anyone if all the stuff Harry had mentioned happened to her. She slowly rolled it up and put it into the pockets of her robes. She leaned back against the beanbag and stared at the ceiling. She should have spent some time with Harry last night. She had been kicking herself all through the night and was even awake when Emma and Ginny had stumbled into the dorm thoroughly drunk. The door to the room of Requirement opened and Jenny bolted up. She had her wand out but lowered it when she saw Hermione come in.

"Oh, you're here?" Hermione said. She was about to leave when she noticed Jenny's expression. "You ok?" Hermione asked, closing the door and going to Jenny. Jenny shrugged as Hermione sat down next to her.

"Harry sent me this." Jenny said giving the note to Hermione. Hermione frowned.

"I don't really want anything to do with him right now." Hermione said.

"Just read it." Jenny said quietly. Hermione did and then looked at Jenny.

"Where's the parchment he was talking about?" she asked. Jenny gave the parchment to Hermione who quickly unrolled it. "These are his feelings!" She said slightly alarmed. Jenny nodded. Hermione started reading them. Jenny watched Hermione eyes shoot backwards and forwards so fast they were almost a blur. It took Hermione considerably less time to read the parchment then Jenny. Hermione bit her lip and the end and looked at Jenny.

"He mentions us a lot." Jenny said quietly.

"I know." Hermione muttered. "I think that maybe we could have been a bit harsh I suppose." Hermione said.

"It's his fault." Jenny told her. "He was the one who didn't tell us. If he had told us maybe the parchment wouldn't be as long." Hermione nodded, that made sense. She rolled up the parchment and put it down.

"What are you doing here then?" Hermione asked as she crossed her legs and looked at Jenny.

"I was going to practice piano. I have another…performance, tonight." Hermione looked at her pityingly.

"Really? I was hoping we could have a DA meeting tonight." Hermione said.

"But isn't that Harry's group." Hermione smirked.

"Who do you think came up with the idea?" Hermione asked. "I'm the backbone behind everything Harry does, he said so himself."

"When?"

"In the parchment." Hermione told Jenny. "He specifically said, Hermione's my backbone, Jenny's my life." Jenny smirked.

"Oh yeah." Jenny looked at Hermione, "Hold the meeting without me, it's not like I'm a regular member anyway."

"We've already lost half the members because they've left school." Hermione said, "I was just going to hold a meeting to see who was still interested."

"Well I'm still interested." Jenny told Hermione.

"Good. Now that's three people." Hermione said making a mental note.

"Three?"

"Yes, Me, Ron and you." Hermione said brightly. "Do you mind if I hang around here for a bit? Ron's still asleep and I wanted to get out of the tower for a bit. We've been cooped up there for months." Jenny nodded.

"Sure." Jenny said getting to her feet. She went to the piano and sat down on the piano stool.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Potter." Katie Bell joked as Harry apparated with Cho to the cave they were hiding in.

"You know we can't get a very good view of Hogwarts from here." Harry said.

"But with Muggle technology we can." Cho said. She waved her wand and the walls melted away to reveal TV screens and computer keyboards.

"How did you-" Harry stared stunned. Cho grinned.

"Courtesy of Muggle Relations." Katie said. "Now, nothing interesting has been happening, we caught Emma and Ginny sneaking into the basement of the three broomsticks and a couple of deatheaters have been walking in and out of the hogshead." She turned to the screens and smiled to herself.

"Anything else?" Cho asked.

"No, well, yeah, Gryffindor won the quidditch cup, though there were only three players left on each team by the end of the match." Katie said proudly.

"Were they playing against Slytherin by any chance?" Harry asked.

"Yeah they were." Katie said. "Ravenclaw got disqualified."

"Why?" Cho asked.

"Something about their beater hitting Daphne Greengrass." Katie smirked. Cho crossed her arms indignantly and looked at the screens.

"April told me to say your shift is over. Harry's joining us as well by the way."

"I noticed." Katie told her. "I heard you quit auror training."

"I did." Harry said glumly.

"So why are you here?" Katie asked, "I don't want to sound rude or anything, I'm just curious."

"I decided to start again." Harry said. "It is a crime?"

"No, I was just wondering." Katie said, "Well, I'll be at George's if you need anything." She said to them. "He's making me dinner so don't expect me back. I'll be dead by the morning." She joked. Cho smirked.

"Ok. Have fun." Cho said.

"I will." Katie told Cho before Apparating out of the cave.

"So, Harry, do you know how to work any of this?" Cho asked as she sat down at the screens.

"No, my knowledge of Muggle technology isn't that extensive." Harry said. He looked at the screens one by one. Nothing interesting seemed to be happening so Harry looked around the cave. There were a few old sofas and a small bag that appeared to have a pile of magazines and food in it. Harry went over to it and looked through. The magazines were all sorts of different kinds, the Quibbler, Witch Weekly, and The Daily Prophet.

"Why do you have so many magazines here?" Harry asked Cho. She didn't look away from the screens.

"We've been searching through them for hints and clues. You know, any secret Propaganda. The Prophet seems to think you're the saviour of the world, Witch Weekly thinks you're the hottest thing since Gilderoy Lockhart and the quibbler…well lets not get started on the quibbler." Cho said. It sounded as though she thought the quibbler was a load of bollocks.

"Let me guess? Is it full of the kinds of things that Luna always talks about?"

"Worse." Cho said, "It seems the people who write it are out of their minds, seriously, it's not worth the read." Harry smiled. He put his hands in his pocket and felt a coin in his pocket heat up. Cho pulled her own hands out of her pocket and looked at a large Galleon. She frowned slightly and looked at Harry, who had taken a handful of Galleons out of his pocket himself.

"What the-"

"Did you call a DA meeting?" Cho asked Harry.

"No, this isn't my coin." Harry said. He looked at it closely, "It's Hermione's coin."

"How do you know?" Cho asked coming over to look at the coin.

"Because it's got a tiny H and a tiny G scratched right here." Harry pointed out. Cho nodded and looked at her own coin.

"Are you going to go?" Cho asked. Harry looked at Cho.

"We can't." Harry said, "we have a job to do" Harry said. Cho smirked and sat down at the screens.

* * *

Jenny glared at the back of Lucius Malfoy's head wishing that he'd drop dead but that didn't happen so Jenny just had to settle for imagining he'd drop dead. Emma was walking just in front of Lucius with her wand in his hand. Avery and Rookwood walked behind them to make sure they didn't get away. Every single time Jenny was forced to play the piano they'd do this and she was getting so sick of it. Harry had to kill Voldemort soon.

"Can I at least have my wand?" Emma asked Lucius.

"No, keep walking." He said pushing her forwards. Emma stumbled and quickly got to her feet before Lucius could curse her.

"Tonights performance better be good." Rookwood muttered to Avery.

"Her last one was alright." Avery said.

"What! None of them are good. She's Marsden's fucking daughter." Rookwood told Avery.

"Yeah, but still. She has talent." Avery said. Rookwood shook his head and forced Jenny to walk faster.

"Hey!" Jenny snapped.

"Shut up you" Lucius snapped at her. Jenny glared at him as they entered the great hall. Again there was a piano ready to be played at the end of the hall. Unlike usual the hall was also full of students, like it was some large formal dinner or feast. Jenny stopped.

"I'm performing in front of all them?" Jenny asked.

"Move Marsden." Lucius snarled at her and forced her forwards. Emma looked at Jenny and frowned.

"Good luck." Emma muttered.

"I can do it." Jenny said nervously. A few of the students looked at Jenny curiously and started talking excitedly. Jenny bit her lip. She didn't particularly enjoy performing in front of large crowds when she was forced to. She slowly walked up to the teachers table then to the piano that was next to it.

"You know what to do." Voldemort said. "Remember I like pain, sing about the pain." He smirked. Jenny stared at him and felt a fire rising inside of her. Hatred, oh how she hated the man that was forcing her to play the piano. Taking advantage of her talents for entertainment that went unnoticed. Jenny pressed a key on the piano and looked at the enchanted guitar and drum kit. She smirked slightly as she looked at Voldemort. She had no idea why but she just felt like disobeying him. She thought of a old classic muggle song that the muggle borns should know. She grinned as she thought of the perfect song. Her hands danced over the keyboard doing complex chordal scales.

"My day in the hills has come to an end, I know

A star has come out to tell me it's time to go

But deep in the dark green shadows

Are voices that urge me to stay

So I pause and I wait and I listen for one more sound

For one more lovely thing, that the hills might say" Jenny felt a smile break out on her face.

"The Hills are alive, with the sound of music

With songs they have sung, for a thousand years

My heart wants to sing every song it hears-" Jenny saw a flash of light and managed to duck in time. Voldemort had stood up and was facing her.

"How many times have I told you no Muggle songs." He ordered.

"I thought it would be a nice song to sing." Jenny said, "It's a pretty song and it's full of meaning."

"This is not a Muggle school there for we do not play Muggle songs. You may play what you make up or wizard songs but no Muggle songs."

"Why? I want to play what I want and you can't stop me" Jenny said. She looked straight into Voldemort's cat like eyes.

"Seize her!" He shouted.

* * *

A/N:-ooo, ooo, ooo I'm not sure if I should post the next few chapters. They all end on cliffhangers.....ooo ooo ooo, what to doooo. WHAT TO DOO???  



	40. Chaos!

Jenny ducked another spell, this time a stunning spell and ducked under the piano.

"Where is she?" Some one asked. Jenny heard a spell hit the piano, causing the strings inside to vibrate and a horrible clashing of notes rang through the hall.

"Under the piano you idiot" Voldemort shouted. Jenny could hear the students start to talk loudly and chatter amongst themselves excitedly.

"Reducto" someone shouted. The piano got destroyed, showering Jenny in splinters. She held her hands up to protect her.

"Get her." Lucius shouted. Jenny glanced around seeing deatheaters coming at all sides. A few of the students had gotten to their feet and had their wands out. A deatheater lunged at Jenny but she got to her feet and jumped from the raised area the teachers table was on and onto the Ravenclaw table. She turned around to see Bellatrix Lestrange pointing her wand at her. Jenny turned and ran down the Ravenclaw table. Students moved their plate and goblets out of her way and put them back right behind her to help Jenny get away and to get in the way of anyone else who would try and run across the table. Strangely a few of the deatheaters were stupid enough to do that.

"GO JENNY!" someone shouted. Jenny grinned and jumped over a water jug. Some one shot a jinx at her and she fell onto the table with a smack.

"Ow." She said as she saw stars dancing in front of her eyes. She got up slowly and just dodged another jinx.

"Hurry up!" shouted a Ravenclaw who pushed her down the table. Jenny started running and skidded to a stop at the end of the table when a woman stepped at the end of the table.

"Hello Marsden." She said with a smile. "I'd give up now." Jenny looked at the woman and then turned to see the other deatheaters rounding on her. She was surrounded.

"GET THEM!" Someone shouted. The students immediately got up and started firing curses and hexes at the teachers. Jenny grinned and fell off the end of the table as she was hit by the impedimenta jinx. She hit the stone floor and moaned as she felt her head spinning. She felt something trickle down her face and watched as some red liquid dripped onto the floor. Someone grabbed her by the back of the neck and spun her around. The woman was glaring at her and then she smirked.

"I'm going to have fun hurting you." She raised her wand. Jenny stared at her in fear and started struggling. She could feel blood falling down her forehead and down the side of her face.

"Let me go you bitch or I'll get my mum on you." Jenny shouted

"Now how long was your mum injured when she last faced me?" she asked. "Cruci-" a large water jug hit the woman in the face with the force of a beater hitting a bludger.

"Don't you dare hit her." Emma shouted at the woman. The woman fell backwards and hit her head on the end of the table. Emma helped Jenny to her feet. "Are you ok?" Jenny nodded and rubbed her neck. The great hall was chaos and the deatheaters were stunning students left and right while the teachers, the ones who weren't working for Voldemort helped the students in their sudden rebellion. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort were headed towards Jenny.

"Come on." Jenny said, pulling Emma after her as they ran out of the great hall. They ran as fast as they could and came to the main stairs. "I need to get to mum." Jenny said.

"Oh Merlin, you're bleeding." Emma said frowning at Jenny's forehead.

"Mum" Jenny reminded her.

"Oh, right. Um…apparate." Emma said stupidly.

"I can't" Jenny said. Panic started to rise in Jenny's body and she looked around

"Floo."

"Where's there going to be a fireplace with Floo powder?" Jenny asked, her voice higher then usual. The doors to the great hall flew open.

"Snape's office, it's closest." Emma said quickly.

"Tell Ginny and the other's go to the room of requirement." Jenny quickly told Emma where the others would be and Emma nodded.

"Will you be ok?" Emma asked looking concerned.

"Go." Jenny shouted. Jenny ran towards the dungeons and flew down the steps to the potions dungeons.

"She's down here. Avery, you stay up here with Lowe. The rest of you come with me." Came Voldemort's snake like voice. Jenny looked around nervously and ran for Snape's office.

* * *

April pulled her cloak off and draped it over the back of the chair in the kitchen. She still hadn't heard from anyone about anything. She finally had a night off where she could just sit back and relax. She pulled out a chair and summoned Castra.

"April miss." Castra said.

"Make me my favourite meal. I want to relax." April said. Castra nodded and went straight to work. April summoned a magazine and started reading it.

"Does April miss be wanting a bath?" Shoner asked below April. April looked at him.

"A bath would be great." April said. Shoner bowed and left the kitchen. "Two house elves, nothing could be better." April muttered with a smile. She turned a page calmly when the fireplace roared to life. April got to her feet and held her wand out.

"Mum." Jenny shouted. She looked like she was trying to force herself through the fire. Her head was bleeding and she had a few bruises on her forehead.

"Jenny?" April said in surprise.

"Help m-" a pair of hands clamped themselves around Jenny's mouth and she was pulled back into the fire screaming as loud as she could.

"Jenny!" April said running to the fire. "Floo powder, floo powder." April looked around looking for floo powder. "Castra, where's the fucking floo powder?" Castra shrugged and April pulled her cloak back on. Usually she was careful to make sure the silver lining and the crossed wands weren't visible but she didn't care this time. Her daughter was in trouble. Once the cloak was on She pulled up the hood and apparated out of the house and into Hogsmeade. There were deatheaters everywhere. They were all running around excited and scared

"The students at the school are rebelling." Someone said,

"What? How?"

"Some girl started it. Marsen or something like that."

"Marsden? April's daughter"

"Yeah." April listened to these comments that flew around and they all seemed pretty much the same. She grabbed a deatheater and pushed him against the wall of Honeydukes. He stared at April in surprise. She lowered her hood and pointed her wand at the deatheater. He looked at her in fear and he looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Do you know me?" April asked. The deatheater nodded. "Do you want to face me in a duel?" He shook his head. "Tell me everything you know about what's going on at the school" April said.

"The students are rebelling against the dark lord. They were listening to some performance or something when the performer annoyed the dark lord and ran away."

"Who was the performer?" April asked.

"Y-your daughter." He stammered. April kept her wand pointed at the deatheater.

"Can you tell me anything else?" April asked.

"Only that the Dark lord has been growing impatient. He has plans for your daughter but no one knows what they are. I suspect he will kill her in a way to get to you. He is very annoyed with you capturing so many of us." The deatheater stammered, "Please don't hurt me."

"Stupefy" April said. The Deatheater slumped against the wall and fell to the floor. "I'll pick you up later" April muttered as she headed towards the entrance of Hogwarts. She cursed any deatheater that tried to stop her, which were quite a few, her cloak instantly marking her out as the enemy of the dark lord.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Cho said as she watched the deatheaters running around on her screens. Harry got up and joined her. He looked at the screens. No matter which one they looked in there were deatheaters running around everywhere.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"That's what I just asked." Cho said. Harry frowned and looked at the screen that showed the entrance of Hogwarts. There were a few figures running towards the entrance of the school.

"Something's happening at the school" Harry said worriedly. Cho looked up at Harry. His brow creased in a frown. He turned around and got out his wand

"What are we going to do?" Cho asked.

"We have to tell April and get some aurors over there," Harry said. Cho looked back at the screen.

"I think April already knows" Cho said. Harry turned around to see a figure in a silver lined cloak striding purposefully up to the school cursing every Deatheater she met. Harry scowled

"Wait here, I'm going to get my cloak. We have to go and help her." Harry said.

"Us? How are we going to help? We're just trainee aurors." Cho said turning to look at Harry. Harry felt his scar throb more painfully then it had the past few hours. He winced slightly and closed his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"It's just my scar. It hasn't hurt like this for two years." Harry told Cho. She frowned worriedly.

"What do you think it means?" Cho asked biting her lip nervously.

"I don't know but it's been hurting like this since I had a dream with Voldemort." Harry told her. "But we have to help April. If she's at the school, something serious is happening, something that's probably threatening the students." Harry figured.

"How are we going to help? It'll be us against hundreds of deatheaters." Cho asked

"Just let me get some stuff from the house." Harry said. Cho nodded as Harry apparated to Grimmauld place.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir, Dobby is bringing bad news." Squealed the house elf that sat on the kitchen table. Harry looked at Dobby. "I is bringing news from the school"

"What's happened?" Harry asked him.

"Harry Potter's Girlfriend is leading a revolt. All houses are fighting against you-know-who. She is in the greatest of dangers and will be killed." Dobby said fearfully. "Dobby is not wanting Harry Potter to lose his gir-"

"Dobby, go and get my invisibility cloak and map." Harry said. Dobby nodded and ran off out of the kitchen. Harry paced the kitchen until Dobby came back.

"Harry sir." Castra said shyly. Harry looked at Castra, "Is Jenny miss ok?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

"Jenny miss was in here earlier, a few minutes before April miss left. She was coming through the fire when someone pulled her back screaming." Castra said. Harry frowned and looked at Castra.

"Was she ok?"

"She was little injured Harry sir," Harry nodded and turned to see Dobby running in with Harry's cloak and map.

"Here sir." Dobby said running and shoving the items into Harry's hands.

"Thanks. Castra, Dobby, if any members of the order happen to come round tell them what's happened. I don't have time to go to the ministry or anything. Make sure we get some help." Harry said before apparating out of the house. He found himself next to Cho and pulled out the map.

"Can you use that out here?" Cho asked. Harry nodded and pulled out his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry scanned the map for any familiar names. He found quite a few. In the room of Requirement was H. Granger, G. Weasley, R. Weasley, D. Thomas, L. Brown, L. Lovegood, J. Finch-fletchly, A. Goldstien and Z. Smith. E. Potter was running towards the room with a group of deatheaters hot on her tail. On the grounds were A. Marsden and Padfoot. Harry looked frantically over the map. The great hall was a mass of black dots and he couldn't be bothered to find anyone but a group of black dots caught his eye in the dungeons. Voldemort, B.Lestrange, L. Malfoy and various other deatheaters surrounded a dot labelled J. Marsden. Harry looked at Cho.

"Do you want to go?" Harry asked. Cho looked at his determined emerald eyes.

"We have to help them." Cho said. "And save my home of seven years." Harry nodded and threw the cloak over them.

"Come on"

* * *

A/N:-I haven't been able to update the past few days cause i'm an idiot....a very BUSY idiot. Plus I've been trying to clean up my computer so I don't have to play sims 2 with it stopping every 2 minutes! That is hte BEST game ever! Romeo and Juliette are so cute!  



	41. The Final Battle Begins

Hermione and the rest of the DA stopped when they heard crashing and shouting coming from outside the room of requirement.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked. Hermione gave him a sharp look. "What?"

"Stop swearing." Hermione told him. Ron rolled his eyes. There were a few more crashes.

"Oh shit." Lavender muttered. She went to dean and held his hand tightly. "What do you think is going on." The few Hufflepuffs, single Ravenclaw and the Gryffindors all looked at each other.

"You check what's going on." Hermione said to Ron.

"Me? Why me?"

"Do you want to keep me as your girlfriend?" Hermione threatened. Ron knew she was joking but went to the door anyway. He had just opened it when Emma came running in and slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door and tried to get her breath back.

"Where did she go?" someone said outside.

"I don't know."

"Lock…the…door." Emma said to Ron as she tried to get her breath. Ron locked the door by magic as Emma slid to the floor.

"Emma, what happened?" Ginny said going to Emma's side.

"What's she doing here?" Zacharias Smith asked coldly, "she's a Malfoy"

"No, Potter" Emma said.

"Emma." Hermione said uncertainly.

"Jenny…in big trouble…going to be killed." Emma said, now able to say more then one word with each breath.

"What?" Ron asked slightly alarmed.

"Why's she in trouble?" Lavender asked. Emma took a deep breath and managed to compose herself. Ginny helped her to her feet.

"She played a Muggle song and the dark lord obviously realised because he told her to stop but she didn't. He sent a curse at her and missed her because she ducked under the piano. She ran across the Ravenclaw table and hurt herself she got hit by a jinx. All the students started rebelling and now there's a huge fight between the students and the deatheaters. The Slytherins are even rebelling." Emma said.

"Yeah but what happened to Jenny?" Ginny asked.

"She went to Snapes office to try and get to April. I don't know what happened after that but if she's caught she's going to die. Draco's been telling me that the dark lord wants her dead now. He wants to get to Harry and April and the best way to do that is to kill Jenny." Emma told them.

"We have to help her." Hermione said resolutely.

"We'll be killed, we can't fight against deatheaters." Justin said.

"We've done it before." Ginny told them.

"When?" Justin asked.

"Ministry of Magic, last year, we've done it several times this year." Hermione said. "Now who's going to come and help Jenny?" Ron, Emma and Ginny went to Hermione's side. The rest of the group looked at each other uncertainly.

"Um, sorry Hermione but we don't really want to get hurt." Antony Goldstien said uncertainly.

"What?" Ginny asked, unable to understand why they weren't going to help.

"Well, she's against Voldemort isn't she?"

"I can't believe you, if you don't want to fight against Voldemort why are you part of the DA?" Ginny asked.

"What's the DA?" Emma asked.

"Well-" one of the Hufflepuff boys said uncertainly.

"Never mind, lets go." Hermione said. Ginny, Emma, Ron and Hermione left the room of Requirement.

"Hermione wait." Lavender said as she ran out of the room with them. Dean followed her and they caught up with the four.

"We're going to help" Dean said.

"What about the Hufflepuffs?" Ron asked.

"They're getting an ear full from Luna, she said she'll join us once she's given them a piece of her mind." Lavender said. Hermione nodded and looked at the others.

"Come on." They ran down the corridor to the main entrance hall.

"Let me go!" Jenny screamed. Her voice echoed through the halls though they couldn't see her. A few students were looking out of the great hall. A group of people came out of the dungeons, Voldemort in front.

"It's time your mother pays for what she's done Marsden," Voldemort said.

"But I haven't done anything, let me go." Jenny said.

"You've done plenty by just being born to that filthy mudblood lover Marsden." Voldemort said turning to the terrified fifteen year old.

"They're called Muggle born!" Jenny shouted at him. Lucius viciously slapped Jenny around the face. Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors could hear the crack of skin against skin. Jenny went limp in the arms of Rookwood, who was holding her tightly.

"Take her outside. I want to be able to let Marsden see her daughter get killed." Voldemort said. Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy nodded and headed outside with the group of deatheaters.

"Come on." Hermione said. The Gryffindors headed down the stairs and started outside as Voldemort headed towards the headmaster's office.

"What about Voldemort?" Ginny asked.

"We can't defeat him. Lets get Jenny first." Hermione said. They ran out of the castle and straight into rain that pounded the floor and ground like a hundred hooves.

"Where are they?" Emma shouted over the noise of the rain.

"What are you doing!" shouted the cold voice of Draco Malfoy. The Gryffindors turned to look at Draco.

"Rescuing Jenny."

"Did they get her?" Draco asked. Emma nodded. Draco frowned.

"Why do you care?" Dean shouted at Draco, his voice just audible.

"Because Potter will have my neck if I don't save her!" Draco shouted, "Lets go, before anyone sees us." Emma nodded and the two ran into the rain followed by Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Lavender and Dean looked at each other uncertainly before following. A Slytherin and Gryffindors working together? Was that possible?

* * *

Padfoot sat at the edge of the forest peering into the rain. He couldn't see much but he could smell almost everything. He sniffed the air again and looked towards the entrance of the grounds of Hogwarts. He knew that smell. He slowly got up and walked over towards the gate.

"It's her. Someone tell the dark Lord." Someone shouted over the rain. Padfoot ran over to the gate and saw a number of flashes and quite a bit of screaming. He ran quicker and saw April cursing everyone she saw. Padfoot could see the determination in her eyes. He decided to help and ran at the nearest deatheater. He swung a paw and hit the deatheater in the jaw.

"Shit." Someone shouted as they saw Padfoot. A few minutes later, between them, April and Padfoot had managed to render the deatheaters around them unconscious. _No wonder April was considered one of the top fighters in the country_ Padfoot thought. She had never been like that at school. April was breathing deeply and turned to look at Padfoot.

"Hi." She said, "anything happened?" Padfoot shook his head. "Where have you been? My daughter's in danger!" Padfoot lifted his head in alarm and turned his head towards the lake. He smelt the air and sure enough he could smell Jenny as well as several Deatheaters that he was so sorely tempted to kill. He started at a run towards the tree by the lake with April running as quickly as she could behind him. He ran towards the crowd of figures when he saw a group of teenagers draw out their wands and send curses at the figures that stood by the lake. Padfoot came to a stop and gave a loud bark. He saw a tall brown haired girl look at him slightly confused but she was then hit by a jet of ref light and she fell to the floor. Padfoot turned to see April running up and stop by Padfoot.

"Oh those stupid kids." She said. She held onto Padfoot's fur tightly and then whipped her wand out.

* * *

"Impedimenta!" Emma shouted at the nearest deatheater.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted. Hermione was hit with a stunning spell and Ron skidded though the mud to Hermione's side. "Ennervate" He said. Hermione shook her head as she began to sit up.

"What-"

"Protego" Ron shouted and a spell rebounded off the shield and into the birch tree by the lake. Hermione was suddenly alert and scrambled to her feet.

"Ron!" Hermione said to him. Ron held her hand and in the midst of the battle he gave her a quick kiss before pushing her out of the way of a spell.

"Stupefy!" came April's voice, it carried over the rain and everyone turned to see her. She was standing in front of them holding onto the fur of a large black dog that stood snarling and ready to attack.

"Marsden!" Jessica Lowe snarled.

"Lowe." April said. "What's a Gryffindor doing stooping to this level?"

"Shut up Marsden unless you want your daughter to die" Jessica said. "Rookwood." Rookwood showed April an unconscious Jenny as the rain began to cease slightly. April didn't flinch though her mind was screaming at her and her heart was pounding. She gripped onto Padfoot's fur even tighter.

"Let her go" April said dangerously.

"Not until the Dark Lord gets here." Bellatrix Lestrange said. "Stun the kids and tie Marsden to the tree." Lestrange ordered. There was a sudden wave of duelling between the students and the deatheaters. April stood frozen to the spot, her eyes on Jenny, who had been thrown onto the floor a little way off. Jessica Lowe went to April and looked into her eyes.

"Hello?" she asked. April looked at Jessica, the old hatred rising in her for what Jessica had done to her. April was about to curse her when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I want revenge" Sirius said. April turned around just as Sirius cursed the living daylights out of Jessica Lowe before either woman had time to react. "I've been wanting that for such a long time." Sirius said with a happy sigh. April glanced at him and touched his arm before running to her daughter's side.

"Jenny, Jenny." April said picking her up slightly. Jenny lay limp in her arms but she was still breathing.

"April, try enervate." Sirius suggested as he kept watch over April. April nodded and did the spell. Jenny's face twisted in a frown and she lifted her arm to try and keep the rain off.

"Harry?" Jenny muttered, "Mum." April pulled Jenny into an embrace. Jenny wrapped her arms around April and held her tightly.

"Stupefy!" Sirius shouted, pointing his wand at a deatheater who was headed towards Lavender. The deatheater fell down into the mud. Someone came running from the direction of the school gates. April looked up and held her wand out.

"Stup-"

"April it's me." Remus Lupin said.

"Help me get the kids out of here" April said.

"Too late Marsden." Voldemort said. April turned and got to her feet. Jenny stood up and hid behind April.

"It's never too late." April said. She held her wand out ready to duel.

"Do you really think you could defeat me in a duel?" Voldemort said. April looked at Lupin and Sirius.

"Well, the remaining three marauders." Sirius said getting his wand out.

"April's a marauder?" Lupin asked not taking his eyes off Voldemort and getting his wand out.

"All the girls were Marauders from the moment Jenny dated you moony" Sirius said.

"How touching." Voldemort said. "Give up or the kids are going to die." April looked past Voldemort. Hermione and Ginny were being held by two very strong deatheaters. A deatheater was kneeling on top of Ron, stopping him from getting up. Lavender and Dean were also being held tightly by other lesser deatheaters. Draco was being held by Lucius and Emma by Bellatrix.

"You managed to turn the Malfoy kids." Voldemort observed. "I congratulate you but it was in vain. You know you're going to fail. Your cause will never work" Voldemort said. "Accio wands." April tried to hold onto her wand as did Lupin and Sirius. She ended up letting go and looked at her friends.

"What are you going to do now?" April asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Voldemort asked raising his wand at her. April felt Jenny prod her in the back.

"Put your hands behind your back." Jenny hissed. April did as she instructed and felt Jenny press her wand into her mum's hands. April gripped the wand tightly.

"Say good bye to the Minister of Magic."

"Crucio!" April shouted pointing Jenny's wand at Voldemort. Voldemort dodged out of the way and the curse hit the deatheater holding Hermione. It would have hit Hermione if she hadn't moved her head slightly.

"Stupid girl." Voldemort snarled. "Flamora" a fire ball shot out of the end of Voldemort's wand. April responded by shooting a jet of water out of the end of her wand and then summon a purple whip like light out of her wand. Hermione's eye widened as she recognised it from when she fought in the department of Mysteries. April brought her wand down diagonally and it slashed Voldemort. He snarled as his skin cut open.

"Don't you ever go near my daughter again. Accio wand" April summoned back her own wand and Sirius and Lupin's wands. They all went to their respective owners.

"Kill the brown haired girl!" Voldemort shouted. Lavender shouted and started struggling as a deatheater pointed his wand at her.

"Stop it!" April shouted. Voldemort smirked and looked at April

"Pause." He said, "You won't let a girl die after you yourself have killed hundreds of my deatheaters?" April's expression was stony.

"What's he talking about?" Jenny asked April. Lupin and Sirius looked at April asked well.

"April help us!" Ginny screamed but she was hit by a deatheater and was silenced.

"Will you come peacefully and die Marsden or will I have to kill every student in this school to get you to understand that it doesn't matter how many die, I will kill you and Potter in the end."

"I'd like to prove you wrong on that point" came Harry's voice. Jenny looked around and saw Harry whip off his invisibility cloak and reveal him and Cho standing with their wands out.


	42. Sacrafices

"It's Potter! Get him!" Voldemort shouted. Harry ran to the tree and ducked a couple of curses that were aimed at him. He stopped by the tree and threw a couple of well aimed curses at various deatheaters who fell into the muddy grass. He managed to get Lavender and Ron free and they grabbed their wands and started to help the others. Harry looked over to where April was duelling with Lucius Malfoy, Sirius was duelling a deatheater Harry had never seen before and Lupin was protecting Jenny and Emma, who had run over to them.

"CHO!" Harry shouted. Cho ducked a spell and went to Harry.

"What?" She asked.

"Try and get the others free and into the Castle for safety"

"And leave you to fight on your own?"

"Cho, just do as I say!" Harry shouted at her. Cho scowled but snuck away. Voldemort whipped out his wand and pointed it at Cho.

"CRUCIO!" Cho fell to the floor screaming.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted. "Sirius, Lupin get the others." They were already there though. Voldemort turned on Harry.

"Kill him." Harry took a few steps back and ran into a deatheater. The deatheater clamped his arms around Harry, pinning his arms down and forcing him to drop his wand. Bellatrix Lestrange stepped in front of him grinning.

"I've always wanted to do this. Hold him tightly Rookwood" She said. "Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!" some one screamed. Harry watched as the green light sped towards him. He closed his eyes ready to die. He didn't want to die yet but-

Rookwood let go of Harry and fell to the floor. Harry opened one of his eyes and seeing that he wasn't dead opened them both. Everyone was staring at him amazed. Harry looked at the floor and saw Rookwood dead with a surprised look in his face. Harry's first reaction was to put his hands to his chest and to feel his limbs to see if anything had been damaged.

"How-" Bellatrix gasped.

"No one can survive that curse, how did you survive it?" Voldemort asked. Harry bent over and picked up his wand with a smile. He knew now that he was safe. As long as Voldemort didn't say the curse.

"It's the Prophecy" Harry whispered as he stood up. "I can't die. No one can kill me but I can kill anyone I want, especially you" Harry held his wand out.

"Harry," Jenny said in a warning voice. Harry kept looking at Voldemort. This was it, the final showdown between him and his enemy.

"Tell me that Prophecy Potter or I'll kill you" Voldemort said.

"Nice threat. You need to think of something original." Harry snarled, "And you can't kill me as long as I know the Prophecy and you don't because if you try-" Harry took in a deep breath and smirked, "I have a weapon that you don't know about. You have absolutely no idea about how to use it or what it feels like." Voldemort snarled, showing his top teeth.

"Tell me Potter" he hissed. Harry grinned.

"Potter don't be stupid" Draco spat at him, "He'll kill you." Draco had just realised what he'd just said, "Actually, kill him then let someone else kill you." Hermione shot him a look and stunned him.

"Frustrating isn't it? Not knowing something, welcome to my world, being kept in the dark for ten years then discovering all this. You ruined my life and I'm not going to let you ruin anyone else's any more."

"What's this weapon Potter, I think I deserve to know if we're to have a fair fight." Everyone watched the two intently though the deatheaters weren't about to let anyone go.

"Love." Harry said putting a hand to his heart. "I know Love, I feel it and my body is crawling with it. You on the other hand don't know anything about it because have never loved, never will. You don't know about it all you know is that it's a word that describes an emotion you can't feel." Voldemort started laughing

"And how are you going to kill me using Love? There's no way of doing it," Harry stared at Voldemort, he was right, there was no way of using love as a weapon, he didn't know how to turn his own feelings against his enemy. "Stupefy" Voldemort said before Harry could do anything. Harry fell onto the floor with a wet thud and blacked out.

* * *

When Harry finally came round he felt sore all over like he had just received the Cruciatus curse.

"Welcome back Potter." Said Voldemort with a sneer. Harry looked up and saw that the rain had stopped but he was covered in mud. "I must say that you have some very loyal friends and family, no wonder you were all in Gryffindor." Harry tried to get up but he found his hands tied behind his back. "Stand him up." Voldemort said. Someone pulled Harry roughly to his feet. Harry's eyes widened when saw around him. Cho was lying on the floor, her wand a few feet away and she didn't seem to be breathing. Ginny was also on the floor, her face was paler then it usually was and her hair brown with mud. Emma was standing a little way off with Lucius Malfoy holding her arms. Draco had been tied to a tree with magical cords. He was holding her back but she was just glaring at him. Harry's friends were all being held by deatheaters except the adults, who Harry couldn't see anywhere. Lavender was also lying on the floor and Harry could see she was alive. Dean was unconscious and was propped up against a tree.

"Harry!" Jenny shouted. She was being held by a deatheater with quite some difficulty. She was struggling against him and wriggling as much as she could.

"Jenny," Harry breathed. Voldemort laughed.

"I like your speech on love and how you have it and I do not. You are wrong Potter, love is a weakness not a weapon and as you see two of your friends lie dead because of their love for you. Now you can watch the rest of your friends die slowly and painfully until you tell me what's in that Prophecy and there's no Dumbledore to help you this time Potter." Voldemort said. "Now, who shall it be first?" Voldemort said turning to his friends. Harry looked around for his wand and saw it clutched in Voldemort's hand. Voldemort went to Ron first,

"I know you, Percy Weasley's brother. He was a brat, so, Potter will it be Weasley?" Voldemort walked to Hermione and held her chin roughly in his hands. She tried to struggled at first but settled for glaring at him. "Or this Mudblood." Hermione spat in his face. "Impedimenta" Hermione doubled over and fell to her knees. The deatheater kept her hands tied behind her back and Hermione looked like she was in some extreme pain.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, he began struggling with the deatheater. That was clutching him.

"My patience with has been waning Mudblood. I've only kept you alive because I know how useful you are to me." Voldemort ignored him and went to Jenny, who was still struggling. "Or Potter, how about the love of your life? Jenny Marsden, your family has caused me so much annoyance." Voldemort brushed Jenny's hair away from her face and held her chin the same way he held Hermione's.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"And that is supposed to scare me how? I have your wand Potter, you can't do anything." Voldemort said. He started laughing which caused a few deatheaters to laugh. Voldemort let go of Jenny's face roughly and turned to Harry. "So Potter, who shall it be? Shall we put an end to the Granger Family, destroy half of the Weasleys or torture the Marsdens?" Voldemort asked.

Harry couldn't choose between his friends. He would never choose. He looked at Ginny and Cho's lifeless bodies on the floor and felt anger rising in his body. They'd died for him because of him. Ginny and Cho, two of his closest friends. Harry looked at his remaining friends who stood in front of him.

"The clock is ticking Potter." Voldemort said. The only sound was the lake and the sound of wind. Nothing else made a noise.

"Harry, just choose me and get it over with." Ron shouted at him. Harry looked at Ron.

"I can't." He said to Ron, "I need you alive to look after everyone."

"Are you Crazy!" Hermione asked him frantically. Harry turned around and looked at the Malfoys. Emma was standing there with her eyes on the ground. Harry thought she was crying but he couldn't see her face properly. Draco was just standing there staring at him, unable to do anything but watch. Harry sighed and then looked at his other friends. Only a few minutes had passed but it seemed like an eternity. He would never choose which of his friends should die because none of them should die. He made eye contact with Jenny. Harry could tell she was planning something. She closed her eyes and Harry followed suit.

"Don't worry about me. Sirius and Remus have gotten Mum to safety, they'll return in a few minutes. She's really really badly injured. I told you before that I've never explored exactly how high I can sing, try and cover your ears Harry. I love you." Harry barely had time to let any of that sink in when an ear piercing note rang through his ears.

"Ah!" Harry said falling to his knees. His ears felt like they were going to burst. He closed his eyes in pain. Everyone else was shouting in pain as well. Harry just managed to open his eyes, he saw Jenny singing her highest notes. The note went up a few semi tones and became more painful.

"Shit, she's a figgin' banshee" someone said.

"Someone shut her up!" Voldemort shouted over the noise. It obviously took a while before anyone could do anything. Harry didn't know what spell was used or who cast the spell but when the noise stopped and he opened his eyes Jenny fell to the floor, her face in the mud.

"Jenny!" Harry shouted. She was dead, she couldn't be dead! The bonds around Harry melted away and he ran to Jenny.

"Stop him!" Voldemort said. Harry skidded to a stop by Jenny's body.

"Jenny." Harry asked, tears coming to his eyes as he rolled Jenny over. "Jenny!" She wasn't moving or breathing. Harry shook her. "JENNY!" he shouted. He felt angry tears come to his eyes.

"Oh god" Hermione said in shock.

Voldemort started laughing and Harry spun around to face him. "You killed her!" Harry shouted at him. Hermione looked absolutely horrified and very ready to faint while Ron looked like he was going to be sick.

"She got what she deserved, no Marsden or Black deserves to live" Voldemort said. Harry felt anger well up inside of him. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He charged at Voldemort.

"You bastard." He said crashing into Voldemort. They both tumbled to the ground. Several deatheaters ran to help Voldemort including the ones holding Hermione and Ron. Hermione ran straight to Jenny while Ron started towards the fight to help Harry. Harry was pulled off Voldemort and thrown onto the ground. He was still filled with such anger he felt it was impossible to feel anything else. Voldemort stood up glaring at Harry. His lip was bleeding and there was a bruise forming on his cheek. Harry felt that he should have done more damage but at least he hurt Voldemort. Voldemort got out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"That's it!" he said, "No more playing around. Avada Kedavra!"

"No!" Emma shouted as she ran forwards.

"Emma!" Draco shouted from the tree struggling against his magical bonds. Lucius Malfoy tried to keep hold of her but she kicked him and ran for Harry. Emma ran straight into the path of the green light of the killing curse. It struck her straight in the chest and she fell to the floor at Harry's feet.

"Emma!" Harry said alarmed. His sister lay dead at his feet. He pushed himself forwards and touched her. She just rolled over in the mud and it was clear she was dead. He had just found his sister and he had lost her again. Harry looked at Jenny, who was also lying in the mud with Hermione over her. Hermione was staring at Emma and Harry in shock and surprise. Harry tried to fight the lump that was forming in his throat. He had lost his girlfriend and his sister. Harry turned to glare at Voldemort.

"Stupid bitch, she was supposed to take over!" Voldemort said.

"You killed my sister, and my girlfriend, my friends and my parents. You-" Harry couldn't think of anything to say, he began to charge at Voldemort again.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort said. The curse struck Harry in the chest and he fell to his knees.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron shouted. Harry felt like he was choking. The pain was unbelievable, it was like his soul was being ripped from his body without any care at all. Harry clutched his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he didn't feel any pain. He wasn't in the grounds of Hogwarts he was in some sort of field. The sky was blue and there was a large still lake in front of him. Harry looked around in wonderment and his mouth fell open slightly in amazement.

"Harry." Came a voice that Harry only heard when Dementors were near. Harry turned and saw his parents standing right behind him smiling.

"Mum, dad." Harry said amazed.

"Harry!" said Emma, she came running up and hugged him,

"You can finally join us." Said James Potter. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Unless you want to go back to the land of the living." Harry smiled. He had nothing to live for his family were here, his mum, dad and sister all a happy family which meant Cho and Ginny would also be here, Cedric, Dumbledore, Jenny! Harry's face broke into a wide grin.

"I'll-" Harry heard the faint whisper of Hermione voice floating through his head

"Ron, I think she's alive" she said. Harry looked around. Where was that voice coming from? Who was alive? Jenny! Harry took a few steps back. Jenny was alive? No, Harry saw her fall to the floor but what if she was-

Harry bit his lip in frustration and let out a scream. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back in Hogwarts. He stood up and pointed at Voldemort.

"It's time your killing ended!" Harry shouted. "Accio wand!" Harry's wand flew from the floor to his hand. He pointed it at Voldemort, "Lasci l'amore essere l'alimentazione più grande!" Harry didn't know where that had come from, he had just said the thing that had come naturally. A pure white light shot out of the end of Harry's wand and bore into Voldemort's body. Harry stood there holding his wand deadly still while Deatheaters began to inch away slightly and Ron and Hermione stared in shock. Harry thought of every single person he cared for and loved. Ginny, Cho, Ron, Hermione, April, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Emma, Jenny, his parents. The white light became more intense and Ron looked away from the brightness of his but Harry's fierce green eyes stayed on Voldemort.

"NO!" Voldemort screamed. The scream turned into the howling of the wind as it began to pick up. Everyone took a step back in surprise. The Deatheaters started to run away and Ron and Hermione just stared, with Harry, at Voldemort as his skin peeled away and his body began to turn to dust. As this happened a severe pain cut right through Harry's head. He put a hand to his scar and let out a howl of pain as the scar throbbed worse then ever. Harry took a step back and tripped over Emma's body, he quickly got back to his feet. He looked back at Voldemort, trying to ignore the pain in his forehead that was causing him to have a bad migraine. He didn't take his gaze off Voldemort's crumbling body. A few seconds later Voldemort's body exploded into a cloud of dust with the force of a nuclear bomb. The force struck Ron first and he was blown backwards into a tree, Hermione was blown back and lay unconscious next to Jenny. Draco made a run for it but didn't go fast enough, he flew forwards and skidded to a stop in the mud, as unconscious as Hermione and Ron. Harry just stood still as the force reached a deatheater. It was Lucius Malfoy. He let out a scream as he was engulfed in fire and started rolling on the floor. Suddenly all the deatheaters caught fire like a chain reaction and then the force hit Harry. He felt a pain the force of a cannon ball hitting him, cut through his chest and heart and fell to the floor.

* * *

A/N:-The really clever ones of you may pick up on a few things in this chapter. that i didn't notice till my ickle frend decided to point them out for me. The review that I get with the 'significant' and 'symbolic' event will get me to update :D only 1 more chapter and the epilogue to go!! 


	43. Waking Up

Harry gasped as he woke up. Where was he? He opened his eyes but the light that was above him blinded him.

"Urgh." He moaned as he turned over in the bed. He pulled the duvet over him and squinted to the side. Everything was blurry but he could make out a small table with some glasses on it. He reached for the glasses and put them on. He was facing a wall that was a creamy colour. He turned around and was now facing a curtain. Harry felt a severe pain in his chest and he'd just realised that he was having a little difficulty breathing.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" Came Hermione's sad voice.

"I don't know." Ron said, "I don't think I can stand being here another day"

"Ron, Hermione?" Harry croaked. The curtains were suddenly pulled away and Hermione looked in.

"Harry!" She said happily and ran to the bed and hugged him tightly. Harry let out a grunt of pain as she did. Ron looked in.

"Harry!" He said and joined in the hug. Harry bit his lip in pain.

"Guys." Harry muttered. "Pain. Very bad pain." Hermione and Ron let go.

"Sorry mate." Ron said with a grin. Hermione was grinning sheepishly as well.

"Oh Merlin, you're alive. We didn't think you'd wake up." Hermione said, she looked like she was ready to cry.

"What happened? How long have I been-"

"Four months mate, it's May." Ron said.

"What! What's happened since I killed-" Harry stopped. Hermione shrugged.

"Nothing much, pretty much all funerals and trying to round up stray deatheaters." Hermione said.

"Funerals? Who's dead?" Harry asked urgently and fully awake. Ron looked at him grimly and Hermione held his hand.

"Ginny's dead." Ron muttered, "She died when trying to-"

"I remember" Harry said as the events of that night began flooding back to him. "And Cho?" Hermione nodded. "What about Dean and Lavender?"

"Lavender's in the closed ward, something's happened to her, no one really knows what. Dean has gone back home, he's almost ready to turn in his wand. Luna got hit by some curse but she's better."

"Luna?" Harry asked.

"She came after we got knocked out." Ron muttered. "She's the one who went to get the teachers and to get help."

"What about Emma?" Harry asked, his voice choking with emotion

"Avada Kedavra" Hermione said quietly.

"Malfoy?"

"He's alright." Ron muttered angrily, "Got away with a few scratches and bruises." Harry looked at the folds in his blanket.

"What about Lupin, April and Sirius?" Harry asked. Hermione bit her lip nervously and looked at Ron.

"Well, Lupin and April are alright." Ron said.

"Well, actually April's in clinical depression." Hermione informed Harry. Harry looked at her.

"Sirius was killed when he tried to come back for us."

"What about Jenny?" Harry asked. He tried to keep his wavering voice under control

"She still hasn't woken up either." Hermione said, "Sorry. She's not dead though. Just asleep." Harry felt tears come to his eyes.

"And you guys are alright with this?" Harry asked.

"We've had four months to get over it." Ron said, "You're a hero mate. Everyone's been trying to get in here but April's put guards and protections all over this ward."

"Who else is in the ward?" Harry asked, trying to get his mind off this newly refreshed fame.

"Jenny." Hermione said, "Everyone else has recovered." Harry tried to sit up properly again but a pain tore through his chest and he let himself fall back into his bed. Hermione started in worry.

"Will you be ok? Shall I get the healer?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"I think we should." Hermione said. "I'll be back in a minute." Hermione rushed out of the curtained area and left Ron and Harry.

"How are you feeling mate? Now that you've rid the world of Voldemort?" Ron asked. He sounded slightly awkward about asking that question.

"Crap," Harry said, "What are people saying?"

"Well the only proper accounts they can get have been from me and Hermione and April's been keeping us out of the way. You won't believe the lengths people will get to find out the full story." Ron said, "Someone used Polyjuice potion to try and pretend to be me to get Hermione talking about it but Hermione's too clever and suspicious now to be tricked." Harry smiled slightly.

"So now you share the fame with me." Harry said, "How does it feel to be famous?" Ron shrugged.

"Ok I suppose. It's not how I expected." Ron said, "I sort of get what you've been going at. Oh, April's got a memorial made and a statue of us." Ron said smiling, "she's sharing your glory with us because she said that you've got enough to cope with." Harry smiled gratefully.

"So you and Hermione will be on this statue as well?"

"And Jenny. Hermione and I wanted Jenny to be on it as well. She did nearly die trying to save us." Ron said. The curtains were pulled aside and April and a healer came to check on Harry. April looked visibly relieved and gave Harry a smile.

"I'm sorry about-"

"Be quiet and let Healer Augustus check you over." April said with a smile. Harry nodded as the healer made sure that Harry was completely sane and still healthy.

"Just give him a few more days of rest and he'll be back to normal."

"Not all mopey?" Hermione asked slightly forlorn, everyone looked at her. "I mean before the whole thing with Voldemort all he did was mope around." Harry smiled.

"I won't do that." Harry said.

"Good because I will be forced to kill you if you stay all upset and depressed for longer then you need to be." Hermione said. The healer left them and April immediately went to Harry.

"How are you feeling?" April asked. She sounded like a very concerned mother and Harry felt like she was his proper mother.

"Ok I suppose. Is everything that Hermione and Ron are saying true?" Harry asked.

"I'm guessing most likely." April said. She looked at Ron and Hermione

"We just filled him in on everything." Ron said. April nodded and turned back to Harry.

"Can I see Jenny?" Harry asked. April gave him a sad smile.

"Later, you need to get some more rest." April said. She got out her wand, "I hope you don't mind-"

"No." Harry said, "I trust you completely." April smiled and put Harry into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Harry stood by Jenny's bed holding her hand. He had been awake now for a week. He had had a few interviews. Newspapers from all over the world were queuing up to interview him. Harry had had a reunion with the Weasleys, Lupin and several of his school friends. The Patil sisters had both given him kisses to try and cheer him up. Not proper kisses of course but it was still nice of them. Even Snape and Draco Malfoy had come to see Harry. Draco and Harry had decided to put their differences aside and agree to try and be friends in memory of their lost sister. Of course they were both reluctantly agreeing but they were both aware it was one of Emma's hopes. It seemed that the whole world was obsessed with him, even his enemies. The only place Harry could escape was when he sat with Jenny or talked to Ron and Hermione.

Harry sat down in a chair and touched Jenny's sleeping face. Harry had been told that Jenny had been hit with a curse that was usually used to kill banshees. Normally when people were hit with this curse they usually died as the spell was so powerful. A few people survived but there was no guarantee that they would be how they were before the curse. Harry put Jenny's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on it. Her skin was still warm and smooth. All the injuries that she had sustained had gone and she just looked like she was sleeping

"Harry, here." Hermione said as she approached him and handed him a cup of tea. "I thought you might be thirsty." She stood near the end of the bed as Ron sat in a chair. She then proceeded to sit on Ron's lap. Ron put his arms around Hermione protectively and Hermione seemed quite happy to cuddle up to him.

"Have you been here all day?" Hermione asked sympathetically. Harry nodded.

"She'll be alright mate." Ron said though he didn't sound like he believed it himself.

"I hope that's true." Harry said looking at his girlfriend and possible love of his life.

* * *

"Harry" said Jenny's sweet voice. Harry looked around and she stood there in front of him grinning with her tongue out slightly. Harry looked at her amazed.

"Jenny!" he said. He pulled her into a tight hug.

_"It's good to see you, do you know how boring it is just lying here asleep." Jenny asked. "My god if I can't force myself to wake up soon I'll go crazy" Jenny said._

_"You're ok" Harry said._

_"Obviously!" Jenny said. "I'm glad you defeated Voldemort. I've been listening to all your conversations with Ron and Hermione, I knew you would do it if I provided the right distraction." Jenny said. Harry grinned and pulled her into a kiss. Jenny let out a soft moan._

_"You won't believe how much I've been wanting to hear your voice again" Harry said. Jenny smiled and gave Harry a quick kiss on his cheek. She took a few steps back and disappeared_

Harry had fallen asleep and he could feel a body under his head, Jenny's sleeping body. He sighed and tried to get back to sleep, he wanted to dream of Jenny again. He could feel sleep coming on when he felt a hand through his hair and someone ruffling his hair. Harry frowned and when he heard someone humming to themselves he knew immediately who it was. Harry bolted upright and looked into Jenny's happy eyes.

"Hello boyfriend." She said with a grin. Harry launched himself at Jenny and pressed a kiss on Jenny's lips. She laughed as they broke apart.

"Nice to see you to." She said.

"You're alive. You're awake at last!" Harry pulled her into a tight hug.

"At last?" Jenny said slightly alarmed.

"Apparently it's May." Harry said.

"Apparently?" Jenny asked confused.

"I woke up a week ago."

"I've been unconscious?" Jenny asked, "What happened?" Harry quickly filled Jenny in on everything that had happened. What had happened during the final battle with Voldemort, who had died, who had survived, what had happened in the wizarding world since. When he had finished Jenny didn't look remotely happy.

"Ginny and Emma are dead?" Jenny asked, hiccoughing slightly as she tried to stifle a sob. Harry nodded and Jenny started crying. Harry got up and sat on the bed next to Jenny.

"I'm right here." Harry said. He pulled Jenny into a big tight embrace as she pressed her face against his chest and cried. The room was silent save Jenny's crying and Harry tried his best to comfort her. He was still depressed from everything but he had learnt to try and get over deaths quite quickly.

"Do you want me to go and get April?" Harry asked Jenny. Jenny shook her head.

"Stay here." She said sadly. Her eyes red and slightly swollen from crying. Harry gave her a kiss, which she willingly took from him. Harry and Jenny both felt immediately slightly better. They hadn't kissed since probably Christmas day and it was an amazing thing. Jenny's sobs died down and she forced Harry to lie down. He did and she lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes as her body started shaking again from sobs. Harry held her hand and had his free arm around her body.

"What's mum going to do now?" Jenny asked quietly.

"She's living with Remus, or rather Remus has moved in with April. She's really severely depressed and Hermione's found she's had to take over for her a bit because everyone at the ministry is busy." Harry said, closing his eyes as well. Jenny gave a sad sigh and slowly fell asleep. Harry fell asleep as well, holding Jenny in his arms. A few hours later, April came to check up on the both of them as she had done regularly every night when everyone was asleep. She knew that Jenny must have woken up, her eyes seemed slightly puffy and she smiled at the two sadly. April went back to her office at the ministry and sat in her chair. She looked at her left hand where she still hadn't taken off the ring that Sirius had given her. Her confident expressionless composure broke down and she started crying for the loss of all of her closest friends, minus Remus.

* * *

VOLDEMORT SURVIVORS GIVEN ORDER OF MERLIN, FIRST CLASS

**The survivors of the final battle between Harry Potter and you-know-who were given the order of Merlin, first class this morning in a ceremony that unveiled a new memorial dedicated to those who had given up their lives or had died as a result of the war that has lasted over twenty years.**

**Harry Potter, 17, and his friends Hermione Granger, 17, Ron Weasley, 18, and Jenny Marsden, 15, were awarded the award for showing incredible bravery in the face of death and for saving the wizarding world from the worst dark lord in history. Minister of Magic, April Marsden, also announced a new award this morning, the Order of the Phoenix, which is to be awarded to those who deserve more then an Order of Merlin, First Class. This award was also started in remembrance of Albus Dumbledore, who gave up his life in June of last year so that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, may live to fight You-Know-Who and defeat him. When Harry Potter and his friends were asked to give a statement about their experiences and their new awards and orders they told the Prophet this.**

**"I really don't know what to say. I don't think I deserve this. I'm just a survivor, the people who really deserve this are the people who died." Harry Potter told our reporter. "I was chosen for this, I didn't want to do this but I couldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort without the help of my friends."**

**"Harry's lying, he could have done it without us." Girlfriend, Jenny Marsden, told us, "I mean, He's the one who actually killed him. We were just distractions." Jenny Marsden, daughter of Minister of Magic April Marsden, recently awoke from a four month Coma, induced by a curse that is normally used to banish banshees…  
**

**  
**

* * *

**A/N:-And LOVELYLIL wins!! Emma did exactly the same thing as Lily did to protect Harry, well done. I loved all your guesses though, and most of them were quiet cool. Jenny is NOT a banshee, lol, she can just sing REALLY high. And as some of you may know, if you hear a noise that's loud enough and high enough it can be deafening. Jenny has a gift. Uhhhhh Dude, i get that you probably HATE me now....sorry. Um, other reviews to reply to or mention....Epilogue will be up soon. Now i'm off to try and find hte video to xtina's Car Wash....bye. p.s. The italics, bold and underlines may be a bit funny.  
**


	44. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

The following year Hermione and Ron got engaged and had four very beautiful children with slightly darker hair then Ron (they didn't have all the children at the same time, obviously). Hermione became April's deputy Minister of Magic while Ron went to work in the department for Magical Law Enforcement. Their children are currently aged between 17 and 11, their youngest son, Dylan, is going to start Hogwarts next year. Their oldest daughter, Piper, is currently dating the Potter's oldest son, James (head boy and Quidditch Captain) and is Colette Potter's best friend.

Harry and Jenny waited until three years after Voldemort's death to get married. They had a fairly rocky relationship at first as Jenny had trouble coming to terms with the loss of her friends and the fact her boyfriend was a murderer. After nearly a year apart they came to the realisation they needed each other more then either one of them could conceive. Two years later they got married and had children a year later. They have two sons and a daughter. Harry is the new Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic. He works very closely with his greatest friends and is too famous for his own good. Jenny went to Hogwarts for her seventh year under McGonagall. She achieved 5 NEWTs and became a famous musician in both the Muggle and Magical world. She is stinking rich and cares very deeply for her family. Nick Potter the best friend of Holly and Kevin Weasley, these three are on the Gryffindor Quidditch.

The Potter Family:-

- Harry Potter (40)

- Jenny Potter (38)

- James Potter (18)

- Colette Potter (17)

- Nick Potter (14)

The Weasley Family:-

- Ronald Weasley (40)

- Hermione Weasley (40)

- Piper Weasley (17)

- Holly Weasley (14)

- Kevin Weasley (14)

- Dylan Weasley (11)

The Order of the Phoenix broke up as there was no need for it any more as the threat of Voldemort has now been eliminated and his followers are too lost and confused to pose any serious threat. They will band together again when the new dark lord arises though many hope it will be a long time before that happens.

April Marsden is still the Minster of Magic and has taken on the responsibility of being everyone's parents and loves being a grandmother though she still mourns a lot for her lost friends and wishes Lily Potter was still at her side to see the union of their children. She sometimes summons her friends but after an attempt and bringing Wormtail back she has decided to stop calling the dead. To save April the pain of having to live life on her own Remus is living with April and is helping her to get over Sirius' death, which, of course, she never will be able to do. Remus is now working in the Department of Magical creatures and is promoting the integration of Werewolves into society. It is not so successful yet but it is slowly convincing people to trust them.

A new department was founded by Hermione, who is also the head of it as well as deputy Minister of Magic. It is called the Department of Elfish Welfare, she does want House elves to be free but she settles on promoting good treatment of House elves and in return she has inside knowledge on almost every family that has a house elf though no one but her closest friends know that.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are friends but barely. They only keep their friendship alive because of their respect for Emma. They are both working for the ministry though Draco still practises the dark arts occasionally. He is married to Pansy Parkinson, who has grown into her looks and is actually quite pretty. They have a son and a daughter. Their son is good friends with James Potter and their daughter is the enemy of Dylan Weasley

**I would like to thank Harry Potter and his friends for providing this information and giving such detailed accounts so that these tales could be told, to raise awareness of wizard kind and to help prevent the events that led to this happening again. Without their generous contributions and the use of the recovered Pensieve of the deceased Lily and James Potter, Albus Dumbledore these accounts could not have been completed. So again the greatest thanks.  
**

**  
**

* * *

A/N:-Thanks for sticking with me and my crappy ending. The Adventures of hte Next Generation: the first year will hopefully be up soon. 


End file.
